Un amor que no entiende de pasiones
by perlatorijano
Summary: Él un millonario desde el nacimiento, ella una hermosa y sencilla doctora. Él un Don Juan hasta que la conoce a ella, una mujer reconocida por sus logros y amada por quiénes tienen el placer de estar a su lado. GF 2012
1. Chapter 1

**Un amor que no entiende de pasiones**

**Prólogo**

Él un millonario desde el nacimiento, ella una hermosa y sencilla doctora. Él un Don Juan hasta que la conoce a ella, una mujer reconocida por sus logros y amada por quiénes tienen el placer de estar a su lado.

Desde el día de su nacimiento, el Duque de Grandchester y William Andley acuerdan que sus familias no se separarán y se atreven a sellarlo con magia, sin que nadie lo sepa, hasta que William Andley fallece y su hermosa sobrina queda como heredera universal de sus bienes, introduciéndose al mundo del hijo del Duque, quiénes sin quererlo, enfrentarán el poder de la magia que amarró cada uno de los hilos de sus destinos.

Fic publicado en GF 2012.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo I**

Era casi media noche, una fiesta se encontraba en pleno apogeo, un joven se aleja del barullo, sin darse cuenta que es seguido por su padre, el ahora Duque de Grandchester y otra persona desconocida para ambos, del que no se dieron cuenta ninguna de los dos.

¿Pasa algo? – cuestionó el Duque.

No, nada – sonríe como si no supiera de lo que le hablaba, cuando ocurría totalmente lo contrario.

Entonces ¿por qué estás en esta habitación? – preguntó Richard a su hijo.

No quiero hablar con nadie, ¿puedes dejarme solo? – pidió Terry mirando hacia algún lugar del jardín.

Sí claro, pero tú sabes que sólo ya estás – comenzando a reír al mismo tiempo que le daba una mirada reprobatoria.

Padre, espero que pueda dejarme sólo unos minutos – pidió el castaño encarecidamente.

Y yo espero que no te tardes demasiado en darte cuenta de que la amas – dijo esto Richard volteándose para retirarse de ahí.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le cuestionó un tanto intrigado.

Que el Señor Andrew no quiere que cortejes a su prima – le soltó comenzando a sonreír en demasía.

¿Su prima? ¡Pero si la ve muy indecentemente como para ser su prima! – vociferó en tono alto.

Bueno, creo que aquí hay una confusión, el señor Andrew tiene casi un gemelo – agregó el mientras caminaba a la licorera.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – preguntó extrañado.

Que seguramente al que has visto mirarla con amor no es a Albert Andrew – soltó llano y sencillo.

¡Ah no! Y entonces quién es ese rubiecillo que siempre la abraza, la besa en los labios y la mira con deseo – Terry totalmente fuera de sí estrelló su saco en el respaldo de la silla.

No creo que realmente quieras saberlo – responde otro hombre detrás del duque, a lo que los castaños voltean a ver, sorprendidos por la intromisión.

¿Quién demonios es usted? – cuestiona Terry cargado de cólera por su intromisión.

Señor Andley, ¿cómo ha estado? – le pregunta al rubio mientras forma una sonrisa divertida al ver la actitud de su vástago.

Le he preguntado ¿quién es usted? – increpó Terry.

Mi amor ¿dónde estás? – se oyó una dulce voz llamando al hombre de sus sueños.

Esto es inconcebible, señor Albert, cree que es correcto, su prima y usted, ni siquiera puedo nombrarlo… - se detuvo cuando oyó nuevamente una lejana voz llamando a alguien.

¿Anthony andas por aquí? – cuestionó la voz cantarina

Sí, soy un Andley, pero mi nombre no es Albert, soy Anthony… el prometido de Candice – informó el rubio volteando para encontrarse con la dulce sonrisa de su prometida.

Ay mi amor, ¿cómo estás? Ohhh, espero no haber interrumpido, nos vamos mi amor – le jaló de la manga del traje ignorando al joven castaño.

Por supuesto y por cierto, feliz velada. Candy – la llamó después de dedicarles una feliz noche a los castaños, los cuales no salían de su asombro.

Dime – volteó ella cuando la tomaba de la cintura.

Sabes ¿dónde está Albert? – le cuestionó mientras ella le tomaba la mano con la que la tenía sujetada.

Fue por los abrigos, dijo que nos esperaría en la puerta de entrada – le informó a su prometida.

Bueno, entonces vámonos, es tarde y usted señorita tiene que dormir para su guardia de mañana – abandonaron la fiesta mientras en aquella habitación sucedía otro percance.

Maldita sea, papá ¿tú sabías eso? – le preguntó señalando el descubrimiento.

No, es una sorpresa para mí también, no sabía que Anthony Andley fuera rubio, ¡qué confusión! – sonreía divertido ante el rostro aun asombrado de su hijo Terrence.

No me refería al nombre de ese…ni al parentesco…acaso no lo ves. Está comprometida… - lo gritó tan fuerte que era imposible no escucharlo.

Por supuesto, me he dado cuenta, pero aún no está casada, si me hubieras hecho caso cuando la conociste, pero ah no, eres un terco – dijo caminando hacía la licorera para servirse otro trago.

Sí lo sé, pero ahora debo actuar rápido – confesó uno de sus movimientos.

Rapidísimo diría yo, pues que estuviste haciendo cuando te la presente – cuestionó su padre rápidamente.

Muy sencillo, quise hablar con ella, pero no me lo permitió – confesó a medias. Terrence confiesa, primero hablaste de ella sin conocerla, luego la insultaste y después te reíste de su familia sin el mayor de los recatos, creo que eso es todo – hizo una lista de esas tonterías. Por supuesto, todo esto sin darte cuenta que en realidad desde el mismo momento en el que la conociste ya te habías enamorado de ella, así o más engreído…

En realidad Terrence, me preocupas, más bien pienso que fuiste un engreído… - casualidad o su padre le adivinaba el pensamiento. Tendré que ayudarte nuevamente, pero esta vez espero que arregles tus diferencias con ella o me veré en la necesidad de relevarte de tu cargo en ese negocio – le advirtió él sin reparos retirándose de ahí y dejando a Terry completamente sólo, como el frío que sintió cuando ella lo abandonó en aquel sendero.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo II**

Terry molesto recogió su saco y comenzó caminar hacia un pasadizo que lo conducía hasta el camino fuera de su propiedad, al menos tenía que verla a lo lejos. Corrió hasta su destino y mientras lo hacía, recordó.

_**Inicio del flash back**_

¿Pasa algo papá? Te veo incómodo desde hace unos días – cuestionó Terry cuando lo vio sentarse en el comedor para desayunar como cada mañana.

Sí, hace unos minutos nos informaron del fallecimiento de un gran amigo mío, bueno de hecho era amigo de tu abuelo – sonrió al recordar que él no podía tener a un amigo tan anciano.

¿Cuál de todos? – dijo sarcástico.

El más importante hombre de negocios de Chicago, William Andley – rememoró ese nombre que alrededor de su vida había escuchado incansablemente.

William An… ¿el Patriarca de la Banca? – refirió Terry, alzando una ceja.

El mismo, George Johnson me avisó que se me requiere en la lectura del testamento el día de mañana – le comentó a su hijo.

Ese señor ¿te dejó algo? – se burló por tal acontecimiento.

Pues mi padre me comentó algo sobre un negocio que ellos tenían, pero que debían legar conforme pasaban las generaciones, en realidad creo que es un contrato perpetuo – comentó mientras recordaba lo que unos años antes su padre le había dicho.

¿Aún hay de eso? – pregunto extrañado.

En nuestras familias sí, así que mañana te espero en esta dirección, no llegues tarde – le dio una dirección y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida.

No voy a ir – le avisó su vástago.

No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, si no llegas me vas a conocer – por lo visto tendría que amenazarlo siempre que le pedía un favor.

Padre, no tengo cinco años – reclamo el castaño.

Pues espero que no quieras que te trate como uno – le advirtió y siguió su camino.

Por supuesto señor – se levantó dando un portazo, lo cual a Richard ni caso le hizo.

Terry salió furioso de la mansión Grandchester dirigiéndose con la chica en turno, una conquista demasiado fácil de atender ya que apenas y tenían tiempo para discutir de otra cosa que no fuera intimar con ella, paso ahí toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Muy entrada la madrugada, se alistó, se dirigió a la mansión y al llegar a su habitación se tumbó en su cama quedándose profundamente dormido.

Muy de mañana la mucama lo despertó y enfurruñado se metió a bañar, saliendo unos minutos después y vistiéndose entre un trozo de pan y algunos sorbos de café, se asomó al espejo y salió corriendo hacía donde sería la lectura del testamento de Lord William Andley.

A ella le parecía el día más triste de su vida, se encontraba recargada en la cornisa de su recamara cuando oyó como a lo lejos la llamaban, pero una gruesa lágrima caía en ese momento de sus ojos, la cual fue limpiada por un suave dedo índice.

¿Aún llorando? Le preguntó un rubio mientras la abrazaba.

Albert, ¿cómo voy a vivir sin él? – rebatió ella.

Lo haremos todos juntos, te ayudaré a que te sientas bien, te lo aseguro – le dijo dándole un beso en la coronilla.

Joven William, el abogado ha llegado – le informó George, admirando el rostro acongojado de Candy.

¿Y los Grandchester? – preguntó Albert.

Aún no han llegado, ¿los esperaremos? – cuestionó el castaño a Albert.

Sí, Candy ven, vamos a que te limpies y cuando lleguen me avisas, por favor George – le dio el pase a Albert mientras abrazaba con un solo brazo a Candy.

Por supuesto joven William – asintió George mientras se retiraba.

¿Quiénes son esas personas? – preguntó Candy comenzando a caminar.

Richard Grandchester es amigo de mi padre, lo citó en la lectura de su testamento – le contó a la rubia con algunos detalles.

Pero dijiste los, ¡él no es los! – recalcó lo dicho por él.

Claro que no pequeña, viene con su hijo – reafirmó esa pequeña afirmación.

¿Cómo no lo conocimos? Mi tío nunca nos los presentó – refirió ella al no recordar ninguna mención acerca de su nombre.

Bueno es que mi padre era conocido por todos y si tienes razón, nunca nos los presentó – asintió el rubio al verse acorralado.

Sí, ya decía – sonrió mientras su índice estaba cerca de sus labios.

Y ¿qué pasó con Anthony? – cambió súbitamente la conversación.

¿Tiene que pasar algo? – lo miró sonriéndole, ya que esto le estaba resultando divertido.

No, es que últimamente lo veo muy… detallista contigo – comentó un poco divertido él también.

Albert – le gritó cubriéndose el rostro.

Candy, jajajaja, ¡ya se te declaró! – la abrazó y luego la alzó dándole vueltas.

Por supuesto que no, sólo somos amigos – le informó cuando la bajó, sin reírse ni nada.

Sí claro, unos amigos que se dieron un beso de dos minutos debajo de un balcón – le iba diciendo mientras la rodeaba hasta acorralarla.

¡Ay no! – gritó totalmente sorprendida y enojada.

¡Ay sí Candy! ¿Cómo aguantaste tanto tiempo? – le recriminó.

¡Qué pena Albert! – ella escondió el rostro en su pecho.

¿Por qué pena? En realidad pensé que se iban a tardar más tiempo – meditó un poco.

¡Albert! ¿Cómo puedes hablar de esto tan…tan…así? – le soltó fácilmente.

Porque es natural mi bella Candy – volvió abrazarla y le dejó un camino de dulces besos una y otra vez, ya que era su prima favorita por no decir que era la única mientras ella reía escandalosamente.

¡Ejem…! Disculpen – interrumpió otra persona.

Ambos rubios voltearon a ver quien los había interrumpido, mientras Candy escondía el rostro y Albert soltaba una risa un tanto nerviosa porque los habían descubierto.

Vengo a la lectura de un testamento, ¿es ésta es la Mansión Andley? – preguntó el castaño.

Sí claro, preciosa, puedes avisarle a George que ya llegó el joven Grandchester – le pidió a la rubia besándole la mano y abrazándola.

Por supuesto – sonrió apenada por la forma en que la había llamado Albert, para luego caminar unos cuantos pasos y de improviso regresar sobre ellos para darle un beso y un abrazo a Albert. Te quiero mucho – le susurró en el oído derecho lo cual llegó a los oídos de Terry.

Yo también corazón, bueno joven Grandchester sígame, lo acompaño hasta la biblioteca – le indicó que le siguiera.

Gracias, ¿seremos muchos? – cuestionó al ver algunas personas dentro de la biblioteca.

Pues sí, todo el clan estará presente, así como la matrona, la familia directa y mi fiel mayordomo – comenzó a enlistarlos según los recordaba.

Ya veo, mi padre ¿ya ha llegado? – cuestionó pues ya quería irse de ahí.

Creo que aún no, pero entremos, George nos avisará si ya ha llegado – le dijo abriendo aún más la puerta de la biblioteca.

Joven William, el Duque ya ha llegado – lo detuvo George indicándole que el Duque ya había llegado.

Su hijo también, llama a los muchachos que se reúnan con nosotros en la biblioteca – le pidió el rubio al castaño.

Por supuesto, permiso – hizo una reverencia y se retiró de ahí yendo escaleras arriba.

¡William! – corrió a saludarlo colocándose justo frente a la entrada a la mansión.

¡Richard! ¿Cómo has estado? – le preguntó animado al castaño mayor.

Bien William, ¿cómo van los negocios? – cuestionó Richard.

Pues muy bien de hecho – le señaló el rubio adivinando lo que quería saber.

Oye en la fiesta de los Vanderbilt te vi acompañado de una linda rubia, ¿quién es? ¿La conozco? – le cuestionó codeándole ansioso.

No, pero mira ahí viene – señaló hacia la comitiva que venía bajando y detrás a un animado George.

Esta bellísima, ¿cuántos años tiene? – cuestionó muy sonriente, lo cual al rubio le molestó.

Veintiuno – dijo suspirando.

Mira qué bien y los chicos ¿quiénes son? – preguntó mirando a su hijo que tenia puesta la mirada en la rubia.

El de la derecha es Archie, atrás de ellos viene Stear y la de la izquierda es Annie Britter. La que baja corriendo es Patricia O'brien – comenzó a describir.

¿Todos son sus sobrinos? – Terry no pudo evitarlo, tenía que saber.

Por supuesto que no, Patty y Annie son amigas de ella y novias de los chicos – contestó en parte lo obvio. Sobrinos vengan – los apuró cuando llegaron corriendo.

¡Hola Albert! – dijeron todos al unísono.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? – preguntó Richard demasiado divertido por las caras que hacia su hijo.

Mejor, Albertito se disculpa por no bajar, pero aún está muy cansado por el viaje – mencionó Archie.

No le llamen así, no sean malos – comenzó a sonreír Albert.

Jajaja es que pone la misma cara que tú, lo sentimos tío – comento Stear.

Sinvergüenzas, miren les presento a los Grandchester, Richard y su hijo Terrence – ambos hombres asintieron. Muchachos digan ¡hola! – señaló Albert incitándoles a que lo hagan.

¡Hola señores Grandchester jajajajaja! – respondieron al unísono nuevamente y Patty se puso tan colorada que sólo le quedó decir. Permiso.

Estos niños, siguen comportándose igual – señaló Albert al ver que aquellos se habían puesto de acuerdo.

Jóvenes al fin, pero al parecer se divierten – comentó Richard sonriendo ante el rostro de Albert.

Sí demasiado y eso que ahí falta uno – aclaró el rubio.

¿Uno más? – dijo Terry alzando la voz. ¡Qué inmaduros! – especuló el castaño menor.

Bueno en realidad tres, pero el que falta tiene más complicidad con ellos – aclaró la situación.

Bueno William, atendemos lo que venimos a realizar – le pidió Richard.

Sí, por supuesto – se interrumpió un poco para que entraran a la biblioteca.

¿Viste la cara de tontos de los Grandchester? – soltó Candy.

Por supuesto, nos vamos a ganar el título de descorteses – señaló Patty nerviosa.

Patty deja de quejarte - pidió Annie.

Patty – la llamó Albert.

Mande tío – llegó hasta él y lo saludo con una reverencia.

Albert – dijo el rubio.

Tío Albert – completó Patty.

No Patty, que me digas Albert a s e c a s – repitió y pidió él.

Sí lo siento, ¿querías algo? – preguntó ella menos nerviosa.

Por supuesto, lleva a los señores a sus lugares. ¿Ya están todos sentados? – preguntó él curioso pues veía los lugares de los chicos vacíos.

Sí sólo falta la señora Elroy y el abogado – le informó la castaña.

Está bien, voy por ellos, Duque, Terry adelántense Patty los guiará a sus lugares – les pidió a los Grandchester que siguieran a Patty.

De acuerdo – asintió Richard.

Patty sólo caminó unos tramos hasta encontrar el sitio designado por medio de tarjetas, los demás se habían sentado y esperaban atentamente al abogado y a la Tía Abuela Elroy. Terrence le agradeció a Patty por el favor y momentos después comenzó a olfatear un agradable aroma, lo siguió y justo al lado de la puerta de la biblioteca, se encontró con una escena que jamás olvidaría; la pequeña rubia, de cuerpo escultural, belleza espectacular y ojos hechizante estaba besando y acariciando a un rubio ejemplar…

_**Fin del flash back**_

Continuará…

Notas de mí: Hola chicas se preguntarán que tramo, pues descúbranlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo III**

Terry salió de sus recuerdos cuando delante de él vio pasar el auto donde iban Albert, Anthony y Candy; ella estaba recargada en el hombro de Anthony mientras él la iba abrazando y dándole besos en la coronilla. No podía soportarlo, se preguntaba cuánto más podía soportar, la había tenido tan cerca, pero lo que no se había dado cuenta que ella era parte de él desde el momento en que la vio dando vueltas en los brazos del hombre que creyó, hasta ese entonces un degenerado. Cuando el auto iba alejándose, Terry soltó un suspiro tan profundo que volvió a recordar cuán absurdo pudo ser.

_**Inicio del flash back**_

¿Por qué estás aquí? No se supone que deberías estar descansando – sugirió ella susurrándole al oído.

Se supone bonita, pero aún no puedo resistirme a no besarte, de hecho me mandaron por la tía abuela y el abogado, pero no podía ir sin antes robarte un beso – le susurró para luego acercarse a sus labios que apenas rozaron los de la rubia.

Pero no puedo, tengo que asistir a la lectura ¿lo sabes verdad? – sonrió ella aun con los labios del rubio sobre los suyos.

Por supuesto, sabes que te amo preciosa – la tomó del rostro.

Lo sé, pero anda vete porque George nos puede descubrir y lo que es nos agarran y no quiero ni imaginármelo – Candy lo obligó a retirarse de ahí.

¿Comerás conmigo? – cuestionó el rubio a Candy.

Mejor en la cena, te veo en tu habitación – le susurró y comenzó a ver si detrás de ella no había nadie, ya que no deberían de ser descubiertos.

Me parece genial, ahora si me voy, pero antes… - la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a acercar sus labios a los suyos.

Ya se me hacia extraño, ven bellísimo rubio…- ella lo tomó de las solapas del saco y se acerco a él para besarlo apasionadamente mientras las manos de su novio viajaban por toda su espalda, de pronto Candy lo alejo y se despidió con un fugaz beso. Ya váyase a dormir – le dio una nalgada que lo hizo sonreír.

Terry no podía creerlo, Albert y Candy eran novios, ¿por qué había pasado eso? Un momento, nadie sabía acerca de este idilio, hasta ese momento, quería darle unos cuantos golpes a ese señor por degenerado y a ella, en efecto de ella no sabía ni su nombre, ¡qué calamidad! Su corazón latía a mil por hora, había escuchado esa conversación, solo la mitad, pero no entendió gran cosa.

Se quedó pensativo, mirando como ella se acomodaba el vestido y comenzaba su alegre regresar a la biblioteca tanto que sólo atino a mirar hacia el suelo, pasó cerca de él sin notarlo siquiera, Terry se volteó a verla, se dirigió a donde él se encontraba sentado, a un lado precisamente, corrió hasta ella, tenía que saber quién era y por qué desde el primer momento lo había hechizado sin clemencia.

Buenas tardes – saludó Terry con demasiada facilidad.

Buenas tardes – contestó ella sin voltear a ver de quién se trataba.

¿Cómo estás? Sabes ¿cuándo se acaba esta fanfarronada? – le cuestionó el castaño.

La lectura del testamento de Lord Andley no es una fanfarronada sépalo usted – le aclaró ella.

Lo siento, pero todas estas personas vienen a ver que seguramente una de sus tantas amigas son las herederas universales – soltó él.

¿Qué cosa dice? ¿Cómo se atreve? – cuestionó cuando en ese momento entró la tía abuela y el abogado seguido de Albert.

Terry aquí estás, ah mira qué coincidencia, Terry te presento a la señorita Candice – dijo Richard sin tomar en cuenta las actitudes que mostraban los chicos.

¡Qué placer el conocerla! – subió la voz Terry ante la mirada molesta de Candy.

Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de usted, permiso – se disculpó y Richard volteo a mirar a su hijo.

Terry desvió la mirada, cómo era que ese rubio se mantenía en buena forma para realizar dos papeles al mismo tiempo, con distintas ropas y diferentes actitudes. Cuando la señora Elroy entraba a la biblioteca, él entró segundos más tarde, medio molesto y se sentó, sin darse cuenta que la rubia habia vuelto a su lugar, pero que no le hablaba. La miraba de reojo, una muy triste rubia era la que estaba al lado, se concentró en ella más que en la recién iniciada lectura, cuando pensó que era demasiado el no escuchar la voluntad de un muerto.

Yo William Andley en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales declaro que todos mis bienes pasen totalmente a la Señorita Candice White Andley – comenzó a hablar la persona que había sido filmada, dando fe de su última voluntad.

Increíble, te lo dije seguramente una de sus amantes, cuantos años tendrá la chiquilla, te imaginas tan interesada que debe estar por el amor de ese viejo – comentó Terry sin darse cuenta de la mirada furibunda de Candy.

Además que el control total de los negocios se repartirá entre mi hijo William Albert Andley y la señorita Candice – agregó ella.

Eso querrá decir que los demás se han quedado sin nada. ¿Será que nos hemos quedado sin nada? – sonrió ante tal acontecimiento, Candy se ladeó para no escucharlo.

A Archie y Stear Cornwell se le pagarán los estudios universitarios de acuerdo con el desarrollo de la profesión que elijan y con el monto de 22000 dólares anuales que aumentarán según sea acordado por William y Candy, más el costo por libros y artículos; además deben de tener una actividad extracurricular adecuada a sus predilecciones – siguió la grabación.

Bueno al menos dejaron algo para sus sobrinos – continuo mofándose.

A mi muy querido hijo, creo que tú estás enterado de tus responsabilidades y lo demás lo trataremos en privado. A Anthony Brower Andley le dejo el invernadero de Lakewood y la exportación de las rosas que se producen en este, en cuanto a la rosa Dulce Candy no podrá exportarla por lo que sólo decorarán la mansión de las rosas, lo cual será verificado por mi fiel amigo George.

Dulce Candy, qué ridiculez, quién le pondría ese nombre a una rosa – comenzó a soltar risitas sardónicas.

Podría guardar silencio – le pidió Candy al castaño.

A elisa y Niel Leagan, solo se les dará 10 000 dólares anuales como bonificación para la universidad, pero la familia Andley no se hará cargo de sus actividades, sólo se representarán como Leagan y no como Andley y queda estrictamente prohibido que se acerquen a la señorita Candice sin autorización del patriarca de la familia.

A mi gran amigo y estimado socio Richard Grandchester, le pido que se quede en esta sala junto con su hijo, mi hijo, George y mi sobrina, los demás hagan favor de salir – les pidió por ultimo William en la grabación.

¿Por qué nos tenemos que quedar Albert? – corrió Candy hasta los brazos del rubio.

No tengo conocimiento de ello preciosa, esperemos a ver ¿qué sucede? – le pidió tomándola de la cintura.

Vamos muchachos acérquense, me imagino que deben estar extrañados del ¿por qué ustedes están reunidos? Pues es muy sencillo Richard, tu padre y yo, quisimos que nuestras familias siempre quedaran unidas, por lo que decidimos que cada uno de nuestros hijos se quedara en representación de un negocio, cuando tu padre falleció te dejo a ti Richard a su cargo y a mí me tocaba dejarlo a William, pero él ya tiene suficiente con la banca y los negocios propios de la familia, así que me he tomado la libertad de designar a mi sobrina Candice White Andley como la representante de dichos negocios, ya que Richard está próximo a cumplir 50 años y es hora de que Terry te supla.

No pueden estar hablando en serio – soltó el castaño notablemente molesto.

Un momento Terrence – pidió Richard.

¿Qué pasa aquí? No entiendo – dijo Candy, confundida.

¿No lo ves? Nos están comprometiendo a casarnos – soltó el castaño ofuscado.

¿Quien ha hablado de casamiento? – cuestionó Albert.

No, no, no mal entiendan – se entrometió George.

No es casamiento, sólo es perpetuidad entre nuestras familias, ustedes dos deben de compartir responsabilidades en el negocio familiar, que no es la banca y que tampoco son los asuntos del ducado – explicó Richard.

Entonces ¿de qué negocio hablas papá? – preguntó Terry extrañado.

Candy recuerdas ¿a qué se dedicaba tu madre cuando era joven? – cuestionó Richard.

Mi madre, este creo que sí… - se detuvo un momento, creía haber oído mal ¿No estarás hablando en serio? – refirió ella entre confundida y una gran sonrisa, lo cual hizo que abrazara a Albert ante la mirada atónita del castaño.

¡Oh sí! Exactamente a eso – soltó una carcajada.

Pero…hace tanto tiempo que no lo hago – refirió ella.

Pues aprenderás nuevamente y lo mismo va para ti – advirtió Richard.

Me podrían informar ¿cuál es esa actividad? – cuestionó molesto por la conversación que habían llevado hasta el momento.

¿Sabes bucear? – le preguntó Candy.

Sí – contestó altanero.

Pues que bueno porque lo necesitarás – le respondió ella.

¿Qué quieres decir? – increpó ella.

Investigación de arrecifes – soltó de repente.

¿Qué? ¡Ni lo piensen! ¡No lo haré! – gritó él.

Pues bueno mejor, conozco a alguien que me podría ayudar – comenzó a decir mientras Terry ponía cara de energúmeno.

Si piensas que te vas a llevar todas las palmas, que te vas hacer rica a mí costa, ni lo pienses, tú y ese hombre al que besaste hace rato no me va a quitar lo mío – la amenazó.

Cómo puedes ser tan poco hombre, a mí no me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer pero una Andley no se acobarda y espero que te ahogues, te espero en el mar en dos semanas – anunció ella.

Y tú ¿quién eres? – le pidió saber.

¡Déjame recordar! Soy la amante de William Andley y también la heredera universal de todo esto, así que trabajas para mí y si te lo ordeno irás a donde te diga! - le informó en el mismo tono.

Eso es lo que tú crees, es una sociedad ¿recuerdas? – le hizo una seña con el índice en su sien.

Chicos, chicos – Richard trató de tranquilizarlos.

¿Qué? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Aún falta grabación de este disco, escuchemos – pidió el Duque.

Bueno antes de que el explosivo de Terry y la terca de Candice se maten, debo advertirles algo, cuando el abuelo de Terry y yo hicimos este pacto, lo realizamos mediante un buen augurio, con esto nos ayudó a elegir los términos en los que quedo el contrato, les advierto algo, no hay manera de disolver la sociedad, ya que ambas familias se verían afectadas.

¿Qué quiere decir con buen augurio?- cuestionó Albert.

Nosotros utilizamos magia para sellar este contrato, así que les advertimos por su salud mental, no peleen y no tengan fricciones ni intenten nada en contra del contrato ya que si lo hacen sufrirán daños severos, sus lazos están entrelazados sin que ustedes se hubiesen dado cuenta, hasta pronto preciosa mía, amigos… - William se despidió de los presentes y se acabó la transmisión.

¿No estará hablando en serio? – reprochó Terry.

Ni estando estúpida me casaría con este – Candy sabía que se había sobre accedido.

No te atrevas a decirme eso, no me casaría contigo ni aunque fueras la más hermosa del mundo – la amenazó, aunque realmente era la más hermosa que había conocido.

Eres un patán – se acercó a él para amenazarlo.

¡Y tú una histérica! - le devolvió el insulto.

¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Maldito! ¡Ayyy! – gritó Candy tomándose la mejilla y trastabillando al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Terry.

Eres un malnacido, ¿cómo te atreves a golpearla? – Albert había reaccionado violentamente.

No lo hice, pero ella sí lo hizo – mostrándole la mano que se marcó en su mejilla.

Entonces ¿cómo piensas que me apareció esta marca? – les mostró la mejilla para que la vieran.

No lo sé, pero yo no fui – comentó Terry.

Esperen, Candy puedes prestarme tu mano izquierda – le pidió George.

Por supuesto, ¿para qué George? – cuestionó la rubia.

Espera, Albert, Richard vengan, observen – pidió George cuando colocó la mano de ella sobre su propia mejilla.

Es tu mano la que está marcada en tu rostro – dijo George cuando los demás se miraron a los ojos afirmando esto.

¿Cómo es posible? Sí sólo me pegó a mí, señorita mal educada – la retó.

Alto chicos, no lo entienden, todas estas peleas se convierten en resultados, si se agreden los dos se verán afectados, sea por error o no, ambos resultarán afectados – les advirtió.

No, no puede ser, serás mi cruz – alzó la voz como si quisiera matarlo.

Pues velo por el lado bueno, serás como la seda cuando se trate de mí – comenzó a burlarse.

No cantes victoria, si sientes el dolor que te hago también sentirás cuando le hago el amor a mi novio, ya que ese sentimiento es de igual intensidad – le dijo en el oído y se alejándose de allí. Permiso – soltando una carcajada ante tal aseveración.

No se atreverá o sí, demonios – él también salió enojado, dando un portazo y maldiciendo su mala suerte.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Continuará….

¡Hola pequeñas! No coman ansías y no les puedo adelantar nada, ok.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo IV**_

Pequeña pecosa, de haber pensado antes todo, no la hubiera insultado tanto, desde ese momento se dedicó a hacerme la vida de cuadritos y mis celos, si los celos que nunca conocí, hasta ese momento se hicieron presentes.

_**Inicio del flash back**_

Señor William – lo llamó el abogado.

Sí abogado – respondió el rubio saliendo del trance en el que se encontraba.

Debe de hablar con sus respectivos representantes ya que esto que su señor padre les acaba de revelar no debe salir a la luz, ¿me entiende? – habló claro para saber si lo había entendido.

Por supuesto, es más ahorita mismo lo aclaro, Richard ¿quiere llamar a su hijo? Ambos aún no salen de la propiedad – sugirió Albert.

Por supuesto, Terry ¿aún ves a Candy por ahí? – cuestionó Richard.

¿Qué quieres papá? Sí, está a unos metros de mí – la vio a lo lejos e inclusive vio su sensual caminar.

Puedes poner el altavoz por favor y llamarla para que les digamos algo – pidió su padre.

Espera, hey tú, preciosa te llama el señor William – le dijo con sorna.

¡Ay! ¿Qué no tienes algo mejor que hacer? – le gritó.

Si no me crees, ¡ven aquí! Señor William puede hablar – solicitó Terry.

Candy atiende el teléfono – gritó Albert del otro lado haciendo que la rubia corriera hasta el teléfono que tenia Terry en la mano.

Albert, ¿ha pasado algo? – asistió al teléfono preocupada por Albert.

Te lo dije – Terry al ver esto se enfado y sútil soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Guarda silencio – le pidió la rubia enojada.

Sí, esto va para ambos, es parte del reglamento que ninguno de los dos debe hablar de esto con nadie, no debe salir de ninguno de nosotros, ¿han oído bien? – le cuestionaron.

¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Candy.

Sí, es todo – contestó Albert.

Me voy, Albert si me buscas estaré con Albertito – le dijo en contraseña.

De acuerdo preciosa, te veo en un rato – se despidió de ella y colgó cuando candy emprendía su camino nuevamente.

Di siquiera hasta luego – la molestó Terry.

¡Ahógate! – sugirió ella subiendo las escaleras.

Albert debemos vigilarlos – sugirió Richard.

No te preocupes, no pasará nada – mencionó Albert.

No me preocupa lo del contrato, esos dos se matarán – comentó sonriendo.

Yo los vigilaré amo William – se ofreció George.

Gracias George y deja de decirme amo – le pidió y agradeció ya que Richard tenía razón, con las bellas características de ambos era muy posible.

Perdón es la costumbre – se disculpó, ya que en realidad le decía así al padre del rubio.

Los días pasaron, estaba cerca la primera inmersión de Candy y Terry, por lo que ella puso manos a la obra, en una ocasión le pidió a Albert que la entrenara en sesiones de gimnasio, pero George también le estaba enseñando a Terry lo referente al negocio, así que asistía a sesiones de estudio con él en la mansión Andley.

¡Hola joven Grandchester! – lo saludó Dorothy.

¡Hola Dorothy! ¿Está el señor Johnson? – le preguntó mirándola ajetreada.

Sí, ¿está por aquí? ¿Me permite ir a buscarlo? Si quiere pase al jardín – le ofreció ella mientras buscaba a George.

Gracias – se retiró de ahí dirigiéndose al jardín.

Terry se dirigió hacia las bancas del jardín, ahí frente a él, se encontró un inmenso jardín lleno de rosas blancas, volteó a otros lados y pareciera que era una colcha blanca que no había en otro lado, sólo ahí, se inclinó hacia una rosa alta que se encontraba en su paso y la olió, el aroma era diferente de otras rosas distintas de las que olió hasta ese día, era un poco más fresco y dulce.

De pronto, un quejido le llamó la atención, buscaba el lugar y volvió a oírlo, se dirigió inmediatamente hacia él.

Albert, estoy cansada – le reprochó la rubia a Albert.

Sí apenas comenzamos, además no peso tanto – soltó él.

Eso dices tú porque soy yo la que te está cargando – se quejó otra vez.

Deja de quejarte y comencemos de nuevo – sugirió el rubio.

¿Otra vez? Mejor déjame descansar, un ratito – suplicó por ello.

Nada de un ratito, si apenas lo hemos hecho una vez – replicó él.

George ¿estás aquí? ¿Qué sucede aquí? – gritó el al ver la posición que ambos rubios tenían.

¡Albert cuidado! ¡Ouch! – se quejó cuando sintió todo el peso del rubio.

Jajajaja perdón preciosa, es que me asusté y perdí el control – comenzó a reírse bajándose de su prima.

¡Ay! Ves que sí pesabas, me duele – se quejó ella agarrándose la costilla sobre la que le cayó encima.

Ven te sobo, pero eso pasa porque no estás concentrada – se diculpó.

Eso me pasa no por eso, sino porque piensas que tengo condición y porque el imbécil que gritó te asustó – se quejó ella mirando al castaño que aun se encontraba tomando el pomo de la puerta.

¿Qué hacían? – cuestionó Terry.

Entrenando – dijo Candy.

Hacíamos lagartijas, lo va a necesitar ya que su condición no es muy buena – respondió besando la nariz de Candy.

Oye, es buena porque corro por las mañanas – recalcó.

Sí claro, pero para salir de un cuarto a otro – le susurró al oído.

¿Me viste? – se apenó de sobremanera.

Pasé de pura casualidad – soltó una risa.

¿Me viste? ¡Qué pena! – comenzó a ruborizarse esto sin que Terry entendiera por qué.

¿No hiciste nada malo? – cuestionó él dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa.

No, al contrario algo muy bueno…vamos no me mires así, sólo nos quedamos dormidos – le dijo ella.

Alguien sabe ¿dónde está George? – preguntó Terry.

Aquí joven Grandchester. Albert, Candy, luego los veo – George se despidió y se llevó a Terry.

Adiós George, comencemos nuevamente – dijo Albert.

Un descanso, di que sí – suplicó Candy implorando descanso.

No, anda empecemos – la apuró.

Bonitas flores – susurró Terry.

Como su dueña joven Grandchester – respondió el interpelado.

¿Cómo dice? – cuestionó ya que no entendía.

Sí, su dueña, las flores se llaman Dulces Candy – respondió el castaño mayor.

Dulce Candy, bonitas flores para tan pedante señorita - refutó.

Aún no la conoce, no puede hablar de ella sin conocerla. El joven Brower las creó para ella y sólo adornan las propiedades Andley – le informó.

Ya veo, ¿comenzamos? – sabía que esa discusión no podía ganarla dado que no conocía a ese joven, asi que ofreció iniciar su tarea en cuanto llegaron a la biblioteca.

Por supuesto… - soltó George pues no entendía esa actitud.

Así pasó la mayoría del día, cuando cayó la noche Terry y George estaban tan exhaustos que sólo comieron un plato de sopa mientras este le ofrecía una habitación para que se quedara, lo cual el castaño aceptó muy agradecido ya que no quería manejar hasta la mansión Grandchester. Esa noche parecía tranquila, hasta que un par de horas después de la medianoche se oían murmullos fuera de su balcón y un reciente acaloramiento se hizo presente. Se removió incómodo en la cama y finalmente se paró para tomar un poco de agua en el sanitario, después de haberse lavado un poco el cuello, regresó a la cama, pero el calor iba en aumento y los murmullos se iban incrementando, se volvió a levantar y abrió la ventana para darse cuenta de que los murmullos provenían de la habitación de al lado, se frotó los ojos un poco más y vio un par de siluetas arrinconadas en el otro lado del balcón, era indudablemente una pareja, que se comía a besos de forma ardiente, estaban haciendo el amor acaso, ¿cómo era posible que estuvieran a la luz de la luna?

¡Ah! Albertito ¿qué travieso eres? – soltó ella en un gemido ahogado.

Te extrañaba, tenía mucho tiempo sin besarte – replicó él.

¿Sólo sin besarme? – cuestionó la rubia sugerente.

Sí sólo sin besarte y es que con ese camisón te ves muy sexy – comentó él en tono coqueto.

Pero usted señor no debería estar aquí, aunque me encanta tenerlo así, ¿me acompañarás a dormir? – sugirió rápidamente.

Si me invitas, me quedo a todo lo que tú quieras – respondió ante tal petición.

Pero ¿cómo se atreve? Esa tonta va a hacerme pasar por esta pena – dijo sin pensarlo.

Mi amor, ¡qué linda te ves! Pero cómo que te verías mejor sin esto – le dijo bajándole el tirante del camisón y besando su hombro desnudo.

Albertito, bésame y deja de dar ideas – lo jalo y apretó mas con sus piernas casi desnudas.

De acuerdo mi bella princesa – la besó y su mano alzaba aún más su camisón.

Esto no lo permitiré, ¿hay alguien ahí? – preguntó alzando la voz.

¿Cómo? ¡Entra rápido! No pueden descubrirnos – le dijo ella al sentirse descubiertos.

Te veo luego princesa, porque si vienen y no me encuentran en mi habitación habrá problemas – salió despavorido por el pasadizo que daba a su recámara.

Sí mi amor, te cuidas – le dio un fugaz beso.

Me la debes – advirtió él.

Adiós – se despidió ella.

Hasta pronto – termino por decir el rubio.

¿Hay alguien ahí? Me parece haber escuchado a alguien, ¿lo habré imaginado? – Terry se preguntó mordiéndose un dedo.

¡Estúpido! – soltó ella.

¡Ah! Con que eres tú, ¡qué ruido haces! – le dijo un poco somnoliento.

¿Cuál ruido? Sólo que te estoy cumpliendo lo que te prometí, tarado – se metió al decirle eso.

Pues yo haré lo mismo, sólo espera y verás – respondió muy quedamente.

Terry regresó a la cama, el calor se había ido y el volvió a conciliar el sueño. Al otro día se levantó recién entrado el mediodía y a pesar de ello, sentía cansancio, se levantó, duchó y bajó a almorzar.

Joven Terry ¿ha descansado? – le preguntó Dorothy muy risueña.

Podría decirse – la vio como diciendo no me ves que ojeras tengo.

El señor George tuvo que levantarse temprano porque los jovencitos se fueron a hacer ejercicio, la señorita Candy corrió 12 km hoy, ¿no es eso una maravilla? – le preguntó mientras les contaba.

Ya sé por qué estoy cansado. Sólo deme fruta y café, por favor – le pidió a Dorothy y se dispuso a leer el periódico.

En un momento se lo traigo – respondió ella retirándose.

Hasta que despierta la princesita y eso que tuve la mañana ajetreada y la noche entretenida y te vas despertando al medio día, ¡qué pena! – Candy le susurró en el oído.

¿No te da vergüenza? – preguntó enfadado al ver semejante desfachatez.

Pues no eh, además lo dice el mujeriego empedernido de la ciudad, ¡cómo que no va! – le soltó sonriendo y caminando al otro lado del comedor.

¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó contrariado, su mala fama había llegado a los oídos de esa diosa, no podía ser.

Bueno quizás te suene el nombre de Dorothy Macfarland – dijo ella sonriente.

¿Eres amiga de Dorothy? – preguntó como si nada.

Pues digamos que la conozco, perfecto amante…pero mal novio o digamos inexistente – se sentó delante de él.

No te metas conmigo o te irá peor – la amenazó discretamente.

Pues tú comenzaste, oye mira tienes un granito en el rostro, como que hacía calor ayer en la noche, ¿no te parece? – se burló de él.

No tienes algo que hacer ahorita – cuestionó él echándola de ahí.

No, tú sí, un momento, bueno, ¡hola precioso! – se detuvo al oír su teléfono y contestó cariñosamente.

¡Hola bellísima! Te espero en las caballerizas – mencionó la voz de Anthony del otro lado de la línea.

Enseguida voy. Bueno te dejo con tu cuasi comida – se despidió de ambos y salió del comedor.

¡Esta me la pagarás! – respondió botando el periódico encima de la mesa.

Sí claro, claro, tengo que cambiarme, luego te presto atención – dijo ella saliendo por la puerta.

Candy se fue corriendo hacia su habitación a ponerse el traje de montar, después de unos minutos salió disparada hacia las caballerizas sin darse cuenta que un auto la seguía, se metió corriendo y salió en un caballo seguida por otro jinete, Terry no pudo estarse tranquilo en la comodidad de su coche, se decidió a seguirlos, montó un caballo a pelo y salió después que ellos. No encontraba a nadie durante el espacio que había recorrido, en el galope, encontró a los caballos cerca del lago, después escuchó a lo lejos algunas risas, por lo que tuvo que esconderse detrás de unos arbustos y observó. Era una de las escenas que jamás podría olvidar ni aunque perdiese la memoria, la linda rubia con la que se peleaba a cada momento estaba delante de él en un diminuto traje de baño en color dorado y era correteada por un hombre rubio al que él conocía como el distinguido William Albert Andley.

Vas a ver Candy, ahora sí me la vas a pagar – Anthony corría detrás de ella.

Jajaja si me atrapas – volteó a verlo.

¿Quieres ver como si te meto al agua? – la amenazó mientras seguían corriendo.

¡Ay no que al agua no! – se quejó ella.

Y ¿quién lo ha dicho? – fingiendo demencia.

No Albertito noooooooooo, jajajaja está fría – se quejó cuando la metió al agua de un chapuzón, abrazándola.

¿Qué esperabas preciosa? Que estuviera tibia para ti – le preguntó.

Pero tengo una idea para calentarme – lo tomó de la nuca para que la besara.

Me gusta esa idea, ven aquí – se arrimó para darle un hermoso, cálido y duradero beso, un beso que lo hacía vibrar y que le haría lo mismo a ella.

¡Ay no! Ya vamos a comenzar otra vez. Será mejor que me vaya – pensó Terry comenzando a salir de alli.

Candy – la llamó alzando la voz, lo que hizo que Terry se quedara un poco más.

Dime – respondió ella.

Sabes que te amo y que te deseo cada vez que tengo que ir a Lakewood – le dijo alejándose de ella.

¡Pero te estás haciendo rico! – respondió ella feliz.

Qué graciosa, me enteré que mi William me dejó Lakewood con excepción de… - se vio interrumpido por su dulce novia.

Las Dulces Candy, bueno entiéndelo eran las rosas favoritas de mi tío – comenzó a salir del lago.

Sí, pero era mi cosecha especial y esas son las únicas que me prohíbe vender, además…- volvió a verse interrumpido.

Además son mías, así que mi tío sabía lo que hacía, fin de la historia – resolvió ella para ponerse un pareo sobre su cuerpo húmedo.

Defensora de los tíos por eso te amo – Anthony salió del lago y amarrándola con los brazos por la espalda dijo.

¿Sólo por eso? – cuestionó ella.

Bueno por eso, por tus besos y por lo poco que deja a la imaginación este traje de baño, ¿no encontraste uno más chiquito? – le preguntó al alzar un poco el tirante dejando ver algo más de su proporcionado busto.

En realidad no esperabas que viniera desnuda, además quería que te divirtieras desnudándome… - lo miró de reojo.

Perfecta idea – se colocó delante de ella.

Pero con la mirada nada más – se rio y comenzó a caminar.

Tramposa, ven aquí – la amenazó.

Jajajaja no Albertito, ¿no tienes hambre? – sugirió ella.

Sí tengo hambre, pero de ti – contestó Anthony besándole la mejilla.

Ya en serio, muero de hambre aunque tenga que soportar al panfleto – sonrió ante ese apelativo.

¿Cuál panfleto? – preguntó cauteloso.

Terrence, el hijo de Grandchester – respondió un poco enfadada.

Ah, fíjate que no lo he visto mucho, pero me mira raro – respondió el rubio.

Ah sí, pues ¿quién crees que te interrumpió ayer? – le contó.

Era él, jajaja y yo corriendo de tus brazos – no podía dejar de reír al verse como un tonto.

Y de mis piernas, me cae tan mal – contestó poniéndose una playera tejida.

Si supiera preciosa, si supiera – la tomó de la mano dirigiéndose a los caballos.

¿Cómo que si supiera? Digan lo que debo de saber, ¡maldición! Debo esconderme, ¿en dónde? Ni modos tendré que inventar algo. Theodora fiiiuuu! – llamó al caballo. ¿Cómo Theodora imbécil?

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Candy furibunda.

Busco a mi caballo – dijo lo que primero pasó por su mente.

Tú caballo, tú no tienes un caballo – recalcó lo último. ¿Me estabas espiando? – cuestionó.

Sí lo tengo, pero ya que no lo puedo encontrar, volveré a buscarlo de aquel lado – refirió el sitio tratando de buscar a William entre los arbustos.

Mirón, ya vete – se dio la vuelta.

Te ves diminuta – observó el lindo traje de baño que aun se vea debajo del pareo.

Mi novio ya se dio cuenta de eso, gracias – respondió cubriéndose un poco más.

Si ya me voy, amargada – se fue corriendo de ahí tomando las riendas de su caballo.

Dizque hombre – le gritó volviendo con Anthony.

¿Quién era? – preguntó Anthony.

Terrence, dizque buscaba a su caballo, ¿nos vamos? – cuestionó ella.

Por supuesto, vámonos – la tomó de la cintura y levantó sus cosas.

Está me la pagarás Candice ahorita mismo lo resuelvo – determinó Terry cuando galopaba hacia las caballerizas de la propiedad Andley.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo V**

Terry regresó a su habitación, se sentía muy triste, la iba extrañar demasiado y el conocer que William no era su rival lo molestaba aún más, no conocía nada del joven Anthony, pero que era lo que le producía, una vez lo había identificado como envidia, una vez más como anhelo, el acariciar el cabello de Candy sería la gloria, pero no una que él tendría la oportunidad de realizar.

_**Inicio del flash back**_

Terry se encontraba furioso tanto que viviría para hacerle imposible la vida a "_esa rubiecita_" como le puso un día anterior, por lo que se dirigió al único hogar en el que era adorado como un Dios.

¡Hola! - saludó el castaño a la chica que se encontraba en indecorosa bata esa hora.

¡Hola! ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó al sentir como la jalaba de la mano para llevarla hasta la habitación.

Pensé que me habías extrañado – respondió él besándola ardorosamente.

Sí, pero.. ¿no quieres tomar algo? – dijo ella apenas cuando la dejó respirar.

No, solo quiero esto – volvió a besarla y metió la mano debajo de la bata tomando el derrier de ella.

Efectivamente solo quería tener un día de loca pasión, pero solo eso, haría lo mismo que Candy le hizo a él, venganza como ella juró hacerlo con él. Después de que horas habían pasado, llamó a George para saber si lo necesitaría y de paso que le informara sobre la rubia y su estado emocional.

¡Hola George! – saludó al contestar.

¡Hola joven Grandchester! – lo saludó efusivamente.

¿Cómo va todo? ¿Debo ir a otra sesión de negocios? – cuestionó él como si nada.

No joven, estamos un poco ocupados, la señorita Candy me tiene ocupado – suspiró.

Ah sí y ahora ¿qué se le ha ocurrido? – cuestionó un poco burlón.

Pues de hecho todos están en competencias de equitación, se ha puesto muy divertido – soltó él divertido.

Ah o sea que el calor no la agobia – preguntó ansioso.

No, es normal sudar por el efecto del sol, pero de hecho esta recargada en el joven William, no pasa nada. ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó al ver el interés.

No, no George, bueno luego le veo – terminó por despedirse.

Si joven Grandchester, hasta luego – colgó.

Terry no entendía que había pasado, por que él si pasaba las de Caín cuando ella estaba con William y cuando él la imitaba no ocurría lo mismo. No entendía nada y decidió ir con la fuente de sus dudas. Se vistió y salió de ahí para dirigirse hacia la mansión Grandchester, su padre tendría las respuestas o algunas de ellas.

Charles, ¿dónde está mi padre? – le preguntó al mayordomo cuando recién había entrado.

En la biblioteca estudiando una bitácora joven Terrence – le informó el mayordomo.

Puedes avisarle que quiero verlo y un whiskey por favor – pidió Terry Sí joven, en un momento – obedeció amablemente, se dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose a la biblioteca.

Momentos después…

¡Hola Terry, que milagro el verte por aquí! – saludó Richard muy efusivo saliendo de la biblioteca.

Padre tengo que hacerte unas preguntas – soltó Terry dejando el vaso sobre una mesita.

¿Sobre el contrato? – cuestionó él tomando un puro de la caja que tenía enfrente.

Sí, ¿cómo sabes? – le preguntó extrañado.

Supongo que te has dado cuenta que a veces hace demasiado calor de un lado y del otro lado no cuando haces lo mismo – cuestionó Richard divertido.

¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Por qué pasa eso? – preguntó muy interesado.

Pensé que ya lo habías deducido, está bien, te voy ayudar, ¿cuándo sentiste calor? – preguntó Richard con una gran sonrisa.

Ayer…por la noche – dijo pensativo.

¿Dónde estaba Candy? – cuestionó el castaño mayor.

Eh…en el balcón con su novio – titubeó un poco.

¿Qué estaban haciendo? – soltó una risa, pero recompuso el semblante.

Arrumacos….creo – le respondió cuando ya se había dado la vuelta para no tener que demostrar el sonrojo que mostraba en esos momentos.

¿Qué hiciste tú? – formuló la pregunta.

Pase la mañana con Noelia – soltó como si fuera cualquier cosa.

¿Qué te dijo George? – formuló una pregunta sorpresa.

Que estaban tranquilos porque hacían equitación – respondió él tajante tomando otro vaso con whiskey.

Así que quieres saber ¿por qué no produce el mismo efecto con ella? Veamos, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre tú relación con Noelia y la relación de Candy con su novio? – inquirió su padre.

Pues ambos tenemos actividades…pero…- se detuvo a pensar.

Pero tú no estás enamorado de Noelia, Candy sí – reconvino nuevamente su padre.

Quieres decir que la magia esa es ¿romántica? – comentó alzando una ceja.

No hijo, quiero decir que a ti te produce esa sensación porque tu relación con Noelia no compromete el corazón, ella debe estar enamorada de su novio. Así que mis condolencias… - acabó diciéndole y soltó una risotada.

Pero ¿cómo puede suceder? ¡No voy a aguantar! – agregó Terry.

Pues no se declaren la guerra, llévate mejor con ella o conquístala, al menos podrás decir que estás de acuerdo conmigo de que las chicas Andley se ven mejor sonriendo – declaró él.

¿Crees que tenga experiencia? – le preguntó Terry.

Hijo ¿cómo esperas que sepa eso? ¡Averígualo tú! – sugirió Richard.

Bueno, gracias – respondió cuando justo estaba por subir las escaleras hacia su habitación Richard le comentó algo.

Por cierto, dentro de tres semanas habrá un baile, espero que asistas – refirió su padre.

Lo haré papá, ¿vendrás con nosotros el día de la inmersión? – preguntó Terry con cautela.

Debo hacerlo, te entregaré un artilugio ese día e igual lo hará William con Candy – refirió el acordándose de una ceremonia en el lugar sagrado que su padre descubrió.

Bueno luego te veo, me voy a mi cuarto – dijo él subiendo tranquilamente y encerrándose en su pensamientos.

Sí, hijo, lo sabía un Grandchester más bajo la mirada de una Andley, esperemos que este niño sí lo haga bien, aunque ha empezado muy mal – sonrió y se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse nuevamente a la biblioteca.

Candy qué siento por ti, será que tu trato es de por si agrio o te gusto tan siquiera un poco. ¿Cómo saberlo sin levantar sospechas? Si me presento allá lo notarán raro, ¿qué haré? – pensaba un poco.

Terry – lo llamó entrando a su habitación.

Sí papá – se levantó de su cama rápidamente.

¿Qué servicial? Hay que aprovecharse – dijo para sí. Sólo quería decirte que William me invitó a tomar una copa, pero tengo que entregarle unos reportes a George, le podrías hablar a él para que me espere en el bar donde quedamos – le pidió su padre.

Quizás yo pueda ayudarte, iré a la mansión para darle eso a George – sugirió él como si pareciera una casualidad.

No quisiera importunarte – respondió Richard casualmente.

No lo harás, además se que George los necesita para analizarlos. ¿De acuerdo? – dijo con aparente calma.

Por supuesto, por cierto llévate un traje de baño, habrá una fiesta en el lago – sugirió Richard como si fuera una invitación.

¿También George? – algo que parecería increíble.

Es humano no, también irá hijo – asintió.

Bueno, está bien, anotado, déjame los reportes con Charles – sugirió él.

De acuerdo ya me voy. Sabía que caerías, lo que uno tiene que hacer por los alcornoques de sus hijos – se respondió así mismo.

Eso es, un pretexto, iré como galán de telenovela, regio – pensaba equivocadamente ya que el sorprendido sería otro.

Terry pensaba que tenía que presumir, mientras en la mansión Andley, Candy se preparaba para una fiesta rodeada de sus amigos y primos e inclusive de Anthony. Terry había llegado en el justo momento, desfile de trajes de baño, por doquier, todos se dirigían al lago, sucedía de todo, una verdadera fiesta. Llegó al lago y Candy no estaba allí, la buscó con la mirada mientras que sentía cómo lo observaban, era importante que supiera que él estaba ahí por ella, pero al mismo tiempo buscaba a George, se oían muchas risas en algún lugar de ahí, todas las miradas se posaron en alguien que recién llegaba, era Candy y William quienes llamaban la atención, completamente extraño pero él también tuvo que darse vuelta.

No podía creerlo, se veía como una diosa dorada, su traje de baño no era más grande que el anterior pero la hacía verse como un hada, el cabello caía por su hombro derecho, suelto y dorado, zapatillas doradas a juego y un pareo como un ala esmeralda, justo como el brillo que sus ojos poseían. Todo a juego con lo que ella representaba, no podría creerlo, todos tenían las bocas abiertas, se detuvieron sólo para que William pusiera sus manos en la diminuta cintura de ella, la cual le sonreía de sobre manera, además su mirada irradiaba amor, todo lo que ella podría darle al rubio era amor, ahora entendía la fuente de aquel contrato, se preguntaba si todo esto sería una venganza de su abuelo y recordaba lo que su padre dijo en la conversación, "…recuerda que las chicas Andley se ven más bella sonriendo…" cómo lo sabía, sería tal vez que su abuelo y su padre se habían enamorado de alguna Andley. Sin duda su padre tendría una historia que contar o quizás habría alguien que supiera bien la historia, el caso era saber quién. Se preguntaba una y otra vez con el sensual caminar de la rubia, cuándo había tenido una visión tan hermosa hasta ese día, él pensaba que no, por ese instante pasó de todo, solo estaban el lago y ellos, las demás personas desaparecieron en un santiamén, en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta de algo, no era un hechizo ni nada por el estilo, ese día se dio cuenta que la amaba, se había enamorado de ella con sus desplantes y sus groserías, más que nada por su inigualable belleza.

Te amo – susurró él cuando ambos cruzaron miradas y en ese instante se detuvo su respirar.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VI**

Terry tuvo que respirar tarde o temprano, ya que George le estaba hablando desde hacía unos minutos y él nada más no le prestaba atención y cómo hacerlo si Candy en esa ocasión lucía espectacular.

Terrence, ¿qué te pasa? – cuestionó George un tanto preocupado por el estado ausente de Terry.

Nada, sólo creí ver a alguien – respondió el castaño saliendo de su aturdimiento.

¡Ah bueno! ¿Quieres tomar algo? – cuestionó George al verlo un tanto aturdido.

Sí, algo con hielo, ¿cómo está la fiesta? – preguntó casualmente.

Después de la entrada triunfal de la señorita Candy pues creo que bien, aunque lo mejor viene después de esto – mencionó la mano derecha de Albert.

¿Cuál esto? George podrías interceder por mí con Candy – Terry le pidió a George.

¿Qué es exactamente interceder? – cuestionó él dudoso.

Sí, ya sabes, que hable con ella sin la presencia de William – sugirió lentamente.

Oh bueno, él no es… - iba a corregirlo, pero lo interrumpió.

Sólo un momento - pidió con clemencia.

Bueno, eh…espera un momento – se detuvo a pensar un momento y se retiró de ahí.

De acuerdo – soltó él mientras iba al bar por un trago.

George se perdió entre todos los jóvenes que se encontraban allí, unos diez minutos después apareció con una sonrisa.

¿Me buscabas? – Candy le preguntó sorprendiéndolo un poco.

Permiso, señorita Candy – le sonrió y se retiró de ahí.

Pasa George – le respondió a su gran amigo y se quedo mirando la espalda de Terry que aún no se había dado la vuelta.

¡Hola Candy! ¿Cómo estás? – sonrió mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Muy bien y ¿tú? – cuestionó ella al ver la actitud tan amable de él.

Bien gracias, quería saber si ¿estás lista para la inmersión? – preguntó él mirando cada centímetro de piel hasta llegar al rostro de ella.

Depende – soltó ella con sencillez.

¿De qué? – insistió.

De que mi condición para el buceo no es tan buena como la tuya, además ya casi no me acuerdo de las técnicas de mi madre – caminó ella un poco tomando un coctel de frutas que se encontraba en una especie de encimera.

¡No te preocupes, te enseñaré! – dijo él.

¡Eh…! Gracias, ¡qué amable! – sonrió apenas sin poder creerlo.

Eres linda, ¿lo sabías? – dijo sin ver la reacción que provocó en ella.

En serio, gracias – agradeció extrañada.

Bueno, te veré en dos días, disfruta de tu fiesta – se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y se fue de ahí.

¿Oí bien preciosa? – cuestionó Anthony quién veía alejarse a Terry.

Depende – volteó a verlo un poco rara.

¿De qué cosa? – preguntó él reticente.

De lo que hayas oído – respondió ella.

Pues que él te va ayudar en lo del buceo – soltó él un poco celoso.

Pues sí, ¿estará drogado? – se detuvo a pensar un rato en la posibilidad.

No o ¿sí? ¿Qué te traerás entre manos Terrence? – se preguntaba mentalmente.

Bueno preciosa, vámonos – la invitó a irse con él al lago.

De acuerdo, pero tengo que ir al sanitario – le informó para que no la siguiera.

Bueno te veo en un rato – dijo él sin quedarle de otra.

Candy corrió deprisa, pero por otros motivos.

Terry – lo llamó una voz conocida.

El creyó que había sido un error, escuchó mal, cuando volteó era cierto, Candy alzaba la mano para llamarlo.

Terry, espera – le pidió alcanzándolo.

¿Qué pasó Candy? ¿Se te ofrece algo? – preguntó preocupado o al menos eso creía ella.

No…bueno sí, ¿a qué se debe el cambio? – preguntó ella un poco renuente a creer que había cambiado mágicamente.

El cambio de ¿qué cosa? – retiró la mirada de la de ella para que no se diera cuenta de su treta.

Sí el cambio de actitud – refirió ella.

Pues me dije que si íbamos a convivir por mucho tiempo, pues que mejor que llevarnos en santa paz, no te parece – susurró y le acarició la mejilla de último.

Pues sí, pero digo, desde ¿cuando no te ves tan patán? – respondió y cuestionó al mismo tiempo.

Bueno lindura, tú tampoco te quedas atrás. Piénsalo, ni tú ni yo tenemos la culpa de la idea de que nuestras familias se unan por un contrato – soltó para distraerla.

Sí, en eso tienes razón – se mordió el labio inferior pensando en ese tema, pero al mismo tiempo Terry se sintió excitado y cómo no hacerlo, si ella era la persona más importante de su vida.

Bueno, me voy tengo cosas que hacer – resolvió y se retiró de ahí, con pasos calmados.

Sí claro – se despidió ella o al menos eso creía. Gracias – gritó al último.

¿De qué linda? Nos vemos. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… - se despidió alzando una mano al aire.

¿Quieres quedarte a la fiesta? – le sugirió sin pensarlo.

Lo sabía, sabía que era posible que mi linda Candy sea sólo mala onda conmigo por como la traté. Bueno…no sé – pensó mientras se dio la vuelta para verla, su sonrisa era hermosa justo a como a él no se la había demostrado, mientras que con William era toda linda…siempre.

¿No le molestará a William? – preguntó él.

Molestarle, no creo, ¿por qué habría de molestarle? – se sorprendió por esa pregunta.

Pues se le veía muy a disgusto, sólo por haberte saludado – soltó él por la insignificancia.

¿Cómo dices? Terry piensa que Anthony es William, pues no voy a desmentirlo - cayendo en cuenta de la equivocación, decidió seguirle el cuento.

Sí que William estaba que no creía nada de lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos – le contó rápidamente.

Te repito que no tiene ¿por qué hacerlo? – dijo ella sin intención de corregirlo.

Bueno, pues sí me quedo – sonrió porque ella había aceptado, cayó en su treta.

Te acompaño a que te cambies – le ofreció ella sin más.

Está bien, vamos – la tomó de la mano mientras ella caminaba un poco indecisa.

Candy y Terry se dirigieron a la habitación que estaba sirviendo como vestidores, ahí se mudó la ropa que traía puesta por una espectacular bermuda, Candy le ofreció una especie de bolsa con su nombre y la metió dentro del armario con las demás, por otro lado, él le ofreció su mano para que lo guiara hasta la fiesta, ya era entrada la media tarde, el aire aún seguía caliente y el lago estaba a reventar, Terry se preguntaba si eso estaba sucediendo o no, realmente no quería apartarse de ella, ahora era tan distinta, inclusive hasta dulce.

Candy – la llamó.

Dime – volteó ella sin darse cuenta de cómo la miraba.

¿Por qué comenzamos con el pie izquierdo? – le preguntó él para sacar un tema cualquiera.

Bueno…creo que nos dejamos llevar por nuestro carácter, dime tú ¿por qué lo hiciste? – cuestionó ella al ver que su respuesta no había sido completada.

No sé, quizás pensé que querrían casarnos, arreglar la vida de un nieto en un uso y costumbre de hace siglos, no me parece buena idea – respondió con un suspiro.

¡Fantástico! – exclamó ella soltando una risita.

¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó bastante extrañado.

Pensé que no te caía bien – reconvino la rubia.

Igual yo – respondió riendo como si fuera una casualidad o una tontería.

¿En verdad? Bueno, creo que nos comportamos como dos niños – determinaron ambos en común acuerdo.

Ya veo, ¿nerviosa? – preguntó nuevamente.

Mucho, pero creo que debo tranquilizarme, ¿sabías que Albert y Richard nos acompañarán en la primera inmersión? – le informó ya que al parecer él estaba más preocupado por el buceo que por la ceremonia de traslado de deberes que se realizaba en el centro de la isla.

Hace mucho que no hago buceo y no creo estar preparado, pero será tiempo de que vaya unas horas antes al puerto y comience con eso del buceo, no habrá problema. Por lo otro creo que deberé preguntarle a mi padre que sucede ya que no sabía nada – respondió él ya que era cierto, su padre no le había contado esa parte, la pregunta era ¿por qué?

Me lo imaginaba, Albert me lo contó a grandes rasgos aunque no me fiaría mucho de lo que dicen ya que comenzó a reírse como loco por una travesura de último momento, según él. Y no te preocupes, te ayudaré – resolvió ella.

Candy, ven, sé que estarás preparada, además estaré a tu lado – la abrazó por la cintura de improviso y tomándola por sorpresa.

¡Ejem! ¿los interrumpo?

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VII**

Candy y Terry voltearon a ver quién los había sorprendido, sin más él la soltó con reticencia, el sentir el calor de su cuerpo era la gloria, mientras ella solo se estaba sorprendida del cambio, un tanto desconfiada sin creer tanta dulzura de su parte, pero era más que sabido que él era un Don Juan y que ella no caería en ese ínfimo detalle o al menos eso haría.

Veo que ahora es que se comienzan a llevarse bien chicos – comentó William junto con Richard.

Sí, es que… si vamos a estar mucho tiempo solos y lejos de la civilización sería mejor que nos lleváramos bien, no les parece – comentó Terry sin ver a su padre.

Pues sí, eso es lo que le dije a Terrence, debes llevarte lo más cordial con Candy, aunque ambos sabemos que tú eres un gruñón patético y usted señorita tiende a ser déspota y feminista – soltó de golpe asombrándose él mismo.

Gracias Richard, qué amable por sacar a la luz mis defectos – comentó sonriendo ampliamente ella.

¡Qué educado, eh duque! – lo miró molesto, una cosa era que ellos supieran como eran y otra muy distinta que él se los recordara.

Bueno chicos, vayamos al lago o pretenden seguir charlando – preguntó Albert.

Sí, en un momento los alcanzamos, papá ¿por qué dices esas cosas? – le soltó un manotazo.

Bueno hijo es cierto, ambas familias tienen sus defectos, tu abuelo, tú y hasta yo mismo somos así y eso que no dije todo, me faltó celoso – resolvió él sonriendo aún más al ver el rostro pálido de su hijo.

Bueno sí, una pregunta ¿de qué ceremonia habla Candy? – cuestionó el preocupado.

Ah la ceremonia, ¡mis felicitaciones hijo mío, te va a ir súper! – le dio un abrazo y le palmeó la espalda en son de felicitación.

¿De qué hablas? – preguntó el castaño sobre el mismo tema.

Cuando tu abuelo y William cedieron las leyes, derechos y obligaciones del contrato, se realizó la primera inmersión para ir al arrecife que se encuentra en una isla y después de ello se bucea hasta el centro de la isla a una especie de poza oculta de agua dulce por cierto – le informó su padre a Terry.

Y nada más eso, ¿por qué las felicitaciones? – cuestionó sin entender.

Pues es muy sencillo para sellar el pacto, tú hijo mío serás privilegiado con un beso de Candy… le comentó con una gran sonrisa.

¿En la boca? – cuestionó como si fuese una niño que no entendía nada.

Por supuesto Terrence y ahí probarás el sabor de una Andley, digo antes de lo que nosotros dos lo hicimos – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Quieres decir que…¿ustedes anduvieron detrás de una Andley? – preguntó aún más asombrado.

Sí, pero en circunstancias un poco diferentes – refirió Richard.

Y ¿ustedes también lo hicieron de la misma manera? – siguió con el interrogatorio.

¿Qué cosa? Ah sí, no, nosotros tuvimos que competir por el puesto de mayor poder, es decir, que yo obtuve el mayor poder sobre William porque para esa época Albert todavía era un niño y él ya estaba entrado en años – explicó Terry.

Entonces papá, te informo que soy feliz – dijo él muy emocionado.

Espero que eso no signifique que te estás enamorando de ella porque esas pasiones con los negocios no se llevan – advirtió Richard.

No papá, pero estar de a perros y gatos todos el tiempo no es bueno o saludable – explicó ahora su vástago.

Sí claro te creo, bueno vamos allá antes de que el día termine – Richard sabía que eso no era del todo cierto.

¿Con bermuda duque? – quiso saber.

Pues no, de hecho así como estoy, está bien – se observó un tanto informal.

Bueno vayamos si no seguirás diciendo tonterías – le palmeo la espalda y se retiraron juntos de ahí.

Terry y su padre fueron a reunirse con los demás, George y Albert se habían sentado en unos camastros en el lado donde el sol ya había amainado bastante además de que casi no había gente por ahí, lo que menos quería es el bullicio de los amigos de su prima; de pronto pasó una rubia corriendo y un rubio siguiéndola, cuando la hubo alcanzando la levantó y juntos se metieron en el lago de un solo chapuzón.

¡Cuidado, Candy! – gritó el rubio.

No Albertito bájame – le pidió ella aterrada de lo que Anthony fuera a hacerle.

Jajajaja – soltó una carcajada antes de oir un ruido hecho con el agua.

Splash

Parece que alguien se está divirtiendo – susurró Richard cuando vio el rostro celoso de su hijo.

¿Cómo se cambió tan rápido? – se preguntó en su pensamiento.

¡Te odio! – le dijo Candy con voz temblorosa cuando salió a la superficie.

Yo te amo preciosa, además ese traje de baño se te ve lindísimo – le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba.

Anthony déjame tranquila o me lo quito – lo amenazó visiblemente.

Pues que mejor, así tendré menos ropa que quitar – le resolvió él.

Ni te atrevas o te acuso con Albert – lo amenazó.

¡Qué miedo! Pero no te preocupes llegaré hasta donde tú me dejes – le prometió sacando la mano derecha en son de juramento.

Más te vale, Anthony – le dio un beso que fue profundizado por ella. Anthony – lo llamó.

Dime – le respondió apenas cuando se retiró un poco.

¿Vas a dormir conmigo hoy? – le cuestionó.

¿Me invitas? – preguntó él aún con deseos de seguir besándola.

Sí – contesto y volvió a besarlo.

¿Sin pijama? – cuestionó de nueva cuenta.

La mitad – sugirió ella.

Bueno, trato hecho – le devolvió el beso y sus manos la agarraban de la cintura pegándola más a él.

¿Me das un beso? – pidió nuevamente.

¿Uno…? – preguntó inocentemente.

Bueno los que tú quieras – accedió por fin.

No, no, ¿no por qué William si podía tenerla enfrente de todos, no le daba pena ser novio de una chiquilla, además era de su familia – pensaba Terry mientras veía los nada castos besos de ese par de rubios.

¡Terry…Terrence Grandchester! – exclamó Richard sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué pasa papá? – le contestó desanimado.

¡No me haces caso! – le reclamó su padre.

Perdón estaba observando algo – le respondió mientras emprendía el regreso a la mansión Andley.

Mira a quién tenemos aquí – susurró una voz a lo lejos que para él no pasaría desapercibida.

Al cuasi novio de Daysi – comentó otra voz.

¡Hola Samara! ¿Cómo estás? – la saludó el castaño sin mucho caso.

Pues muy bien como siempre, pero por lo visto tú no mucho, ¿verdad? – cuestionó ella al ver su semblante.

Pues no sé, ¿de qué hablas? – dijo sin miramiento.

De que ahora tienes a una chica más rica que tú – soltó con envidia.

¿De qué hablas Samara? – él quiso saber.

De Candice Andley, resulta ser un reto para ti ¿no es cierto? – dijo con lengua viperina.

No, sólo es trabajo – decidió no explicar demasiado.

Pues me alegra que digas eso aunque no te lo creas. Lo bueno es que el forro que tiene por novio no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra – comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

Sí Samara, pero bueno tengo que retirarme – se despidió de ella con una mano en el aire y comenzó a caminar.

¿Tan pronto? – cuestionó Samara.

Debo prepararme para un trabajo, lo siento – dijo sin dejar de caminar.

Adiós Terry, que te vaya bien…supongo – ella hizo lo mismo.

Terry ya llevaba la mitad del camino cuando de pronto sintió una mano sobre la suya.

Al menos deberías de despedirte – le recriminó la rubia.

Candy estabas ocupada – rebatió él.

Pero al menos despídete – le reclamó.

Está bien, dime ¿qué quieres que te diga? – dijo cuando se dio la vuelta, empapada y marcándose ciertas partes de su anatomía debido a lo mojada que se encontraba la tela.

Ya sabes… - hizo unas señas con sus manos mientras él sonreía divertido.

Dime, por favor – pidió ella sacándolo de su análisis.

Dame un beso, aquí…en la mejilla – sugirió él.

Un beso ahí – repitió ella.

Sí, uno aquí – insistió el castaño.

Bueno, adiós Candy te veo… - se iba despidiendo cuando lo interrumpieron.

Mañana – dijo ella.

¿Mañana? – cuestionó él ya que no sabía de lo que hablaba.

Sí en la noche, embarcamos mañana en la noche para estar cuando aparezca el sol el día de la inmersión – le dijo ella.

En verdad, ¿por qué todo me lo dicen de tajo? – se enfadó él ya que su padre no le había informado, todo se lo tendría que sacar a tira buzón.

Bueno lo que sigue es parte de ese ritual, así que no se te haga extraño – le advirtió.

De acuerdo, pero ¿por qué yo no lo sé? – Terry quiso saber.

Porque sólo las Andley lo sabemos, es papel de nosotras saber lo que se hará, así que ¿listo? – le informó.

Para ¿qué? – preguntó él.

Te veré mañana Terrence, adiós – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la nariz, después se despidió y comenzó a correr hacia el lago.

Adiós – terminó despidiéndose aunque ahora sabía que no se lavaría el rostro para nada.

Terry aún estaba impresionando, había sido extraño sentir los dulces labios de Candy sobre su nariz y luego sus manos sobre sus hombros para luego abrazarlo y que él colocara sus manos en su espalda baja, sólo para corresponderle a esa atención. Después se alejó de sus manos, ¿por qué tenía que dejarla ir? Muy a su pesar, pero esta noche no estaría con ella; por lo contrario esperaba que mañana en la noche aconteciera algo distinto de lo que acababa de pasar, dentro de dos días sucedería lo inesperado para ambos y para él la oportunidad de que la probara de poco a poco.

Candy – la llamó Annie.

Sí – respondió suspirando mientras veía como la amplia espalda de Terry se alejaba.

Eso no es parte del ritual y lo sabes – le advirtió.

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo VIII**

Sí es una lástima, pero no sabes cuánto me encanta – le informó la rubia a la morena.

Ay Candy, ¿qué vas hacer con Anthony? – refirió ella.

Con Anthony, no lo sé, pero mañana en la noche dejaré de pensar en Anthony para pensar en Terry – dijo ella sin más información que esa.

Lo vas a herir – le advirtió.

Déjame averiguar a quién amo y a quién quiero de verdad, unos días alejada de Anthony no me harán daño – sugirió la rubia.

Pero Candy, Terry no es como contigo, algo quiere y puede dañarte mucho – le advirtió ya que no confiaba mucho en él.

Quizás amiga, pero quiero sentir sus labios, además ya tiene mucha experiencia, aunque Anthony también la tiene, pero yo deseo a Terry, está escrito en nuestras familias, todas las chicas Andley se han enamorado de un Grandchester y yo no seré la excepción, sólo me tengo que ir con cuidado, entre nosotros no pasará nada más que el beso de la sucesión, pero como nadie nos verá no podrán decir que tipo de beso y que no cumplí con la encomienda – explicó ella.

Eso espero Candy, pero también piensa en Anthony, no merece que lo engañes con Terry – le suplicó a su amiga.

No lo haré, además Anthony y yo pasaremos la noche juntos – la miró con mala cara.

Candy – en son de reprimenda.

No te preocupes sólo dormiremos juntos con pijama y todo, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con esto de la inmersión – trato de explicar.

Ay Candy, no debes hacerlo o me vas a decir que estas enamorada de los dos –

Pues no exactamente – dudo un poco.

Es eso ¿verdad? – preguntó ella preocupada.

No lo sé Annie, por eso he mantenido a raya los encuentros con Anthony, no quiero que pase nada que él pueda malinterpretar – comentó la rubia.

Candy, reacciona, dile a Anthony sobre tus dudas, le dolerá, pero más vale que él lo sepa - recomendó la morena.

¡Estás loca Annie! No quiero que ocurra una desgracia – comentó él.

Vete a la inmersión…- comenzó Annie a decir.

No te enojes – pidió Candy a Annie.

Aún no termino, vete a la inmersión soltera y deja que esta noche él decida si está contigo a pesar de o no – termino de decir mientras se retiraba.

Pero…- intentó decir algo, Annie no se lo permitió.

Candy, sabes que eso es lo correcto – la miró una vez más y se fue de ahí.

Si tienes razón – Candy retiró la mirada y comenzó a pensar detenidamente.

Annie dejo sola a Candy, pensando en que ella tenía razón debía decírselo a Anthony y que el decidiera lo que era mejor para él. La fiesta había sido un éxito, todos los invitados se habían retirado y Candy estaba sola en su habitación, recargada en el respaldo del sillón, tan ensimismada se encontraba que no oyó cuando la llamaban.

Candy - la llamó Anthony.

¿Me decías? - preguntó ella.

No dije nada, sólo te llamaba ¿pasa algo? – cuestionó el rubio al ver el semblante de su novia.

No Anthony, pero tengo que hablar contigo – le informó ella como respuesta.

Dime – dijo Anthony sentándose en el diván que se encontraba a su lado.

Me gusta otra persona – soltó ella sin ningún cuidado.

¿Más que yo? – cuestionó incrédulo.

No sé, supongo que no de la misma forma – le dijo un poco confundida por la pregunta ya que no se la esperaba.

¿Desde cuándo? – reiteró el cuestionamiento.

Hace unas semanas – decidió decirle la verdad.

Es Terrence… - Anthony le dijo.

Anthony – intentó decir algo.

Dímelo, me lo merezco – le insistió conservando la calma pues temía la respuesta.

Sí, es él – respondió levantándose del sillón.

¿Para qué me lo dices? – preguntó contrariado y profundamente dolido.

Por lo menos eso te mereces o preferías que te engañara – respondió ella.

No claro que no y ahora ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? – le gritó demasiado enojado.

Tienes de dos: irme soltera a la inmersión o que tu permanezcas a mi lado sin importar lo que pueda pasar con Terry aunque eso sería lo mismo que no te lo hubiera dicho, ¿no crees? – le dio ambas posibilidades.

Candy lo que me pides es difícil – le dijo Anthony.

Sólo toma una y nada más – resolvió Candy.

¡Felicítame por darte una buena noticia! Eres soltera nuevamente. ¿No dices nada? – le cuestionó al ver el feliz rostro de la rubia.

¿Qué quieres que diga? – le devolvió la pregunta.

¡Que me vas a extrañar! – trató de sonreír.

Ya lo sabes – dijo como cualquier cosa.

Diablos Candy, ¿quién te convenció de hacerlo? – cuestionó en su derecho.

Annie – soltó.

Hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera – le dijo mirando al piso y soltando un bufido.

Preferías que te engañara por Dios Anthony, ¡estás loco! – exclamó Candy confundida.

Pero no puedo vivir sin ti – rebatió en súplica.

No digas tonterías – respondió la rubia.

Tonterías Candy, te parecen tonterías que me dejes y que cuando vuelvas a mi seguramente ya te habrás entregado a Terry o qué mejor, seguramente ya lo has hecho convirtiéndote en una mujerzuela, eso sí que es una tontería – le gritó completamente furioso.

Anthony – dijo ella sorprendida sin creer que haya dicho eso.

Sí admítelo, lo deseas más que a mí – la tomó de los brazos con fuerza.

No voy a decirte nada – intentó soltarse.

Pues lo vas hacer, me invitas para sólo hacerte que te desee más y después qué, te vas y te acuestas con ese, ¡qué bonito! – intentó besarla.

¿Cómo dices eso? – se alejó de él y le dio una bofetada.

Pues eso es lo que quieres ¿o no? Eso sí que no lo voy a permitir, antes tendrás que ser mía y después para él, ya no serás un reto – volvió a tomarla y le quitó la bata que cubría su esbelto cuerpo.

Déjame Anthony – intentó zafarse logrando que su enojo aumentara.

No, serás mía antes que de él – la amenazó y comenzó a tocar su cuerpo con evidente excitación.

¡Déjame! Anthony, por favor – comenzó a gritar entre sollozos.

No, no lo permitiré, así que no supliques, que sentiste cuando fuiste de él – decía confundido.

¡Suéltala! – le ordenó Albert golpeándolo en la nuca con los brazos.

Albert – le llamó ella alejándose y acurrucándose en una esquina de la salita de su recámara, Anthony se levantó y volvió a tomar la de las manos para levantarla ya que se había dado cuenta de su error.

¡He dicho que la sueltes! Vete Anthony, eso sí que no lo permitiré – le advirtió.

Albert, déjame explicarte – intervino él en su defensa.

Explicarme ¿qué cosa? ¿Qué pretendías forzar a Candy? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ahora vete – le ordenó viendo como temblaba su prima.

Pero Albert, ¿cómo me lo haces a mí? Soy tu sobrino, ella es…- comenzaba a replicar cuando lo interrumpió su tío.

No lo voy a permitir, George – llamó a George que no había decidido entrar.

Sí joven William – apareció en la puerta.

Acompaña hasta su auto a Anthony – le pidió sin mirar a su sobrino.

Como ordene joven William – le dijo pensando un poco en lo que había ocurrido ahí hasta hacia unos momentos.

Albert – Candy corrió hasta los brazos de Albert, soltando un lastimoso llanto, ella sabía que había comenzado mal, pero que le había ocurrido a su noble y bondadoso Anthony, dónde había quedado el novio comprensivo.

Ya Candy, jamás pensé que él se atreviera hacer algo así, ¿qué pasó con Anthony? Le cuestionó para saber qué era lo que había ocurrido.

Le pedí que rompiera conmigo – le informó a él.

¿Es eso cierto Candy? – preguntó sorprendido.

Sí – respondió ella soltando un alarido que le lastimaba más.

Bueno hablaré con él en otro momento y contigo mañana en la noche en el barco, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora descansa – resolvió ya que no sacaría nada en ese momento.

Candy ¿qué pasó? – preguntó Annie entrando rápidamente a la habitación de la rubia al ver como Anthony sacaba a la fuerza a Anthony.

Vete Annie, tú y tus brillantes ideas – la miró con rencor, por el momento estaba enfadada con ella.

Candy – se sorprendió por la forma en la que la nombró.

¡Vete! – le gritó asustándola.

Annie por favor ve, deja que descanse – le pidió Albert mirando la herida que había abierto el reclamo de Candy hacia la morena.

Me oyes Candy, ¡no serás de él! – le recordó cuando estaba ya cerca de su auto a lo que Candy se sumergió más en el desespero sumiéndose entre las almohadas de su cama.

George por favor llévatelo – Albert salió al balcón ordenando que se fueran rápidamente.

Joven Anthony me veré en la obligación de llevarlo en contra de su voluntad – le advirtió el castaño mayor.

Está bien George, vamos – bajó el rostro furioso y entró en su auto, retirándose de ahí.

Candy pasó la noche durmiendo y también parte de la mañana, mientras Anthony se encontraba en la biblioteca de la mansión en presencia de la familia, le estaban cuestionando su actitud por tan reprobable ofensa, él decidió no decir nada, se limitó a ver hacia la nada, a endurecer la quijada y hablar determinante sobre ese tema, el cual no volvería a tocar.

Dinos Anthony, ¿qué te llevó a cometer esa locura? – le preguntó Albert intentando parecer calmado.

Veo que Candy no les ha dicho nada – soltó creyendo que ella había despotricado contra él.

¿Qué cosa no nos ha dicho? – preguntó la señora Elroy.

Sencillo, la señorita rompió conmigo porque le gusta Grandchester – respondió sin dejo alguno.

¿Qué cosa dices? ¡Ese engreído! – soltó Archie sin poder dar crédito a lo que le decía.

Archie silencio. Albert sucedió otra vez – la señora Elroy miró a William.

Si ya lo veo, pero eso Anthony. no tiene que ver con tu actitud – le reclamó.

¿Cómo querían que reaccionara? – les cuestionó a ambos.

Tía, chicos pueden salir un momento, tengo que hablar con él a solas – pidió William ansioso.

Me quedaré – habló la señora Elroy.

No quiero ofenderla tía – reconvino William.

Me quedaré William a pesar del lenguaje que usarás – resolvió ella.

Está bien, chicos – los instó a retirarse.

Si tío, luego nos vemos Anthony – se despidieron todos.

Tía abuela – la nombró la morena.

Si Annie, ¿qué sucede? – cuestionó a Annie por el llamado.

Candy habló conmigo sobre lo de Terrence y yo le aconsejé que se lo dijera a Anthony – confesó ella sin ninguna doble intención.

Fue un buen consejo, pero debemos saber ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Me entiendes? – la señora Elroy hizo que Annie entristeciera de momento.

Lo siento – se disculpó Annie.

No Annie, no te disculpes, no sabias lo que iba a ocurrir, puedes retirarte – la invitó la matrona.

Gracias, permiso – se despidió y salió dejando a ellos tres dentro de la biblioteca a puerta cerrada.

Pasa hija, luego los veremos – se despidió la matrona.

Dime Anthony, ¿por qué el enojo? – cuestionó William un poco más calmado.

Tío, deberías de decirme mejor ¿por qué no están sorprendidos? – regresó la pregunta.

Pues es una larga historia, pero no nos desviemos – pidió William.

Porque desde hace días Candy ha estado jugando conmigo tío, por eso, conquista a Terry y anda conmigo – le informó a él viendo la actitud de la señora Elroy.

Pero sólo te dijo que rompieras con ella, además ellos tiene menos de 12 horas que se hablan, por favor Anthony, mejor dinos que ¡los celos te cegaron! – alzó la voz.

Y eso ¿qué tiene de malo? – cuestionó alzando también la voz.

Decirle mujerzuela cuando no te consta, no es de un caballero ¿o si? – reclamó William.

No, pero no voy a disculparme – terminó diciendo.

Pues espero que Candy tampoco te perdone, no te lo mereces y por mí puedes irte olvidando de ella – le recomendó.

¿Qué quieres decir tío? Favoreces la actitud de Candy y repruebas la mía, ¿Por qué? – pidió una explicación.

Porque ibas abusar de ella, de tu novia, de la que te dijo que no, ¿qué te sucede? – cuestionó exaltado.

¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? – William sólo bajó el rostro reprimiendo una maldición. Jajajaja, no puedo creerlo – vio el semblante de su tío y supuso según él lo que estaba sucediendo realmente. Ya sé ¿por qué la defiendes tanto? – usando un tono irónico.

Cuidado con lo que vas a decir – advirtió el colérico.

Sí, eso es, síguele así William Andley, se ha acostado contigo, por eso la defiendes, te das aires de correcto y sólo eres peor que ella, tío – dijo ante la mirada asesina de William.

Eso no te lo voy a permitir, degenerado – corrió hasta él y le propinó un golpe con odio, cómo podría pensar acaso que ella y él tuvieran que ver por Dios, si era su sobrina también, al igual que Anthony.

¡William no…! – Intentó detenerlo, era demasiado tarde y lo único que hizo fue caminar rápidamente hasta la puerta de la biblioteca y abrirla de golpe, pidiendo ayuda. ¡George rápido, ven aquí!

Eres despreciable! – le dijo William a su sobrino al mismo tiempo que le daba otro golpe en el estómago, haciendo que Anthony se retorciera de dolor.

Crees tener poder ante todos, pero a mí solo me das asco, té y ella pueden seguir revolcándose, no volveré con ella ni aunque se convierta en mi puta… - fue callado con un golpe en el rostro.

¿Cómo te atreves malnacido? – William listo para otro golpe fue interrumpido por la señora Elroy.

¡William suéltalo! ¡Archie, Stear sostengan a Anthony! – ellos intervinieron.

Alto los dos, no voy a permitir que pase esto. George aísla a Anthony para que razone sobre su actitud, William espero que guardes la compostura…Dorothy llama a Candy por favor – ordenó la matrona.

Sí señora – Dorothy obedeció.

Espera Dorothy – la señora Elroy la detuvo.

Sí señora Elroy – se detuvo y dio la vuelta.

No quiero que salga a la luz lo que paso aquí – le advirtió.

Guarde cuidado señora Elroy, no oí ni vi nada – explicó la castaña menor.

Gracias Dorothy, puedes retirarte – le pidió la matrona.

Permiso – se disculpó ella, retirándose.

William ¿cómo pudiste golpear a tu sobrino? – le cuestionó ella ya que no le agradaba la escena que se había suscitado.

Lo volvería a repetir tía, me ha insultando y eso no se lo voy a permitir – exclamó tratando de controlarse y limpiando sus nudillos con un pañuelo.

William sabíamos que podría suceder, desde el momento en el que ese par se conoció, ya lo sufrí con Shara y con Rosemary y lo sabes – le informó.

Si tía, pero es Candy y no lo voy a permitir de él, menos de él – protestó el rubio.

Bueno, espero que el recapacite estando lejos

Pues no lo quiero ver por el momento y dudo que Candy lo haga, si vieras la acción de ella ayer, estaba temblando, no entiendo tía, créeme. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que él reaccionara así? – comentó confundido, cómo podía llegar a tanto.

No lo sabremos si no hablas con ellos pacíficamente, por lo mientras esperemos a ver que nos cuenta Candy – resolvió él.

Toc, toc

Permiso, señora Elroy, la señorita Candy no está, se ha ido… - apenas pudo hablar, ya que no tenía aire.

¿Qué has dicho Dorothy? – exclamaron ambos asustados.

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo IX**

Albert sintió una gran preocupación cuando Dorothy les habia informado que Candy no se encontraba en la mansión, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue marcarle al celular el cual estaba apagado, una posibilidad menos; no podía controlar su ansiedad, donde estaría la rubia en esos momentos.

¿Dónde estará? – preguntó la señora Elroy para ella misma.

No lo sé, el celular lo tiene apagado. Lo peor de todo es que hoy tiene que estar en el barco, tía que buena idea, el barco, hablaré con George e iremos al yate, cueste lo que cueste. Dorothy, Dorothy, alista el equipaje de Candy – pidió a la mucama llamándola insistentemente.

Sí joven William, enseguida – corrió hasta la habitación de la rubia preparándolo todo.

Adiós tía abuela, la llamaré más tarde – salió de la biblioteca yendo por su maleta.

Si William, cuídate. ¡Qué niño! Tan precipitado como ella – la señora Elroy viajó rápido entre los recuerdos y sonrió ante esa aseveración.

Mientras en el embarcadero, Mario y Terry se encontraban limpiando un poco la arena que el segundo habia subido al yate de los andley, el primero habia ido a la parte delantera para observar que todo estuviera en orden, logrando ver una linda silueta rubia sobre la mampara.

Señor Grandchester, lo esperaré o lo dejo con la señorita – infirió Mario.

Este… - comenzó a pensar, aunque de pronto cuestionó. ¿cuál señorita?

En la popa esta una señorita, aunque yo sabía que los demás llegarían hasta la noche – le informó.

Espera aquí, voy a ver ¿quién es? ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó tapándole el sol a la rubia.

Tomando el sol – respondió ladeando un poco el rostro.

No se supone que estás en la mansión – cuestionó él un poco preocupado.

Estaba – respondió tajante.

¿Cuándo llegaste? – preguntaba decidido a saber ¿por qué había llegado tan temprano?

En la madrugada, dormí en los camastros de la playa – informó cerrando los ojos.

¿Pasó algo? – inquirió el castaño.

No – respondió escuetamente.

No pasó nada eh, entonces ¿por qué tienes ojeras? – rio ante el desconcierto de esas marcas debajo de sus ojos.

No dormí bien – respondió ella y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Ya veo, ¿puedo preguntar algo? – decidió que era mejor encararla.

Pregunta – asintió ella y levantándose cuando él se puso en cuclillas.

¿Quién te maltrató tanto los brazos? – le tomó primero uno y después el otro.

Ah, esto, me lastimé con una pulsera – respondió ella desinteresadamente ya que sabía de lo que hablaba.

Sí claro, ¿por qué mientes? – preguntó disgustado y tensando la mandíbula.

¿Por qué no? ¡Hey, Terry suéltame… que me duele! – se jaloneó tratando de que la soltase.

No lo voy hacer hasta que me digas que fue lo que te hizo tu novio – siguió jalándola hasta que la aprisionó contra su cuerpo.

Suéltame y no te voy a decir nada, además él no tiene nada que ver – lo vio a los ojos con mirada triste y melancólica, para retirarla después.

No lo tiene, ¿segura? – estaba conteniéndose, el enojo iba en crescendo.

Segura – soltó mientras se encaminaba a la cubierta.

Entonces no te importará que de un momento a otro le rompa la cara – sugirió él mientras veía a lo lejos estacionarse el auto de la familia y salir de este a un hombre rubio.

Rómpesela, a mí que mas me da – sonrió y se sentó disimuladamente.

Está bien, permiso – respondió ante esa frase y comenzó a caminar hacia el muelle.

¿A dónde vas? – preguntó ella al ver el rápido caminar del castaño.

Tu dijiste que no te importaba – respondió mientras se alejaba.

Está muy lejos – gritó ella.

Claro que no Candy… te voy a enseñar a tratar a una mujer – él fue el que tiró el primer golpe.

Espera Terrence – se levantó al oir el quejido emitido en ese momento.

Joven Grandchester espere, creo que está equivocado – gritó George.

Oh no, no lo estoy, ¿con qué derecho maltratas a Candy? – cuestionó Terry enfurecido.

Terrence detente, no sé ¿de que hablas? – preguntó Albert cuando aterrizó en las maderas del muelle.

¡No sabes! Respuesta incorrecta, tiene los brazos amoratados, ¿qué más esperabas dejar en su cuerpo? ¿Mordidas…? – la sola idea de que eso sucediera hacia que su estomago se retorciera ante la idea.

Terry espera, estás equivocado – volvió a levantarse Albert, alejándose del golpe que le pensaba dar Terry.

Equivocado, claro estoy equivocadísimo, por muy enojado que esté no la lastimaría – volvió a pegarle en el plexo.

Terrence alto ahí – ordenó Richard que había llegado un día antes a la ceremonia de inmersión.

Por favor no se peleen más – gritó Candy demasiado alterada por lo que saltó al agua y comenzó a nadar, sin rumbo fijo.

Candy, espera – gritó Albert, le preocupaba el estado anímico de Candy.

No, déjenme tranquila, déjenme en paz – se dio la vuelta para nada de nuevo.

No otra vez no, George deprisa un equipo – solicitó el rubio.

Se va a meter así – preguntó George contrariado.

No hay de otra, tengo que alcanzarla – respondió el rubio.

¿William que sucede? – preguntó Richard sin entender nada.

No tengo ni idea, pero debemos alcanzar a Candy, sigue alterada y puede cometer una tontería – miró a los ojos a Richard que no entendía el por qué su preocupación.

Yo la ayudo – salió de ahí Terry, corriendo y tomando sus implementos de buceo.

No Terry, no es prudente – advirtió Albert.

Arreglaré cuentas contigo más tarde, déjame ayudarte a encontrarla, conozco la zona y no hay muchos lugares para esconderse – le informó el castaño.

Ah, está bien, pero llámanos por radio cuando la encuentres – solicitó Albert y luego se metió al mar, pidiendo a los cielos que no le pasara nada a su prima.

Mario, vamos a la lancha aprisa – Terry le pidió al capitán del yate su ayuda.

Sí joven Terry – obedeció sin chistar.

Candy se había alejado alrededor de dos kilómetros del muelle, cansada se dedicó a dejarse llevar por la marea, no entendía que les sucedía a los hombres de su familia para pelearse por nada, Candy comenzó a llorar hasta que se le acabaron las lágrimas y con la quietud y tranquilidad del agua que tenía cerca de su piel se fue quedando dormida.

Habían pasado cuatro horas hasta que Mario vio un cuerpo sobre las ligeras olas que divisaba con el catalejo, corrió hasta la proa y buscó los binoculares, era ella, estaba colocada boca arriba y desmayada…probablemente.

Terry, ahí está, a estribor, deprisa creo que esta desmayada – le informó Mario a Terry.

Candy, Mario deprisa la guía, sujétala – Terry se preparó para introducirse en el mar, dándole a Mario la guía por si necesitaba oxígeno para Candy.

Sí señor, ya – le dio autorización para lanzarse.

Candy aguanta - fue nadando hasta allá y sintió que el gran peso que se instaló en su corazón por fin se había ido de ahí. Candy despierta, despierta – le palmeó el rostro un tanto preocupado, el cansancio se hacía presente en el rostro de ella.

No, que sed tengo – murmuró mientras él observaba los labios mencionados, secos y quebradizos.

Mario, ven aquí – le pidió alzando las manos para que acercara la lancha. Está muy débil, pásame la botella de agua – pidió él preocupado por el estado de inanición de Candy, no sabía nada de lo que había pasado, si comió o no, nada.

No podrá tomarla si esta débil, se ahogará con ella – le habló fuerte ya que el aire opacaba su voz.

Entonces ¿qué hago? – preguntó él de la misma manera.

Beba un poco de agua y humedezca su boca, escúpala y luego póngala en la suya para humectarlos, sacaré la camilla y la llevaremos al yate, allá tengo hidratantes - respondió resuelto.

De acuerdo, Candy, no te des por vencida – le tomó las manos.

Terry hizo lo que Mario le sugirió, después de casi una botella de agua, Candy entreabrió los ojos, Mario estaba aún esperando a que ella reaccionara y cuando lo hizo la sujetaron con cuerdas y con ayuda de Terry la subieron a la camilla, le sujetaron a ésta y después de que Terry había subido a la lancha se dirigieron hacia el muelle.

William, encontramos a Candy, te vemos en el yate – le informó por radio.

Gracias a Dios, Terry gracias, los veremos allá – respondió cortando la comunicación.

La lancha se veía a menos de quinientos metros, William no había llegado, pero George tenía todo listo, al saber que Candy se escapó, Dorothy se había ido con ellos en el auto, se encontraba demasiado tranquila y apenas llegaron al muelle comenzaron a correr hasta ahí, tomaron la camilla y la llevaron hasta el yate, dejando a Terry olvidado, la situación o había sobrepasado, después de que se metieran al yate, optó por caerse, llevando ambas manos al cabello, pensando en ¿cómo estaría ella?

Dorothy revisó a Candy y concluyó que estaba algo insolada, pero que no había pasado a mayores e incluso se notaba algo triste por lo que prefirió dejarla descansar. Salió y ahí estaban, George parado en la proa esperando que apareciera William, Terry ya vestido, esperaba noticias sentado en el quicio de la puerta de los camarotes, Richard miraba a su hijo de frente y ella sólo se sentó e informó.

Candy está bien, sólo se insoló un poco.

Quiero verla – caminó Terry hasta la puerta cuando fue detenido por Dorothy.

Está descansando joven Terry, le recomiendo que haga usted lo mismo – sugirió la mucama.

Pero… - protestó ante su razón.

George dime ¿dónde está? – entró Albert sin mirar a otro lado que a su mano derecha.

En su camarote señor William – respondió George mirando de reojo a Terry.

Pero cómo, no habías dicho que … - se vio interrumpido.

Sí, pero es William – le pidió con la mirada y cuando iba interponerse entre la puerta del camarote de la rubia y su rubio socio, Richard lo detuvo, dejando libre el acceso.

Imposible, imposible, imposible – salió diciendo Terry.

Terry espera – pidió su padre.

Albert se encaminó al camarote, abrió la puerta de golpe y vio en su cama a su hermosa prima, durmiendo como un lirón, su respiración acompasada hicieron que el rubio cerrara la puerta lentamente, la miró un buen rato y resolvió recostarse a su lado, acariciando su rostro, besándole la mano y así buscando entre sus recuerdos.

_Recuerdos de Albert_

¿Quién eres? – le preguntó Candy a un joven rubio que le estaba tapando el sol mientras jugaba con una catarina.

Soy tu tío – le informó Albert.

Pero la nana de Rosemary dice que eres tío de Anthony, no mío – señaló ella.

Tiene razón, pero también soy tu tío – sonrió ante la dulce carita de la pequeña que se encontraba ahí.

Rosemary ¿qué es tuyo? – preguntó por el gran parecido.

Rosemary es mi hermana – le respondió a la niña limpiándole la mejilla.

Mi mamá dijo que pertenecía a esta familia, pero no soy hija de ninguno de ustedes – soltó la pequeña rubia a un sonriente Albert.

Sí eres de esta familia, ¿no quieres que sea tu tío? – le preguntó mientras la rubia se levantaba comenzando a caminar.

¿De verdad? – corrió hasta donde él se encontraba. Pero…no sé ¿cómo llamarte? – dudo un poco observando a la catarina.

Mi nombre es Albert – respondió el rubio enseñándole que el animalito había volado hasta su delantal.

Candice Andley ¿dónde estás? – un llamado se escuchó.

Me llaman, me escapé de nuevo – le comentó a Albert.

¡Con qué huyendo de la nana! – la reprendió.

Es buena, sólo que un poco boca floja – mencionó haciendo volar a la catarina.

¿Qué quieres decir Pecosita? – preguntó extrañado ante las ocurrencias de Candy.

Así me llama mi papá – le informó la niña a un Albert muy sonriente, demasiado para lo que había dicho.

Lo sé, sé que así te llama tu papá – le tomó las manos, tan parecidas...

Mi nana dice que no soy hija de los Andley porque si lo fuera no viviría sola en esa casa – señaló la casa del otro lado de su reja.

Eso dice tu nana entonces, sabes no debes hacer caso, quiero que me hagas un favor, ¿lo harías? – le cuestionó ella.

Sí…bueno si puedo – retiró las manos y sacó un dulce de una de sus bolsas del delantal.

Veamos, le dices a tu nana que me vaya a ver a la mansión Andley y pregunté por Albert Andley, que quiero hablar con ella – la miró a los ojos.

Bueno, espero que no se me olvide – resolvió ella.

Candice – volvió a llamarla.

Me voy, porque si no nana me retará – advirtió Candy notablemente ruborizada.

Está bien pecosita, que no se te olvide – le tomó la mano y besó el dorso.

No lo haré Albert – le prometió y luego retiró la mano sosteniéndola entre la otra.

Adiós pecosita – se despidió moviendo hacia los lados la mano en son de despedida.

Adiós – comenzó a correr.

Desde mañana vivirás conmigo Candy y no te volveré a perder de vista – prometió al aire.

Albert había regresado de entre sus recuerdos, suspiró y comenzó a cantarle una canción a Candy, pensando en las travesuras que vivió con ella, en los celos pocos frecuentes de convivencia con los amigos de él por tener una sobrina tan bella.

Terry no cabía en el yate, se quedó sentado en proa, mirando el mar, sintiendo el sabor de los labios de Candy, le había transmitido su tristeza, tanto que no quiso cenar, prefería dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento, preguntándose a cada segundo que era lo que ocurriría después.

Pecosita, me alegró el día en el que te encontré en el jardín y juré que no iba a pasarte nada si estaba a tu lado, una vez más lo cumplí y seguiré haciéndolo hasta que por obra del destino te enteres… de lo inevitable, buenas noches pecosita – se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la frente.

Albert también cedió ante los deseos de Morfeo, cuando sintió que ya le pesaban demasiado los ojos, se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la frente que fue malinterpretado por unos ojos no invitados, se levantó y salió de allí. Albert no había visto a Terry, no era el momento, Candy estaba cansada, no había comido desde hacia quién sabe cuándo y después él no estaba en tan buenas condiciones.

Así llegó la noche y muy entrada la madrugada, Terry se quedó dormido donde halló a Candy ese mediodía, de pronto escuchó un quejido.

¡Ay, maldición! ¿Quién puso esto aquí? – alguien se estaba agarrando el pie pro el golpe causado.

Esas no son palabras para una señorita…- dijo Terry riéndose por la cara de su amiga.

Ya me corté el dedo y tú deja de corregirme – lo reprendió metiéndose el dedo en la boca.

Candy ¿qué haces fuera de la cama? – cuestionó él.

Tengo hambre, no he comido en veinticuatro horas, debo ir a la cocina – lo hizo a un lado cuando envolvió su dedo en papel.

¿Cómo hiciste para sobrevivir en el agua? – preguntó al ver la flexibilidad de la rubia.

Pues creo que no tuve mucho éxito, no dormí gran cosa, luego te cuento tengo hambre – se dirigió a la cocina mientras le explicaba.

Vamos a cenar, tampoco he comido – le contó a la rubia.

¿Y eso? – exclamó ella.

Estaba preocupado – soltó él.

¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué? – se volteo a verlo mientras sacaba lo que era la cena para calentarla.

¿Aún lo preguntas? – ahora era Terry quién cuestionaba.

Ah…oh no recuerdo mucho, ¿qué pasó después de mi huida? – volvió la mirada al guiso.

Pues nada pecosita, te buscamos y te encontré como unos cuatro kilómetros más adentro, pero solo dormías sobre el agua, fuiste afortunada – sonrió ante el recuerdo acontecido horas antes.

Terry…gracias, ¿quién te lo dijo? – preguntó una vez más.

¿Decirme qué? – le devolvió la pregunta.

Albert me llamaba así desde muy pequeña – le informó a Terry.

Ah sí, bueno creo que le oí decirte así, no sé – trató de ocultar que espiaba a Candy.

Bueno esto ya está, tengo hambre de león – informó ella sobándose el estómago.

No creo que me muerdas ¿o sí? – Terry trató de bromear.

Terry – le hizo una mueca y luego negó con la cabeza.

Candy y Terry cenaron todo lo que había, salieron a comer el postre en la proa, sentados y dejando colgadas las piernas, se sentía un poco de aire, Candy comenzó a bostezar al poco rato y Terry se levantó para ir por una frazada, quería estar más tiempo con ella, poco a poco recargada en su pecho fueron quedándose dormidos.

Terry…- le llamó.

Sí.

Gracias por cuidar de mí – dijo ella.

No me des las gracias – pidió Terry.

Entonces gracias por no darte las gracias. Terry – susurró entre sueños mientras reían.

Dime – Terry le tomó la mano.

Hay algo que quiero darte esta noche, bueno eso pensaba – subió los hombros.

¿Qué cosa? – la miró a los ojos cuando subió el rostro.

Esto…- se fue acercando mirando los labios de Terry.

No podía creerlo… Candy estaba dándole un inocente y casto beso…

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo X**

En la barbilla, ya que la rubia se dejó vencer por el sueño y estaba inconsciente en ese momento, lo cual hizo que Terry soltará una carcajada por estar al lado de su amada, sin que ella lo supiera y por no haber hecho uno de sus sueños realidad.

Candy y Terry habían dormido parte de la mañana juntos, hasta que una figura rubia llegó hasta ellos, levantando a Candy y separándola de sus brazos.

Me sorprende la forma en que puedes dormir Candy – susurró Albert, llevando su carga a un lugar seguro, es decir su camarote.

Cuando justo había salido el sol y ya era entrada la mañana, Terry se despertó, sintiendo el calor quemarlo, lentamente se levantó de donde se encontraba, atontado por el sueño, el poco que tuviera, caminó hacia su camarote cuando oyó unas risas.

¡Estás lista! – preguntó el rubio a una encamorrada Candy.

No, déjame dormir otro rato – se soltó de su mano enredándose entre las sabanas nuevamente.

No señorita, tienes que estar un poco ambientada al mar, además aún tengo que hablar contigo acerca de eso – comentó él al tomar de nueva cuenta el brazo izquierdo de la rubia.

¿Cual eso? – aparentando no notarlo.

Los moretes que tienes en los brazos no se hicieron de la nada – soltó él fingiendo no estar desesperado.

Ya estas igual que Terry – sonrió y volvió a tocar la almohada.

Pues es la verdad Pecosita – le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras ella solo reia pues le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

No me llames así – reprochó ella.

Así ¿Cómo? – se hizo el desentendido.

Pecosita – recalcó ella.

Ahora me vas a decir que no te gusta – bufó ante ese comentario.

No cuando quieres regañarme – le arremedó ella.

Levántate ya preciosa y te preparo el desayuno – le iba a dar un premio a estas alturas.

Ya lo tienes preparado, inventa otra cosa – refunfuño y se enredó nuevamente.

Sí lo sé, pero…- titubeó.

Ah….está bien, pero llévame cargando hasta allá, ¡tengo flojera! – sacó sus brazos y los alargo abriendo y cerrando las dedos.

Si no te hubieses acostado a las cinco de la mañana, hoy estarías rozagante – le reclamó.

Lo sé, a ¿qué hora es la inmersión? – se dio por vencida y se levantó sin muchas ganas.

Exactamente… dentro de cuatro horas – observó el reloj calculando.

Entonces déjame dormir más – ya se había dado la vuelta para regresar a la cama.

Eso sí que no – Albert al menos movimiento de ella se dio la vuelta y la cargó.

No, Albert bájame - le ordenó pataleando.

No, porque así nunca te despertarás – le advirtió.

A dónde me llevas, noooooo no Albert bájame, por favor bájame, ¡no te atreverás! – le advirtió ella al ver a dónde se dirigía.

Oh sí, sí lo haré – sonrió y comenzó a contar los pasos.

Y si te digo que te quiero – propuso la rubia ansiosa.

Yo también – soltó sin miramientos.

Y que te adoro – recurrió a un chantaje.

No Pecosita, te tiraré – comenzó a cantarle.

Entonces eres feo – dijo sin remedio.

Hoy y después – comenzó a reír.

Nooooooo – gritó.

Jajajajaja ni modos Pecosita, tú te lo ganaste – y la soltó comenzando a reír sonoramente.

Te atreviste – salió después de zambullirse.

Por supuesto, ahora sí ya te despertaste por completo – sonrió feliz.

No te quiero – dijo mientras nadaba a popa para subir al yate.

Yo te adoro, ahora sube y te serviré de comer, te espero en el comedor – le dijo mientras sonreía y se dirigía a la cocina cuando se cruzó con Terry.

Eres imposible – bufó mientras se subía al bote.

Albert – saludó Terry al rubio que aun seguía riendo.

Buen día dormilón, disculpa es que recién desperté a la dormilona de Candy, se tienen que preparar – avisó el despreocupado metiéndose a la cocina.

Si lo sé, sólo quería hablar contigo – le comento siguiéndolo.

Eso tendrá que esperar, además Richard me comentó que quería verte en el muelle – le dio el recado que Richard dejó en la pizarra.

¿Que no estamos en el muelle? – preguntó contrariado.

No, de hecho en la madrugada Mario alzó anclas y ahora estamos más cerca de la gruta – le informó viendo el rostro impresionado.

Ya veo, entonces comeré y me llevaré la lancha – le informó el castaño.

No creo que eso sea posible – advirtió el rubio.

¿Por qué? – cuestionó alterado.

Sí puedes llevarte la lancha, pero tu padre quiere hablar y desayunar contigo, así que anda la lancha está atada en la popa, luego te veo, Candy apresúrate – le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras llamaba a la rubia.

Adiós – soltó Terry.

Me la vas a pagar señor Andley – murmuró Candy.

¿Qué te pasó Candy? – le preguntó el castaño mientras pasaba totalmente escurriendo de agua.

No quiero hablar – dijo en quedo.

Te ves…mojada – intentó no decirlo, pero fue inevitable.

No me importa – soltó ella.

Candy – la llamó el rubio sonriendo.

Ya voy señor mandón – respondió ella enojada.

Jajajaja aún enojada – le dijo cuando salió nuevamente llevando las cosas para desayunar.

Tú lo estarías, si te encontraras con sal hasta en el pensamiento – rebatió ella enfurruñada. ¿Cómo te atreviste? – le reclamó.

No me vas a chantajear señorita, así que como ya no tienes 6 años, no podrás hacerlo. Y siéntese – le ordenó.

Pero Albert…me tiraste al agua – reclamó desde el asiento.

Corrección, te desperté – reafirmó la acción.

Eres insoportable… no Albert bájame – él volvió a contraatacarla.

Dime que me perdonas Pecosita – se acercó a su rostro, así cuando la acercaba.

No lo haré – volteo su rostro hacia un lado.

Entonces atente a las consecuencias – le advirtió.

¡Hola Terry! – saludó George.

George, ¿qué sucede? – señaló el castaño al par de rubios.

Bueno eso es todos los días cuando Candy casi no duerme por comer entrada la madrugada – informó George.

Ah sí y ¿por qué nadie lo sabe? – cuestionó él sin entenderlo por completo.

Bueno es que es el mar, o la fuente del jardín, pero siempre termina perdonándolo – refirió George.

¿Lo cree? – cuestionó intrigado.

Por supuesto, observe – le dijo sin tomarlo en cuenta.

Está bien, me bajas por favor – pidió Candy.

Por supuesto, Candy – aceptó sin bajarla.

Dime – respondió el rubio.

Ayer me quedé pensando en algo – le sonrio mirándola y apenado ante esos ojos hizo lo que menos se le ocurrió, bajar la mirada.

Ah sí ¿en qué? – cuestionó la rubia tomando el mentón de Albert.

En esto – le dijo antes de zambullirse con ella en brazos.

Jajajaja Albert, eres incorregible – después de un rato los dos salieron del mar soltando carcajadas.

Lo sé, de verdad pensaba en algo – declaró él.

Ah sí, ¿en qué? – dijo aferrándose al cuello del rubio.

Alguna vez te he quedado mal y te he hecho sentir como ese día en el cual te conocí – inquirió el rubio mientras ella se ponía seria.

No Albert ¿por qué la pregunta? – ahora sonaba preocupada.

Porque desde ese día me prometí a mi mismo que no estarías sola – le dijo él sonriendo y con la mirada triste.

Albert ¿en serio? Gracias, gracias Albert – se abrazó a él sintiendo que estaba triste por algo.

De nada preciosa, ¿no tienes hambre? – le dio un gran abrazo y un beso cerca de los labios o al menos eso parecía.

Sí, vamos – nadando hasta la popa.

Vamos pequeña – la jaló.

Albert – le llamó.

Dime – respondió al llamado.

¿Terry no está? – preguntó por él ya que no se encontraba en cubierta.

Lo sé, desayunará con Richard – le informó sacándose la camiseta.

Ah está bien – dijo cuando soltó la ropa.

Bueno princesa, camina, aún tenemos cosas por hacer -

Está bien, George vamos a desayunar – le ofreció Candy.

¡Otra vez! – la miraba con ojos de gato piadoso.

Anda George, yo sé que tienes hambre – le sugirió.

Sí George – le dijo Albert.

Está bien, vamos – accedió el castaño mayor ante la insistencia de ambos.

Continuará…


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XI**

Después del desayuno, siguió una sesión de yoga, le ayudaría a Candy a controlar los sentimientos que hasta ese momento había acumulado. Después de un rato, Albert le tomó la mano.

Ya casi no se ven – dijo como si nada observándola.

Sí, han mejorado demasiado, Albert – lo llamó como si nada.

Dime, aun te duelen? – cuestionó el rubio viéndole el perfil.

Eso no es nada, me he preguntado desde cuando Anthony siquiera pensó eso que dijo – soltó retirando la mano de las de Albert, como si las escondiera.

¿Qué te dijo Anthony? – preguntó l rubio contrariado.

Perdió la cabeza Albert, me acusa de no ser virgen, quiero decir ¿qué importa eso? – respondió enfadada.

Hablamos con él, la familia…toda la familia y lo golpee – se acusó Albert.

¿Cómo dices? ¿Por qué? – se levantó del piso donde se encontraban.

No te lo voy a decir – soltó el rubio, ya que eso haría que hirviera de coraje y la necesitaba concentrada.

Y todo por mí – rebatió ella un tanto triste.

No, no eres tú, es sólo que esta celoso – dio como disculpa.

Sí fui yo, me siento culpable, si no le hubiese hecho caso a Annie esto no hubiera sido de este modo. Pero…- se detuvo un poco.

No sólo te gusta ¿verdad? – preguntó él sonriéndole.

No Albert, en verdad me encanta, pero Anthony – crispó las manos.

Anthony es un tonto que no te merece – resolvió él como si nada.

Nadie lo hace según tu – se volteó a verlo.

Candy – la tomó de la mano y la acercó para abrazarla.

Dime – respondió ella reposando directamente su rostro en el pecho de él.

¿Te he fallado en algo? – la cuestionó.

Albert pero qué dices, de dónde sale esa pregunta y la de ayer – le preguntó al rubio.

No sé, en estos días he sentido algo extraño, me hace entrar en dudas – le dio un beso en la coronilla, sonriendo tristemente.

¿Dudas? ¿De qué? – cuestionó ella preocupada por el semblante de Albert.

No sé, sólo me da la impresión de que no te he cuidado lo suficiente – respondió Albert un tanto triste y dejando una lágrima libre.

No Albert, mírame – pidió ella para observarlo a los ojos, limpiando sus mejillas con los pulgares. Desde el día en que te conocí no me ha faltado nada, amor es lo único de lo que no me puedo quejar, sabes una cosa…- lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

¿Qué cosa? – sorbió un poco el rubio tomándola de la cintura y cruzando los brazos en ella.

Si no fueras mi benefactor estoy segura que te amaría demasiado – le dijo sin tapujos.

Candy, no puedes decir eso – comentó él fingiendo estar asustado por los dulces sentimientos de su sobrina.

¿Por qué no? Si es verdad, eras un joven cuando me conociste y no abusaste de mi inocencia, viví la niñez más alegre de todas, desarrollé un tiempo memorable a tu lado en mi juventud y soy una gran doctora por ti, por tu ayuda y amor – le comentó dulcemente tomándole la barbilla.

Pero tú hiciste todo Candy, yo sólo ayudé – le susurró en su oído.

Seguro, pero sin tu amor no pude hacerlo, has sido como un padre para mí – volvió a abrazarlo.

En verdad Candy, estás hablando en serio – exclamó sorprendido.

Sí Albert. ¿por qué piensas que no lo sé? Era huérfana de madre y de padre, ya que él nunca me volvió a buscar, Rosemary fue buena hasta que enfermó y después Anthony desapareció, me quedé sola, aún así la nana también se fue y fue cuando me llevaste a vivir contigo, esperas que diga que no eres mi papá – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Candy, qué gusto me da que pienses eso – la abrazó fuertemente.

Albert, sabes que te quiero mucho – le informó cuando se había alejado un poco de su rostro.

Y yo te amo Candy, te amo como jamás pensé que lo haría – le dijo a ella, lo cual hizo que la rubia le sonriera y le abrazara con fervor.

Richard y Terry habían llegado en ese preciso momento.

Interrumpimos algo – carraspeo Richard.

No…no es nada, sólo que estamos un poco melancólicos. ¿Cómo les fue en el desayuno? – dijo Albert mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas del rostro.

Bien, aunque ahora sí, el calor es menos que insoportable – sonrió Richard tratando de menguar la infelicidad que Terry mostraba.

¡Hola Terry! ¿Todo bien? – Albert le dio una palmada en el brazo.

Eh sí, si por supuesto, debo ir a prepararme – se retiró inmediatamente cuando hubo salido del trance de ver a los rubios a punto de besarse y lo que al parecer eran lágrimas.

Candy y Albert se quedaron mirando mientras los Grandchester se retiraban a sus camarotes, de pronto se oyó que la cristalería se estrellaba en el de Terry.

Voy a ver qué sucede – dijo Albert sin pensarlo.

No, no vayas, te lo diré. Terry piensa que tú y yo…ya sabes, bueno me ha visto con Anthony en…arrumacos y ya sabes, con tu parecido…entonces piensa que tú y yo somos amantes – soltó de repente parando en seco a Albert.

¿Estás hablando en serio? – se sentó al lado de ella sin poder creerlo. Candy, ¿por qué no lo desmentiste? – le cuestionó cuando ella iba a proseguir.

Bueno porque no me dio tiempo, además no estaba pensando en eso hasta que me impidió hablar de ello. Además creo que te oyeron en la última frase y por eso piensa eso y con los celos pues ya sabes – resolvió ella sin mirar a Albert.

¿Celoso de ti? – exclamó el rubio ya que sonaba raro.

Creo…además que otra cosa podría ser si no esa – explicó la rubia.

Está enamorado de ti…jajajaja no lo puedo creer, Candy sabes que es un Don Juan – soltó él a forma de advertencia.

Lo sé, pero ha intentado cosas que sale fuera de sus reglas, desde que… bueno desde hace poco menos de una semana ya no visita a Noelia y bueno ha estado encerrado en su habitación – le informó sobre sus averiguaciones.

¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestionó al no entender por dónde iba.

Sí, he averiguado por Daysi que al parecer está enfermo, ya no hace nada de eso – le dijo muy convencida.

Increíble Candy, enamorado, no lo puedo creer, ¡no estás feliz! – exclamó Albert al ver que Candy no parecía estarlo.

Bueno que ya no visite a su amante… no quiere decir que esté enamorado – dijo ella como si nada.

Pero es un buen principio – se limitó a comentar.

Te lo parece – lo abrazó para que dejara el interrogatorio.

¿Qué tienes en las venas? ¡Atole! – le susurró al oído.

Debo ser precavida – le informó a él.

Ay Candy te doy permiso para que dejes de serlo, no sabes cuan feliz estoy – le respondió el rubio.

Sí Albert, sólo esperemos que no haga una tontería – resolvió Candy.

Y yo espero que vivas al 1000% esta actividad, lo sabes ¿verdad? – la tomó de los brazos para mirarla.

Sí – sonrió ella.

Espero que ese beso sea fenomenal – le deseó.

Yo también – sonrió a más no poder.

Jajajajaja – ambos rieron.

Después de muchas cosas que hacer, Candy se duchó y cambió, secó su cabello un poco y después de tanto tiempo las inmersiones eran tradicionales en su vida, tocaron a su puerta.

Lista – le preguntó Albert.

Sí – respondió ella caminando con él, tomados de la mano hasta la cubierta del yate, cerca de la barandilla.

Vamos pues, le atiné al traje, ¿verdad? – sonrió ella.

Está lindo, ¿así son todos? – cuestionó Candy asombrada.

Sí, esta parte del mar tiene algunos altibajos como algunas leyes, debemos ir uniformados para que no tengamos problemas – le comentó Albert a Candy.

Ok pero a Terry no le va a gustar el verde – sonrió cuando hizo el comentario.

No tendrá problema, el suyo es diferente – ahora el que se burlaba era su tío.

¿Cómo? – se extrañó.

Sí el de él lleva el escudo de los Grandchester y es una tanto diferente – señaló marcadamente.

¿De verdad? – exclamó la rubia sorprendida.

Sí espera y verás, por lo mientras ya estas lista, esperemos. Debe aparecer pronto, sí ahí están, ya llegaron los barcos – Candy no entendía de que hablaba Albert cuando alzó los larga vistas.

¿Cuáles? – cuestionó cuando ella aun no vislumbraba nada.

Ten paciencia – le pidió él.

De pronto dos barcos llegaban al lugar de la inmersión, uno con el escudo de armas de los Grandchester y otro con el emblema de los Andley, ambos decían a los costados Exploración Marítima Andley-Grandchester. Terry apareció a los pocos minutos de haber accionado las alarmas de llegada, iba vestido con un pantaloncillo color negro con rojo, mientras que antes el se encontraba una rubia con el cabello trenzado y un traje de baño con plateado, verde y blanco, el traje de baño era sencillo pero sexy ya que sólo había dos líneas por las cuales se unía. Era simplemente bellísima, pero no había reparado en algo, la mano de la rubia y la de Albert estaban unidas, así que sin más bajó la vista y la enfoco en otro punto, no en ese.

Albert abrazó a Candy por los hombros y al llegar a la barandilla, le colocó el equipo de buceo; Richard hizo lo mismo con Terry, después de que acabaron se vistieron y de pronto unas fanfarrias se escuchaban a lo lejos, los dos barcos tenían en la cubierta marineros con trompetas, entonando una especie de canción, Albert le dio una indicación a Candy y ella se lanzó al mar, nadó hasta unos dos metros lejos del yate y luego Richard hizo lo propio. Candy y Terry se miraron a los ojos, él con un poco de recelo.

Ha llegado la hora, sígueme – le informó antes de ponerse el respirador.

Sí eso parece, Candy – la llamó.

Sí – respondió ella.

Buena suerte – le deseó sinceramente.

A ti también buena suerte Terry – respondió ante el gesto dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Bueno chicos vamos, síganos – indicó Richard mientras se ponían todos los demás los respiradores.

Richard les dio la señal, poco a poco cada uno se puso el respirador y se sumergió, a lo lejos se oía el sonido de las trompetas, mientras Terry iba siguiendo a su padre y Candy a Albert. Después de unos quince minutos de nadar al fondo del mar, Albert se detuvo, le hizo unas señas a Richard y este último ató la mano de Terry para que lo guiara, mientras que Albert hizo lo mismo, pronto ambos jóvenes se vieron y Candy alzó el pulgar en son de buena suerte, Terry la despidió con la mano cuando sintió el jalón de su padre, a lo que tuvo que acceder.

Después de perderlos de vista, Richard se dirigió a una entrada con forma de una cruceta en diagonal, la cual se abrió con el sensible toque de la mano de su padre sobre un coral, que se había iluminado a su contacto, después apretó un botón y jaló la mano de Terry sobre de ella para imprimir el cambio de acceso. Después Richard señaló a Terry que entrara, para luego seguirlo, cuando hubieron entrado ambos, la cruceta volvió a su lugar; ellos dos siguieron nadando a lo que parecía ser una gruta, después de varios minutos, comenzaron a vislumbrar demasiadas luces, de todos colores, sobre todo las negras y rojas.

Cuando salieron por fin a la superficie dentro de la gruta, Terry se quedó impresionado, la decoración era demasiado femenina, no entendía el por qué de ella si el escudo era el de los Grandchester, contrariado salió a flote y después unos brazos le ayudaban a salir y quitarse el equipo, ya sin este, Terry comenzó a caminar y alguien le dio un par de top sailer (zapatos para playa), se los colocó y comenzaron a caminar con unas mochilas a cuestas, detrás de ellos un par de hombres cargaban el equipo de buceo completo, después de media hora, aquellos hombres ayudaban a Terry a colocarse nuevamente el equipo de buceo, debía meterse sólo a una poza, buscando la salida o al menos eso le dijo su padre.

Mientras con Candy la situación era diferente, desde que se separaron Albert la acercó hasta una granja de delfines, los cuales saludaron con un espectáculo a Candy, sonriendo a pesar del respirador, después Albert le colocó ambas manos en dos delfines, uno al lado del otro, justo antes de la aleta que se encontraba en el lomo, poco después estaba tan divertida porque ella ya no nadaría hasta donde fuera que tendría que ir. Albert hizo lo mismo y sus delfines fueron llamados a la entrada con un emblema conocido por ambos, el emblema de los Andley, era por cierto muy bello, pronto Albert se encontraba a un lado de esta e indicaba a Candy que hiciera lo que él. Se quitó un momento el respirador y sopló en una bola neumática, lo cual hizo que la puerta fuera abriéndose, pero necesitaba cambiar el código de entrada por lo que le hizo a Candy la seña de que ella hiciese lo mismo para medir la fuerza que alcanzaban sus pulmones.

Candy hizo lo que le pedía, jaló aire y se quitó el respirador, muchas esferas comenzaron a subir y cuando llegaron hasta arriba de la probeta activaron la apertura, muy contrario a lo que ella pensaba, la decoración que se presentó ante ella fue como admirar una fortaleza, digna de los Grandchester, Candy se detuvo en la entrada y Albert que ya la conocía supo cuando admirada podría haber quedado la rubia, así que tuvo que jalarla para que nadara, unos minutos más tarde nadó hasta la superficie, todo era indescriptible y emocionante para la rubia. Cuando salió del mar, le dieron los zapatos para playa y comenzó a caminar, unos metros más adelante encontró una poza, sucedió lo mismo con ella, mientras le colocaban el equipo de buceo, Albert le daba indicaciones y lo demás ya se lo habían dicho, por lo que después de abrazar a Albert se alejó y sumergió una vez más, al mismo tiempo Terry y ella se encontraban perdidos a contra reloj ya que el aire de los tanques era el mismo que tenían cuando llegaron a las pozas.

Candy nadaba rápidamente y vio el nivelador del aire, sólo tenía unos minutos, por lo que decidió nadar por ratos con aire y por ratos aguantando respirar, iba a más de la mitad cuando se encontró con una cueva demasiado iluminada, sin ver por dónde nadaba se tropezó con Terry quién venía observando hacia atrás. Ambos se sacaron de concentración y ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa ya que por ello volvió hacia el señalando que ya no tenía aire, en ese momento sentía que el aire ya no era suficiente y comenzó a desvanecerse, yendo hacia el fondo de esa poza.

Continuará…

Me imaginaba que querían el capitulo once, y no sean curiosas pronto se enterarán.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo XII**

Terry nadó rápidamente hacia ella, quitándose el respirador para sacar de su mochila un pequeño tanque y cambiarlo por el que traía la rubia, cuando Candy se recuperó por la falta de aire, le devolvió su respirador al castaño y comenzó a hacer lo mismo con el pequeño tanque que le proporcionó Terry.

Después de eso, emergieron ambos, tomados de la mano.

¿Estás bien? – cuestionó Terry al verla completamente pálida.

Sí, sólo un poco temerosa, los nervios – trató de sonreír.

Es normal, ¿cuánto te quedaba de aire? – preguntó preocupado.

Unos minutos solamente – sonrió jalando más aire.

Debemos ahorrar Candy, ahora sabes ¿qué hacer? -

Si, salgamos de aquí y encontraremos una esfera, ahí está la siguiente pista.

En efecto, unos metros más adelante se encontraba una esfera, sostenida por un chorro de agua incesante, Candy tomó la mano de Terry y la colocó encima de la de ella, se dirigió hacia una pantalla y le pidió oprimir su mano al mismo tiempo que ella, ambas huellas dejaron que el agua cesara su flujo y Candy rápidamente tomo la esfera, dándole vuelta, después la sostuvo con ambas manos y le sopló, dejando ver unas letras, para después pedirle a Terry que hiciese lo mismo. Minutos más tarde la esfera tenía las indicaciones de hacia dónde dirigirse, volvió a colocar la esfera en un ducto circular y desapareció junto con el agua que antes la había sostenido en su lugar.

Candy ¿cómo sabias que hacer? – se sorprendió al ver como el agua se llevaba la esfera.

Sencillo, leí el contrato de nuestros abuelos, ¿tú no? – cuestionó mientras observaba el lugar.

No, de hecho mi padre me dijo que tú sabrías qué hacer, supongo que tiene razón ¿no? – señaló él al darse cuenta de que debería de haber exigido la lectura del contrato.

Bueno es natural de tu padre, prefiere que averigües todo por tu cuenta - comentó.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó curioso.

Luego te lo explico, ve ahí esta nuestro equipo, ¿sabes escalar? – preguntó Candy.

Hace mucho que no lo hago, no creo que sea difícil – informó observando el paredón que tenía enfrente.

Pues te felicito, a ti te toca escalar por ese paredón mientras que a mí me toca caminar hasta la próxima ayuda – se lanzó rápidamente antes de que cuestionará el procedimiento.

¿Puedo escoger? – le gritó.

No, esto es así, el más fuerte siempre hará las tareas que necesiten mayor fortaleza – sonrió volteándolo a ver.

¿Quién dice? ¿El contrato? - cuestionó el castaño.

No, el papel que tiene la cuerda de seguridad, suerte, te veo del otro lado, por cierto busca el sonido del agua y no te pierdas – se perdió en la oscuridad de la cueva.

Gracias que acomedida – susurró Terry.

De nada, luego te veo, por cierto si encuentras tesoros levántalos pueden sernos de ayuda – nado contracorriente.

¿Cómo los identifico? – le informó.

Bueno, en el contrato decía que los identificaras por nuestros emblemas, pero cuidado pueden ser trampas – le advirtió.

¿Cómo voy a saber eso? – reprochó él cuando se sintió confundido.

Si tienes suerte lo sabrás – sacó la lengua y regresó al curso.

¡Qué buen detalle! – sonrió afortunado.

Sí por supuesto, luego te veo – se despidió la rubia comenzando a alejarse de nuevo.

Candy había desaparecido después de la ultima escalinata de sal, Terry se encontraba ocupado en los detalles de asegurar bien las cuerdas para poder comenzar a escalar, el paredón no había sido problema, el problema fue identificar la corriente de agua que Candy le había dicho, era confuso ya que la oía por muchas partes, así que decidió probar con lo dicho por Gandalf El Gris en la película del Señor de los Anillos, pronto sintió el aire que entraba de una de las tantas cavernas que tenía enfrente a él, de pronto sólo sintió ganas de correr hacia lo que él suponía la salida, pero un pestilente hedor lo hizo retroceder, de pronto se encontraba confundido, no sabía qué hacer, así que optó por seleccionar la menos inesperada, entró a la cueva donde ninguna de las cosas que pensaba era posible.

Cuando hubo cruzado el túnel se dio cuenta que también tenía que atravesar ese gran caudal, lo iba a intentar saltar ya que no traía consigo la cuerda que utilizó anteriormente para subir el paredón; por lo que cuando se disponía a cruzar sintió que algo lo jalaba, por lo que dio un grito, entró de repente al agua y de paso se había golpeado un poco la cabeza. Segundos más tarde, sintió los brazos de alguien sostenerlo de debajo de sus brazos, ayudándolo a salir.

Terry guarda silencio, no sabemos si este lado es seguro – le recomendó.

Candy, me has dado un tremendo susto, ¿qué se supone que pretendes? – cuestionó enfadado sobándose la cabeza debido al golpe.

No sé de que me hablas, ven conmigo, nada – le invitó para que avanzarán.

A Terry no le quedó de otra que seguirla, se detuvo y salió del agua, él se limitó a salir un poco y alcanzar la orilla, Candy caminó hacia la orilla donde encontró un emblema Andley, abrió el cofre y sacó una carta que guardó en un mini morral que llevaba guardado en el cinturón, regresó al caudal, siguió nadando, cuando fue detenida.

Candy ¿ya viste eso? – señaló el otro emblema.

Sí, pero no le hagas caso – dejó ella de discutir y avanzo.

Es mi escudo – informó él pretendiendo que fueran hacia allá.

Lo sé, es una trampa, déjalo pasar – sugirió ella.

Sí tú lo dices, oye ¿cómo sabes? – se le ocurrió preguntar.

En el contrato dice que difícilmente hay dos ayudas juntas – le respondió pensando que realmente no había tenido la delicadeza de leer bajo qué condiciones se había hecho el contrato.

Ah ya veo – sonrió un poco relajándose.

Ven Terry, allá está la otra pista – siguieron nadando para encontrar la otra pista.

De acuerdo. Ven te ayudo – salieron del caudal y corrieron a la siguiente esfera.

Pasaron unos minutos.

Ah perdón, es que creo que ésta es al revés, tú debes de guiar mi mano – le informó cuando vio la forma de las manos.

Terry se sorprendió, tomó la cálida mano de la rubia que miraba la pista delante de ella y sintió una electrizante descarga, tragó en seco para después colocar su mano y jalar la de ella, haciendo que el busto de la rubia se recargase sobre la espalda media de él, con lo cual lo descolocó considerablemente. Cerró los ojos para deleitarse con el aroma de su piel, para luego continuar, ambos suspiraron por lo que sus yemas solo resbalaron, la esfera se rompió y creyendo que iban a salir dañados se cubrieron rápidamente cruzando los brazos, para después ver un holograma en el agua que sostenía esta esfera.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Terry alarmado al ver que Candy seguía cubriéndose el rostro.

Sí, mira la esfera ya no está – dijo Candy más sorprendida, volteando a todos lados para ver donde había caído.

No la necesitamos – le sonrió a la rubia.

Bienvenidos familias, espero no haberlos asustado, para estas alturas, mi sobrina Candy y Terry, el hijo de Richard deberán estar parados frente a mí, ¿es así? – cuestionó la imagen de William Andley.

Sí, lo estamos – ambos respondieron.

¡Qué bien! Veamos desde ahora deberán hacer todo juntos, por lo que les voy a pedir un favor, coloquen sus manos, primero Candy y después Terry. Ahora los sellaré, no se preocupen por el sellador, no es soluble en agua salada, pero la única forma de que se separen será cuando se compenetren – explicó el holograma.

Pero…- intentó interrumpir Candy.

Candy nada de objeciones – le advirtió su tío, ya que conocí el ímpetu curioso de su sobrina.

Sólo…- lo volvió a hacer.

Nada, sólo nada, no preguntes…no te voy a decir nada de lo que estas preguntando y tí Terry espero que sepas imponerte – le recomendó al castaño.

Por supuesto, lo intentaré – sonrió mirando a la enfurruñada rubia.

Bueno chicos, espero que sigan la ruta, sobre este caudal encontrarán la poza principal, Candy ¿sabes que tienes que hacer? – cuestionó William.

Si tío William – afirmó dejándole en claro que al menos unos de ellos sabia a lo que venían aquí y cuál era el significado de lo que sucedería.

Candy, no está vivo le estás hablando a una grabación – advitrtio Terry ganadose un golpe en el brazo.

Ey Terry, no creas eso, si tengo un pie aquí, por cierto, sobre el escudo allá atrás, Candy tenía razón era una trampa, pero para ella, ni modos hice lo que se pudo – el holograma subió los hombros.

Jajaja qué simpático es tu tío – ganándose la reprobación de su comentario. Bueno no, ¿qué sigue? – cuestiono nuevamente.

Ni modos a nadar otra vez – sugirió ella.

Por supuesto, vamos – ambos se sumergieron y continuaron por donde el holograma les había dicho.

Candy y Terry emprendieron camino, el tiempo pasó rápidamente, Candy se detuvo y vio que el camino estaba interrumpido, lo que intuyó que deberían de bucear nuevamente. Candy se puso el respirador y los googles, se sumergió y Terry la imitó, de cualquier forma era ella quién sabía qué hacer. Metros más adelante a Candy ya se le había acabado nuevamente el aire del tanque que Terry le había dado, ella se quitó el respirador y nadó lo más rápido a la superficie, pero no la encontraba, Terry la jaló de los pies, ya que al parecer no se acordaba de que ahora estaban unidos, le pidió que se tranquilizara, aspiró profundamente y comenzó a repartir oxígeno entre ellos dos. Nadaron un poco más y ambos acordaron respirar hondo y nadar hacia la superficie.

Ambos respiraban ansiosos, Candy se aferró al cuello de Terry con el brazo que tenía libre, mientras él la conducía a su hombro para que se le normalizara la respiración.

Gracias – respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos.

De nada Candy, por poco y no lo logramos – le sonrió admirando aquellas esmeraldas.

Si lo sé – sonrió y cuando más interesante se hacia esa vista, ambos la desviaron cuando los llamaban.

Bienvenidos chicos, veo que lo lograron – alguien dio un aplauso que los asustó.

Continuará…


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo XIII**

Albert, ¿por donde entraron? – exclamó sorprendida la rubia.

Conocemos una ruta menos trabajosa – respondió el rubio ayudando a Candy a salir de la poza.

¿De verdad! ¡Qué alegría verte! – apenas salió y lo abrazó efusivamente, provocando celos al castaño.

¡Gracias terroncito! – soltó una carcajada.

¿Terroncito? – repitió molesta.

Bueno tú me dijiste que ya no te llamara pecosita, de algún modo te tengo que nombrar – señaló él divertido.

Muy gracioso Albert – lo golpeo en el brazo.

Albert deja de molestar a Candy, ¿cómo les fue? – preguntó Richard obviando que Albert y Candy se encontraban en medio de una riña familiar.

A Candy se le terminó el aire – informó el castaño.

Me lo imaginaba, los miembros de tu familia se dan su importancia – comentó Richard sonriendo al ver que terminando su comentario Albert fruncía el ceño.

Calma Richard, que según recuerdo mi tío dejó que ganaras – le recordaron.

Sí claro – bostezó Richard ante el comentario.

Alguien sabe cómo me deshago de este problema – levantó la mano viendo que ellos seguían unidos.

Ah ese… - Richard y Albert los observaron y después se observaron entre ellos dos.

Sí este – exclamó desesperado.

Bueno pues creo que Candy sabe cómo hacerlo – todos observaron a Candy ante este comentario.

¿Alguien puede informarme? – preguntó Candy molestándose un poco pues al parecer todos sabían menos él.

Sí por supuesto, Candy – inquirió el rubio.

Bueno cuando ellos se vayan cenaremos y pasaremos un rato aquí los dos solos, podemos platicar – sugirió ella.

¿Platicar? – gritaron ambos hombres asustando a los chicos.

¿Que tiene? – cuestionó la rubia.

Eso es lo que menos tienes que hacer – le recordó su rubio tío.

Albert, déjame en paz – le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria.

Me pueden decir ¿de qué hablan? – preguntó Terry.

Lo que Candy no quiere decirte es que después de un ritual que se hace, te tiene que b…- fue interrumpido por la rubia.

Albert es necesario, no puede ser una sorpresa – sugirió ella.

Bueno, pues mejor creo que nos vamos – refirió Richard.

Candy dime ¿qué es lo que planean? – comenzó a cuestionar su actitud para con él.

Espera y verás, Albert trajiste lo que te encargué – le susurró la rubia.

La cesta está detrás de la roca dónde estás sentada, provecho – se despidió de ambos y comenzó a caminar.

Albert no le digas eso, se lo va a tomar en serio – intentó bromear Richard.

Suerte Terry, aprovéchate de esta oportunidad – recomendaron ambos.

¿Qué quieren decir? - tuvo a mal cuestionar a qué se referían.

No les hagas caso, están envejeciendo – sonrió Candy ante la idea que circuló por su boca.

Te escuche Candy – se regresó Albert y la señaló.

Ya vete, ven vamos a comer – se hizo la occisa y jaló de la mano a Terry.

De acuerdo – asintió el castaño sin entender a que se refirieron ambos ancianos.

Ayúdame con la canasta mientras extiendo el mantel – le pidió ella cuando tomo el mantel que se asomaba de la canasta.

Tengo un hambre – comentó la rubia.

Ya somos dos – respondió él.

Candy – la llamó al darse cuenta que los platillos sacados de la canasta estaban sobre el mantel.

Dime – respondió ella sin voltear a mirarle.

Como supongo que no me vas a decir nada de lo que pasará en unas horas, hablemos de nosotros, oye que rico, ¿qué es? – preguntó mirando el pedazo de pan que tenia entre los dedos.

Pan de elote, mi especialidad – sonrió la rubia al ver que le había gustado.

Lo cocinaste tú, está muy rico. Bueno me puedes decir por qué Albert y tú se llevan tan bien y te ha tratado tan mal a veces – cuestionó Terry tratando de ver todas las características de su rostro.

¿Por qué lo dices? – fingió demencia.

Por esas magulladuras que tienes en los brazos – señaló las marcas cafés.

No fue Albert, fue Albertito – respondió viéndolas un poco, aún se notaban.

Es lo mismo no crees, o se te han ido las cabras al monte – susurró cerca de su oído lo que hizo que la rubia se sorprendiera.

Bueno este…- intentaba decir algo pero esa cercanía se le hacía tan íntima.

Candice – apuró él.

Podemos hablar de otra cosa – sugirió ella, quería cambiar de tema.

Sí claro – se retiró de ahí y comenzó a comer. ¿Cómo eras de pequeña? – preguntó curioso.

Pues como cualquier niño – comentó sonriendo al recordar que era eso precisamente un niño.

Querrás decir niña – recordó al ver el error de Candy.

No, niño, bueno es que la influencia de los chicos era bastante desafiante y había que estar a la par – terminó explicando.

Pero… - intentó argumentar algo.

No lo parezco verdad – exclamó ella.

Pues no, de hecho eres muy femenina – singularizó esa idea.

Bueno todas las personas cambiamos cuando entramos al colegio – comentó ella suspirando.

Un cambio total – agregó Terry.

Efectivamente, aunque aún hago lo mismo que cuando era pequeña, bueno a escondidas… - sonrió la actitud de Albert esa misma mañana.

Candy ¿de quién te escondes? – preguntó al no entender.

De nadie, bueno solo de la tía abuela, se pone muy aprensiva con el papel que juego en la familia ya sabes, pero mi tío William, ¡como lo extraño! – comentó anhelante.

Se llevaban muy bien – refirió él.

De maravilla, éramos inseparables, con Richard es igual supongo, ¿cómo es tú relación con él? – le regresó el cuestionamiento.

Bueno el ser duque desde temprana edad lo hizo de otra forma, muy enérgico para mi gusto – comenzó a responder.

Pero si es un amor – sonrió ella cuando platicaba con él en las reuniones.

Desde tu perspectiva, aunque últimamente si se ha amoldado más a mi carácter, es sospechoso – se rascó la barbilla.

Sospechoso, para nada Terry, tu padre es encantador – refirió ella.

No Candy, para ti lo es porque apenas lo conoces – recalcó la última palabra.

Puede ser, pero estuvo platicando conmigo en la fiesta del lago, sabes – le comentó ella tranquilamente.

¿De verdad? No me lo contó, eso sí que es extraño – repitió el ademán.

¿Por qué lo dices con ese tono? – cuestionó ella preocupada.

Pues no sé, me da miedo eso que cuentas. Por cierto ¿cómo están tus amigos? Como que desvarían un poco, ¿no crees? – comentó el en tono divertido.

Bueno, Archie ya sabes, Annie siempre con sus extravagancias y él que le hace compañía. Stear y Patty llevan tiempo saliendo juntos, esperemos que él se decida a pedírselo en este año, porque va bastante retrasado – inicio con un par de ellos. Las chicas bueno, no son tan lindas como las ves – aclaró de repente.

Por supuesto que tus amigas del club son lindas – las imaginó sin ropa.

Terry, respétame – le dio un golpe adivinando como las recordaba.

Ah perdón, me fui por unos segundos – comentó é ante el sonrojo de Candy.

Lo sé, pero bueno y que debo saber del Gran Terrence Grandchester que no sepa ya – concluyó ella.

Bueno creo que a ese hombre ya no lo conozco – terminó aceptando.

Lo sabía – asintió.

¿Cómo? ¿Quién te lo dijo? – preguntó él intrigado.

Noelia – respondió tomando un poco de jugo.

¿Cómo es eso? – recuestionó.

Sí, me encontré a Noelia en el club discutiendo con un "amigo" que en realidad dudo que lo sea por la forma en la que la besaba – comentó más para ella que para lo que estaba contando.

Me lo imaginaba, Niel debe pensar que no lo sé – informó a la rubia, sorprendiéndola.

Veo que ya sabes quien usa esa cama – añadió.

No es mi novia, Candy – agregó el con desenfado.

Yo sólo digo lo que veo – inquirió.

Bueno ella es experta en esas artes – le sonrió al ver un poco de celos.

Me lo imagino – respondió él.

Candy, pero dime ¿por qué tanto interés? – decidió enfrentarla.

Ninguno, es más debo felicitarte por lo de Daysi, la verdad es que es fastidiosa, ¿cómo la aguantaste? – le dijo haciendo muecas de odio.

Con muchos sacrificios – le respondió soltando una carcajada.

¡Qué malo! – lo retó.

Candy – como adoraba ese nombre.

Sí – contestó ella.

Aún me pregunto, ¿por qué me trataste mal desde que nos conocimos? – volvió al ataque.

No ayudaste mucho – respondió su falta de apoyo.

¿Esa es la verdad? -

Claro, ¿pensabas en algo más? – intentó desviar la plática a una más segura.

Pues en realidad, pensé que era porque te gustaba – cuando acabó de decirlo le sonrió.

No eres feo – respondió a medias una despreocupada Candy.

¡Ay gracias! – soltó Terry.

Jajaja no me refería a eso – soltó la risa más alegre que pudo, ya que su comentario le había causado gracia.

Sé que no eres feo, pero tampoco me desagradas, sólo me defendía – aclaró ella soltando una risita.

Ah ya veo, acabaste con toda la comida Candy – le dijo cuando intentó comer más pan de elote.

Sí algo, es que debemos recuperar fuerzas – pretextó ella, ocultando su nerviosismo.

Ah sí, ¿para qué? – al ver el aparente sonrojo de Candy soltó otra carcajada, ya que la rubia no sabía que inventar para salir de su descuido.

Mientras Candy trataba de salir de esta, en la cabina estaban discutiendo lo más entretenidos

Albert crees que Candy se apure – refirió la actitud de ella como ligera.

Pues no lo sé, quizás debamos apurarlos un poco no crees – el rubio estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Alto ahí caballeros, no toquen nada, aún les falta una hora de espera – informó George.

¡Tanto! – exclamaron ambos hombres.

Sí, lo que pase, pasará – resolvió George.

Sólo queremos que sea en este año – inquirió Richard.

Déjenlos tranquilos y no den lata – señaló a ambos.

George pero… ¿cómo te atreves a alzarme la voz? – cuestionó aparentando suficiencia.

No funcionará conmigo, sabes que es un secreto tuyo – lo amenazó.

Con que chantaje – protestó el rubio.

No, sólo que debo tenerte a raya – le informó.

No necesitabas hacerlo tan así – comentó molesto y se fue de ahí.

¿A dónde vas Albert? – preguntó Richard.

¡Déjalo Richard! – le pidió George.

Vamos George, dime ¿qué se traen? – Richard quiso saber.

Lo siento Richard, soy una tumba – Richard le hizo una señal de cruz sobre la boca.

¡Qué divertidos son! – sonrió y se sentó nuevamente.

Jajajaja te acostumbrarás – soltó George. Albert, no debías estar enojado – se fue siguiendo a Albert.

¿Por qué no? De cualquier forma se enterará pronto – refunfuñó.

Es inevitable – soltó el castaño cerrando la puerta de su camarote. Sí, es inevitable, pero su relación es buena – señaló George.

Me odiará – comentó él.

En unos días si, luego entenderá – recomendó George.

No estoy muy seguro de ello – arremetió Albert.

Lo hará, ten calma Albert – le pidió el castaño afligido.

Quiero estar solo. No sabes cuánto he pensado en si hice bien o no – contaba, pensando en el pasado.

¡La protegiste! – exclamó George.

Con mi vida – ahora fue el turno del rubio.

Su madre – no pudo acabar.

Fue mi primer amor George y me dejó – suspiró, esa herida aún estaba fresca.

Así se dieron las cosas, lo sabes – le dijo para que dejara de hacer eso.

Pero no me dijo nada – reclamó dolido.

Debiste ser más cauteloso, era extraño, la situación lo era – rebatió el castaño obviando que solamente para él no era importante.

Extraño dices, por supuesto que era extraño, Candy no se parecía a él, ella es como Rosemary. ¡Cómo tú! – le informó eso que ya sabía.

Como yo, no pude dejarla con él, ella me impidió conocerla, me perdí los años más hermosos de su vida aunque no fuera mía – sonrió por lo bajo, recordando el pasado nuevamente.

Pero es tuya – agregó haciéndole ver que había llegado en el momento justo.

Aún recuerdo sus ojos tristes cuando supo que su madre había muerto y que su padre la abandonó cuando obtuvo lo que quería – le contó Albert.

Violet tomó su decisión – soltó el castaño.

Y se llevó a mi pecosita en medio de esa decisión – refutó el rubio.

Continuará…


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XIV**

¿Por qué de tus dudas? – cuestionó George, seguía sin entender.

Porque siempre quise defenderla hasta de la avaricia de su padre, bueno de Robert – sonrió al verse descubierto.

Lo lograste, suplantaste ese triste recuerdo – George se acercó dándole un gran abrazo, felicitándolo.

No lo siento así, no estuve con ella cuando dependía de alguien más – refirió cabizbajo.

Hemos hablado esto cien veces, llegaste a ella en el momento más adecuado – ya se había cansado de repetírselo.

Sí, tuve que apartarla de la Señora Harris, también de ella – sonrió una vez más.

Bueno, era eso o que la siguiera retándola por ser como tú - sonrió dándole una palmada en la espalda.

No lo permitiría. Ni antes ni ahora, la disfruté al máximo compensando esos años de evidente ignorancia, aún no sé cómo pudo ocultármelo, la odié por ello, la odié por apartarme de Candy – al fin lo dijo.

No tengas dudas, ella sabrá recompensarte – le informó.

Lo he hecho bien, en estos años he sido lo que ella espera – se sorprendió así mismo.

Has hecho un buen trabajo Albert – lo felicitó.

Espero que sí, sabes en la mañana me dijo que de no haber sido un padre para ella me hubiese amado demasiado como hombre – sonrió ante esa aseveración.

Ahora eres su padre Albert, de sangre y en la realidad, los papeles fueron legalizados al año que murió Robert – le informó, era una feliz noticia.

¿Qué has dicho? ¿Robert murió? – preguntó impresionado.

Sí Robert murió cuando la señorita Candy tenía cinco años – le informó alegre.

¿Cómo sabes? – pregunto de nueva cuenta.

Hice una investigación, su esposa aún vive y ella me contó que Robert antes de morir le confesó que él sabía que Violet no era hija suya, por eso siempre la desdeñaba, que odiaba a su esposa por habérselo ocultado y por hacer que perdiera toda la fortuna que le iba a sacar a los Grandchester – contó un poco más detallado.

No era más que un vividor – comentó Albert.

Sí, pero pensaba sacarles más dinero que la dote de Violet, pero la niña estaba presente cuando murió su madre y Rosemary no ayudó mucho – reafirmó lo que él ya sabía.

¿Rosemary sabía eso? – ahora el sorprendido era él.

Sí, pero por ser tu hermana no te dijo nada, ahora ya lo sabes, Rosemary creyó que ocultándotelo te hacia un bien, pero no contó con equivocarse ya que también quería a Candy hasta que se casó con el Capitán Brower y nació Anthony. De ahí que Candy sólo tenga vagos recuerdos de lo que pasó con su madre, todos le decían a Candy que no la querían, que era un estorbo, crees que no has hecho un buen trabajo, has hecho una lindura de esa pequeña niña traviesa a la que llamas pecosita – le habló claramente.

George, ella me lo ha dicho ha sido feliz a mi lado – le platicó.

Ves, no debes preocuparte, sólo que no sé que es lo que te haya puesto de ayuda en esa caverna tu padre, así que será mejor que te prepares y que no sospeche nada el duque, porque se entrometerá queriéndolos ayudar y podría sufrir lo mismo que Violet, me has entendido – recomendó George.

Sí, lo sé. Gracias por escuchar – agradeció Albert.

Eso he hecho los últimos años, mi padre lo hizo antes de mi recuerdas – refirió el castaño.

Perfectamente amigo – le sonrió el rubio.

Albert – lo llamó antes de que se acostase.

Dime – volteó a verlo.

Crees que esta vez funcione lo de una Andley con un Grandchester – preguntó al recordar que no habían funcionado las otras.

Pues en palabras de Candy, parece que Terry no le es indiferente, ¿tú sabes algo de Terry? – cuestionó el rubio.

No – contestó el castaño.

Pero yo sí, Terrence está enamorado de Candy – soltó Richard sorprendiendo a ambos.

¿Cómo lo sabes Richard? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Por qué esta celoso de ti – respondió sentándose en el sillón que encontró más cercano.

De mí, ¿cómo? – cuestionó extrañado.

Por alguna extraña razón algunas veces te comportas como Albert y otras veces como el novio de Candy, ¿quién eres en realidad Albert Andley? – cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

Es largo de explicar – argumentó Albert.

Tenemos tiempo, esos dos están muy divertidos contándose quién sabe qué aventuras – respondió Richard moviendo las manos en el aire.

Pero esto es algo que nadie debe saber Richard - pidió discreción un George un tanto preocupado.

Soy un Duque recuerdas – le aseguró él que nadie lo sabría.

Candy es…- titubeó unos segundos y comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana.

Albert no me dejes con la emoción – pidió Richard ya que ni el rubio ni el castaño se animaban a contarle nada.

Candy es… mi hija… - soltó de golpe.

Lo sé, sé que la adoptaste por un familiar tuyo…algo ¿que no sepa? – volvió a preguntar mientras ambos caballeros sonreían.

No Richard, Candy es mi hija legítima, de sangre, de nombre y quizás reconozcas el nombre de su madre… Violet Duff – soltó al último pues al parecer Richard no parecía nada sorprendido.

No puede ser…Albert eso que dices, es lo que creo que es – trató de formular la idea lo más rápido que podía.

Si Richard, Violet Duff es quién crees que es – increpó el castaño.

Quieres decir que Candy es condesa – refirió Richard.

No por mí, por Violet, pero sus familiares no saben que ella existe y su madre murió cuando Candy tenía tres años – explicó.

No lo puedo creer, los Duff no me dijeron nada – se sintió indignado.

Ellos no saben que Violet murió hace dieciocho años, creen que sigue viva – reafirmó.

¿Cómo es posible? No han tenido mucho tiempo para que se les hiciera extraño no ver a Violet, usted no les ha explicado de su muerte – inquirió Richard dudoso.

No pude, Candy es hija de Violet y mía, pero no me casé con ella, me ocultó su embarazo y Candy se crió con Robert Rupert Clarke – dijo por último.

¿Qué quiere decir? Me estás informando que la familia Clarke logró emparentarse con la familia real, ¿por qué no se me informo antes? No lo puedo creer William en qué estabas pensando – se mofó colérico.

Lo sabemos, por eso decíamos que era difícil de contar – comentó él.

No entiendo, ¿cómo se conocieron? – cuestionó Richard tratando de saber qué decir.

No lo sabemos, nadie lo sabe, pero de alguna manera Violet lo conoció y la convenció de abandonarlo todo, obviamente que después de que obtuvo lo que quería, que era que todos pensáramos que el hijo que esperaba era de él, le sacó la dote a la familia de ella, pero cuando nació Candy obviamente no era ni parecida a él, suponía que había salido como Violet, lo que nadie esperaba es que coincidiríamos en una reunión con ellos y ahí todo se descubrió, para ese entonces Candy tenía dos años y medio – le resumió lo que hacía dieciocho años había ocurrido.

¿Cómo es posible? Alguien de la familia debe saber esto – insistió.

Pues supongo, no hemos podido contactar a nadie de la familia, se fueron a vivir a la india y no hemos podido contactarlos – dijo Albert.

Pero yo sí sé cómo contactarlos. Esperen…bueno Margaret, ¿qué has sabido de Violet? – cuestionó notándose un poco más relajado.

Richard hola, Violet, pues en estos últimos veinte años nada, pero no es extraño, Violet no depende de la familia directamente desde que se casó por lo que casi no se comunica con la familia, ¿ha pasado algo? ¿sabes algo de ella? – preguntó un tanto asustada.

No, bueno sí, necesito que vengan a Chicago, tengo noticias de Violet – le dijo triste y melancólico.

Richard dime ¿qué sabes? ¿ha sucedido algo? – cuestionó histerizada.

No lo puedo tratar por teléfono – informó él.

Está bien, mañana mismo estaremos por allá – respondió Margaret.

No, esta semana no voy a estar por aquí, estoy en un negocio en el mar, pero te veré la próxima semana – le pidió para saber que estaba ocurriendo.

Está bien, esperaremos, salúdanos a Terry – le dijo y colgó.

De acuerdo, hasta luego. Está hecho – sonrió y bajó la mirada. Se va a venir una bomba Albert – le advirtió.

Lo sabemos, por lo mientras hay que preocuparnos de lo que pasa allá afuera – sugirió George.

Señor William – Albert levantó la mirada cuando Mario les llamó.

Sí - respondió Albert.

¡Ya está pasando! – levantó los brazos.

¿Terry quieres nadar? – preguntó Candy.

No y más si quieres bucear – le sonrió con sorna.

¡Grosero! – le reclamó.

¿Por qué grosero? Pero realmente me espantaste, pensé que iba a perderte – respondió acariciándole la mejilla.

Preocupado por mí – Candy esbozo una sonrisa.

Algo, bueno cualquiera pudo hacer lo mismo – comentó como si fuese cualquier persona.

Bueno, qué detallista – ella respondió con sarcasmo.

Quise decir… - comenzaba a corregir su comentario cundo se vio interrumpido.

No, así déjalo. Terry – terminó por decir cuando lo llamó.

Sí – respondió sin mirarla.

Si fuera este tú último día en el mundo, ¿qué quisieras? – preguntó mirándolo de soslayo.

No necesito esperar hasta el último día, siempre quise algo de ti desde que te conocí – la miró sonriendo.

Ah sí ¿qué cosa? – cuestionó curiosa.

A ti – le soltó haciendo que la rubia quedara expectante.

¿Cómo dices? - atinó a decir.

Sí, la razón por la que no he visitado a Noelia es porque desde que te conocí te quiero a ti – le dijo un poco sonrojado.

Terry – exclamó efusiva.

Sí, Noelia aún no lo sabe y así quiero que se quede – reafirmó el castaño.

¿Es broma, verdad? – cuestionó ella sin poder creerlo.

¿Te lo parece? – preguntó él contrariado.

Sí, según tú me quieres, ¿es lo que quieres decir? – pregunto incrédula.

No te quiero, te amo Candy – le dijo tomándole la mano y atrayéndola delicadamente hacia él.

¿En serio? – volvió a cuestionar sin poder creerlo.

Sí, lo que quiero es un beso – comenzó a acortar el espacio que aún quedaba entre los dos.

Sólo un beso – exclamó.

Para empezar, después pensaré ¿con qué seguirle? – sonrió.

Terry, pero ¿qué cosas dices? – escondió ella la mirada.

No te apenes Candy, me gustas tanto que por eso te molestaba y te disculpo por lo mientras por lo del mentado Albert o Albertito, no me interesa si ya no son nada, ¿entonces? – inquirió él.

¿Entonces qué? – cuestionó él.

Mi beso – respondió con una sonrisa.

Pues…este…- candy no sabía que decir, no lo deseaba porque él se lo pidiera sino porque lo deseaba.

¿Cómo que este? – cuestionó alzando una ceja.

No sé, me siento rara, además debo decirte que este es el sello del contrato – le advirtió ella.

¿Un beso? – preguntó.

Sí, pero no puedo dártelo – se rehusó.

¿Por qué? Cumplamos con el contrato – la animó sosteniéndola de la cintura.

No pensé sentirme así – se retrajo.

Como dividida por lo que sientes y lo que te gusta – le soltó enojado.

Yo no he dicho eso Terry – intentó dejarlo un poco tranquilo al menos.

Candy ¿qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Albert al ver que casi estaba cumplido.

Lo está provocando, para que salga porque lo desea – respondió Richard.

Richard, me sorprendes – comentó George sonriendo.

Y a mí me sorprende que no conozcas a tu hija – respondió Richard palmeándole la espalda.

Aunque parece que ella lo tiene ya bien medido – comentó George admirado por la táctica de ella.

Pues sí, ¿cómo lo conoce tan bien? – preguntó Albert.

Ni idea, veamos como el cabeza hueca de Terry resuelve eso – le respondió Richard.

¿Piensas aún en él? – la soltó.

No – ella lo negó asustada.

Entonces – le reprochó.

No tienes derecho a reclamarme, no eres nadie – respondió enojada.

¡No soy nadie, maldición! – caminó hacia la poza.

Arrebatado como el padre – comentó Albert.

Silencio, dejen tomar nota – sonrió Richard haciendo bromas.

No soy nadie, pero puedo ser alguien, puedo ser tuyo – le prometió él apurado.

¿Mío? – cuestionó sorprendida ante tal declaración.

Sí Candy tuyo, sólo para ti – se arrodilló al lado de ella, tomándole las manos.

Para mí, como con Daysi – le reclamó.

No mi amor, puedo ser para ti lo que desees, menos vivir lejos. Candy te amo – tenía que confesarlo.

Pero…- ella titubeó unos segundos.

No uses la cabeza Candy, déjate llevar por lo que sientes – le pidió él.

Terry – exclamó ella.

Sí – respondió con un hilo de esperanza.

No hables – le pidió mientras se acercaba a ella.

A tus órdenes – respondió ella sonriendo.

Increíble Richard, tu hijo encontró la fórmula – le felicitó con un gran abrazo.

Sí, para esas alturas Rosemary encontró que no había atracción y eso fue malo para nosotros – dijo cabizbajo.

Y para el anterior a ti, ¿quién lo iba a decir? – soltó una sonora carcajada ante tal ocurrencia.

¡Awww! – dijo efusivo.

Jajajaja – todos rieron, incluido Mario.

Richard me preocupa, se van a quedar sin aire – calló Albert al ver que Candy no soltaba los labios de Terry.

Ya comenzamos con el papá celoso, ¿envidia? – inquirió Richard.

No, pero…- titubeó sin dejar de mirarlo.

Anda vamos por un whiskey, deja que ellos dos sigan con lo que están haciendo – lo apuro Richard.

Pero…Mario vigílalos – le ordenó al capitán.

No Mario, cierra el visor y dejemos que ellos se encarguen de su vida – lo jaló y Mario cerró el visor.

Pero… - titubeó.

Albert, vámonos – le empujó a su camarote.

Terry – apenas pudo decir su nombre.

¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó él volviéndola a besar.

Ya sellamos el contrato – dijo en un susurró aún contra sus labios.

¿Alguna queja? – preguntó.

Ninguna – volvió a besarlo apasionadamente.

Entonces shhh…- colocó un dedo en sus labios.

Te amo Terry – dijo ella quedamente.

¿De verdad? – cuestionó.

Sí, por eso terminé con Albertito… - esto hizo que él la mirara.

¿De verdad? – preguntó él.

Sí – asintió.

Entonces señorita, ¿qué vamos hacer? No voy a poder dormir si no me prometes algo – le advirtió.

Prometerte ¿qué cosa? – cuestionó Candy.

Sé mi novia Candy – le pidió a ella.

¿De verdad? – volvió a cuestionar.

Sí, sé mi novia desde hoy y para siempre – la levantó y le tomó la mano.

Terry, sólo que…pues no puedo andar contigo si sigues con Noelia – tenía que hacer tiempo.

No te preocupes creo que ella lo sabe, no la he visto hace dos semanas y cuando la vi la ultima vez no pude cumplir mis propósitos – le informó él dando vueltas, quería evitar mirarla.

¿Seguro? – tenía que seguir con una serie de cuestionamientos.

Por supuesto, claro que si no quieres… - esperaba lo peor.

Acepto – emitió ella esa simple palabra.

Ven aquí mi vida – la tomó de la cintura y la besó, emocionado, lo había aceptado.

Terry, te amo – le dijo ella muy contenta.

También te amo Candy – repitió las mismas palabras, ahora si que nadie podría quitársela.

Continuará…


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XV**

Terry volvió de ese recuerdo, ¿qué había sucedido después de la inmersión? ¿Cómo había podido perderla así? Lo que no supo es que alguien más había corroborado a que Candy dejara de hablarle.

_**Inicio del flash back**_

Anthony llevaba un par de días metido en Lakewood, George le había enclaustrado ahí hasta que no rectificara el comportamiento sucedido contra Candice por un lado y su tío William. Después de todo él era su tío de sangre y ella como si fuese de su familia.

Hola primo – saludó Niel que recién llegaba.

¿Qué buscas aquí Niel? – le preguntó el rubio a su primo.

Pues nada realmente, sólo pasaba a saludar – mintió el castaño.

Pues fíjate que no pienso hablar – se levantó del suelo donde estaba podando las rosas del jardín.

Bueno, pues quiero decirte algo, sabes ¿dónde está Candy en estos momentos? – cuestionó intentando provocarlo.

En la inmersión con los Grandchester, ¿por qué? – le devolvió la duda.

Pues de buena fuente, sé que Candy debe besar a Terrence para sellar el contrato y tomando en cuenta que él está enamorado de ella... – terminó de deducir.

Qué más da Niel, ya fue suya y de todos – se volteó un momento para recoger las herramientas.

No, por mí no ha pasado y por nadie – soltó él obviando el hecho de que era cierto.

¿Qué dices? – preguntó él sorprendido.

Sí, que en tus deseos y obsesivos celos has insultado a Candy y no creo que puedas hacer que te perdone – le afirmó.

¿Qué has dicho? – lo tomo de las solapas del traje italiano que portaba.

Lo que acabas de oír, no puedo decirte nada de lo que ocurre entre Albert y ella, pero eso que dices no es cierto, maldición Anthony realmente no sé ¡qué hiciste! – exclamó el castaño inquietando a Anthony al ver que había cometido un error.

Me dijo que le gustaba Terrence – volvió a estar tranquilo, esos días solos, le habían servido para pensar en la idiotez tan grande que había hecho, aunque no le quedara claro su sentir.

Y eso qué, también te gusta Annie y no por eso rompes tu compromiso con la heredera – sonrió con sorna.

No me hice novio de Candy por su dinero – le reclamó por su comentario.

No, ¿seguro? Entonces por su cuerpo – refirió el castaño premeditando su movimiento.

¡Lárgate de aquí Niel! – le pidió él.

Está bien, no te aloques, pero toma en cuenta que no eres el único engañado, ¿cuántos años nos vieron la cara esos dos? Alguna vez te preguntaste ¿por qué Candy y el tío se llevan tan bien? – decidió intentar por otro lado.

Porque la ha visto crecer, como a todos nosotros – aseguró el rubio.

Seguro, quizás estamos viendo de más, además seguramente lo mismo pasa con Terry – soltó al aire esperando que ella lo captara.

Dime Niel, ¿qué pretendes que haga? No voy hacer nada, sólo porque tú así lo quieres – le informó entrando a la casa.

Entonces todo lo que le dijiste a mi tío y a ella ¿es mentira? - cuestionó él impresionado al saber que nada daba efecto.

Estaba fuera de mí, sólo es eso – confesó.

Pues quizás, pero… - se vio interrumpido por el rubio.

Lárgate Niel, ve a fastidiar a Elisa – le ordenó y comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Creo que no te importará saber que Candy está engañada, Terry es amante de Noelia Watson – decidió soltar la ultima bomba que le quedaba.

¿Qué has dicho? Seguramente estás de acuerdo con ella, no te creo nada, intenta algo mejor – se mofó más de él.

Pues creo que no tengo ¿por qué inventar? Hasta hace semana y media aún se veían – sonrió él triunfante.

Sí idiota, hace tan sólo tres días que Candy terminó conmigo y eso qué prueba. No lograrás tu cometido Niel así que ¡lárgate! – le pidió sin miramientos.

Bueno como quieras – Niel estaba furioso, algo tendría que hacer porque Noelia le interesaba mucho, así como todas las chicas que Terrence había dejado y que de su cama pasaban a la de él, por esta única vez quería ser el primero.

Algo tengo que hacer para que ella lo deje, pero ¿qué cosa? Anthony, ¿qué hiciste? – azotó la puerta y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Mientras esto ocurría en la poza aún se encontraban Candy y Terry abrazados cuando ambos fueron sorprendidos por Albert, Richard y George.

¡Hola chicos! – saludaron traviesos los padres de ambos.

Ya nos tenemos que ir supongo – dijo Candy esperanzada a que la dejaran un rato más en brazos de Terry.

Sí Candy, lamento interrumpir, tienen que dormir porque mañana comenzamos la exploración, el arrecife no está muy lejos – respondió el rubio.

De acuerdo, mañana te veo – se despidió de Terry tomándole la mano y caminó hacia Albert para cobijarse dentro de sus brazos.

Sí Candy, descansa – le deseo a su novia.

¿Cómo estás hijo? – preguntó Richard lo que ya era obvio.

Feliz papá, sabía que ella me amaba, sólo tenía que presionar un poquito – le respondió entusiasmado.

Jajajaja sí claro Terrence, ¿no fue al revés? – increpó su padre.

¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestionó él sin entenderlo.

Que Candy te forzó a que la besaras más allá del contrato – le informó y su semblante cambió.

Claro que no papá – repitió molesto.

Por supuesto que sí, ella sí que es una Andley – soltó una risotada.

Estás queriendo decir que me montó – sugirió Terry.

Sí Terry, lo hizo – ambos soltaron una carcajada al escuchar esa afirmación.

Bueno quizás sea así, pero no importa, ese beso padre, ese beso – intentó explicarlo, pero no encontró algo coherente.

Lo sé, querido Terry – le palmeó la espalda.

¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestionó curioso.

Continuará…

Les resolveré algunas dudas, ya se enteraron de lo que preguntaban y una aclaración, resulta verdad que comencé a escribir literatura fantástica y es por eso que se me da eso de fantasear con tecnología, bueno espero que se queden con la boca abierta jajajaja. Las veo en el próximo y gracias por leer y dejar los reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVI**

Sencillo Terry, no eres el único que ha sufrido por el amor de una Andley, tu abuelo y yo ya pasamos por ese embrujo – contestó Richard sonriente.

Quieres decir que tú y mi abuelo se enamoraron de otras chicas Andley – cuestionó impresionado Terry.

Podría decirse que sí, lo malo es que el fin del contrato no es solo parte de eso, ahí es cuando te das cuenta si hay algo más allá, si es sólo por el físico el beso es sólo eso, por el contrato, si sucede lo contrario pues da este resultado – le sonrió pasando el brazo por la nuca para felicitarlo.

Entonces ¿qué hizo Candy? – preguntó sin entender nada.

Me lo preguntas – exclamó su padre sin poder creerlo.

Sí papá – lo obligó con la mirada.

Sencillo tú estás enamorado de ella, a Candy sólo le gustabas – le soltó con cinismo.

¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo enojado.

Bueno hijo, defecto de las Andley, todas son tercas, en el momento en el que ustedes tocaron los talismanes ella sintió una cierta energía al juntar sus manos para abrir las esferas. Ahí es que se dio cuenta que si te amaba, entonces cometiste un error… se pegó en la frente al decir esto.

Pero si hice todo lo que tú no me dijiste – protestó Terry.

Menos admitir que el beso que le dabas no era por el contrato sino porque lo deseabas – aclaró su padre.

Eso es lo que nadie me dijo, ni tú me ayudaste – le reclamó sereno.

No debías saberlo todo y menos si es por un vano negocio, debes desearlo, tristemente para nosotros sólo fue el físico – contestó sonriendo.

Ahora entiendo, entonces… - iba a completar su moción.

Deberías estar preocupado, Candy te conoce muy bien para sólo un beso, creo que su tío William los conoce demasiado a ambos, sin duda auguraba que de no tenerlos atados se matarían – se burló él.

Bueno son nuestros caracteres – pretextó Terry.

Ella terca y tú, eres un Grandchester, sin duda – comentó divertido.

Pero la amo – abogó él.

Sin duda alguna, solo que deberás tener cuidado, una Andley siempre sabrá cuando le mientes, así que tómalo en cuenta – le aconsejó su padre.

Y con eso quieres decir – le instó.

Sí, desde ahora en adelante deberás tener claros tus asuntos, no más "amigas", ella te tendrá en sus manos si se entera de alguna infidelidad – le advirtió comenzando a retirarse.

No me ayudas mucho con ello, Candy es especial – susurró cayendo en cuenta de la forma en lo que lo dijo.

Y lo será más cuando ella si tenga lo que tú no podrás hasta que te cases con ella – Richard estaba extralimitándose, pero debía de poner en aviso a Terry, ya que conocía la debilidad y la reacción de su hijo a otras personas cercanas a su ahora novia.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso papá? – cuestionó Terry aún sin entender.

Que serás siempre celoso y nunca cornudo aunque lo supongas – le dijo su padre confortándola.

No caeré en esa trampa – le respondió tranquilo mientras tomaba agua.

Qué fácil es decirlo hijo, pero como te darás cuenta ya lo eres, William le tiene un trato especial – Richard no quería hacerlo, pero se veía obligado.

Ella dice que no son nada – lo miró y después volvió a tomar otro trago de su vaso.

No sabes que trato llevan cuando se cierra la puerta de su camarote, en su casa…- comenzó a enlistarle los lugares en los que los rubios se quedaban solos.

Alto papá, no me infundas ideas – pidió él notablemente molesto.

Yo no lo hago, sólo que puedes estar equivocado o inseguro nadie lo sabe. Ven te lo mostraré – lo empujó hasta conducirlo a los equipos de buceo que Mario había dejado en la salida de la poza, donde los rubios se encontraban caminando tomados de las manos, lo cual hizo que Terry mirara eso con otros ojos, con los ojos de los celos.

Candy y Albert iban tomados de las manos cuando volvieron a colocarse el equipo de buceo y regresaban al yate, ambos iban felices, quién iba a decir que vería a su hija en la flor de su vida, feliz y enamorada; claro que de alguien que creía que era su novio y no su padre, pero si Candy no le había aclarado las cosas era por alguna razón, así que no le quedaba de otra que seguirle la corriente aunque la sola idea pareciera descabellada. Candy salió a la superficie y George le ayudó con el tanque de oxígeno, para que después subiera al yate, lo mismo hizo con Albert, para la mala suerte de Terry, éste llegó justo en el momento en el que ella le dedicaba una sonrisa al rubio cuando le quitaba el traje de buceo y le agradecía, la abrazó fuertemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después jalarla a su camarote, dándole un beso fuerte en cada centímetro de su brazo, desde la clavícula hasta los dedos de su mano. Lo cual hizo que Terry entristeciera y se olvidara de todo lo vivido con Candy, se desapareció de allí rápidamente, pero sin quitar la mirada de ella y del rubio que la seguía con la mirada.

¿Aún recuerdas esto? – cuestionó Candy sorprendiéndose de que la memoria de Albert fuera impresionante.

Aún Candy, cómo olvidarlo, lo que no me gustó fue que cuando lo hiciste fui presa de la burla de mis compañeros de clase – le reprochó.

Pero te compusiste, después dejó de dolerte – lo abrazó soltando una sonora carcajada al recordar las burlas de sus compañeros.

Sí, tus besos compusieron más que el dolor del brazo, compusieron mi corazón y mi alma – le respondió con mucho agrado.

Albert suponía que debían reconfortarte, pero no fui yo quién hizo lo demás, aún me pregunto por qué no te has casado, siempre lo he hecho, desde niña – dijo ella sin sentido.

Amé una vez y fui engañado, por avaricia solamente – recalcó él eso tomando los delgados dedos de la mano de Candy.

¿Cómo se llamó ella? – preguntó con cautela.

Hablemos de ello en otro momento – le pidió tomando la mano y besándola.

Albert, dímelo, dímelo – se arrojó sobre él que la sostuvo de la cintura y la espalda.

No Candy, no es el momento – le respondió el rubio sonriendo tristemente.

Entonces ¿cuándo? – instó ella.

Debes estar cansada – susurró y se levantó.

Cansada, si lo estoy, pero de que me escondas las cosas – protestó abiertamente.

No lo estoy haciendo, sólo que las cosas del pasado aún duelen en el presente – recargó la frente en el vidrio de la semana.

Debes afrontarlas – le exigió por huir, los Andley no huían.

Me odiarás por afrontarlas – resolvió él preocupado.

No te odiaré – trataba de darles confianza.

Si lo harás, por no habértelo dicho a tiempo, sólo tenía que esperar – rebatió sin coherencia.

Esperar qué, a que fuera anciana quizás – sonrió.

No me refería a eso, su nombre…Violet Duff – soltó después de algunos minutos.

Violet Duff, Albert ella murió cuando…- recapituló en segundos, ese nombre era de su madre.

Violet y yo nos conocimos en una de las famosas fiestas de la tía abuela a las que no me gustaba ir, sus padres son ingleses y es familia cercana de la realeza británica; nos enamoramos rápidamente a pesar de los intentos de sus padres pasamos desapercibidos en nuestros encuentros nocturnos, hasta que una noche concebimos a una linda niña. Por cuestiones de negocios, mi padre me envió a un largo viaje, me aseguré de que Violet no quedara desamparada, por lo que la deje resguardada en una casa al lado de la mansión de Lakewood, bajo la vigilancia de mi padre y de Rosemary, mi hermana.

Los negocios en Asia tardaron más de lo que esperaba, Violet se enteró de su embarazo y lo ocultó de todos hasta de mí. Cuando regresé Violet se había escapado con un hombre inglés llamado Robert Clarke, lo que mató mi amor por ella en ese mismo instante, nadie sabe cómo, pero lo conoció, la convenció de abandonarme por mis falsas promesas de regresar por ella y me abandonó, llevándose a mi pequeña en el vientre, desapareciendo de Chicago y Nueva York, sin saber en realidad en dónde estaban.

Había descubierto de la noche a la mañana que ese estafador la utilizó de la manera más vil, antes de dar a luz se caso con ella para pedir una especie de dote, ya que él no era el padre de la hija que llevaba en el vientre, tuvieron que convencer a la familia de que la amaba cuando en realidad sólo amaba su dinero. Ellos habían intimado en la época de cuando la conoció, por lo que en realidad no creía que esa niña no fuera de él, así que sólo tuvo que aprovechar eso, ella se lo ocultó, fingió ser feliz de que se casaba enamorada del hombre que iba a ser su esposo para que su familia le diera el dinero a Robert, lo que nadie sabía es que ella temía porque el estado avanzado de su embarazo no concordaba con la intimidad con su ahora esposo, obviamente que Robert sabía hacer cuentas y los fetos de seis meses no son abundantes, por no decir que no existen. Robert conseguiría dinero, ella sólo se conformó con no regresar a mi amor y cuando regresé ella se había ido, su familia se fue a Asia, querían vivir sin problemas y dado que su hija no era muy comunicativa después de tres años que no supieron de ella, decidieron marcharse.

Pero Violet era feliz sólo por su hija, sólo por ella, Robert se gastó todo el dinero en juego y mujeres, la vida fácil sólo requiere de dinero y de una familia que lo tenga, así que al ver el gran parecido de la niña con mi hermana procuro su compañía por medio de Violet, averiguando más de la familia y más de mí, Violet con el tiempo se enteró que la mansión cercana a la de Lakewood era suya, la había puesto a su nombre y Robert le ordenó tomar posesión de esa propiedad, lo que él no sabía era que el padre de George me mantenía al tanto de esta información, así que me presenté en la mansión propiedad de los Andley y lo encaré. Ahí fue donde me enteré que la niña era mi hija, el parecido con Rosemary era idéntico cuando tenía esa edad y poseía el distintivo de los Andley, el porte y la elegancia, situación que no pasó desapercibida por Rosemary quién por ello, ocultó que la pequeña era mi hija y que nunca me lo dijo.

Rosemary desdeñaba a la niña, Robert la utilizaba contra Violet, tu madre por miedo hacia lo que Robert le pedía y yo, yo les di la estocada final. No podía concebir que mi hija pasara por lo mismo cien veces más, así que tomé cartas en el asunto, pero el muy cobarde de Robert se nos adelantó, convenció a Violet de pedir su dinero por su hija reclamándole a mi tía abuela su manutención, mi padre llegó en ese momento declarando que no reconocía mi paternidad en esa niña y que ella en realidad no me había amado al observar ese comportamiento. Fue ahí donde nos enteramos que estaba enferma, su corazón no soportaría más tiempo, por lo que mi padre habló con ella llegando a un acuerdo, los Andley se harían cargo de la niña cuando su madre muriera, pero que Robert no recibiría nada del dinero de la niña, eso sí, quedaría al cuidado de la familia pero nunca la aceptarían como una Andley, por lo que con ello Robert se alejaría de ambas o eso esperaba mi padre. Con lo que no contábamos, es que Violet había hablado con su esposo para pedirle que desapareciera de su vida, que no lograría nada con los Andley, porque la niña no era de él ni mía, sino que pertenecía a un campesino buen mozo que había conocido en sus paseos, que se amaron por unas cuantas semanas, entonces Robert presa del odio la golpeó al punto de matarla, pero no por el dolor de sus palabras ni por el dolor físico que le habían causado los golpes, más bien su corazón ganó la batalla, ella murió en medio de los odios, de la envidia y del amor que le tenía a su única hija, la odié en ese momento hasta que te conocí a ti, no podía creer que en medio de tantos orgullos malsanos, de envidias, de rencor, sólo estabas tú, que irradiabas luz entre la tristeza, inocencia entre maldad y un infinito amor por su madre ante la desgracia de perderla.

Sólo podía observarte a ti en ese momento, en tu felicidad, te conocí al fin, después de cuatro años de no poder cargarte, de no poder vivir a tu lado, de no saber de ti, me perdí los mejores años de tu vida, no sabía cómo eras cuando te enfermabas, cuando llorabas, en ese momento me sentí como un padre ausente, que no supe en realidad lo que esperaba, eras mi pecosita, al fin eras mía, luché contra mi propia familia, contra mi odio y contra aquellas pasiones que hacen que los hombres seamos débiles, días después de la muerte de Violet despedí a la señora Harris, la nana de Rosemary; Robert se fue de Chicago y murió tres años después, casado, sin hijos y sin dinero, sólo dejando una carta para mí, donde me confesaba que era el padre de la hija de Violet y por lo tanto mía, mientras resarcía mi falta de esos tres años, tu convivías conmigo a diario, que no me importaba más que tu bienestar. Para Rosemary fue diferente, murió cuando Anthony tendría unos cinco años, reconoció que ella sabía del parecido de la hija de Violet conmigo, pero que por un lado el matrimonio Clarke se veía solido y por otro, lo que podría significar para mí el tener por fin a mi hija, ahí vi que el amor fraternal de mi hermana estaba eclipsado por la envidia, por eso mandé a Anthony a Londres, sería bueno que recordara lo bueno de Rosemary y no lo mezquina que fue – terminó de contar él, volteándose a verla, ahí, sentada en el piso llorando silenciosamente.

No puedo seguir escuchando – comenzó a taparse los oídos, no quería escuchar que su madre haya sido capaz de alejarla de su padre.

Es cierto Candy – una voz reconocida para ella la devolvió a la realidad.

George, no puede ser cierto, mi madre, mi madre fue genial para mí – dijo ella mientras el castaño le extendía un sobre de piel café con el escudo de armas de la familia Duff.

Lo sabemos señorita, pero hoy no debía enterarse, me tendré que adelantar con algunos datos. Tenga, en este sobre encontrará cartas de su madre, escritas de su puño y letra, un diario, una carta y algunas joyas que Albert le regaló. Además esta su acta de nacimiento original y corregida, quizás sepamos que ocurrió en realidad en esos años de tristeza para su padre – termino por decir lo último, triste.

George, no puede estar ocurriendo esto, como puedo olvidar que él que se decía mi padre no lo era, ¿por qué Albert? ¿Por qué me haces esto? – reclamó.

Porque debes saberlo, debemos saber que ocurrió con ella, dale descanso a mi corazón, que crees que sentí cuando ella me abandonó, cuando te ocultó de mí, cuando no te tuve cerca, perdí muchas cosas Candy, pero no pude perderte a ti – es ahora quien respondía con el corazón en la mano.

Albert, Albert – se arrojó a sus piernas, abrazándolas y llorando sobre lo que acababa de enterarse.

Candy, Candy, mi pequeña Candy, que haría yo sin ti, sin tu amor, sin cada recuerdo, sin cada beso, sin cada caricia… - Albert la tomó de donde estaba y la abrazó cariñosamente, su hija lo perdonaba por haber guardado un secreto sin decir nada malo de su madre por más de dieciocho años.

Te amo Albert – dijo ella cuando estaba recargada en su pecho.

Pensé que me odiarías – le dijo mientras todas las lágrimas caían en la coronilla de su hija.

Odiarte porque me has cuidado todos estos años. Porque has sabido ser mi papá tras bambalinas, no veo por qué – respondió ella.

Candy, mi pequeña, cuánto tiempo esperé esto, podrás perdonarme por dejarte sola cuando más me necesitabas – le dijo viéndola a los ojos.

Claro que te perdonaré, pero no tengo por qué hacerlo – lo volvió a abrazar.

Si tienes que hacerlo y más ahora que supongo que vuelves a tener novio – intentó hacer una broma.

Albert no seas entrometido – le pidió dándole un golpe con la otra mano en la nuca.

Jajajaj mi pecosita – soltó una carcajada.

No es tú pecosita, ahora es mía y te ordeno que no la toques… - replicó Terry al no soportar esa escena.

Continuará…

Hola chicas, aquí comienza la espera, este es el último capítulo que publique en FR, entonces publico si acaso dos veces por semana, pero a veces aunque quiera es complicado. Saludos, feliz lectura.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVII**

No nos acordamos que Terry era celoso – regresó la mirada hacia la rubia y le sonrió dulcemente.

Te he dicho que la sueltes Albert – gritó el castaño enfadado.

Regreso más tarde cuando tu león se vaya a dormir – le guiñó el ojo y besó su frente.

Sí – aceptó y comenzó a reír por lo bajo. Bueno me iré a bañar – comenzó caminar viendo como Terry miraba a su padre.

Un momento señorita – la tomó del brazo sin apretarla.

¿Qué pasa Terry? ¿Sucede algo? – le cuestionó la rubia al ver esa actitud.

No te hagas Candy, vi todo – soltó el interpelado.

Todo…a ¿qué te refieres con todo? – se soltó e hizo una mueca al escuchar el reclamo de su novio.

Sí todo, el abrazo, el beso, el…- comenzó a enlistar los mimos de Albert.

El ¿qué Terry? El abrazo fraternal, el beso en la mejilla y por lo de las palabras no te asustes, recuerdas que es mi primo – le reprocho irónicamente.

No estoy muy seguro – susurró.

¿De qué cosa? De que no te quiero – sugirió ella.

Ah ahora me quieres, hace rato me amabas y después ¿qué será? – comentó molesto.

Terry, no seas celoso y menos conmigo – lo tomó de la barbilla acercándose rápidamente.

No soy celoso – recalcó él.

Sí claro ni se nota, sabes hoy estoy feliz – decidió cambiarle el tema.

Ajá – soltó sin hacer mucho caso.

De verdad mi amor – lo abrazó delicadamente.

Y por eso has llorado, volviste con él ¿no? – cuestionó enfurecido.

No – respondió ella bajando los brazos.

Entonces ¿por qué las lágrimas? – cuestionó celoso, aun más que hace unos momentos.

Alegría – comenzó a dar de vueltas con los brazos en el aire.

Estás feliz por mí – preguntó al no entenderle.

Digamos que sí – respondió ella.

O sea… - increpó.

Que deja los celos a un lado, aunque…- comenzó a morder el dedo.

Sí – inquirió rápidamente.

Debes saber algo – comentó dándose la vuelta.

Dime – escuchó atento.

No debes de preocuparte más por Albertito, él y yo no podemos ser pareja nunca – le informó.

¡Qué buen detalle! Eso se debe a – intentó sacarle más información.

A que somos de la misma familia – recalcó ella pero al parecer el castaño no lo entendió.

Candy – la llamó pero sabía que no obtendría más información.

Dime – respondió volteando el rostro.

¿Me amas? – quiso saber.

¿Tú lo haces? – cuestionó la rubia observando a su novio.

Bueno es que me encantas y que te quiero mucho – respondió sinceramente.

Y creo que estamos igual – soltó ella, sonriendo.

Pero ¿me amarás? – quiso saber.

Supongo – dijo la verdad.

¿Cómo que supongo? ¿No estás segura? – preguntó él sin querer saber la respuesta.

No soy pitonisa…aún, pero eso si te aclaro Terry, nada de amigas y cuidado con que me entere que me eres infiel, porque si eso sucede, no querrás saber lo que voy hacer – le advirtió.

¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó contrariado, su padre tenía razón.

Que sabrás que estos celos que sientes contra Albert son una probadita de mi desamor – lo miró cuando se lo decía.

Pero si no voy hacer nada – se defendió.

Sólo estoy platicando contigo Terry, ande a dormir que mañana haremos inmersión a las 5 de la mañana – le informó la rubia.

Pero me voy a sentir solito – le reprochó.

No te preocupes, cuando te duermas dejaras de sentirte solito – soltó una risa.

Eso no le decías a Albert – ahora a él le tocó eso.

Terry, no seas grosero – le dio un manotazo.

Pero es verdad – reclamó él. Y lo peor de todo es que lo hacías a propósito – le recriminó a ella.

¿Qué cosa? – ahora era ella la extrañado.

Sí esa noche cuando me quedé en la mansión, los escuché a ti y a Albertito en el balcón – contó el castaño, desviando la mirada.

Eras tú, qué susto nos diste, sólo estábamos jugando…la pasión tú sabes – refirió ella.

Pues que escondido te lo tenías – no le quedó de otra.

Bueno Terry no éramos nada, además tú me hiciste sufrir también, no tienes nada que reprocharme – soltó levantándose la rubia.

¿Qué cosa? ¿De qué me hablas? – preguntó Terry.

De la mañana con Noelia, ¿por qué crees que tuve que ponerme el traje dorado? Sencillamente hacía mucho calor y entonces Alb… bueno hacía mucho calor – terminó por decir ya que había cometido un error.

¿Qué ibas a decir Candy? – demasiado tarde ya que Terry si se había dado cuenta que terminó diciendo otra cosa.

Eso, que hacía mucho calor – intentó borrar el error.

Ibas a decir algo de Albert, dime ¿qué era? – insistió.

Pues nada, sólo que creo que me porté diferente con él…ese día – susurró esto último.

Diferente ¿qué tanto? – preguntó Terry.

Lo deseaba Terry y todo por tu culpa – lo acusó con el dedo índice apuntándole en el pecho.

Pero no…lo siento, estaba celoso, fui con ella pero no pude…no pude hacerlo más – se disculpó.

Terry, ven, mírame – le tomó de la barbilla al ver la sinceridad con la que hablaba.

Candy no podría soportar verte en brazos de otro hombre, sintiendo sus caricias y sus besos, haciéndote suya…nunca me pidas que lo acepte, no me pidas nunca que te deje con otro porque no lo soportaré – acabó confesando.

Terry no puedes pedirme eso y yo no puedo prometértelo – le informó.

Pero Candy… - protestó él.

No podemos, ambos no podemos prometerlo, ya ves lo que pasó con Albertito, hermoso idilio y falso amor, pensó lo peor de mí y acabó lastimándome – le dijo con los ojos cristalinos.

Yo no lo haré, le he golpeado recuerdas – sonrió ante esto último.

Pero no puedo prometerlo por el momento y menos si eres celoso, ya ves lo que hicieron los celos con Albertito y tú no los controlas mucho que digamos – refirió ella los sucesos recientes.

Lo intentaré Candy, pero algún día lo podrías hacer – sugirió el castaño.

No prometo nada – lo besó efusivamente y comenzó a retirarse.

Candy – la llamó

Sí – volteó a verlo.

¿Te puedo besar? – preguntó él con entusiasmo.

No tienes por qué pedir permiso, eso pensaba pedírtelo antes de que sacaras a Albert de aquí – soltó la rubia.

Bueno, tengo esperanzas, con él fuera de aquí, esperaba que durmiéramos juntos – sugirió Terry con alegría.

Bueno mi amor, yo quisiera eso, pero creo que han venido por ti – sonrió en son de burla cuando oyeron un carraspeo detrás de ellos.

Terry es hora de que vayas a descansar – sugirió Richard.

Pero papá – iba a protestar cuando le llamó la atención su padre.

No, nada de pero papá – se burló de su comentario.

Espera no hemos cenado – se le ocurrió esa oportunidad.

Lo haremos en nuestros camarotes – refirió Richard.

Pero…- iba a protestar.

Anda nada de peros – lo empujó hacia la salida.

Malvado – soltó haciendo un puchero.

Es bueno ser el mayor aquí – sonrió Richard y soltó una carcajada.

Buenas noches Candy – se despidió Terry.

Buenas noches Candy, Albert – ahora fue el turno de Terry. Él se quedará aquí – le preguntó el castaño a la rubia asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

No, sólo cenaremos y después se relajara ella sola – justificó el rubio al ver los celos de su yerno.

¿Seguro? – cuestionó Terry dudoso.

Sí, anda. Candy ¿por qué no le has dicho lo de Anthony? – le reclamó a su hija.

Bueno, aún no estoy preparada para ello, y tú ¿qué hacías? – cuestionó ella extrañada.

Bueno, llamé a la tía abuela, en estos momentos ella se dirige a Lakewood, tiene que hablar con Anthony – explicó el rubio sentándose y soltando un suspiro.

Deberían de dejarlo para mañana – rebatió la rubia.

No lo creo pecosita, Niel ha ido a visitar a Anthony, no creo que haya sido una visita social – dedujo Albert preocupado.

¡Niel! ¿Desde cuándo se llevan bien? – exclamó ella.

No lo sé, pero ha ido con los chicos, esperemos que esto se resuelva – terminó por decir Albert.

¿Con todos? – cuestionó la rubia sin poder creerlo.

Sí con todos – reafirmó.

¡Oh cielos! No creo que funcione – se sentó ella también.

¿Por qué lo dices? – cuestionó el rubio.

Espera y lo sabrás – le pidió ella.

Permiso – habló Dorothy entrando al camarote con dos bandejas, una para Candy y otra para Albert.

Pasa Dorothy – le indicó Albert.

Mientras Candy y Albert cenaban, en la mansión de Lakewood era otra situación la que se suscitaba.

Joven Anthony, lo esperan en la sala de té – le informó Mary Ann al rubio que yacía acostado de espaldas en su cama.

Si es Niel no quiero verlo – exclamó el rubio dejándose llevar por sus recuerdos.

No, es la señora Elroy y sus primos joven Anthony – refirió la mucama.

¡A esta hora! – miró el reloj de pulso. ¿Pasó algo? A Candy ¿le pasó algo? – preguntó él, preocupado.

No joven, sólo me dijo que quería hablar con usted – soltó la mucama.

Gracias Mary Ann, puedes retirarte – pidió Anthony, levantando el torso de la cama.

Sí joven Anthony, permiso – Mary Ann se retiró de ahí.

Ni tardo ni perezoso se arregló y bajo sin darse cuenta de la gravedad de lo que iban a decirle. Caminó hasta encontrar a todos menos a Candy, Albert y George.

Hola tía abuela, chicos ¿cómo están? – los saludó a cada uno.

Bien gracias, chicos pueden sentarse, Anthony…- le indicó con la mirada que hiciera lo mismo.

Si tía, gracias. ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó él.

Sí, supimos de la visita de Niel – refirió la señora Elroy.

Ah ya veo, aún desconfían de mí – reclamó Anthony al admitir que la familia seguía pensando lo mismo que la última vez que hablaron.

No es eso, es algo de Albert y Candy, esto es muy difícil – se tomó las manos.

Tía ¿qué pasa con ellos? – resopló Stear.

Albert y Candy son familia – quiso a dar a entender.

Igual que nosotros – aceptó Archie.

Puede ser más específica tía abuela – pidió Patty.

Encontramos al papá de Candy – soltó rápidamente la señora Elroy.

¿En dónde? ¿No había muerto? – cuestionó Anthony.

Este sí… pero Robert Clarke murió tres años después que la madre de Candy y él no era su padre – refirió ella.

¿Qué dicen? Entonces ¿quién? – cuestionaron al unísono.

Su padre la adoptó después de morir Violet – informó la señora Elroy.

¿Lo conocemos? – cuestionaron nuevamente.

Sí…su padre es… Albert – dijo soltando un suspiro y dejándose caer en el sillón que se encontraba detrás de ella, observando la actitud de rabie e impotencia y quizás, si quizás desilusión que mostraba Anthony.

Anthony no pudo resistir la noticia, era demasiado, Candy era entonces su prima, amaba a su prima más que a nada en el mundo, cuando era que le iban a decir el parentesco del par de rubios, que iba hacer ahora, todo su mundo se había colapsado al oír que su tío Albert, el que creía que era amante de la rubia, era en realidad el padre de Candy y por lo tanto, Anthony y la rubia eran primos, no podría dejar de pensar cada vez que la besaba estaba cometiendo incesto, en dónde había dejado el deseo y la pasión que la rubia le había demostrado. No podía ser cierto, de pronto vio sus manos en el piso, conteniendo la rabia y decepción al oír que su corazón se partía innegablemente en pedazos.

Continuará…

Gracias por los reviews chicas:

Por cierto si les aclaráramos los de Albertito-Albert no tendríamos historia o acabaría demasiado aburrida; y cuando no hemos dicho o negado que Terry siente celos hasta de Clint si es que existiera en esta historia, por otro lado, ya aclaré lo del parentesco, a medias para evitar una catástrofe con Anthony y pronto llega la familia Duff y ahí sí que se va armar una revolución. La espero en el próximo capítulo y también quisiera leer más comentarios, me son de mucha utilidad.

¡Feliz lectura!


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo XVIII**

Es en serio, Candy es hija de Albert, no puedo creerlo tía abuela – dijo Archie incapaz de creer lo que habían escuchado de la boca de la tía abuela.

Sí Archie, es en serio – declaró la señora Elroy.

Pues esto me lo van a tener que aclarar personalmente – se levantó el rubio rápidamente caminando hacia la puerta.

No Anthony espera, no están a la mano ninguno de los dos, recuerdan los negocios de ambas familias – replicó la señora al ver tal actitud.

Desgraciadamente, pero no hablaré con ninguno de ustedes si no los veo antes a ellos – amenazó Anthony.

Pues tendrás que esperar – finalizó Anthony.

Lo sé, me retiro – ahora se fue caminando hacia su habitación.

Cuando nos van a explicar todo, tenemos muchas preguntas – replicó Archie.

Cuando la familia Duff llegue a Chicago, también tienen que regresar Albert y Candy junto con los Grandchester, además… - se interrumpió unos minutos.

Hay algo más – Anthony que se había acercado un poco, exigió saber.

Sí, algo más. Candy y Terrence Grandchester son novios – soltó sin ver a su sobrino.

¿Qué ha dicho tía abuela? – volvió a preguntar como si no entendiera.

No fui lo bastante clara – comentó enojada.

Pero cómo es posible – vociferó el rubio.

Anthony no que ya te ibas – se burló Stear.

No puedo creer esto que me hacen – tiró un jarrón con evidente enojo.

Un momento jovencito, no tienes nada que reclamarnos, en primera porque nadie te está pidiendo tu autorización, por si ya te habías dado cuenta Candy ya es mayor de edad y por otro lado Anthony, por Dios no te has dado cuenta de la gravedad de la situación ¿no es cierto? – explicó y cuestionó la matrona.

¿De qué me hablas tía abuela? – cuestionó Anthony sin entender.

Tú y Candy son primos y fueron novios, espero que no hayan llegado más lejos que sólo algunos besos, es así Anthony – inquirió una vez más la señora Elroy.

No voy a discutir contigo mi intimidad – rebatió no permitiendo cuestionamientos.

Pues nos lo vas a tener que decir – exigió ella.

Pues no lo haré – exclamó él.

Anthony es verdad eso, es un crimen, es incesto – gritó Elroy consternada.

Exageran – dijo como si nada.

Pues te exigimos que nos digas si lo que estamos pensando es cierto – Archie lo enfrentó.

No les diré nada, no tienen ningún derecho – replicó al ver que no solo Archie era el que estaba delante de él dispuesto a golpearlo.

Candy dice que no pasó de besos y algunas caricias – informó ella.

Sí claro – comenzó a sonar burlón con cada pregunta.

Queríamos hacer que confesaras, no sé que te haya propuesto Niel, pero ni tu ni él lograrán su objetivo, la semana que entra llegarán Albert, Candy, Terry y Richard, la familia Duff llegará este fin de semana, espero que se comporten a la altura. Anthony té te quedarás en Lakewood hasta que recapacites – ordenó la matrona.

No tengo nada que recapacitar – vociferó.

¿Seguro? – la señora Elroy tenía que presionar un poco, sólo un poco.

Segurísimo – la imitó.

No dejándome otra opción, creo en Candy, pero ya que no sé quién te ha envenenado el cerebro, creo que debo de tomar otra opción.

Encarcelarme no le basta – dijo él.

Te has vuelto vidente – ella adusta se burló de él.

¿Qué cosa dice? – cuestionó sin poder creerlo.

Puede llevárselo – dio una orden y un par de hombres salieron detrás de él sujetándolo.

No estará hablando en serio – preguntó sin creerlo.

Sí que lo hago – con una mano dio la orden de agarrarlo.

Joven Brower no oponga resistencia – pidió uno de los policías.

¿Qué hacen? ¡Suéltenme! – gritó Anthony.

Anthony Brower Andley, queda arrestado por cometer incesto en contra de la señorita Candice White Andley Duff – informó nuevamente.

¿Cómo dice? – los observó sin poder creer lo que su tía abuela le estaba haciendo, a el, a su sobrino favorito.

Tiene derecho a guardar silencio ya que todo lo que diga será usado en su contra – comenzó a leerle sus derechos.

Pero no pueden arrestarme, tía abuela haz algo – le pidió Anthony.

Buenas noches sobrino – se despidió de él.

Esto es imposible, no le hice nada a Candy – rebatió y terminó confesando.

¿Cómo dices? – quiso aclarar esa posición de Anthony hacia lo que ella ordenara.

Que entre Candy y yo no pasó nada más allá de los besos – emitió derrotado.

Suéltenlo, buenas noches – los hombres lo hicieron y se despidió.

¡Esto no se lo perdonaré tía abuela, hasta cuando usted y esa persona que se dice mi tío me van a lastimar! ¡No entiende que la amo! – alzó la voz, llegando casi al grito.

Pero Anthony son primos hermanos, estás oyendo lo que dices – replicó la matrona enojada con su sobrino adorado, era muy difícil de entender.

Sólo se preocupan por unos simples lazos, Candy y yo somos almas gemelas – replicó él.

Pero es tu prima, no seas cabeza dura, entiende – replicó Annie.

Pues ninguno de ustedes me va a quitar esa idea de la cabeza – exclamó enfurecido.

Bueno pues que disfrutes de tus vacaciones, llévenselo – ordenó Elroy.

Pero si no he hecho nada – rebatió.

No te das cuenta de la locura que acabas de decir, pues espero que unos días en el sanatorio te sirvan de algo, cuando ellos regresen, lo harás tú y espero que sea con nuevas ideas – dio la media vuelta.

No me puede hacer esto tía abuela, soy su sobrino – le quedaban pocas armas.

Ella también – rebatió la matrona audazmente.

¡Tía abuela, tía abuela! ¡Suéltenme! – gritó al sentirse jalado.

Hay que ponerle un tranquilizante, calma señor Brower – dijo uno de los policías.

Tía abuela esto ¿estará bien? – preguntó Patty.

Espero que sí – dudo un poco y al sonar el teléfono lo contestó. Bueno, sí por supuesto – atinó a confirmar lo que había ocurrido y después puso el altavoz.

Hola chicos – saludo Albert.

Albert – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Sí, supongo que ya se enteraron, ¿cómo lo tomó Anthony? – preguntó a cualquiera de ellos.

Lo mandé de vacaciones al sanatorio – soltó la señora Elroy.

¿Llegaron hasta ese punto? – preguntó Candy.

Sí, no quiere renunciar a ti y más cuando se enteró de lo de Grandchester – soltó la matrona como si nada.

Me lo imaginaba, chicos los veo hasta la próxima semana – se despidió Albert.

Sí Albert, que les vaya bien – exclamó Archie, sentándose después.

Que tal lo tomaron por allá – preguntó Elroy cuando hubo desactivado el altavoz.

Me ama tía Elroy, estoy feliz nuevamente recobré a mi hija – le dijo alegre observando a su hija.

Felicitaciones sobrino, espero que te vaya muy bien mañana – le deseo con alunas lágrimas contenidas.

Le pasaré ese dato a Candy, buenas noches tía – se despidió de ella.

Buenas noches sobrino, salúdame a los demás – les envió saludos.

Si tía, adiós – colgó Albert.

Hasta pronto – también colgó ella.

Te lo dije Albert, se salió de control, cuando lleguemos será insufrible – sonrió la rubia con pesadez.

Ni que lo digas – se dirigió hacia ella.

Oye Albert, si tú sabías que Anthony y yo…tú sabes ¿por qué no dijiste nada? – pidió una explicación.

Porque eres una Andley por eso, además contaba que al presentarte con Terrence cambiarás de opinión y ya vez no me equivoqué – soltó él reprendiéndose mentalmente.

Albert ¿cómo te atreviste? ¿No te preocupó lo de Anthony? – preguntó ella.

Es joven resistirá, al ser una Andley la terquedad es tu mejor arma, pero también puede ser tu perdición – le aclaró.

¿Qué quieres decir "papi"? – preguntó mordazmente.

Que si te lo hubiese prohibido, más te hubieras encaprichado, además sé de buena fuente que sólo hubo besos y caricias, gracias que Terry que los interrumpió – sonrio y después al verla, se calló.

¿Cómo sabes eso? Noooooooooooo, Albert ¿nos espiabas? – se tapo el rostro.

Yo no fui, las cámaras solamente. George me informaba de los avances de Anthony – informó antes de que ella muriese de vergüenza.

¡Ay no, qué pena! – efectivamente, ella sintió tanta vergüenza que opto por taparse el rostro.

Jajaja bueno sólo hubo intercambio de saliva Candy, lo que si fue terrible fue el traje dorado, no sabíamos que más hacer, afortunadamente Richard ya se había dado cuenta de que Terry estaba enamorado de ti – le dijo tomandola de los hombros para que lo mirara.

No puedo creerlo – abrió mas los ojos.

En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale – aclaró él.

Eso no era tu guerra – le reclamó.

Claro que sí, imagínate que hubieran intimado, Anthony ya es mayor de edad y eso se persigue con la ley y tú lo sabes, además estuviésemos preocupados, demasiado diría yo – concluyó.

Un bebé…no Albert, hubiese sido cuidadosa…pero…buen punto, nos sentiríamos fatal – le dio la razón.

Gracias a Dios que no pasó, eres doctora Candy y tú sabes qué consecuencias pueden traer las relaciones íntimas sin protección y eso sería lo de menos… - trató de obviar la situación.

¿Por qué? – cuestionó al no entender.

Porque el incesto es una cosa, el bebé era lo más preocupante, los chicos pueden nacer con defectos y tú lo sabes – decidió levantarse para darle más sentido a ese asunto.

Cierto, pero qué cabeza la mía, pero bueno sólo llevábamos dos semanas y yo no dejaba de pensar en Te…- se interrumpió.

En Terry, wow, empezar golpeándose es una buena táctica entonces, antipáticos – trató de bromear.

No es broma Albert – le echo una mirada especial.

Lo siento, pecosita, nosotros siempre los estábamos vigilando – levantó la mirada en el horizonte, el cual hacía tiempo que estaba oscuro.

Ah no te preocupes, sólo era lujuria – emitió una sonrisa al ver lo incomodo que Albert se encontraba.

¡Candy, respétame! – le pidió él sorprendido de la ligereza de palabras de la rubia.

Jajaja lo siento estoy diciendo la verdad – soltó una carcajada.

Lo sé, bueno, que pases buena noche – se despidió ella, todo sonrojada.

Igualmente – le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

Candy y Albert se fueron a dormir después de esa plática, mientras que en el sanatorio donde se encontraba Anthony

Candy, por qué no me amas como te amo a ti, te odio Grandchester y me odio a mí mismo por amar a mi prima, ¿por qué dios? ¿Por qué me enamoré de mi prima? ¿Qué hago con este sentimiento? Esta me la pagarás Albert Andley, te daré en lo que más te duele, Candy serás mía y no de ese Grandchester, lo juro – se juró así mismo, sonriente y a la vez triste por ello.

Y así Anthony comenzaba a mostrar signos de locura, su buen corazón estaba dolido en contra de su propia familia y mientras él lloraba por ese amor prohibido, su cabeza planeaba la venganza en contra de cualquier persona que se atreviera a interponerse entre él y Candy, finalmente Niel había conseguido lo que se proponía, un chivo expiatorio.

Continuará…

¡Hola, chicas! ¿Cómo están? Quiero pedir disculpas por toda la tardanza, fue final de semestre y andamos hasta el cuello de trabajo, pero ya actualice y espero escribir en estos días, saludos, ah por cierto antes de que se me olvide gracias por los reviews!


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo XIX**

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando ya había actividad en el yate, Candy y Terry eran preparados para sumergirse, ella estaba nerviosa y él sólo tenía puestos los ojos en si el traje de buceo era el adecuado para ambos.

Bueno pecosita, ¿estás lista? – se acercó Albert hacia su hija, tomándola de los hombros.

¿No irás conmigo? – cuestionó ella al ver que no estaba preparado.

No, Terry te guiará, de cualquier modo ya lo hemos adiestrado para que no se pierda, nosotros no podemos intervenir – le aseguró.

Eso espero…- regresó la mirada cuando Mario le ponía las aletas en cada uno de los pies.

¿Te preocupa algo? – le preguntó viendo como se encontraba.

No…bueno si, te voy a pedir algo, pero tengo la sensación que te vas a oponer – soltó ella.

Anthony – susurró abriendo los ojos.

Eh bueno, sí. Puede George traer a Anthony – solicitó.

Traerlo, ¿estás segura? – cuestionó alarmado.

Sí papá, creo que le debemos una explicación, sólo pídele a George que vaya por él y lo traiga al yate vendado, será mejor que lo tenga aislado en su camarote, por favor – le pidió nuevamente.

¿Qué tramas? – inquirió el rubio.

Les prometo que estarán presentes todos…quizás…la tía abuela quiera asistir, pero eso si tendrá que verlo de lejos, él pensará que están en otro lado o en la casa no sé, pero dile que no se preocupe, saldremos de este problema tarde o temprano – aseguró.

No estoy muy convencido, pero haré lo que quieres mi pecosita – le acarició una mejilla y se retiró de ahí un poco.

Bueno papá, nos vamos – sonrió para él y comenzó a caminar.

Sí vamos, baja a la lancha y ahorita vuelvo. George – lo llamó cuando Candy ya había bajado y Terry se encontraba lejos.

Sí William – contestó cortésmente.

Trae a Anthony, pídele a Mario que te lleve a puerto y que espere hasta que vuelvas, nosotros llegamos a media tarde, creo que sí te dará tiempo si llamas al hospital y lo recoges rápidamente. Háblale a la tía abuela y dile lo que te pedí, si está de acuerdo puede acompañarte, por cierto…tráelo sedado – le pidió amablemente.

Sí señor…pero ¿está seguro? – cuestionó para reafirmar lo solicitado.

Candy quiere hablar con él, pero ten cuidado en informárselo – agregó.

De acuerdo, que le vaya bien – le dio una palmada en el hombro derecho.

Gracias George – le agradeció el rubio cuando Terry y su padre se encontraban bajando por la escalera hacia la lancha.

Después de que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, Richard, Terry, Candy y Albert se trasladaron a la lancha dirigiéndose a unos cuarenta kilómetros de ese lugar, cuando hubieron llegado al lugar indicado, Candy miraba por dónde iba a bajar, para después ponerse el traje de buceo al igual que todos los demás. Se colocaron el equipo y sentaron de espaldas hacia el mar, se desearon suerte y se pusieron los snorkels, se dejaron caer hacia atrás, para continuar buceando aproximadamente sesenta metros hacia el fondo.

Albert tomó de la mano a Candy sin pasar desapercibido por Terry, lo cual hizo que este último se adelantara demasiado y que los demás se apresuraran, cuando menos lo esperaban divisaron el gran arrecife debajo de ellos, admirados Candy fue la primera en bajar y comenzar a abrir varias redes que pendían del cinturón que llevaba en la cintura, mientras Albert buceaba en otro lugar; Candy se volteó y estiró la mano hacia Terry, viendo el que su pecosita lo estaba invitando, Candy sabía que aquel arrecife daba sendos espectáculos, por lo que ella comenzó a nadar y jaló a su novio de la mano, llevándolo a otro lado de este, se detuvieron metros delante y comenzó a poner las redes en algún lugar plano, para después señalarle una obscura cueva donde aparentemente no había nada, de repente un par de ojos se abrieron dándole un susto de muerte a Terry donde Candy sólo trató de sonreír por el respirador.

Después de un rato, Candy dejó una mano levantada en la entrada de la cueva, de ahí mismo salieron varios ojitos más, de un momento a otro, Terry soltó varias burbujas y Candy volteó ligeramente y con el dedo índice le indico que se detuviese, segundos despees un largo tentáculo salía de la cueva, acariciando y husmeando la mano de la rubia que había dejado suspendida y cuando estuvo segura de que no corría ningún peligro, el pulpo comenzó a salir totalmente haciendo que la rubia se retirase un poco del lugar en el que estaba sin romper el toque, al hacer esto el pulpo se relajó un poco y permitió que se acercara un poco más de lo debido, a la par que los ojos de la rubia se abrieran por completo, mostrándole a sus crías, situación que le hizo gracia a Terry comenzándola a abrazar, pero Candy le hizo una seña para que no lo hiciera, soltándose rápidamente, el pulpo siguió saliendo y se dejó acariciar todo lo que la rubia quiso.

Richard se encontraba a una distancia corta de ellos, rodeando el arrecife se encontró a Albert y estuvieron de acuerdo por medio de señas que deberían buscar a los chicos, cuando se encontraron con una escena extraña, Richard le iba a "ayudar" con el ataque del pulpo pero realmente no era eso lo que sucedía, así que Albert se dio cuenta de ello y lo detuvo pidiendo que esperara y que observara. El duque no podía creerlo, un pulpo mascota de Candy, era increíble que ella, una niña que no había visto al gran pulpo que se encontraba en esa cueva ahora la estuviera oscultando, sintiendo su cabello y su rostro con los tentáculos. Candy en uno de los giros vio a Albert y Richard de reojo, por lo que se fue alejando del pulpo el cual se volvió hacia la cueva, dejando que el último tentáculo se quedara doblado hacia ella y la rubia decidió despedirse, se quito el respirador y colocó sus labios, dándole un beso, para después colocarse el respirador.

Candy y Terry se alejaron de ahí y dieron más vueltas al arrecife recolectando piedras nuevas que según a ella le parecieron óptimas para la investigación, tomaron una considerable cantidad de bolsas y después subieron con varias de ellas hacia la lancha.

Pequeña, no creí que te acordaras de Tim, hace tanto tiempo… - comentó Albert recién se había quitado el snorkel.

Demasiado, ya hasta tiene crías, pero no era Tim, era Penélope – afirmó ella.

No, era Tim – rebatió el rubio.

Que no, los machos no cuidan a las crías, como siempre nos encargamos las chicas de ellos – la defendió.

Defensora y feminista – suspiró Albert.

Lo heredé de ti – le sonrió mientras entregaban el equipo a George y lo abrazaba.

Aléjate Candy, recuerdas que Terry viene detrás de nosotros – le gritó asustándola de muerte.

Es cierto, el león viene acechándonos – le hizo unas muecas de un león que come gente, lo cual hizo reír a ambos.

¿De qué león hablan? – preguntó George.

Del que viene allá atrás- señaló Albert con el pulgar, lo cual hizo que George levantará la vista.

Jóvenes no debieran burlarse – los reprendió.

No lo estamos haciendo, sólo nos reímos un poco de él, además mientras cierta señorita no le aclare todo, seguiré siendo Albertito y aquel tendrá ganas de estrangularme - riendo por ello.

Efectivamente, Terry venía muy atento a las actitudes de ambos, en realidad su padre tenía razón, hervía de celos y ellos se comportaban de manera distinta en ocasiones, hasta podría decirse que parecían hermanos, padre e hija, pero en realidad no sabía, cómo recordar que a ella la acosan los hombres y que él jamás será engañado, al ver los roces que le daba al rubio. Por otro lado, como cualquier hombre, debía de excitarse pero nada de eso sucedía, aquellos dos solo compartían como si fueran cómplices.

Candy – Terry la llamó.

Dime – respondió ella cuando se estaba quitando el traje de buceo y Terry subía por la escalinata.

¿Qué fue todo eso de allá abajo? – cuestionó al no entender todavía la visita al pulpo.

Eso, pues realmente, la pulpo se llama Penélope, fue mi mascota por así decirlo, impresionante ¿no? – presumió.

Sí mi amor, ¡increíble! – le susurró al oído.

Terry – contestó.

Sí dime, preciosa – se hizo el que no sabía nada.

Hasta luego chicos – se despidió Albert.

Te quiero mucho Terry – se volteo para rodearle con los brazos.

Bueno, yo no te quiero – se pausó rápidamente.

¿Cómo dices? – lo soltó.

Te amo, te amo demasiado y más de lo que quisiera – confesó el castaño soltando una carcajada por la mirada retadora de su novia.

Ejem, señorita Candy, tiene una llamada en el camarote G – le avisó haciendo que soltara el abrazo que le daba a Terry.

Este si… bueno en un momento voy, Terry ve a descansar un rato que esto va para largo – refirió ella.

De acuerdo, te espero a cenar – se despidió de ella sin sospechar nada.

Claro, te veré en la cena – asintió ella.

Candy se despidió con un fugaz beso en los labios y se dirigió hacia el camarote de George, donde ya se encontraban Albert y el otro rubio al que había traído de contrabando.

Albert, lo has traído – se asomó al camarote de George.

Sí, está sentado en el centro, vamos o prefieres esperar – cuestionó ella.

No Albert, debemos hacerlo lo antes posible de preferencia antes de la cena – prefirió ella.

De acuerdo, pues tu primero – le dio el lugar para que fuese la primera en entrar.

Candy entró al camarote, Anthony se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, sólo que estaba desorientado.

Alguien podría ayudarme – pidió cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta.

Albert le hizo una seña a Candy para que le aflojara el pañuelo que tenía sobre los ojos.

Hola Anthony, espera, te voy a quitar el pañuelo, no te muevas – le pidió Candy al rubio menor.

¡Candy! – exclamó Anthony.

Sí soy Candy – respondió ella retirándole el pañuelo.

Mi amor – intento levantarse son acordarse de que estaba amarrado.

No, no es tu amor – refirió Albert que salió detrás de la rubia.

Albert – exclamó nuevamente Anthony.

Hola Anthony, supongo que sigues odiándome – increpó el rubio mayor.

No dices nada Anthony – reclamó Candy.

No tengo nada que decir – bajó la mirada.

Me lo imagino, joven Anthony – George le cerró la visión.

¡Que pretenden! – cuestionó al ver como se acercaban.

Nada, que nos platiques que te dijo Niel, por ejemplo – sugirió el rubio mayor.

Nada – soltó Anthony molesto.

¿Seguro? – afirmó el castaño.

Por supuesto, ¿qué pretenden? Que confiese algo que no es – se burló el rubio menor.

Exactamente – respondió George.

Y sólo hay una forma de que tú sepas algo – refirió Albert.

Ya sé que Candy es mi prima – informó Anthony riendo tristemente.

Eso ya lo sabe todo el mundo, pero no es eso precisamente – aclaró Albert.

Algo más querido señor Andley – repitió con sorna su joven sobrino.

No ironices Anthony, hay otra cosa más, pero creo que Candy es la indicada para decírtelo – le dio paso a la rubia que había estado muy callada.

Anthony, cuando me hice tu novia esperaba más de nuestra relación, nosotros sin saber nada no nos compenetrábamos demasiado bien, tus besos eran pasionales, pero la ilusión poco a poco fue mermando, nada de lo que me decías después de aceptarte me producía nada. Hasta que conocí a Terry, él fue algo impresionante para mí, hasta pelear me encantaba, deseaba sus besos y sus caricias a pesar de estar contigo, cuando no lo veía a él, no estaba completa – le contó la rubia a su primo.

Dejaste de amarme, desde antes – refirió el rubio ante los dulces ojos de Candy.

Sí desde antes, desde que lo conocí a él y luego cuando supe que éramos primos consanguíneos más, en ese momento muchas de mis ideas fueron claras – refirió ella.

Pero yo aún te amo – le dijo el rubio.

No Anthony, no me amas, porque tú quieres que me amolde a ese amor que dices sentir y eso no es amor verdadero – refirió Candy.

Entonces cuando te añoro y se me desgarra el alma por verte en sus brazos ¿qué es? – preguntó con decepción.

Orgullo herido querido primo, además creo que Niel supo exactamente dónde darte para sembrar la duda en ti, véelo de este modo, desde el momento en que convivimos nació un especial cariño entre nosotros dos, pero es eso, cariño y compatibilidad extrema, nada más. Así como con Albert, siempre velo por mí, sin que supiera que él era mi padre, ante los demás somos amigos íntimos, sobrina y tío y algunos piensan que somos novios, pero éramos padre e hija, entiendes, somos amistades muy especiales, nos complementamos muy bien – le contó Candy a su primo.

Entonces ¿me amas? – insistió Anthony.

Sí, pero no como hombre y mujer, es un amor especial – trató de explicar.

Y ¿Grandchester? – cuestionó estableciendo la diferencia.

Anthony, no me hagas repetirlo. Aunque me das pauta para preguntarte una cosa, juraste vengarte de Albert por medio de mí – preguntó directamente.

Este…¿estás hablando en serio? – repitió él.

Por supuesto – afirmó Candy.

Estaba enojado Candy, ¿qué esperabas? – admitió él.

Bueno también he tenido ganas de matarte y nunca lo he hecho – le sonrío.

Lo siento, se que reaccioné mal, Albert quisieras desamarrarme – le pidió a su tío.

Por supuesto – el rubio mayor accedió.

Anthony – intentó abrazarlo.

No, no lo hagas Candy – pidió su primo. Será mejor que me vaya de aquí, volveré a Lakewood y después me iré a Inglaterra a pensar mejor las cosas, no te odio Candy ni a ti Albert, sólo que necesito recuperarme, estar lejos de todos, pensar…demasiado, ¿me entiendes? – cuestionó él.

Por supuesto, que mejor manera de corrernos, no te parece Albert – soltó ella.

No es eso, pero tienes razón juré vengarme de ustedes, por medio de ti y luego hacerte mía, costase lo que costase, pero no esperaba que ya no me amaras antes de que conocieras a Terry, no sabes cuánto lo siento Candy, pero entiéndeme me sentía desesperado, George me llevas al puerto – pidió amablemente.

Por supuesto joven Anthony – accedió el castaño.

¡Hasta pronto! – saludó en el aire.

Adiós Anthony, ¿vamos a cenar? – refirió Albert.

Sí, espera. ¡Anthony! – lo llamó corriendo hacia él.

Dime – se volvió para ver lo que quería Candy.

Te quiero mucho Anthony – lo amarro en un abrazo, intentando despedirse de él.

También yo Candy, también yo – le respondió tiernamente, tratando de no abrazarla porque si lo hacía nunca podría decirle adiós.

Que tengas buen viaje – le dijo la rubia cuando se separó.

Anthony se subió rápidamente a la lancha, sintiendo cierta tranquilidad en su corazón, su destino Lakewood donde se escondería de su propio sentir por unos días y más tarde, se dirigiría a la Mansión Brower, con su padre, quizás el cambio sería bueno, quizás podría olvidar los odios hasta que llegara el momento de volver a aparecer. Candy vio la lancha alejándose, Anthony volteo para despedirse con la mano en el aire

Adiós mi querida Candy, se que algún día volveré a verte.

Minutos después unos largos y re confortables brazos la rodeaban.

¿Lista para la cena? – le preguntó en un susurro.

Lista Terry – le respondió besándolo apasionadamente.

Así con un problema menos y una nueva familia que enfrentar, de la cual no conocía gran cosa, se dejó abrazar por el amor que ahora sentía por Terry y tomados de la mano caminaron hacia el camarote de Candy, dónde tomó un baño y luego de vestirse salió hacia el comedor a disfrutar de la cena con la única presencia que ahora deseaba, Terry.

Continuará…

Hola pequeñitas, sé que me he tardado, pero no pude actualizar antes, se me ha complicado por entrevistas de trabajo, espero que les guste, saludos. Por cierto, saludos y gracias a todas las chicas que me han dejado reviews, pero no les voy a dar más pistas, saluditos.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo XX**

Te amo Terry – susurro la rubia una vez despierta, cayendo nuevamente en el mundo de los sueños.

Me encontraba en un bosque, caminando como si fuera cualquier prado el que vislumbraba adelante, me era tan conocido, se parecía a aquel donde le había visto por primera vez, el que se encontraba detrás de la mansión, esa tarde hacia frío, aparentemente un ligero viento rondaba los alrededores. Nunca antes había pensado en ello, Anthony… ¿era en realidad el hombre para mí? O solamente me dejé llevar por el enamoramiento, todos mis sentimientos han sido una reverenda tormenta, ayer le conocí, conocí al hombre de mis sueños, dándome cuenta muy tarde que no amaba a mi rubio preferido, dándome cuenta que con tan solo un toque de su mano me produce mil sensaciones que ni siquiera los besos de Anthony me provocan.

Mi lucha interna entre lo correcto o no, está muy dispersa, no resisto que ese nuevo chico me hable, mira que atreverse a decirme que soy la amante del tío William, ¿cómo se atreve pedazo de…? ¡Ash, lo odio! Pero bueno, Albert tiene razón entre el amor y el odio hay un ligero paso y desgraciadamente he caído en él, ahora adoro pelear con ese idiota, pero es el idiota más lindo del mundo, sólo que aún no podemos ni quedarnos porque por cualquier tontería nos peleamos o de a menos hacemos que el otro sienta calores sorpresivos y en completa venganza.

Han pasado varias veces en que tanto él como yo misma me he sentido mal por hacerle pasar las de Caín cuando estoy con Anthony, de las cuales solamente he padecido una y no quiero ni imaginar que estaría haciendo para que de pronto padeciera de calores excesivos y un deseo incontrolable, pero bueno, ahora que lo pienso obtuve lo que quise, en parte, no esperaba que Anthony se quedara recluido en un hospital por sus celos enfermizos, aún no sé si hice bien en delatar mi adoración por Terry, en un principio sólo me gustaba, cuando comenzamos a pelear me encantaba, sigo pensando que soy masoquista, pero desde que me besó la primera vez me convencí de que no era una ilusión, desde ese momento me sentí mal con Anthony, no podía evitar perderme en su azul mirada, mientras el que me abrazaba era mi rubio.

Candy se encontraba alrededor de estos pensamientos repentinos cuando escuchó una voz conocida a lo lejos.

Libelulita despierta ya – la movió Albert lentamente.

Cinco minutos…¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? – preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

Tenemos que ver que sacamos ayer, Terry tiene rato en el laboratorio – le dijo levantándose para abrir las persianas.

Luego veo eso, tengo mucho sueño y no me llames Libelulita – le pidió dándose vuelta al sentir el calor sobre su rostro.

¿Por qué no? Si eres igual de inquieta – sonrió y volvió a la cama para levantarla.

He dicho que no…déjame dormir – escondió sus manos debajo de su cuerpo.

¡Honguito! – le rascó la cabeza.

Albert, fuera de mi camarote – le ordenó al oir ese sobrenombre sin darse cuenta que ya se habia ido.

Honguito levantate – le dijo una voz nuevamente.

Dejame en paz Albert…- gritó haciéndose un ovillo, después de arrojar la almohada a la puerta.

¡Ay… así me tratas honguito! – se quejó el castaño sonriendo.

Terry ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano? – levantó un párpado viéndolo.

Pues de hecho me levanté a las nueve, hace seis horas…¡honguito! – le respondió haciéndole burla.

Deja de llamarme así condenado árbol – refunfuño mientras intentaba enfocar bien.

Mejor dime si te levantarás, ya quiero ver que trajiste, yo saqué algunas piedras preciosas – le contó él.

¿Qué hora es? – preguntó ella.

Las tres de la tarde flojita, te despertarás por completo o haré lo mismo que Albert – sugirió él.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Ponerme sobrenombres? – preguntó ella mientras se recargaba en el hombro de su novio.

No, echarte al mar para que te despiertes – le dijo a lo cual él esperaba que reaccionara mal ante esa propuesta.

Ni te atrevas, sabes estaba soñando con Albertito – le dijo sabiendo que posiblemente los celos harían que se le olvidaran ciertas cosas.

¿De verdad? Y ¿qué soñabas? ¡Que lo pateabas y me besabas a mí! – respondió irónico.

No, de hecho…bueno mejor no te digo verdad – decidió levantarse cuando sintió que la abrazaba.

Espera, dime ¿qué soñaste? – le pregunto de nueva cuenta.

Déjame ir al sanitario – le pidió ella.

Dime – la urgió siguiéndola a este, recibiendo un portazo en las narices.

Me estoy lavando los dientes – dijo apenas.

Dime – la urgió nuevamente.

Espera…nada en especial – terminó por decir antes de enjuagarse.

Candy – la llamó, aprisionándola.

Bueno no era sólo Anthony, también eras tú – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Y ¿qué soñabas? – preguntó él.

Nada en concreto, sólo algo muy confuso…sólo, lo siento – se disculpó para ver si en realidad podría decírselo.

Entonces ¿por qué me lo dices? Si en realidad no te acuerdas ¿o sí? Candy te estoy preguntando – le cuestionó molesto.

Bájale a tus celos Terry, actuaste como debería de ser…leoncito – le dijo acercándose a él.

¿Qué quieres decir con…eso? – le preguntó confundido alzando una ceja.

¿No te lo imaginas? – le cuestionó besándolo suavemente.

En verdad…pues…gracias – sonrió para sí.

De nada mi amor, ahora veamos ¿qué hay de comida? Muero de hambre… – dijo ella al notar que su novio sonreía.

Y ¿el laboratorio? – sugirió él.

Pues tendrá que esperar, no pienso hacer nada sino como algo – le dijo mientras se cambiaba.

Entonces le diré a Albert que bajaré otra vez hasta que revises tu parte – resolvió él.

Eso crees tú, además quiero que me des algo que no me has dado desde ayer – se acercó a él.

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó él ligeramente interesado.

Esto – lo tomó de la camisa.

Candy se abalanzó a Terry de repente, probando sus labios y como consecuencia las manos de él comenzaron a apretar más a Candy por la cintura, cerrándolos cada vez que ella mordía levemente el labio inferior de su novio, haciendo que Terry emitiera gemidos de placer y que al mismo tiempo ella sintiera la prominente erección que mostraba por debajo del pantalón. Candy se fue yendo hacia la puerta para cerrarla de un empujón con las caderas mientras que Terry ponía el pestillo de la misma.

¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo mi amor? – pregunto él con un gran dolor en la entrepierna.

Por supuesto, sólo te estoy probando – le advirtió ella.

Pero aquí con Albert y los demás esperándonos – le informó por si ya lo había olvidado.

Ya te dije que te estoy probando…lo de a verdad será en una de las zambullidas – le informo besándolo.

Candy… ¿estás segura de esto? – tragó en seco.

Tanto así que no estaría pidiéndotelo – le susurró mirándolo provocativamente.

Mi amor, no piensas que es muy pronto…digo suena ridículo que yo te lo diga, pero no quisieras esperar más – sugirió él.

Esto contesta a tu pregunta – lo besó ardientemente.

Definitivamente esa es una respuesta – afirmó él.

Eso me imaginaba ahora quítate la camiseta y ven aquí – comenzó a quitársela.

Bueno, pero nos verán – confesó preocupado.

Para eso sirve este cordón – lo jaló y la persiana de la puerta bajó rápidamente, mientras al mismo tiempo jalo el cordón del pantalón de Terry.

Candy…traviesa…deja ahí – sonrió el castaño al ver lo que había hecho la rubia.

Jajajaja mi amor, no me digas que te da pena, si tienes más entrenamiento que un pelotón que va a la guerra – le informó al ver el sonrojo de su novio.

Eso no fue cortes de tu parte – refunfuñó deteniendo la jareta del pantalón.

Pero es cierto ¿o no? – cuestionó ella.

Cambio de tema – se alejó y comenzó a amarrar el cordón nuevamente.

¿Estás enojado? – preguntó desilusionada.

No, sólo que eso no se dice, me haces sentir incómodo – le explicó.

Está bien, pero de pronto me dio frío – mencionó amarrándose a sí misma entre sus brazos.

Ah sí, pues espero poder calentarte – le propuso él amarándola con los brazos.

Señorita Candy – tocaron la puerta.

Jajaja nos cacharon, guarda silencio – le pidió ella. Si George – respondió.

La esperamos en el laboratorio, iré a buscar al joven Grandchester – le dijo mientras se iba retirando.

No te preocupes George, iré a buscarlo, bajaré en una media hora, tengo que alistarme y desayunar – sugirió ella.

Mentirosa – le susurró y la besó.

Pero si te voy a buscar y también voy a comer – respondió ella mirándolo sonriente.

Ah sí y que se supone que vas a comer siendo las 3:30 de la tarde – le cuestionó viendo que ahora ella era la que estaba sonriendo.

Voy a comer caricias de Terry, ¿no gustas? – le preguntó mordiéndole el labio inferior.

Claro que si pecosita, hazme lo que quieras – la abrazó y arrastró a la cama.

Y así Candy comenzó a seducir a su novio, el cual estaba encantado con esa faceta de Candy, veinticinco minutos después salían los dos con los labios hinchados, la ropa revuelta, sonrojados y por demás felices.

Chicos hasta que se dignaron aparecer – les dijo Albert cuando los vio entrar al laboratorio.

Hola Albert, ¿cómo vamos? – respondió ella para evitar que les preguntaran sobre su apariencia.

Pues Terry ya va avanzado, sólo faltas tú, comienza ya sabes cómo hacerlo – le sugirió Albert sin prestarle mucha atención.

Si me acuerdo…Terry – lo llamó en un susurro.

Sí pecosita – llegó hasta ella.

Tengo hambre – volvió a susurrar.

En mi bata tengo unas galletas, espera que uno de los dos se distraiga y las tomas, pero me extraña preciosa si comiste muuyy bien – le sonrió mientras ella lo imito.

Sí mi amor, pero esa comida no llena, además estoy famélica – le hizo muecas de hambruna total.

Te ayudo para que nos vayamos pronto y no te mueras de hambre – le propuso.

Gracias mi amor – le dio un beso.

¿Espero la recompensa esa que me dijiste? – preguntó el castaño.

No te vas arrepentir – le respondió.

Candy le había asegurado un triunfo esa misma noche, por lo que se apuró a lavar las rocas y objetos que tenía en las mesas, mientras ella lo miraba cada vez.

Continuará…

Hola chicas, me extrañaron, pues les cuento que escribí lo suficiente como para tener cerca de cuatro capítulos que una vez editados los subiré. ¡Saludos!


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo XXI**

Hijo ¿dónde has andado? – cuestionó Richard viendo su apariencia y sonriéndole.

¡Hola padre! Aquí estamos visualizando las rocas que sacamos ayer - le retiró la mirada. ¿Pasa algo? – cuestionó Richard nuevamente.

No, bueno algo…sí, un poco preocupado – le respondió indeciso.

Y eso quiere decir… - le urgió su hijo.

Sí pues, me ha informado que la familia materna de Candy ya llegó a Chicago – informó su padre.

¿Qué has dicho Richard? – preguntó sin salir de su asombro.

Que la familia Duff llegó hace unas horas a Chicago y que se desplazó el clan completo a la Mansión Andley – repitió lo antes dicho.

No estás hablando en serio – pidió una explicación más certera.

Desgraciadamente así es – respondió Richard un poco molesto por ese cuestionamiento.

¿Qué sucederá papa? – preguntó Terry al ver el semblante de su padre.

Pues insisten en hablar con nosotros y quieren que lleguemos hoy mismo, pero la señora Elroy ha inventado que no pueden molestarnos porque perderíamos millones, lo cual no es ni un por ciento cierto.

¿Qué vamos hacer Richard?

Pues nada, nos debemos de dedicar a lo nuestro, nos faltan seis inmersiones más y no les quedará de otra que esperar, por lo pronto veamos que sacó Candy – lo invitó a seguirlo.

De acuerdo, veamos, miren saque un prendedor de oro macizo y un cofre con incrustaciones de esmeraldas. Albert no sabes si ¿hubo naufragios en esta zona? – preguntó al comenzar a analizar la pieza.

No tengo nada en concreto Candy, pero George nos ayudará un poco – decidió darle crédito a George.

Esperen, veamos – pidió él buscando en la base de datos de la compañía.

¿Qué es eso? – refirió Candy observando una figura en especial.

¡Un escudo! – se sorprendieron todos puesto que apenas y se notaba en medio de la pieza y la arena que tenia pegada.

Señorita Candy, hubo un hundimiento del buque Príncipe de Asturias el cinco de marzo de 1916 – le informó George.

Pero este escudo se me hace conocido, entra a ver los escudos que tenemos en la base – le pidió Albert.

Permítanme, necesito un líquido menos corrosivo – Albert se hizo a un lado y Candy sacó una botella ámbar de los líquidos especiales; regresó y vertió un poco más en la cuba de cristalería.

Entiendo, ya está, veamos qué características tiene, dos hombres mirando hacia los lados y dos leones en el centro, veré más mañana a que se disuelva la arena que tiene encima – informó Candy quitándose los guantes de neopreno.

Bueno al parecer no encontramos mucho – resolvió Richard.

Un momento… - vio Candy la pantalla que tenían todos enfrente, la encendió y miraron más a detalle.

¿Qué tienes ahí…? – se levantó George con una alta definición en la pantalla.

Atrás, hay algo atrás, no se ve bien, veamos si los ultravioleta nos ayudan – observó Candy sacando la pieza del líquido y pasándola debajo de una lámpara que al mismo tiempo tomaba fotos.

Sí claro, lo pondré sobre la mesa – respondió ella colocando la pieza donde había dicho.

¡No puede ser! – dijo George.

¡No puede ser! – exclamaron al unísono Albert y Richard asombrados.

Albert, Richard ¿qué pasa? – cuestionaron los más jóvenes.

¿Estás pensando lo que yo? – preguntó Albert a Richard.

Si en eso estoy – respondió sin verlo.

Alguien podría decirme ¿qué pasa? – cuestiono Terry al ver lo sorprendidos que estaban.

Conocemos ese par de escudos – resolvió Richard sin salir de su asombro.

De ¿quién son? – preguntaron los novios.

Grandchester y Andley y si mal no recuerdo ese broche lo hizo… tendremos junta de consejo cuanto antes – le dio la indicación sugerida a George, quien inmediatamente habló por teléfono para arreglar los transportes de los representantes.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso Richard? – le apresuró Candy.

Pues muy sencillo, que ese broche fue mandado hacer por la familia Duff, cuando presentaron a Violet con Albert en la celebración de bienvenida – soltó George.

Pero eso no sucedió hasta hace una veintena de años – inquirió la rubia.

En efecto, el broche ya estaba hecho desde hacía un par de siglos, lo único que se le añadió fue esto, el escudo Andley que se fusionó con el de los Grandchester. Esto es complicado – señaló y suspiró determinado.

¿Y se pondrá peor? – bufó Richard.

¿Por qué papá? – preguntó al ver el rostro de aflicción de su padre.

Porque la familia Duff fue acusada de traición hacia la corona inglesa y si ellos saben que encontramos precisamente este broche en un lugar que no debería estar, ¿cómo explicaremos eso? – refirió Richard preocupado.

Espere señor Albert, aquí dice que hay dos broches, los dos tienen casi las mismas características, el falso fue llevado a la mansión Andley y el verdadero fue robado en las habitaciones reales de Inglaterra – comentó George.

Entonces este es el verdadero – apuntó Albert.

Sí lo es, por desgracia, es oro puro Albert – afirmó la rubia.

¿Cómo resolveremos esto? – preguntó Richard.

No podemos hasta llegar a Chicago – informó Albert.

¿A quienes necesitamos? – preguntó George.

A la señora Elroy, a los representantes del clan, George y a… - se detuvo un momento a pensar que era inevitable.

No Albert a los Duff no, eso lo que menos debemos hacer hasta que tengamos pruebas de todo, ¿te imaginas la reacción? – cuestionó Richard.

No quiero ni pensarlo – refirió Albert.

Ni yo – lo imitó.

Quieren contarnos ¿qué pasa? – preguntaron los novios.

No debemos, deben estar todos, ¿cómo le haremos para sacar a la señora Elroy de la mansión? – preguntó Richard.

Mmm ya sé, ustedes contacten a los demás, hablaré con Annie para que la saquemos más rápido a la tía abuela de la mansión – pidió Candy saliendo para llamar a su amiga.

¿Qué tramas Candy? – le pregunto su novio mientras colocaba su flanco sobre el pecho de él.

Nada, sólo una travesura – sonrió mientras él la abrazaba.

Pues debes darte prisa, vendrán en avión desde Nueva York y Londres, veo difícil lo de mi tía – sugirió Albert a Candy.

No te preocupes "papá", nos vemos – jaló a Terry de la mano.

Espera Candy, entonces… ¿nuestra cita? – le cuestionó a ella.

La pospondremos – le respondió caminando hacia cubierta.

¡Qué remedio! – alzó los hombros.

Además hoy te voy a dar un adelanto – se volvió hacia él y le sonrió.

¡Perfecto! ¿Cuándo? – la urgió.

No seas ansioso, espera…Annie ¿estás con los chicos? – le preguntó a la morena en cuanto la tuvo en la línea.

Sí, aquí estamos todos, ¿sucede algo? – cuestionó Annie.

Tenemos caso de emergencia – le respondió alzando la mirada hacia un alto Terry.

Puedes hablar Candy, estás en altavoz – le respondió confiada.

No, mejor pónganse los audífonos, necesito que nadie se entere, estas en la mansión Andley? – le preguntó siendo cuidadosa con la información que le iba a confiar a su amiga.

No, estamos en casa de Patty, ¿qué plan te traes eh Candy? – preguntó Archie.

Mira, la situación es la siguiente: supongo que ya saben que la familia Duff se encuentra con la tía abuela? – preguntó la rubia averiguando si ya lo sabían.

Sí llegaron a mediodía de improviso – respondió Stear.

Pues bueno necesitamos a la tía abuela aquí en el yate con carácter de úrgeme, así que el plan es el siguiente: vas a ir de visita a la mansión Andley pidiendo ayuda de la matriarca para resolver un problema con Archie, invéntense uno y actúen, deben de convencer a la tía abuela de que tiene que hablar con Albert de acuerdo. Es imperante que la tía venga, pero también que los Duff no se enteren de que la tía no está en la mansión, ¿me han entendido? – preguntó Candy por si tenían algo que refutar.

Por supuesto – respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

Bueno chicos confío en ustedes, hasta pronto – se despidió.

Hasta pronto chica, salúdanos a Albert y a Terry – le enviaron un saludos a los demás.

De su parte, los veo luego. Pues ya está, sólo tenemos que esperar – resolvió Candy.

¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Stear.

Un engaño… - propuso Annie.

¿Cómo dices? – pregunto Archie.

Sí, diremos que Archie me engaña con otra – comenzó a contar Annie.

Y ¿por qué yo? Mejor Stear – rebatió él.

No, es más plausible contigo que conmigo porque yo suelo ser un manojo de nervios – les informó haciendo que Archie bufara.

Además mi amor tú eres más vanidoso y te apuesto que se te creería todo – le informó.

No soy vanidoso…bueno sólo un poco – confesó al ver como los demás hicieron una mueca.

Entonces aceptan, de acuerdo, escribiremos una "carta" que en realidad es la nota de que Candy y Albert la necesitan en el yate, los Duff al ver la urgencia familiar que ella debe de resolver entonces no les importará que salga de la mansión, pero debemos ser muy convincentes. ¿De acuerdo? – quiso saber si tenían dudas.

De acuerdo Annie, entonces vayamos a la mansión y necesito que ustedes dos se golpeen – pidió a los chicos.

¿Para qué? – se quedaron sorprendidos ante la petición de Annie.

Tú porque creíste que era lo que Archie se merecía por engañarme y tú porque te defendías, por cierto, múdate de ropa, no creo que tus camisas de seda tengan que pagar las consecuencias del orgullo humano – sugirió nuevamente Annie sonriéndoles.

Annie pero ¿qué cosas dices? – agregó Archie sin poder creer que su novia pensara eso de él.

Es en serio, los esperaremos en la mansión, mándanos un mensaje cuando lo hayan hecho, nosotras esperaremos para entrar, Patty – la llamó y la castaña se fue detrás de ella.

Te sigo – respondió ella.

Y ¿cómo le haremos para los golpes? – le preguntó Archie a Stear.

Hermano tengo una asombrosa idea, el jardín – sugirió Stear.

¿Qué dices? – refirió Archie.

Que usaremos barro y algo de maquillaje para que aparente una pelea – le sonrio cautelosamente.

Ya entiendo – le dijo Archie.

Vamos Archie, las chicas nos llevan la delantera – lo apuro saliendo ambos de la casa de Patty.

Y así Annie y Patty se dirigieron a la mansión Andley y los chicos también, ellos entraron por la puerta de servicio y entre pasadizos llegaron a las habitaciones para iniciar el plan de Annie, unas horas después un mensaje llegaba a un auto ubicado a un kilómetro de la mansión Andley.

Patty es hora, ¿estamos de acuerdo en lo que planeamos? – le preguntó para ver si no había ningún problema.

Sí, sólo que tengo un poco de temor – refirió Patty haciendo soltar una risilla a Annie.

Actúa bien y nos ira de película. ¿Lista? – le preguntó nuevamente.

Sí – asintió y observaron hacia adelante.

Fred, a la mansión Andley y ni una palabra de esto a mi padre, pondría a Archie en muy mal estado si se enterara – comentó Annie.

Sí señorita, será simpático ver al joven Archie con cero limpieza – se mofó el chofer.

Bien Fred, pero ya sabes prohibido reírte – le advirtió cuando encendió el auto.

Sí señorita, lo haré en privado, llegamos – le avisó, saliendo del auto para abrirles la puerta.

Bien, Patty vámonos – la urgió.

La familia Duff se encontraba con la señora Elroy en la sala de té, tenían por lo menos dos horas preguntándole por los rubios y los Grandchester, situación que ella había intentado sobrellevar desde que los vio entrar por el portal de la mansión.

Señora Elroy, la decoración es bellísima – admiró Margaret.

Gracias, pero no fui yo quién decoró, lo hizo mi sobrina Candice – refirió ella al ver el nuevo decorado de las paredes.

Con que la pequeña Candice… - susurró.

Bueno yo no diría pequeña, Candice está por cumplir veintidós años – le respondió ella.

¿De verdad? – se sorprendió Margaret.

Toc, toc

Adelante – dio el acceso.

Perdone señora Elroy, la señorita Annie Brighter se encuentra en el recibidor, quiere hablar con usted – le informó al oído.

Dile que no puedo atenderla en estos momentos – le pidió a Dorothy.

Creo que es importante que usted vaya a verla señora – refirió la mucama.

Bueno siendo así, creo que tendré que verla, condúcela a la biblioteca, en un momento voy – le pidió nuevamente.

Enseguida señora, permiso – hizo una reverencia y se fue.

¿Sucede algo Elroy? – cuestionó margaret extrañada.

No querida, sólo creo que mi futura sobrina tiene algún problema, si me disculpan debo de atenderlo, permiso – se disculpó y salió.

Pasa Elroy. Henry ¿qué habrá pasado? – le preguntó a su esposo.

Ni idea querida, lo menos que podremos hacer es esperar – resolvió él.

Annie ¿qué ha pasado? – pregunto Elroy.

Es…Archie – refirió ella alzando el rostro para que la viera.

Pero ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Le ocurrió algo? – cuestionó preocupada.

No…bueno sí, Stear y Archie están en el jardín de Candy – le informó.

Ah bueno eso es bueno, entonces ¿por qué lloras? – volvió al ataque.

Están…peleándose – le soltó la morena.

¿Cómo dices? – preguntó asustada.

Sí, que Archie está engañándome – soltó Annie sollozando nuevamente.

Eres un imbécil Archie, ¿cómo pudiste? – aparecieron los chicos cerca de donde estaban.

¿Qué cosa? No hice nada – le respondió a Stear cínicamente.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó la señora Elroy.

Parece que Archie y Stear se están peleando – dijo Patty que había llegado a avisarles.

Vamos Annie, tendremos que separarlos ya que no hay nadie en la casa, los Duff no deben enterarse – apuró a la morena.

Sí tía, la sigo – le respondió la morena y la siguió hasta el jardín de Candy.

Escuchan eso, parecen gritos – dijo Henry asomándose por las ventanas.

Vamos aprisa, quizás Eleonor necesite ayuda – sugirió Margaret.

Vamos Margaret, aprisa – la apuro invitándola a ver que sucedía.

Stear, Archie deténganse – les pidió Elroy.

No lo voy a permitir – gritó Stear enfurecido.

Pues no te estoy pidiendo permiso hermano – contestó el castaño.

No puedes hacerle esto a Annie entiéndelo – volvió al ataque el moreno.

Alto ahí Archibald – le pidió la señora Elroy.

Tía abuela, usted no se meta – le pidieron Archie.

¿Cómo has dicho? Eso no te lo permito – gritó ella furiosa comenzando a caminar hacia ellos.

Henry detenlos – le pidió Margaret a su esposo.

Esperen chicos, ¿qué pasa? – detuvo al que atacaba en ese momento.

Exijo una explicación Archibald Cornwell – le ordenó la tía abuela.

No pasa nada tía abuela – bufó el castaño.

¿Cómo que no pasa nada? ¿Por qué están golpeándose? – pregunto furiosa Elroy Andley.

Por mentiroso tía abuela – espetó Archie.

¿A quién le hablas así desgraciado? – preguntó Stear molesto.

Alistear Cornwell, cuida ese vocabulario – le pidió la matrona.

Basta – gritó Annie soltando una lágrima.

¡Tú te callas! – respondieron los chicos.

¿Cómo se atreven? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Archie? – le reclamó la morena a su novio.

¡Oh vaya! ¡Si no fue nada! – le dijo cínicamente.

¿Cómo que nada? ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué lo pasara como si nada? – le mostró la carta en donde el engaño había sido descubierto.

De ¿qué hablan? Annie ¿qué es lo que estás diciendo? – tratando de observar lo que Annie tenía en la mano.

Hoy recibí una carta anónima y Archie lo negó todo – le explicó extendiéndola.

Dame la carta – le pidió la matrona a la morena.

Annie te lo prohíbo – le advirtió Archie.

Guardas silencio Archibald – le ordenó.

Pero tía abuela – intentó hacer algo más.

Te lo advierto, Annie dámela – le pidió calmándose un poco más.

Está bien tía abuela, tome – se la dio sin miramientos.

Veamos – comenzó a desdoblarla.

Tía abuela:

Continuará…

Hola chicas he descubierto que ya no me leen, pero no es mi culpa, tener bloqueo literario todas lo pasamos, niñasssss, buuuuuaaaa!


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo XXII**

**Tía Elroy:**

Candy me llamó desde el yate, urge que vaya usted hasta allá, Patty la está esperando en el portal de la mansión junto con Fred, el chofer de mi padre; para que no se alarmen los Duff tiene que seguirnos la corriente, Archie y Stear sólo están actuando, no ha pasado nada, sólo es un poco de barro y maquillaje, todo está muy bien. Al parecer Candy y Albert tienen algo importante que informarle. No se preocupe por los Duff, ellos la animarán para ir a resolver "mi" problema.

Le deseamos suerte.

Sus sobrinos.

No puede ser cierto – puso cara de asombro la señora Elroy.

Lo sé tía abuela, mi padre se enfurecerá si lo sabe, debe hacer algo – le pidió la morena mostrando una lágrima más.

Pero hija, ahorita no puedo hacer nada – le siguió la corriente la anciana.

Se lo suplico, mi padre podría hasta matar a Archie – le imploró.

No hija, no lo puedo hacer, tengo visitas importantes – decidió probar esa posibilidad.

Ve con tu sobrina Elroy, nosotros nos quedaremos a descansar – propuso Margaret preocupada por las acciones que se suscitaban.

Pero Margaret no puedo descuidarlos, han venido desde Europa y cómo les voy abandonar de buenas a primeras – rebatió la señora Elroy.

No nos moveremos de aquí, así que ve y haz todo lo posible por tu sobrina – le pidió encarecidamente Henry tomándole la mano y cubriéndola con la suya.

Gracias, tía abuela ¿nos vamos? – preguntó Annie tomando la otra mano.

Sí, vamos. ¿Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó Elroy cuando ya iban llegando al portal de la mansión.

No lo se tía abuela, pero no se nos ocurrió otra cosa, lo siento – se disculpó la morena.

¿Llegaremos pronto? – preguntó de nueva cuenta.

Pues una lancha está esperándola en la costa, la llevarán al yate, al parecer Candy tendrá una reunión con varias personas, se le oía algo preocupada – refirió Annie.

Está bien Annie y dime ¿cómo has estado? – le preguntó conservando la calma.

Bien tía abuela, por lo contrario de lo que usted vio, Archie y yo ya estamos hablando de matrimonio – le sonrió dulcemente.

¿En verdad mi niña? Qué bueno y no sabes de Patty – quiso saber de la castaña.

Ahorita le contará una buena noticia – le informó sonriente.

¿Qué noticia? – inquirió ella curiosa.

Stear me pidió ser su novia, tía abuela, ¿no le da gusto? – comentó Patty que corrió a alcanzarlas.

Claro que sí, señorita O'brian – la abrazó por la nueva noticia.

Disculpe mi efusividad – dijo apenada.

No te preocupes Patty, ya era hora, Stear nos daba muchas largas – comentó soltando una risilla.

Lo sé – rodó los ojos.

Pasó un buen tiempo hasta que las chicas la despidieron en la costa, justo en el embarcadero Annie abrazo a Patty por el éxito de su plan, comunicándose con Dorothy para darle indicaciones sobre los Duff. Después junto con su amiga, abordaron el auto y le indicaron a Fred que las llevara a su casa. Mientras Stear y Archie las acompañaron y contaron los rostros que tenían Henry y Margaret cuando la tía abuela y Annie habían salido, el sermón de que entre hermanos no se deben de pelear.

La señora Elroy había llegado al yate, alguien traía su equipaje y Mario la ayudó a subir a la embarcación, después colocaría su ropa en su lugar, caminó hasta los camarotes y reconoció los porta trajes que se encontraban en ellos, se preguntaba que hacia ahí los representantes del clan en Nueva York y Londres, quizás había pasado algo.

Caminó rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia los laboratorios, ahí se encontraban todos reunidos mirando el medallón que tenían en una cuba con ácido. Le habían tomado fotos y ahí estaba, más visible.

Buenas tardes a todos, Christopher, Edward – los llamó haciendo que ellos voltearan a su encuentro.

Buenas tardes señora Elroy, ¿cómo ha estado? – saludaron ambos hombres.

Muy bien, ¿pasa algo William? – preguntó Elroy preocupada.

Depende de lo que nos digan, ¿conoce usted eso? – señalaron ambos representantes a una pantalla.

¿Dónde lo encontraron? – no quiso alarmar a nadie.

En el arrecife, Candy lo encontró – refirió Albert queriendo obtener mayor información.

¿Sólo? ¿Lo encontraron sólo o con algo más? – volvió a repetir el cuestionamiento.

Lo encontré con accesorios y un cofre – dijo Candy saliendo de la cámara.

¡Enséñamelos! – le pidió la Señora Elroy.

Aquí están, fue menos difícil quitarles el coral y la tierra, ¿pasa algo tía abuela? – cuestionó Candy.

¿Qué piensan ustedes? – cuestionó Terry cuando los observó a ellos.

Que vamos a tener problemas muy serios con los Grandchester y los Duff – explicó la señora Elroy.

Ojalá William tenga algo de esto en sus archivos – comentó sonriendo.

Lo tiene, cuando lo robaron de las habitaciones reales, el padre del señor William lo estuvo buscando, pero con el naufragio lo dieron por perdido, aquí la cuestión está en ¿por qué no lo encontró Terry? – explicó y preguntó George.

Eso es algo que nadie puede saberlo, quizás estaba buscando a Candy, finalmente el que nosotros tenemos es sólo la copia, este es el original y fue hecho por la reina para la fusión de las empresas Andley y Grandchester, de alguna manera tenemos que explicar qué sucedió, ¿por qué lo encontraste tu Candy? – la señora miró a Candy contrariada y alzando los hombros.

No lo sé, sólo estoy esperando que alguien me cuente lo que no sabemos – pidió Terry sin entender nada.

Es una historia larga – respondieron al unísono Christopher, Edward y Elroy.

Tenemos demasiado tiempo tía abuela, será mejor que tomemos asiento y que nos traigan té y café, porque la espera será larga – Candy se sentó y terminó por decir eso cuando los esperaba a que comenzaran con su historia.

George, ven ayúdame, pon esto en la computadora – la señora Elroy se levantó y le dio una llave, que en realidad era una memoria, donde tenia toda la información recabada por los representantes.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Terry.

Siempre lo traigo conmigo, es la explicación a todo este embrollo. Vean la pantalla. Candy no sólo eres condesa por parte de los Andley, sino también por parte de los Duff, espero que ya les hayas contado esto a Edward y a Christopher, ¿verdad Albert? – preguntó ella ya que no todos sabían esa historia y mucho menos Terry.

Sí, ya están informados – sonrió un tanto.

Candy sabes lo que ocurrirá si ustedes dos se llegan a casar

Te convertirás en duquesa, pero también sabrás que hace mucho tiempo, demasiado para recolectar información, los Duff fueron traidores a la corona. Estaban íntimamente ligados a los Grandchester, pero el bisabuelo de William los repudió de su familia por un problema ajeno a ellos – comenzó a relatar la anciana.

Nosotros ¿qué papel jugamos? – interrumpió Candy.

A raíz del "embrujo" de William, de alguna manera, cada seis mujeres en la familia se emparentan con los Grandchester y ella eres tú, Candice. Pareciera que esto no tiene nada que ver con ello, pero la parte de la familia de Terrence tiene lazos consanguíneos con los Duff, ¿ahora entienden? – le hizo una mueca que Candy no quiso entender.

Es decir que… que somos… ¿qué somos familiares? ¡Ay no! ¡No puede ser! – expresó Candy sin querer saber exactamente.

No exactamente, no se asusten, casi nadie lo sabe… Elroy – refirió Christopher con preocupación por lo que iban a enterarse.

El bisabuelo de Richard no proviene de los Duff, ya que él fue hijo de la segunda esposa de su tatarabuelo.

¿Quieres decir que Flavia no era mi tatarabuela? – cuestionó Terry.

No, ella era prima directa de la familia Duff, en realidad no tuvo hijos con tu tatarabuelo – contestó Richard.

Entonces ¿por qué mi tatarabuelo no me puso su apellido y ya? – preguntó Terry contrariado.

Pues si lo hizo, pero en ese entonces las leyes no se obedecían como ahora, así que es por eso que todos piensan que ahora ustedes dos no podrían estar juntos – le respondieron a los chicos que estaban confundidos.

Tenemos problemas mi amor – comentó Terry sacando a Candy de su asombro.

No lo tienen, sencillamente porque nadie va hablar de esto hasta que veamos que es lo que quieren los Duff – informó Christopher.

Bueno creo que conversaremos más cuando hayamos cenado – resolvió Elroy levantándose para dirigirse al comedor seguidos de los demás caballeros.

¿Nos acompañan chicos? – preguntó la matrona.

No, estaremos aquí por un rato más, luego cenamos – les respondió observando el broche.

¿Qué quieres decir Candy? – preguntó cuando ella fue a verlo con el lente de aumento.

¡Tú solo quédate! – le dijo sosteniéndolo del pecho. ¿Qué pasa Candy? Te has puesto muy seria – le dijo sin entender que era lo que quería.

Ven, descubrí algo cuando fui a moverlo – lo tomó de la mano conduciéndolo hasta el broche.

Tú pon la imagen que pasó la tía abuela y observa – ella le pidió y comenzó a enfocar y buscar como quitar el demás coral que se encontraba ahí.

¿Qué diferencias ves? – le preguntó ella a su novio.

Aparentemente ese tiene una pata más larga, la figura de la derecha es más grande – refirió él.

No, no es la pata, déjame quitarle este pedazo y se abrirá – dijo mientras rascaba el pedacito de roca con las uñas.

Pero lo vas a dañar – le respondió él.

No mira, tráeme esa botella de allí, no respires – le pidió cuando la abrió.

Candy no puedo creerlo, es una llave – dijo él reconociendo la punta de esta.

No lo creo, parece que algo hay adentro, veamos…- por fin pudo quitar algo y de pronto se abrió.

Mientras Candy y Terry hallaban lo que tenía adentro el prendedor, en el comedor los mayores se encontraban discutiendo.

¿Por qué era tan importante el broche Christopher? – preguntó Albert.

Se pensaba que tenía la llave maestra para las habitaciones reales, sobre todo en las que estaban las joyas – informó el anciano mirándolos a todos.

No puede ser, nadie confirmó eso – dijo George.

No nadie, la llave tiene una inscripción en latin: "_hoc calamo est qui aperit porta ad a mundo aethereum"_ – recordó Edward_._

Y eso ¿qué quiere decir? – pregunto Elroy.

Eso tía, quiere decir_: "esta pluma, es la que abre el portal de un mundo etéreo" – respondió Candy._

¿Cómo lo sabes Candy? – cuestionó Elroy.

Porque aquí la tengo tía, al parecer la leyenda es cierta – informó Candy.

No es posible, lo siento Elroy pero debemos informar a la reina en este momento, no importa la expedición. Esto es más importante – dijo Christopher alzando la voz.

Tía abuela, nosotros estaremos aquí, mientras ustedes arreglan eso con la reina – sugirió Candy.

Se equivoca señorita Candy, por alguna razón usted la encontró, George debemos conocer el contrato que hizo William Edward del dichoso encantamiento – refirió Edward.

Pero nadie puede verlo, ni yo – dijo Richard haciendo reír a todos.

¿Dónde está el contrato? George – preguntó Elroy.

Está en la biblioteca de la mansión de Lakewood – respondió George.

Bueno, es hora de reunir a los tres clanes, deprisa, no hay tiempo que perder – apresuro Christopher cuando hubo terminado de hablar con la reina.

Pero la expedición – intervino Terry.

Tendrá que esperar, este descubrimiento es importante – apuró Elroy.

Entonces tomen la llave – ofreció Candy.

No, Candy no podemos recibirla, es tuya, por algo llegó a ti – Christopher se negó a recibirla y todos los demás dijeron lo mismo.

Pero ¿qué dicen? – cuestiono la rubia al no entender.

Sí, no debemos tenerlo hasta que se resuelvan las cosas – emitió un juicio el rubio.

Elroy, la reina va en camino a la mansión de Lakewood, los helicópteros vienen por nosotros, será mejor que alisten las cosas y lo que encontraron deben ponerlo en el cofre, menos lo que Candy debe llevar consigo. El transporte llegará en una hora. Por cierto los Duff serán llevados a Lakewoood por el abogado de la señora Elroy, espero que no haya ¿ningún problema? – Christopher enlistó lo que se iba hacer.

Ninguno, tía abuela ¿debemos ir? – cuestionó Candy.

Por supuesto – afirmó la anciana.

No podríamos ir mañana, te aseguro que llegaremos muy temprano, es que estoy muy cansada y me revienta la cabeza – pretextó la rubia.

Está bien Candy, los esperaremos en la mansión – dijo Elroy sonriendo y caminando hacia su camarote.

Si tía gracias – Candy se quedó estática

Como Christopher había asegurado, todos se fueron en los helicópteros, quedándose sólo ellos y Mario abordo, Candy se había ido al laboratorio, contemplando varias cosas, entre ellas el broche, colocando la cabeza al lado de la lámpara fija que lo estaba alumbrando.

Terry la buscó por todas partes, hasta que la encontró en el laboratorio.

¿Qué tienes mi amor? – preguntó el castaño abrazándola por atrás.

Nada, sólo me quedé observándolo – respondió recargando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

¿Estás triste? – preguntó Terry al ver el semblante de su novia.

Un poco, no podré alejarme de ti, te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir – se dio la vuelta y le besó la barbilla lo cual hizo que su novio sonriera un poco.

Ven Candy, eso no pasará nunca, no tengo sangre Duff, te lo aseguro – le besó la coronilla a la rubia.

No entiendo nada Terry – bajó la mirada al broche nuevamente.

Pero aprendiste muy bien tu trabajo, creo que sabes muy bien ¿por qué te escogió a ti? – le respondió determinado.

No a ciencia cierta, pero no creo que por ser la sexta mujer Andley que por fin se va a unir a la familia Grandchester, es absurdo, si tu y yo somos la quinta generación, no entiendo, no parece lógico – rebatió la rubia.

Has dado en el clavo, mi abuelo me contó historias sobre la unión de las familias, como sabrás los Grandchester y los Duff pertenecemos a las familias cercanas a la corona, pero por el poder y el dinero algunos caemos en la tentación, así que los Duff fueron desterrados de Inglaterra por alta traición a la corona. No se sabe en realidad lo que sucedió, sólo sucedió y ya. Si se siguiera todo el recorrido hasta que tu tío y mi abuelo hicieron lo del famoso embrujo, seguramente encontraríamos lo que ya sabemos, que la joya quiso que tú la encontrarás para establecer justicia o algo así – explicó Terry a su parecer.

Pero surgirá una rivalidad, entiendes eso, además mi tío William no se llamaba Edward también, según esto, fue el padre del papá de Albert o sea vendría siendo el bisabuelo de él – informó ella quedándose con más dudas que como los otros los habían dejado.

¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirió Terry.

Que los Duff seguirán exiliados en Italia y aunque no los conozco también son mis abuelos – explicó la rubia parte de su preocupación.

Lo siento Candy, pero mi teoría será visualizada sólo hasta que conozcamos lo que contiene el contrato real del "encantamiento" y la versión de los historiadores de la reina – informó Terry.

No entiendo amor, no entiendo nada – se agarró la cabeza, tratando de filtrar las pistas.

No llores, mejor vayamos a comer – le ofreció el castaño.

No quiero comer, sólo descansar – le pidió tomándolo de la mano y saliendo del laboratorio encaminándose hacia su camarote.

Entonces vayamos a descansar pecosita, sabes para ser doctora eres demasiado terca como paciente – le hizo una observación.

Lo sé, Albert también lo dice, espera me voy a poner la pijama – lo detuvo en su cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para mudarse de ropa.

De acuerdo, te espero – se sentó en la cama recargándose en la pared.

Candy no tardo mucho en salir y cuando lo hizo Terry se sorprendió, ella se metió a la cama y Terry se limito a darle un beso en la coronilla.

Continuará…

Estos capítulos son interesantes, sobretodo porque tienen mucho del por qué Candy ama a Terry, pero se les hace imposible perdonarle como sucedió en el primer capítulo donde se encuentran en la fiesta y ellos fingen no tener nada y no amarse como unos locos.

Espero que me acompañen en esta parte de la historia, gracias por las chicas que me sobreviven en estos capítulos nuevos y espero que estén bien.

¡FELIZ LECTURA!


	24. Chapter 24

El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de contenido sexual, abstente a leer si eres susceptible.

**Capítulo XXIII**

A ¿dónde vas? – preguntó Candy cuando lo vio caminar hacia la puerta.

A mi camarote Candy, necesito comer primero – refirió el con otra mirada.

Pues precisamente eso es lo que voy hacer – dijo ella dándose la vuelta.

Candy, ¿segura? – le preguntó levantando la ceja.

¿Tú lo estás? – le devolvió el cuestionamiento.

No necesitas preguntarlo – avanzó hacia ella con determinación y la alzo depositándola en la cama, prodigándole besos por todo el cuerpo, ansioso y amoroso.

Candy ¿estás segura? – quiso saber.

Tan segura como lo que estoy a punto de hacer, necesito saber ¿cuánto me amas? –

Más que a mí mismo, te apoyare en todo y ante todos – le prometió.

Sabes…debo preguntarte una cosa… - comentó élla.

¿Qué cosa? – se detuvo consternado.

¿Tienes preservativos? – preguntó ella como si hablaran de chocolates.

No… pero si resulta que tenemos un hijo, créeme que seré feliz, eternamente feliz – le dijo volviéndola a besar.

Es que yo si tengo – le informó.

Lo dejo a tu decisión pecosita, tú podrás detenerme si así lo quieres – le dijo y alzó una mano arriba en son de promesa.

Entonces bésame – le pidió ella obligándolo, de alguna manera.

Candy tomó los labios de su novio, para luego enredar los dedos entre los cabellos de Terry, acercándolo más a su boca, Terry que tenía el pecho descubierto, comenzó a suspirar cuando su novia le daba tímidas caricias, ella le estaba ganando la partida por lo que comenzó a acariciarle las piernas haciendo que emitiera sonoros gemidos. Los cuales tuvo que acallar con besos profundos, ya que Mario pudiera estar cerca de ahí y podría escucharlos.

Terry – lo llamó deteniéndose.

Dime – se apartó con los ojos oscuros invadidos por la pasión.

Te amo – emitió apenas y volvió a besarlo.

Yo también te amo Candy, hazme tuyo – le pidió muy serio.

No se supone que eso debería decirlo yo – refirió Candy no muy contenta.

Candy no seas experta ahorita – le rogó ella.

Está bien, muy bien – se dejó convencer.

Candy le dio una mordida en el mentón lo que hizo que una corriente eléctrica traspasara a cada centímetro de su cuerpo y con ello consiguiera una erección, fuerte y poderosa; Terry lo sintió y emitió un gemido ahogado, no lo soportaría más, así que tomó a Candy de la cintura y la pegó a ésta haciendo que Candy brincara un poco al sentirla.

Terry – lo llamó con deseo.

¿Qué pasa candy, asustada? - curvó sus labios en una tímida sonrisa, aparentemente.

No ¿por qué? – dijo ella con sutileza.

Por nada, bésame – le pidió él de nueva cuenta a lo que ella respondió con agrado.

Y volvieron a la faena de lenguas, mientras sus manos encontraban en que ocuparse, ella comenzó a bajar el cierre del pantalón y metió la mano por encima del bóxer que cubría su hombría, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

¡Traviesa! ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó cuando sintió su mano en la caliente erección de él.

Yo…nada, sólo buscaba el cierre – pretextó sorprendiéndolo un tanto.

Ese no es el cierre Candy – la reprendió sintiendo la caliente mano de su novia sobre él.

Bueno si no te gusta – comenzó a retirarla.

¡Déjala ahí…! Bueno no ahí, tú sabes… - se interrumpió por el carmín que tenía en sus mejillas.

Jajajaja Terry, tú teniendo pena sobre eso – se burló de él cuando ella ya se encontraba un poco insatisfecha por lo estorboso de la prenda.

Bueno es tu primera vez, quizás no te guste llamarlo así – tenía que salirse por la tangente.

Pero no la tuya – le devolvió la sugerencia.

Pero contigo sí, anda haz algo diferente, tú sabes – le propuso que pusiera algo de su parte.

Esto me estorba Terry, además no estamos en las mismas condiciones y eso lo voy a remediar – le señaló el pantalón obviando lo que tenían al frente.

Can…dy… - apenas pudo emitir ese nombre.

Candy hizo algo que Terry no esperaba, se subió encima de él y comenzó a quitarse el camisón que portaba esa noche, quedándose desnuda completamente, mirando el pecho semi desnudo de su novio y mirándolo mientras desbarataba su cabello y lo dejaba caer sobre sus blancos hombros, sonriéndole a su novio y dejándolo un poco libre para que él se deshiciera del pantalón. Candy volvió a contraatacarlo colocando su pecho encima de él, restregándolo inocentemente sobre el de su novio, obligándolo a que la besara y la acariciara. Él se levantó un poco, recargándose sobre las rodillas flexionadas, disfrutando de la cercanía de la piel blanca de la rubia, besando aquel par de turgentes senos, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos a medida que cada jadeo lo incitaba más.

El comenzó a acariciarle la espalda baja, ella ofrecía sus pezones a la boca de su amado, los cuales estaban esperanzados a recibir más calor proveniente de la boca de Terry. Él sonrió al ver aquel ofrecimiento e hizo aquello que le pidieron en silencio, haciendo que Candy lo adorara cada segundo.

Terry – susurró en un gemido.

¿Qué paso mi amor? – ahora él le hacía burla.

Ahhh - emitió un gemido como respuesta.

Sí, lo sé – sonrió satisfecho.

Después de ello, la siguió besando nuevamente, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, no podía dejar pasar que ella no lo disfrutara siendo su primera vez, eso estaba seguro, trató de concentrarse en ella, sólo en que ella lo disfrutara. Por ello, la colocó sobre la cama y se acomodó entre sus piernas, aumentando así el grado de excitación de Candy.

Terry – lo llamó.

Candy – le sonrió.

Te deseo – le dijo la rubia incitándola a que la tomara.

Terry distribuyó besos sobre todo el cuerpo de su musa, sabía que debía prepararla para poder entrar en ella, sintiéndola un poco más, él decidió introducir dos dedos, probando la excitación de su novia.

Terry – lo llamó.

Sí mi amor, en eso estoy –le prometió que lo haría de un momento a otro.

Aprisa Terry – lo apuró ella.

Nadie tiene prisa pecosita – le auguro fervientemente.

Terry decidió posicionarse en medio y comenzó a introducir su miembro sin antes preguntarle algo a Candy

Candy – se detuvo unos momentos antes.

Dime – abrió los ojos entreteniéndose con la garganta de su amado.

Quieres que los use – le preguntó.

No, hazlo ya – le ordeno empujando su vientre contra su excitación.

Candy no volvió a decirlo pues Terry ya se encontraba entrando en ella, con mucha delicadeza, haciéndola que se sintiera cómoda con la intromisión, completándola dejó de moverse para que se acostumbrara a su miembro, la besó apasionadamente, procurando que olvidara el dolor de su primera vez. Minutos más tarde, ella abrió los ojos y le pidió que continuara, Terry se sentía feliz por ello, el vaivén de sus cuerpos comenzó lentamente haciendo que ella lo disfrutara mucho más, en lo que ella se acostumbraba a la intromisión del falo erecto de Terry; haciendo que ella le exigiera mucho más, cada vez más, para así continuar con un ritmo más enérgico.

Extasiándose más allá que a él mismo, el movimiento de sus senos, tocándolos y chupándolos cada vez que ella se movia hacia adelante, de un momento a otro, Terry comenzó a moverse fervientemente, con lo que obtuvo el tan esperado orgasmo siguiéndola segundos después, dejándose caer encima de ella para recobrar el aliento y que sus respiraciones fueran más lentas.

Terry, ¿qué piensas? – le preguntó ella.

Nunca lo hubiera creído – sonrió ella.

¿Qué cosa? – cuestionó ella curiosa.

Suelo tardar más en llegar al orgasmo – sonrió él sin poder creerlo.

Bueno, quizás sea por tus sentimientos, no es lo mismo si amas a la otra persona – le aclaró ella.

Lo sé, por cierto en mis otras relaciones siempre use preservativo – le dijo a su novia, sólo para que ella no se preocupara.

Lo sé – respondió ella tentando el terreno.

Y ¿cómo lo sabes? – pregunto él mordiéndole el hombro.

Por qué si no lo supiera no podría hacer esto – le dio un beso en la boca, se volteó y atrapó el miembro flácido con la boca, que en segundos dejó de serlo.

¿Qué he hecho? ¡He descubierto una diosa sexual! ¡Jajajaja…auch!. No, no, no te alejes a él le gusta – le comentó a ella cuando no sintió sus labios y su boca cerca de su miembro.

Y a ti ¿te gusta? – le preguntó lamiéndole una vez más a lo largo de este.

A mí me encanta, anda hazme feliz otra vez – le pidió otra vez.

Candy y Terry casi no durmieron esa noche, muy de madrugada tomaron un baño juntos y después un helicóptero llegó por ellos para llevarlos a Lakewood donde a las nueve de la mañana ya habían llegado, siendo recibidos por Albert, quién los vio con ojeras, pero demasiado alegres, sin pensar que aquellos dos se habían entregado mutuamente con promesas de amor cumplidas y esperando a que los demás se levantaran para desayunar.

Albert ¿como estas? – le dio un beso mientras él los escudriñaba.

Bien conejita y tú – la saludo con un beso muy cerca del mentón.

Sigues con eso, bien también, muero de sueño, tendremos que esperar más o podemos ir a dormir un poco – le sugirió porque tenían hambre y sueño a la vez.

Pueden ir a dormir, la reina aún no llega – le informó rápidamente.

No será una descortesía recibirla así sin fanfarrias ni nada por el estilo – cuestionó al ver la sencillez de los arreglos que adornaban la casa.

Es una reunión extraordinaria y tenemos todo lo necesario para ello, así que no te preocupes, ve a dormir y también va por ti Terry – le dio permiso de retirarse y ambos tomados de la mano se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones.

Por supuesto, vámonos conejita – le hizo burla el castaño.

Terry ¿tú también? – le cuestionó ella.

Él lo dijo – lo señaló.

Te castigaré – le advirtió cuando entraron a su habitación..

No mi amor era una broma. Bueno preciosa me voy a dormir – le dijo mientras salía.

¿A dónde vas? – le volvió a preguntar.

A mi habitación, en realidad estoy muy cansado – le respondió sabiendo por donde iba la situación.

¡Ah sí! – respondió ella mordiéndose el labio.

Si, te veo al rato – le dijo sin voltearse ni un centímetro.

Pues yo pensé que querrías dormir conmigo – le sugirió pasándose la mano por un seno y oprimiendo un pezón.

Tienes razón para que destendemos dos camas – le concedió la razón a su novia.

Entonces ven aquí – palmeo la cama para que se acostaran juntos.

Poco a poco Candy y Terry fueron vencidos por el sueño, sin necesidad de desvestirse, sólo estaban concentrados en el sueño de ambos, mientras en la mansión Andley todo era silencio, pues los demás esperaban el arribo de la reina para la reunión entre la corona inglesa, la familia Duff, la familia Grandchester y el Clan Andley.

Continuará...

Bueno en realidad espero que les haya gustado, ya que siempre trato de hacerlas diferentes, las espero en el próximo capítulo.


	25. Chapter 25

Para ésta lectura, necesitarán un abanico y un tempano de hielo. Si eres sensible a este tipo de lectura, se recomienda abstenerse.

**Capítulo XXIV**

Por lo visto la reina ya había anunciado su llegada ya que Dorothy estaba en la habitación de Candy tratando de despertarla.

Señorita Candy, Candy despierta – le tocaba el brazo, zarandeándola.

Cinco minutos – pidió ella.

Bueno, entonces ya no entrarás a la junta con la reina – le advirtió sonriendo.

¿Qué has dicho? – gritó Candy al comprender que se quedarían fuera.

Sí, que ya no entrarán a la biblioteca – repitió la castaña un tanto divertida.

Terry levántate, tenemos que ducharnos. Dorothy alista mi ropa – ordenó la rubia haciendo que Terry saliera volando de su habitación a que se preparara.

Candy y Terry se alistaron en menos de quince minutos, era increíble tal rapidez, cuando llegaron al lobby Albert se quedó impresionado.

Chicos, ¡qué rápidos! – exclamó Albert sonriendo.

¿Qué quieres decir Albert? Y ¿la reina? – preguntó Candy.

Pues que fueron rápidos, la reina llegará en una hora más o menos – informó el rubio y ambos chicos miraron feamente a Dorothy.

Lo siento, pero no me dejaste terminar de decirte las cosas... como siempre – sonrió y huyo de allí.

Está bien, pasó algo cuando no estuvimos – alzó la ceja en son de sorpresa.

No, nada – soltó el rubio.

No quedo muy convencida, bueno vamos a comer algo porque estamos famélicos, permiso – tomó a Terry de la mano y lo jaló al comedor.

Nos la hizo Dorothy ¿verdad? – le preguntó mientras la rodeaba por la cintura con el brazo.

Ya me las pagará, ¿qué quieres comer, mi amor? – preguntó Candy, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

A ti – respondió dándole un beso en el cuello.

Terry, estás loco, me refería a la comida – lo alejó dándole un golpe en el hombro.

Ah bueno, yo creo que fruta y algo ligero. Candy, sabes de que se tratará esto de la reunión con la reina – preguntó él mientras tomaba un par de huevos del tazón que Dorothy había dejado.

Pues de la reliquia esa, aún hay cosas que no entiendo – soltó sin pensar.

Terry jaló la silla hacia atrás para que Candy se sentara, se pasaron el almuerzo entre risas y sonoros besos, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Albert.

Candy, temo interrumpir, pero la reina ya llegó y los necesito a todos en la puerta para recibirla, por cierto Albertito ya llegó también – se sonrió alegremente.

¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó Terry irritado.

Todos en la familia tenemos nuestra parte de acción – se mofó Albert del castaño.

Pues ahora entiendo menos – comentó Candy.

Lo entenderás todo después, espero. Vamos pues… - los apresuró.

Terry y Candy se levantaron dejando las servilletas sobre la mesa. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, todos se habían formado a los lados, incluso su padre y la tía abuela, frente a ella se encontraba Anthony, este al verla le sonrió y Terry sin darse cuenta le tomó la mano a su novia; Candy al sentirlo volteó a verlo y le sonrió, Anthony sólo miró hacia el suelo, aceptó al final que la había perdido.

La reina había llegado, su escolta la siguió muy de cerca, Albert y la matrona de la familia la condujeron a la biblioteca la cual ya estaba preparada, arreglos de rosas por todos lados y servicios de té llegaron minutos más tarde, junto con pequeños dulceros.

Todos se sentaron donde la mirada de la matrona se dirigía, por lo que de ellos nueve se quedaron frente a la reina. Todos los demás se miraban sin comprender nada.

Richard, pensé que estabas en inmersión – soltó la reina al Duque de Grandchester.

Su alteza, espero que se encuentre bien. Si de hecho estábamos ahí, pero nos hemos encontrado con una sorpresa, George – Richard le pidió el medallón.

Enseguida duque – se lo dio amablemente.

Ahora veo que es cierto, ¿a quién ha encontrado? – cuestionó intrigada.

A Candace, su alteza – le informó y todos miraron a la rubia, ella atinó sólo a sonreír.

Ya veo, con que una Andley; eres doctora ¿verdad Candy? – le cuestionó ella solemnemente.

Sí, su alteza – asintió.

Ya veo, buena tarde Terrence – lo saludó muy sonriente y a la vez seria, dirigiendo la mirada a su derecha.

Su alteza, ¿cómo ha estado? – le hizo una venia muy galante.

Por lo que veo, tú estás mejor que yo. Lo que me pregunto, cuando no voy a tener que salvarlos, mi familia ha tenido a algún par de ustedes dándome problemas – se quejó la reina.

Su alteza, nos hace sentir como villanos – reprocharon los Grandchester.

Villanos… no se me había ocurrido antes, no diría villanos, más bien tontos enamorados – declaró ella sorprendiendo a todos.

Quiere decir que… - se interrumpió Terry.

Sí que no sólo tú has estado en el aprieto en el que te encuentras, esta historia va mas allá de William Andley y de tu bisabuelo, data de hace muchos años atrás, creo que así entenderás del por qué sus familias están en problemas constantemente y ahora Candy si que tienes algunos de ellos, eres la sexta mujer que al parecer se ha enamorado de los celosos, posesivos y malhumorados Grandchester – enumeró las hermosas cualidades de los Grandchester.

Terry y Richard se miraron menos complacidos.

Sabes que es la verdad, que tu no hayas conquistado a Shara no quiere decir que Terry no sea como los acabo de describir.

La reina tenía razón, todos los Grandchester tenían esos defectos, aún no sabía por qué, pero eso era una de las cosas que nunca podía cambiar.

Nos conoce bien su alteza – profirió Terry sin cuidado.

Tú lo has dicho Terrence, bueno supongo que los Duff andan cerca – susurró.

Sí, están en el tercer piso de esta casa, su alteza – informó George.

Bueno, tendré que tener paciencia, porque aquellos son especiales – rodó los ojos.

Supongo, ¿qué haremos, su alteza? – cuestionó Richard.

Pues primero tenemos que hablar del medallón, después ya veremos – solucionó ella.

Está bien, pues comencemos entonces, ¿quién comienza? – preguntó Albert.

Creo que primero debemos saber que dice el contrato del "embrujo de William" – sugirió Elroy.

George podríamos ver qué tiene la caja donde viene el contrato – cuestionó Albert.

Por supuesto, la pondré sobre esta mesa e iré sacando cosa por cosa – ahora el que sugirió fue George.

George sacó la caja de roble rojo que tenía bajo llave con el contrato del señor William, después de deslizar la tapa, el mismo George se quedó mudo, ahí se encontraban varios objetos. Primero sacó una caja más delgada que las demás, buscó cómo abrirla, no encontró y lo único que logró ver fue un cerrojo, un tanto conocido.

¿Qué pasa George? – cuestionó Albert.

Tiene que ver esto, creo que necesitaremos la llave del medallón – informó el castaño.

¿Qué cosa dices? – cuestionó el rubio.

Lo que ha oído, Candy dame la llave – se la pidió.

Sí – la sacó del medallón y la extendió.

Increíble pero cierto, la llave de la caja era la misma que la del medallón, ahora todo se complicaba, qué enredo era el que se traían entre manos, de haber estado los Duff presentes hubieran creído que los Andley-Grandchester pretendían culparlos de todo cuando no encontraran la llave que abría el otro medallón, el falso. Y más porque al parecer éste lo tenía William Andley.

¿Qué tiene esa caja Candy? – le preguntó cuando ella sacó una de las cajas.

Una caja de terciopelo con el escudo real, tía abuela – informó la rubia.

Tráemelo aquí, es deber de la reina abrirlo – le pidió la matrona a su sobrina.

Candy caminó hasta extender la caja que había sacado de la otra que tenía George. La reina la tomó y abrió, algo no concordaba bien, debía haber alguna confusión, el medallón que tenía frente a ella, era exactamente igual al que seguramente había encontrado Candy.

No entiendo qué pasa, Candy muéstrame el medallón que encontraste – le pidió la reina nuevamente.

Candy extendió la caja donde había puesto el medallón que había sacado del fondo del mar, al abrirla todos se sorprendieron, la reina tomó ambos medallones y todos se habían quedado mudos.

¿Cuál es el real y cuál el falso? – pregunto Albert.

Hay una forma de saberlo, pero es destructiva – les sugirió Candy.

¿No hay otra forma? – preguntó Archie.

No que yo conozca – contestó Albert y Candy al mismo tiempo.

Les parece si abrimos las demás cajas y vemos qué encontramos – sugirió Terry.

Está bien, por lo mientras, Candy ve si encuentras alguna diferencia y también si puedes hacer algo más para demostrarlo – sugirió Albert.

Sí Albert, Terry ven conmigo – la pidió Candy a su novio.

Por supuesto – la siguió y no le prestaba atención.

Dorothy, tráeme mi caja de exploración – le pidió Candy a la castaña.

Sí señorita Candy – le obedeció y salió.

Dorothy desapareció por la puerta e inmediatamente entró, pero en vez de dirigirse a Candy se dirigió a Albert y la reina.

Señor Andley, es preciso que salga, hay problemas – le dijo cuando entró intempestivamente depositando la caja de exploración en el piso.

¿Qué sucede Dorothy? – preguntó él preocupado ante la cara de desconcierto de ella.

La condesa Margaret está afuera y muy enojada porque no se le ha invitado a la reunión – le informó la castaña.

Pero… ¿cómo supo que estábamos aquí? – murmuró Albert sin comprender.

No lo sé, pero está enfurecida y quiere entrar, tuve que atracar la puerta para que no lo hiciera, fue por su esposo para que entrara – le explicó ella rápidamente.

Efectivamente, Margaret no tardó en llegar a la biblioteca, de pronto se oyó un tumulto afuera de ésta, todos adentro se miraban, la reina se levantó e inmediatamente todos los demás le hicieron una venia, la reina miró la puerta y decidió salir.

Déjenos entrar, tenemos el derecho, somos invitados – golpeo Henry la puerta con fervor.

Maldición William, esto es un ultraje – profirió Margaret.

Cuide usted su lenguaje Henry Duff, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó la reina al ver que aquellos dos no decían nada.

Su alteza… perdónenos, pero debemos entrar a esta reunión, no pueden empezar sin nosotros – suplicó Henry.

No lo creo señor Duff, deben esperar unos días, estamos hablando solamente, nada que a ustedes les incumba – le informó la reina a ambos.

Pero mi señora, no puede usted excluirnos como si fuéramos cualquier plebeyo – Henry abogó por su abolengo.

Creo haber dicho que no y no se exponga usted a un arresto, así que dígale a su señora esposa y demás familiares que no se atrevan a interrumpirnos, eso es todo, puede retirarse. ¿Me ha entendido, señor Duff? – le aclaró ella nuevamente.

Sí…. Su alteza – Henry y Margaret hicieron una venia con la cabeza y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras.

William entremos – ordenó la reina.

Los demás permanecían sentados, menos la reina, Albert, Candy y Terry, donde estos últimos estaban extendiendo unos aparatos y algunas soluciones. Al cerrar la puerta, George siguió sacando otra caja, parecía ser un diario.

Hay un diario, pero tiene también algunos años encima – analizó George la caja.

Permíteme George, esto puede ser delicado, al parecer la cubierta está perfectamente conservada, esperen hay una cinta. Veamos dice: Candice White Andley – cuando acabó de leer, Candy se sorprendió.

Candy pudo escuchar lo que Albert decía, levantó la mirada y observó lo que su padre tenía entre las manos.

Pero cómo, Candy tú no habías escrito nada ¿verdad? – preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

No, no lo hice – casi lo juró.

Esperen aquí hay algo, una carta. Es del señor William Andley y es para la señorita Candy – informó George extendiéndosela a ella.

Buen día Candy:

Me da tanto gusto de que hayas sido digna representante de la curiosidad de las damas Andley, te felicito por eso. Si has llegado hasta el diario de la familia podrás darte cuenta cuánto me es grato haber sido como un padre para ti, podrás también saber qué ha sucedido con las tres familias involucradas. Primero, los Duff, son tus familiares directos, Margaret y Henry son tus abuelos y tu madre se llamaba Violet Duff, su única hija; mientras que a estas alturas ya sabrás quién es tu padre, ya que él no soy yo, aunque nunca negué que me hubiera encantado serlo.

Candy soltó una lágrima, su buen amigo y padre William había sido su incondicional, le fomentó el estudiar medicina y le aconsejó el seleccionar la pasantía en cirugía, aunque en realidad le dijo que lo que ella escogiera, por él estaba bien.

La familia completa lo sabrá, menos los Grandchester porque dudo que Terrence y Richard no se encuentren ahí, primero por la alianza y después por el embrujo, que no es más que una casualidad Candy. Terry es el hombre perfecto para ti, pero hay características muy suyas que debe de cuidar para no exasperarte, su amor es profundo y verdadero, pero su peor enemigo es el mismo.

Terry se quedó impresionado por estas afirmaciones.

El diario que has encontrado en la caja del contrato de nuestra sociedad contiene cuatro pequeñas: la primera, tiene un medallón mandado hacer por la reina para unir a nuestras familias; la segunda contiene ésta carta y el diario familiar que tiene aproximadamente unos cuatro siglos atrás, ten cuidado con él; la tercera contiene una carta que se redactó hace unos años cuando yo era niño, mi hermano mayor recibió la información de mi padre y el redactó una carta con poca información acerca de ello, en la cual se habla de la problemática con los Duff; en la cuarta, mi niña, esa deberás leerla sólo en la presencia de Terrence Grandchester, ya que sin duda nadie sabe que ustedes ya han entablado una relación sentimental o al menos espero que se estén conociendo.

Candy estaba sorprendida ante esa afirmación, como sabía que ella y Terry ya eran novios. Sonaba complicado.

Pero todo ello no podrá salir, si nadie ha encontrado la otra llave, sobre la cual creo que tú debes ya haber encontrado, he de decirte que en la última inmersión Albert encontró pertenencias del barco en las que venía el otro medallón, si Candy, hay otro medallón, así que no destruyas ninguno de los dos, ambos son verdaderos. El consejo de la reina tuvo a bien desobedecer y elaboró los dos medallones en oro y brillantes, ambos tienen las mismas características, uno se guardó en el palacio real y el otro nos fue dado.

Pero si lo encontraste, también encontraste un espejo y un cepillo de plata, debajo del espejo hay una carta que puso ahí Margaret Duff. La carta es de su abuela, donde según mi padre me contó que los Duff comenten traición a la corona de su majestad. La verdad se encuentra en esa carta, nadie la ha leído porque hasta entonces no ha sido necesario abrir ésta caja. Por el contrario, si ha sido necesario, es porque los Duff ya se habrán enterado que Violet ha muerto, que tienen una nieta y que ellos se oponen a la unión con Terrence porque según ellos son parientes. Ellos piensan eso, aunque la realidad es otra, tú mi preciosa niña, no tienes por qué preocuparte, Terrence ni por casualidad tiene sangre Duff, aunque ellos lo crean así.

Bueno creo que he podido resumir algunas cosas, de los muchos secretos que encontraras en el diario familiar Andley, mi pequeña es hora de irme, me toca mi última inmersión y hay cosas que debo dejarte en claro, ya que tú serás la próxima en suceder mi cargo. Por cierto, cuando Grandchester sea alguien en tu vida, pídele que no se deje dominar, él entenderá, bueno eso espero.

William Andley.

Candy había terminado de leer, Terry cerró la boca que había abierto al escuchar la última línea, George sólo sonrió, Albert no sabía nada de aquella carta y estaba sorprendido con lo que decía, entonces caminó hasta George y tomó el diario, para luego extendérselo a Candy, tenían que saber todo lo que decía el diario. Esto al parecer tardaría mucho tiempo, demasiado porque debían tener cuidado con las hojas que lo componían, cuatro siglos eras demasiados. Candy se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta su caja de conservación y pretendió cortar las hojas para ponerlas en plásticos para su conservación, ya que muchas desprendían polvo y podía suponer que poco le faltaba para que se desintegraran. Por otro lado, Albert sugirió que le tomara fotografías sin flash ya que la luz cerca de la ventana era buena. Así lo hizo, mientras ellos dos comenzaron con el diario, George sacó la tercera caja, era verdad, tenía una carta con el sello roto, parecía que había pasado tiempo ya que estaba resquebrajado.

Albert le dijo a George que debería leer la carta en lo que ellos avanzaban con el diario.

Estimado hermano:

Supongo que a estas alturas ya has de saber lo que sucede con cierta familia de nobles, ciertamente han cometido traición a la corona, cómo se le pudo haber ocurrido a Gregory venderse a los franceses. La familia ha quedado impresionada, ya sabes lo que sucede con la traición, la horca definitivamente.

Además deberías saber que las mujeres y los niños han huido al sur de Europa, creo que oí que se dirigían a Italia, Gregory ha sido encarcelado y no le permiten visitas. Tenía todo calculado, menos que lo apresaran antes de tiempo. Mis contactos dicen que sus hermanos también han viajado hacia allá, por el momento no podemos hacer nada, todas las pruebas están en contra, sólo espero que nuestra unión sea benéfica y que dure lo que el amor nos depare.

Henry Grangchester.

No dice nada que ya sepamos, pero lo que no sabíamos es que los hermanos Duff no se apoyaron en el sacrificio de Gregory, ya que huyeron junto a los hijos y sus mujeres – comentó Elroy al no creer lo que había escuchado.

Pero después de tantos años, cómo fue posible que el papá de Candy y Violet se conocieran – preguntó Annie, seguida por Patty.

El destino supongo, ellos no eran responsables del pasado familiar – resolvió la matrona.

Candy ¿cómo van con eso? – preguntó Richard acercándose.

Creo que nos llevará algunos días, tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos y apreciar la luz del día y por lo visto, pronto anochecerá – dedujo Candy por la posición del sol.

Bueno, pues entonces nos toca esperar y convivir con esa familia tan problemática, señora Elroy – la reina la llamó.

Sí, su alteza – se levantó inmediatamente.

Creo que debo decirle o pedirle que me indique cual será mi habitación. Quiero refrescarme antes de la cena – pidió ella.

Por supuesto, la acompaño – le indicó el camino.

Con su permiso me retiro a mi habitación, los veo a todos en la cena. Una cosa más, nadie puede enterarse de lo que ocurre en estas sesiones, así que les pido prudencia – hizo un anuncio y se disculpó para retirarse.

La familia lo sabe, su alteza – aseguró Albert.

Bien, pues me retiro – George abrió la puerta y la reina salió.

Terry ¿te vas a quedar? Y ¿tú Albert? – les preguntó a ambos.

Pues si tú quieres – aceptó Terry.

Candy – la llamó Albert.

Sí Albert – respondió un tanto preocupada.

No puedo por el momento, vengo en un par de horas, hay que organizar a los del tercer piso. Pero avanza con Terry, ya ha observado lo que se tiene que hacer – sugirió él en tono de que le fastidiaba la idea de que tenía que ir con los Duff.

Sí – asintió y le sonrió, situación que no pasó inadvertida por Terry, quien sólo rodó los ojos.

Los veo después, por cierto cerraré la puerta con llave y los vendremos a socorrer a la hora de la cena. Los Duff no deben de enterarse de que es lo que están a haciendo – advirtió el rubio.

Sí Albert, gracias – Candy se limitó a voltearse y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Por fin solos, he deseado tanto besarte - la tomó por la cintura, volteándola para besarla.

¡Ay Terry! Sigue siendo enredado, no entiendo ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo? – se soltó del beso preocupada y colocando su frente en el pecho de él.

Necesitamos esta información, oye mi amor… - quiso que le prestara atención.

Sí – levantó la mirada.

Aparte de ser médica, ¿te especializaste en esto? – señaló la caja de exploración.

No, aprendí de mi madre, ella lo hacía desde que era un bebé, realmente quién sabe más es George y Albert, ellos sí que se han dedicado a esto, cuando era niña los veía haciéndolo y ayudando a mi tío William – le informó ella a su novio.

Ya veo. Candy… - la llamó al comprender.

Sí.

Creo que este no es el tiempo, pero… - volvió a abrazarla apretándola a él.

Pero… Terry te amo, hazme el amor – terminó cediendo al ver la sugerencia de su novio.

Pero Candy, debemos avanzar, la luz aún es buena – esa proposición le hizo demostrar un tic a la rubia.

Entonces esta noche – le advirtió.

Si no acabas muy cansada, por supuesto que te haré el amor – le sonrió a la rubia.

Terry – le reclamó y lo jaló posesivamente para plantarle un beso.

Así me gustas más – le dijo cuando ella se había alejado lo suficiente.

¿Continuamos? – preguntó ella señalando el trabajo que aún les quedaba.

Sí – asintió.

Candy lo besó antes de continuar, sólo un pequeño beso, ya que si le besaba como tenia ideado no avanzarían gran cosa. El diario tenía cerca de mil hojas llenas por ambos lados, con caligrafía de damas Andley como había dicho su tío William. Había frases que no entendía, las fotos ayudarían mucho, cuando eran las seis más o menos, el ocaso era inminente; entonces Candy se recargó con las manos en la ventana, cerrando los ojos, mientras Terry se encontraba sentado en el sofá, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.

Terry…- lo llamó con la voz cansada.

Dime – abrió los ojos y rodó la cabeza.

Me siento rara – Candy no lograba separarse de la ventana.

Define rara, mi amor – le sonrió irguiendo la espalda, sin dejar de verla.

No sé, todo se mueve – apenas logro poner la cabeza en el marco de la ventana y se estaba desvaneciendo.

Candy, qué tienes – Terry logró llegar a ella antes de que su cabeza golpeara el suelo. Bueno, Albert ven a la biblioteca, trae las sales, Candy se ha desmayado – le pidió e informó él por celular.

Terry botó el teléfono y cargó hasta el sofá en el que antes se encontraba recostado. Albert llegó minutos después con George, Dorothy y las sales.

¿Qué sucede Terry? – le preguntó el rubio impresionado por la noticia.

No sé estaba recargada sobre la ventana y de pronto me avisó que se sentía rara, cuando me levantó, sólo comenzó a desvanecerse – comentó preocupado.

Dorothy las sales – le pidió ella.

Sí señor Albert, tome – se las paso ya abiertas.

Veamos que tiene, mmm el pulso bajo, Dorothy ¿qué comió Candy? – le preguntó el rubia a Dorothy.

No mucho, sólo algo de fruta y picó algo de huevos – respondió ella, recordando lo que había recogido de la mesa.

Ya sabemos que pasé, Dorothy trae el maletín de Candy. George vigila la puerta y cuando hayamos salido asegura las ventanas y pon todo en orden, trata de no tocar de este lado y cierra la biblioteca – le ordenó a ambos, los cuales se retiraron a hacer lo que se les ordenó.

Sí señor – obedecieron al momento.

Dorothy fue por el maletín que le encargaron, cuando llegó, Albert sacó el glucosímetro y le pinchó el dedo con una lanceta, como lo temía, Candy no había desayunado ni probado bocado todo el día y lo que comió no era suficiente, cuando se sintiera mejor debía de llamarle la atención ya que ella misma se olvidaba que debía comer a pesar de la preocupación.

Terry podrías llevarla a su habitación. Alla le daremos las sales.

Si Albert.

Terry salió de la biblioteca con Candy en brazos, Anthony y los chicos se encontraban en la sala de té con la tía abuela cuando Albert y Terry pasaron por ahí dirigiéndose a la escalera. Anthony quiso saber que sucedía, pero la tía Elroy le ordenó que se quedara donde estaba.

Tía Elroy ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Anthony intentando levantarse, siendo retenido por la señora Elroy.

Anthony toma asiento por favor, no podemos darnos el lujo de que los Duff sepan lo que ha sucedido, recuerda que aún no conocen a Candy – le pidió la matrona.

Lo siento tía, pero ¿estará bien? – le preguntó volviéndose a sentar.

Por supuesto que sí, sólo se ha de haber dormido – mintió ella.

Terry siguió a Albert justo cuando habían llegado al primer piso, Albert abrió la habitación y Terry depositó a la rubia en la cama, Dorothy tomó las sales y las pasó por debajo de la nariz de Candy, haciendo que la rubia reaccionara lentamente. George entró con dos bandejas de comida, seguido por Mary la cocinera. Ambos las colocaron en una mesita y abandonaron la invitación.

Candy, ¿cómo te sientes? – le cuestionó su padre.

Mareada – se tomó la cabeza y trataba de enfocar a su padre, que al no conseguirlo terminó cerrándolos.

Candy ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? – le cuestionó como retándola como cuando era apenas una estudiante.

A medio día, pero no fue mucho – advirtió ella un regaño por parte de su padre.

Exactamente, ¿en qué habíamos quedado cuando terminaste tu entrenamiento como médico? – preguntó el rubio.

Que no debería de malpasarme, estaba preocupada, ya sabes que se me olvida – se defendió.

Bueno luego discutiremos eso, por el momento tengo que prepararme para la cena con la reina, ustedes comerán aquí y por lo mismo espero que se retiren a descansar – le sugirió.

Sí Albert, pero por favor que nadie me visite no quiero a nadie aquí – le pidió al rubio, suponiendo que quería descansar.

Sí Candy, daré la orden. Terry hazla que se alimente – le pidió de favor cerrando la puerta.

Sí Albert, lo haré – respondió el castaño.

Terry sigo mareada – advirtió la rubia.

En verdad, ¿por qué será? – respondió ligeramente enfadado.

¿Estás molesto? – cuestionó la rubia cuando se dio cuenta que él le contestaba rudamente.

No para nada, ahora comamos. Candy… diablos, si estoy molesto Candy, jamás vuelvas hacerme eso – le pidió enojado levantándose de la silla en la que estaba.

Pero Terry, para eso te tengo a ti, ahora tú te acordarás de que debo de comer – le sugirió.

Sí como niña pequeña – le dijo soltando un suspiro. Pues entonces comeremos, mmm sopa y estofado. ¿Esto comerá la reina? – preguntó él preocupado.

No, para ella es otra cosa, esto es mi castigo por no comer, puras proteínas – se dejó caer en las almohadas.

Bueno mi vida, nos castigaron – sonrió ante la reacción de la rubia.

Yo te recompensaré a ti, después Terry – responde la rubia sin dejar de recostarse en las almohadas.

¿Qué cosa me darás? Quizás pastel o… me gusta esa idea – sonrió ante la mención de una noche fenomenal en los brazos de su novia, acercándose a ella hasta posicionarse cual pantera delante y encima de ella, dándole una ligera mordida en el cuello.

A mi más, la verdad te extraño – lo jaló dándole un beso.

Candy… ahora comerás, después dormiremos y más tarde quizás regresaré a hacerte el amor – le advirtió.

¿Cómo que quizás? ¡Me lo prometiste! – reclamó la rubia bastante enfadada.

Ya veremos honguito, ven hay que comer – la instó sin discutir.

Ayúdame aún estoy mareada – le pidió levantando las manos, abriéndola y cerrándolas en son de ayuda.

Vamos te cargo, honguito mañoso – sonrió el al ver el cinismo de Candy.

Terry y Candy comenzaron a comer y al final ya cuando iban por las dos últimas cucharadas del postre ella se quedó profundamente dormida. Terry retiró el vaso que tenía en las manos y la llevó a la cama, después la desnudó y le puso el pijama que se encontraba debajo de las almohadas, era un deleite a sus ojos vestir a su novia cual muñeca de trapo; después la metió a la cama y la arropó, dándole un beso en los labios. Cuando estaba por retirarse.

¿Terry ya te vas? – le preguntó ansiosa.

Sí, debes descansar – le respondió.

Pero…- intentó opinar.

Nada Candy, debes hacerlo – le dijo abriendo la puerta.

Buenas noches – le dijo ella volviendo a quedarse dormida.

Buenas noches y descansa – salió él dirigiéndose a su habitación y tomando una ducha para dormirse.

La cena había transcurrido sin alguna alteración, había casa llena y los Duff se comportaron a la altura, todos habían preguntado por Candy y Terry, Albert le dio una disculpa a la reina por su ausencia informándole en privado lo que sucedió con su hija y que ahora Terry y ella estaban descansando.

Eran aproximadamente las dos de la madrugada, la mansión entera estaba en silencio, el único ruido existente era el agua de las fuentes en el exterior. Candy había despertado, tenía sed, somnolienta se levantó y dirigiéndose al baño, sirvió agua en un vaso; después de tomarlo, se vio en el espejo, seguramente Terry le cambió la ropa, lo cual le hizo sonrojarse. Entonces se acordó de la promesa de Terry y de la necesidad que tenía de sentirse amada en esos momentos, tomó una linterna y se dirigió a una pared detrás de su clóset abriéndola con dos toques de su pie izquierdo, abriéndose al instante y emitiendo un crujido, ella conocía perfectamente los pasadizos y antes de adentrarse en este decidió sacarse el pijama por la cabeza portando solamente la bata, únicamente eso. De una caja cerca de las cajoneras, tomó un par de sobres y detrás de ella cerró la puerta introduciéndose en la obscuridad del pasadizo.

Se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la puerta que comunicaba a las habitaciones del otro lado de donde se encontraba la de ella, iluminando el camino y continuó hasta empujar la de la habitación de Terry. Él yacía semidesnudo en su cama, la ventana estaba entre abierta, Candy caminó y la cerró cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido, después se posicionó con la luz de la luna, iluminando la escasa vestimenta que portaba en esos momentos y debajo de ella la silueta de su cuerpo. Al verlo así con apenas una sabana ocultando parte de su cuerpo, Candy se descubrió hambrienta, la carcomía el deseo que sentía al verle en ese estupor en el que se encontraba su novio, con los grandes pectorales acompasados con el subir y bajar de su respiración.

Candy se quitó la bata, dejándola caer y comenzó a caminar hasta la cama de él, perfiló su rostro con el dedo índice y con cuidado de no despertarlo, le dio un beso en la nariz, a lo que él no hizo nada, después repartió más besos a lo largo del rostro y del pecho de su novio; lo amaba tanto y en ese minuto lo necesitaba demasiado, necesitaba que calmara su memoria y que detuviera su angustia con amor, con besos y con placer.

Terry abrió los ojos muy despacio al sentir el placer que le prodigaban los besos de Candy, sorprendiéndose así misma por las reacciones de su novio.

Candy… - la llamó cuando ella bajaba hasta su miembro.

Mmm – emitió al sonreírle por la travesura que tenía planeada para él.

Deberías estar descansando – recomendó él con voz enronquecida.

Si quieres me voy – sugirió cuando ella tomaba la punta del miembro entre sus labios.

No, no es eso, pero debes recobrar fuerzas – no sabía qué decir ya.

Esto me da fuerzas para seguir, Terry ámame y luego descansaremos, por favor… - pidió mordiendo el glande del miembro erecto de su novio.

Él estaba sorprendido por el ataque de Candy, la amaba más de lo que él podría imaginar, al verla con tan sólo la luz de la luna, se sorprendió, levantó el torso y la besó, tomándola por la nuca y lo obligó a recostarse, sonriendo ante la actitud poco cooperativa del castaño quien profirió un pesado gruñido; Candy deslizó sus senos sobre el miembro haciendo que Terry soltara un sonoro sonido gutural y al mismo tiempo ella llegó hasta los labios de su novio, haciendo que ambos jadearan uno por el fabuloso toque caliente- frío de la piel que Terry le ofrecía; otro al sentir ese par de senos hacer bien su trabajo.

Después de esto, Candy se posicionó entre los muslos de él haciendo que soltara otro gemido por sentir su humedad en uno de estos, el levantó el torso para tomar sus labios y besarla con desenfreno; se removió contra el muslo de él con los mismos movimientos que los besos de Terry le exigían, demostrándole cuán húmeda se encontraba, lo que a él le enorgulleció; soltando una risa y volviéndola a besar.

¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó separándose de sus labios.

Sabes ¿cuán feliz me estás haciendo? – le cuestionó viéndola a los ojos.

Ah sí, pues más feliz me haces tú a mi – le contestó.

Candy y Terry se exploraron las bocas por un tiempo interminable, ambos se acariciaban cada espacio conocido y después de un largo rato, Terry no pudo resistirlo más, la colocó en la cama y ella sacó un preservativo que colocó debajo de la almohada, él muy solicito lo colocó en el miembro erecto mientras ella le acariciaba la pierna y la parte interior del muslo, Candy lo veía venir con una gran sonrisa en la boca y levantando la cadera de ella, se introdujo con una sola embestida, fuerte y precisa.

Candy gimió sonoramente, el vaivén de sus cuerpos comenzó armonizando gemidos de ambos, ella lo deseaba desde la tarde anterior y ahora se veía colmada por los besos, las caricias y las embestidas de su novio. Habían disfrutado algunas horas de sí mismos cuando al final Terry sintió que la rubia estaba llegando al orgasmo, secundándola segundos después. Terry la sintió temblar al liberar la pasión contenida, dándole más besos para acallar el gritó que seguramente emitiría cuando llegaran al clímax, era entonces cuando él se quedó dentro de ella a pesar de que la erección ya había cedido, ella lo seguía aprisionando y comenzó a besarlo profundamente, no podía dejarlo ir, sólo quería tenerlo cerca.

Terry – lo llamó con un suspiro.

Mmm – apenas pudo emitir ese sonido mientras recuperaba la calma por el esfuerzo. Estuviste fenomenal – susurró e intentó salirse de ella tomando el inicio del preservativo para sacarlo.

¿Ya no me deseas más? – preguntó ella al ver que el castaño depositaba el sobre y el preservativo en el bote de basura, el cual se encargaría de desaparecer en otro momento.

Mmm – se giró viéndola con ojos hambrientos.

Bueno sólo era una pregunta – ella se sonrojó ante su desilusión por su parte y la no mención de la opinión de su novio con una mirada de reprobación por esa suposición.

Candy y Terry hicieron el amor tres veces más esa noche, entrada la madrugada Terry acompañó a Candy a su habitación y le puso la pijama, después de arroparla se despidió de ella con un beso avasallador que hizo que la joven suspirara quedándose dormida.

Después se retiró silenciosamente y al llegar a su cama se dejó caer en ella, las sábanas y almohadas tenían el aroma de su novia, abrazó una de ellas y se quedó dormido, profundamente, soñando con el cuerpo de Candy y con esa fenomenal sorpresa que le dio.

Continuará…

Lo sé no tengo perdón de Dios, jajaja, pero ya les di un súper mega capítulo para compensar los casi dos meses en lo que las he tenido abandonadas, pero con los inicios de clases y los materiales que preparar pues en ocasiones no tengo tiempo, además de que me enfermé de anginas, menos, tenía un malestar terrible y dolores de cabeza.

Espero que les haya encantado, porque no me quedaba la noche de pasión que ella quería para Terry, pero Dios me iluminó con la secuencia que se pone emocionante con los detalles del diario ¿no lo creen?

Hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Feliz Lectura!


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo XXV**

Mi amor se puede saber desde cuando estás aquí, te busqué en tu habitación y no te encontré – explicó Terry sonriendo ante la actitud de Candy, metida siempre entre papeles y con una pequeña lámpara encendida.

¡Hola! Quería terminar el diario, es hora de comenzar a leerlo – emitió esa idea sonriendo ante la mirada embelesada de su novio.

Primero desayunemos – sugirió el castaño.

Claro, no quiero estar oyendo a Albert regañándome, pero antes, toma encontré tu celular aquí – le dio el aparato y sonrió ante el olvido o lo que sea que pareciera.

Cierto, gracias. Vamos – le tomó de la mano y le sonrió encaminándose hacia el comedor.

Terry – lo llamó cuando sintió que la jalaba hacia él, posando una mano en su cadera y otra en su nuca.

Sí, espera, ven primero, dame mi beso de buenos días – sugirió él besándola acaloradamente, terminando en su boca justo cuando ella se separó lentamente.

Te gustó tu sorpresa de ayer – cuestionó ella rozando su barbilla para después darle pequeños besos a lo largo de ésta.

Sí mi amor, me encantó, ahora espero que para la próxima vez amanezcas conmigo y no me abandones en la madrugada- sugirió él con tono coqueto.

No podemos hacerlo aquí mi amor, así que a conformarse – recomendó ella deteniéndolo en la puerta del comedor.

Conformarme, nunca. Ahora vamos a desayunar no quiero otro sustito como el de ayer – sugirió él suspirando.

Candy y Terry caminaron hasta el comedor siendo vistos por Margaret y Henry, los cuales extrañados se acercaron lo suficiente para poder escuchar lo que la joven pareja platicaba.

Mi amor ¿qué quieres de comer? – cuestionó no sin antes ver toda la mesa llena de viandas.

Mmm huevos con tocino, una taza de café, un poco de jugo, dos…mmm no tres panecillos de queso y algo de fruta – sugirió Candy riendo ante las muecas de su novio.

No tienes hambre ¿verdad? – le preguntó con sarcasmo.

Casi no – respondió ella sonriente.

Ah vaya, pensaba que eras glotona, ahora lo confirmo – sonrió ante esa idea haciendo que su novia sacara la lengua.

Terry deja de molestarme y pásame mi comida – le urgió rápidamente.

Está bien honguito – se apresuró a poner lo que le había pedido.

Sigues con eso – dijo molesta.

Albert te puso así, no yo y mientras no te lo cambie seguirás siendo honguito – refirió el castaño.

Me gustaba más pecosita – afirmó comiendo un poco de fruta.

Ni modos, así se quedará – resolvió Terry.

Mientras del otro lado de la puerta

¿Se les ofrece algo señores Duff? – preguntó George tratando de averiguar que hacían en la puerta del comedor.

¡Ah George, no nos asustes así! – exclamó Margaret, al verse sorprendidos.

Este si… queríamos desayunar, vimos pasar a unos chicos aquí, por lo visto los Grandchester ya llegaron a la mansión Andley – espetó ella sintiéndose ofendida.

Por supuesto que llegaron, pero no es muy recomendable que hablen con ellos, así que si no les molesta, permítanme avisarle a Albert que ya están aquí para desayunar – explicó el castaño tratando de que no entraran al mencionar los Duff que por lo visto Candy y Terry ya estaban ahí.

Pero ellos…- señalaron el comedor refiriéndose a Grandchester y su acompañante.

Señora Duff, si me hace favor – le pidió amablemente a Margaret que la siguiera.

¿Cómo te atreves? Prácticamente me estás corriendo George – sintiéndose ofendida.

¿Ocurre algo George? – preguntó Albert llegando justo a tiempo.

Señor Albert, sí claro, los señores Duff querían desayunar con Honguito y Terry – refirió él sonriendo un poco.

Imposible, ellos han trabajado toda la noche y es incómodo que les molesten – explicó Albert tajantemente.

Inaudito – gritó Margaret al ver como los sacaban prácticamente de ese lugar.

Margaret, ¿cómo puedes molestarte por eso? – alzó la voz Albert.

Perdonen pueden bajar un poco la voz, a Honguito le duele la cabeza – pidió Terry asomando la puerta por la ventana.

Terry – exclamó Henry cuando oyó esa voz.

Perdone ¿le conozco? – preguntó Terry extrañado.

Por supuesto, soy Margaret Duff, ¿me recuerdas? – se adelantó un poco para que la reconociera.

N…o, en realidad no sé quién es usted. Con su permiso – dijo él y cerró la puerta.

Me fastidia, ¿por qué los Grandchester se creen más que nosotros? – pregunta Henry gritando a la par que Terry se sentaba al lado de su novia.

Parece que tengo que recordarte esa parte de la historia Henry – se oyó una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

Su majestad, no creo que tengamos hablar de ello – susurró Margaret.

Eso espero Margaret, bueno señor Andley, dígame dónde desayunaremos ahora – se dirigió a Albert quien le hizo una reverencia y la guió.

Los jóvenes están ahí, mejor pasemos al balcón que da al jardín interior. Dorothy conduce a la reina hasta allí mientras hablo con aquellos – le pidió a Dorothy excusándose con la reina.

Su majestad, sígame – le pidió Dorothy.

Toc toc

Te seguimos Albert – soltó apenas Margaret.

No Margaret, espero que vengas conmigo tenemos mucho que platicar, Henry acompáñanos – los tomó de los brazos, guiándolos y siguiendo a Dorothy.

Por su puesto su majestad, ya nos veremos otra vez – susurró Henry hacia Albert.

Adelante – Terry le dio acceso.

Por poco, Honguito en que líos me metes, los Duff insistían en verte – explicó Albert aterrado.

Y ¿por qué no los dejaste? – sugirió Candy bebiendo un poco de café.

Sencillo Honguito, con esos ojos te reconocerían en cualquier lado – refirió Albert.

¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestionó extrañada.

Que afortunadamente tus ojos, son los de Violet Duff – respondió ella.

Que claro me lo pones Albert – respondió ella con sarcasmo.

Verdad, ¿cómo van con el diario? – preguntó él.

Lo terminé de fotografiar y comenzaré a leerlo después del desayuno – refirió ella probando algo de jugo.

Bueno, espero que nos tengas noticias. La reina está de lo más tranquila reprendiendo a los Duff, es más hasta creo que se divierte – les comentó sonriendo.

¿Es cierto que ella es Margaret Duff? – cuestionó Terry.

Sí Terry, ella es tu tía política – asintió el rubio.

Ya veo. ¿Me reconoció? – preguntó el castaño.

Sí, pero querían entrar para verla a ella, Can…Honguito, por tu seguridad te cambiaremos el nombre hasta que estemos seguros de algo con los Duff, de acuerdo – les informó.

Sí – respondieron ambos.

Terry, escóndela lo más posible y ahora sigan desayunando aquí, no se acerquen por el jardín interior de acuerdo – le pidió al castaño, haciendo que su mano se dirigiera a la entrepierna de ella.

Por supuesto Albert, buen provecho – sonrió Terry y Candy le dio un golpe a la mano de su novio.

Lo mismo digo chicos – les sonrió y decidió dar un vistazo al jardín, saliendo por fin al jardín interior.

Albert se dirigió al balcón del jardín interior de la mansión, justo cuando los demás intentaban ordenarle a Dorothy, un par de figuras regresaban a la biblioteca, lo que llamó la atención de los Duff, alzando el cuello un poco más.

Albert cuéntanos, quien es la chica que acompaña a Terrence Grandchester, me parece conocida – preguntó Margaret.

¿Conocida? No, no creo, pero no nos salgamos de la plática, ¿cómo han estado? – preguntó el rubio desconcertándolos un poco.

Bien dentro de lo que cabe, pero no entendemos ¿por qué debemos de pagar nosotros por lo que hizo nuestro antecesor? Su majestad, no deberían ya levantarnos el castigo – sugirió Margaret nuevamente.

Margaret ¿por qué me preguntas eso? Creo que no debemos tratar asuntos de castigos y traición a estas horas – sugirió la reina.

Pero su majestad, aquí hay algo encerrado, ¿qué es lo que sucede? Es una descortesía para nuestro rango tener que preguntar por las exclusiones, las desatenciones y demás, ¿qué es lo que sucede? – le preguntó ella sin entenderlo del todo.

No sucede nada, ¿me han entendido? – reprendió la reina.

Por supuesto, sólo que estamos un poco preocupados porque no nos dicen nada…su majestad – trato de esbozar una sonrisa sin razón.

Bueno, prosigamos, señor Andley, cómo les fue en la primera inmersión que encontraron aparte de lo otro – preguntó la reina consiguiendo que los Duff guardaran silencio.

Bueno creo que encontramos algunas cosas interesantes, hay un cofre cubierto de rubíes y esmeraldas – refirió Albert entusiasmado.

¿De qué siglo? – inquirió la soberana.

Más o menos del dieciocho, según Honguito dice que aún le falta limpiarlo, pero creo que si sigue limpiándolo podemos perder alguna parte importante de la tapa – explicó George.

Bueno, pues le preguntaremos al restaurador después. ¿Qué tal les fue a los nuevos encargados de tu padre? – preguntó nuevamente la reina.

Pues muy bien de hecho, sucedió lo que mi padre había dicho, a los Grandchester y al restaurador les gustó demasiado – sonrió para sí recordando ese momento.

Me lo imagino – ella lo imitó.

De pronto, la reina comenzó a reír para desaparecer todo cuestionamiento sobre Candy y Terry. Mientras que estos estaban a punto de entrar y sumergirse en el diario de las damas Andley.

Veamos, aquí comienza – dijo Candy con la portátil frente a ella y Terry detrás de su novia.

Leonore, abril de 1604

Hoy conocí a la Reina María Estuardo, aunque debería decir que el Conde de Grandchester es muy guapo, sin falta alguna sabré lo que deba saber sobre él. Al parecer tiene el estigma de su apellido, todos ellos son unos bribones. Que diría si se entera de que mi familia busca tesoros escondidos, me tacharía de pirata, ya me imaginó con grandes ropas y un aliento a borracho; por supuesto que no, ante todo debo respetar mi apellido.

Leonore, mayo 1604

Es un bribón, casquivano, mujeriego y es tan…tan… tan guapo que no podré resistirme a él, en ocasiones quisiera saber por qué es tan apuesto y galante, cuando me habla las piernas se me vuelven gelatina, Dios como pude resistirme a su galanura y no caer rendida a sus brazos. Mi padre me ha dicho que nuestras familias se conocen recientemente, pero la reina dice que ella los conoció desde pequeña, que quiso decir realmente. Gregory creo que perderé la cabeza muy pronto.

Ahhh, que loquitas estaban estas mujeres – suspiró Candy.

¿De qué hablas? Sólo te la has pasado suspirando y riéndote – advirtió Terry.

Pues es que apenas voy dos días distintos, Terry – lo recriminó por darle un beso en la nuca.

Te extraño, puedo leer contigo – pidió el castaño.

Pero solo leer – le adviritió.

Por supuesto, soy todo un caballero señorita – le hizo pleitesía.

Está bien, siéntate y prosigamos – le dijo apenas se recostó sobre su pecho.

Lo vas a leer – la instó.

Sí, aquí está – lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

Leonore, diciembre 1604

Estoy emocionada, hoy Gregory le ha pedido mi mano a mi padre y han sellado el honor de las familias en un trato, es increíble, su padre el Duque de Grandchester no recibirá mi dote. Al parecer nuestros padres han legado para futuras generaciones una compañía de busca tesoros, que emocionante, aunque nosotras no participemos se que Gregory me dejara ayudarlo de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué a nosotras no se nos enseña esta actividad? Si supieran cuán entretenido es…

Leonore, Mayo 1604

Hoy cumplimos cinco meses de prometidos, los preparativos de la boda están en su punto, mi madre ha querido no heredar a muchas de mis generaciones porque ha gastado una fortuna en la cena, realmente pienso que conozco a menos de un tercio de todas las personas que invitó. Será muy necesario saber por qué no están aquí solamente las que sí conozco, ah sí creo saber el por qué, porque somos de diferentes clases sociales.

Leonore, Agosto 1604

Es un estúpido, cómo se atreve a tratarme de esa manera, si no soy una…una… por qué no puedo decir prostituta, ya está, ya lo dije, aunque me sienta libre ahora me siento culpable. No se lo voy a perdonar, ni que lo crea, es más he roto el compromiso y que le haga como quiera, juro que no he de caer nunca más.

Leonore, Agosto 1605.

Se ha portado de lo más dócil, tuve que perdonarlo, si no era capaz de que despertaría a toda la mansión y ahora no he podido sacarlo de mi habitación. Si estás pensando siquiera Leonore Andley en hacerle compañía, sueñas, no debes flaquear con semejante cuerpo atlético, es imposible. Me he de quitar esos pensamientos.

Leonore, diciembre 1605.

Mañana me caso, no sé ¿qué hacer? El primo Gustav es tan buen mozo, ¿qué hago? Crees que romper el compromiso un día antes del matrimonio ¿será visto muy mal? Por qué lo tuve que conocer tan tarde, eso sí, quizás me vean mal, pero ahora quiero soñar con él, aunque mañana mi padre me case con Gregory, lo amo lo suficiente, pero yo misma tomé la decisión de estar con él, quizás Lucile tenga más suerte que yo, aunque para que ella escriba en este diario primero tendrá que cumplir 16 años.

Lucile, Enero 1611.

Mi hermana cumple seis años de casada con el apuesto de mi cuñado, afortunada, pero me ha comentado que mi primo Gustav le platicó que quiere cortejarme, creo que ella no se ha dado cuenta de que Gustav le ama o ¿sí?

Lucile, Mayo 1612

No, no y no, no quiero casarme, aún soy joven, aunque mi madre se haya casado apenas cumpliendo 15 y la boba de mi hermana a los 17, qué, todas las mujeres debemos casarnos. Gustav es apuesto, pero casarme con un Andley no es lo mío y a él no creo que le agrade mucho la idea. Leonore me ha dicho que ella estuvo enamorada de Gregory justo antes de casarse, pero que no podría pagarle con esa moneda a Gustav, así que decidió olvidarlo, por ello tuvo a su primer bebé justo antes de que él le propusiera fugarse. Ella por supuesto, había obtenido más que la riqueza de los Grandchester al fallecer su suegro hace dos años; se ha convertido en Duquesa y sobretodo ha heredado todo el amor que Gregory le prometió en el altar, mi hermana aprendió una lección: el amor de un marido es mejor que la pasión de un amante.

Lucile, septiembre 1615

Tengo veinte años y todos creen que soy una solterona, el primo Gustav se casó con Bernardette McLughin, tal para cual, pero algo que nadie sabe es que me he enamorado y hace tres años pensaba en que me iba a casar, ahora Louis Grandchester hará de mi perfecta e intachable reputación es la mejor de las virtudes y sin duda la más codiciada. Al menos para que mis amigas mueran de la envidia.

Lucile, abril 1616

Hoy será la última vez que escriba en este diario, Dios me ha castigado, Louis Grandchester falleció hace apenas unas horas, de una afección del corazón, me he quedado viuda en la noche de bodas, que desgraciada soy, pequé de soberbia y mi amor falleció sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que ha sucedido, tal vez haya quedado embarazada, tal vez no. Estoy tan triste, soy tan desdichada…

Samantha, agosto de 1632

Mi madre ha muerto hoy por la mañana, los funerales se han organizado, encontré esto guardado en un baulito que ella guardaba entre su ropa, al parecer otra niñas Andley han escrito algunas líneas, he leído sobretodo lo último, mi madre sufrió mucho por indecisa, situación que me ha legado a mí, también soy indecisa como ella o más. Mi padre había muerto justo en su noche de bodas, pero le ha dejado un hermoso regalo: Samantha Marie Andley.

Samantha, mayo 1633

Hacía tiempo que no necesitaba decir nada de nada, este diario al parecer ha tenido suficiente, aunque sólo existen cerca de diez páginas llenas, hoy conocí a Stranton Malvery, un cretino bien hecho, si piensa que va a obtener algo de mí, será mejor que lo vaya olvidando.

Samantha, noviembre 1633

Hoy fue la cena de día de gracias, Inglaterra ha tenido peores épocas que esta, en realidad deberíamos pensar en las personas que no comen a menudo, quizás tendríamos más cosas materiales, pero la comida, todos deberíamos pensar en si los demás comen a diario. Me alfige no tener como ayudar a Mary, la cocinera tiene enferma a su pequeña Antonniete, solo he podido quedarme con ellas por las mañanas cuando mi padre no está en casa. Quisiera dar un poco de lo que a mí me toca, pero cómo hacerlo.

Candy – la llamó mientras besaba uno de sus rizos.

Dime – respondió ella apartando la vista del diario.

Pensé que un diario era más personal – sugirió Terry.

Bueno es por la época, las mujeres al parecer no tenían voz ni voto. Un mundo machista Terry y más siendo Europa, la pobreza en ese tiempo era difícil – pensó Candy.

Sí quizás, ¿te hubiera gustado vivir en ese tiempo Candy? – le preguntó.

Pues no mucho, porque si no, no pudiera tener relaciones con mi novio y eso si que no lo cambiaría por nada – sonrió dándole un beso en la barbilla.

Es cierto, además no me has dado un beso desde hace cuatro horas – se quejó el castaño.

¡Qué poquito verdad! Sólo un beso – le aclaró ella.

Sí solo un beso, debemos continuar – afirmó Terry.

Y ¿no vamos a comer? – preguntó Candy.

Claro que vamos a comer – afirmó él.

Veamos qué hizo Dorothy – lo jaló hacia la puerta.

No hablaba de esa comida – se quejó un poco su novio.

Terry…eres incorregible, pues no sé si quieras invitarme a tu habitación – sugirió ella con mirada coqueta.

En la noche por supuesto que sí, eres bienvenida – le dio el acceso.

Lo pensaré – se sujetó la barbilla.

Ahora no quiero – espetó él observando las muecas de Candy. Cuando ella comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, Terry la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia él. No bonita, no te enojes, Honguito hazme caso – la tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara.

No me digas así o…- se le ocurrió una gran idea.

¿Qué honguito? – le preguntó.

Te dejo una semana sin esta comida – respondió y se señaló separándose un poco.

No serás capaz – la reprendió.

Ponme a prueba – le sugirió.

Está bien no más Honguito, pero mejor dame un beso – la instó.

Pero solo uno – se lo dio de una buena vez.

Candy y Terry se perdieron por más de una hora, besándose y acariciándose, hasta que el castaño decidió hacerle trampa a Candy, tocando inocentemente su intimidad y haciéndola gozar lentamente.

Terry – lo llamó en un jadeo.

Dime – respondió él mordiéndole el lóbulo.

Tramposo, debemos continuar – sugirió ella.

Estás segura que quieres continuar – le preguntó dándole una mordida en el cuello mientras al mismo tiempo introdujo un par de dedos en su centro de pasión.

Sé…se…gura – respondió tartamudeando.

Bueno – se alejó como si nada.

Terry – lo llamó enfadada.

Mande – se volteo observándola.

No te alejes por favor – lo llamó abriendo las piernas un poco e invitándolo.

No quieres que continuemos entonces, ¿a dónde vas? – le cuestionó al ver que él no caminaba hacia ella y se paró rápidamente.

Candy comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la chimenea y después toco una estatua que había cerca de esta, cuando oyó un click comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que se había abierto detrás de ella, no sin antes quitarse la blusa y dejando que su novio viera el sexy brasiere que portaba ese día, color carne que dejaba poco a la imaginación y desde el otro lado se veía el pezón erecto de ella.

Candy se perdió en la obscuridad y Terry comenzó a seguirla, encontrando a su paso las zapatillas, el pantalón, el brasiere y por último las panties, topándose largamente por todos los lugares, hasta llegar a su habitación. Candy se encontraba posando en la ventana que daba al jardín trasero de la mansión, el sol descansaba en sus pechos y su sonrisa le invitaba a sucumbir el deseo que irradiaba en su mirada. Terry tragó un poco de saliva y sonrió ante tal invitación, caminó elegantemente hasta ella, despojándose de la camisa y comenzando a quitarse los pantalones de un jalón, dejando a la luz del sol su poderosa virilidad y sonriendo una vez más, comenzó la danza ya conocida, la tomó por la cadera y depositó sobre la cama, haciéndole el amor una vez más y otra y otra después de esa hasta que nos habíamos quedado profundamente dormidos, abrazados y sintiendo nuestros cuerpos mutuamente.

Continuará…

Hola niñas, quiéranme pero no me dejen, sé que no he podido subir capitulo hasta hoy, pero el trabajo nuevo si que esta desgastante, espero subir otro esta semana de la Dama del Retrato, no se preocupen, tarde pero segura.

Saludos y feliz lectura


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo XXVI**

Samantha, noviembre 1636

Estoy muy triste en realidad, Mary no sale de la cama desde que la pequeña Antonniete falleció hace un mes, he tenido que ayudarle a Mary para que papá no la eche, cuanto quisiera no tener que dar explicaciones a un padre tan obcecado como el mio; al parecer el señor Malvery obtuvo lo que quería, pero no de mí, querido diario, te he de contar que mi mejor e inocente amiga Shara Bermingham ha sido la victima mas acaudalada que el pueda perseguir, se ha dejado engañar la muy inocente y tendrá que casarse con ese cretino, que coraje me dio, aunque me siento culpable, debí de haberle abierto los ojos a tiempo.

Esperemos que esto no vaya a peores.

Samantha, mayo de 1635

Hoy he renegado de todos mis pensamientos acerca del matrimonio, en la pasada fiesta de los Bouford conocí a un enigmático joven, que por cierto es más grande por cuatro años, en primera instancia pensé que era viejo para mí, pero esos ojos grises, esos ojos no puedo olvidarlos y no pude hacerlo por más que lo intenté, tanto que hoy, precisamente hoy ha pedido mi mano a mi padre y él yo creo que ya se había acostumbrado a tenerme en casa que ni lo pensó, accedió de inmediato, aunque luego meditando me he dado cuenta del por qué, mi flamante marido será Frederique Rochester, nada menos y nada más que primo en cuarta generación del Duque de Andley, sir Robert Andley. La boda se realizará el año que viene, justo en mi cumpleaños. Es inevitable y estoy contenta, nunca pensé que lo diría de este modo, ¡estoy enamorada!

Samantha, mayo de 1636

Por fin estoy casada, mi marido me ha dejado participar en los preparativos, Frederique es un amor, nada como mi padre y ese carácter, qué bueno que viviremos lejos de él; en la boda me encontré con Shara Malvery, quién hubiese pensado que la pequeña e inocente Shara fuese a tener un amante, ¡increíble! Pero es cierto y lo peor es que su flamante marido ni cuenta se ha dado que su mejor amigo es el elegido de Shara. Me iré de viaje de bodas a Francia y de ahí te escribiré.

Samantha, julio 1642

Hoy ha nacido mi pequeño Julius Rochester, tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza, que solo me ha quedado vislumbrar mi futuro mientras amamanto a mi hijo y observo el torso desnudo de mi marido, el cual para su fortuna me observa con tal recelo y no precisamente porque esté celoso realmente, sólo que hay algo que desde ahora detestará más que de amamantar a Julius; ser el segundo en mi vida, claro está, según él.

Samantha, noviembre de 1650

Hoy Julius cumple ocho años y hace unos meses nació Scarlet Rochester, hace unos días visite a mi suegro y me contó sobre una especie de leyenda acerca de las damas Andley, no puedo creerlo las familias Grandchester y Andley siempre han estado unidas, por algo, eso si no le entendí muy bien, será un hechizo o magia, ah tonta Samantha por qué no pusiste más atención, ahora quiero visitarlo más seguido y mientras…¿qué haré?

Samantha, noviembre de 1652

Ah que linda noche pasé, mi suegro volvió a contarme parte de esa historia y para hacerla más certera mi padre me platicó más acerca de ella, creía que los Andley eran piratas, pero ahora no sé si son científicos o buscadores de tesoros, que emocii¿onante, estoy tan nerviosa…cómo le haré para saber más.

Samantha, octubre de 1658

No quiero dejarte ir querido diario, tengo una pena enorme, mi suegro se ha dado cuenta que te tengo y me ordenó devolverlo a su verdadera familia… los Andley, dado que tengo el apellido Gradchester, no debería estar en mi poder ya que el apellido de casada es Rochester. Debo entregarte a Margot Andley, mi prima.

Margot, noviembre de 1658

Esta es la primera línea desde que llegaste a mi poder, necesitaba escribir en algún lado debido a que no sabía de ti, ya tenías un rato perdido, mi abuelo me habló de tu existencia y de que estabas en poder de mi prima Samantha, le ha dolido deshacerse de ti.

Mi nombre es Margot Andley y la madre de mi prima es mi tía, bueno eso es obvio, pero me alegra de saber de mis antecesoras por ti aunque no con muy buenas noticias. Ahora convivo con la alegría de tenerte.

Margot, enero 1668

Ya sé, ya sé, estoy muy grande para escribir un diario, pero mi hija nació anteanoche y tenia tanto que pensar, que mejor escribí, he pasado el invierno mejor de lo que esperaba aunque aquí con mi hija lo he pasado mejor, mi esposo Robert ha viajado a América por negocios, aunque creo más bien es por el negocio de la familia, le he dicho que parece pirata y parece no importarle. Se ríe de mí.

Candy, ¿qué haces? – pregunta Terry quién se había despertado, acariciando el dorso de la entrepierna de Candy y colocándose a su lado.

Leo el diario, sabías que permaneció un buen tiempo en poder de tu familia – le comentó rápidamente.

En mi familia, segura… - replicó el castaño.

Sí, en tu familia, pero bueno regresó a la mía en 1658 – afirmó ella.

Andley tenías que ser mi vida – repitió él.

¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono? – cuestionó ella alejando el diario y besando a su novio.

Por regreso a la mía, como si fuera tan valioso – recalcó lo último.

Es valioso, pero no como tú – se acercó hasta él y tomó su miembro con la mano a sabiendas que era una provocación al haberle restado importancia.

¡Hey Candy…traviesa! – sonrió ante tal atrevimiento y después la besó, subiéndola encima de él.

¿Qué decías de que no te quiero? – respondió ella.

Sí mi amor, si me amas como yo a ti. Siguen siendo mujeres las que escriben – cuestionó Terry besando a Candy en repetidas ocasiones.

Sí, son chicas, pero muy pocas llegan a la muerte y siguen escribiendo, aunque fíjate que ya apareció que mis antepasados y los tuyos se creían que eran piratas, ¿tú crees? – le contaba Candy mientras se colocaba nuevamente en la cama, para seguir leyendo.

¿Vas a seguir leyendo? – pues si amor, me faltan 3 siglos de lectura, tu dime si falta algo que leer – sonrió y acomodó el torso sobre el pecho de su novio, le acaricio la barbilla y después los vellos que tenía en el pecho.

Candy y Terry se pasaron toda la mañana en su habitación, una hora después de que recomenzara a leer, Terry le hizo el amor un par de veces más y Candy se levantó a bañarse mientras Terry le leia algunos trozos que venían en la parte interior de lo que alguna vez fue piel.

¡Qué linda se ve usted señorita Candy! – le comentó coqueto.

Métete a bañar Terry en lo que levanto con mucho cuidado esto – le dijo empujándolo hacia el baño.

Por supuesto hermosa, pero porque mejor no me esperas, quiero ponerte crema en todo el cuerpo – le pidió Terry a Candy con sonrisa pícara.

Terry se nos va hacer tarde – le advirtió.

Más, no creo que se pueda. Además hace rato que hay ruido allá abajo – advirtió él divertido.

Lo sé, por eso te estoy apurando, anda que llegaremos tarde a la biblioteca – lo apuró.

Está bien pero queda pendiente la untada – la besó y se metió a bañar.

Sí mi amor, aprisa – en cuanto se dio la vuelta le dio una palmada en la parte más redondeada de su anatomía.

En efecto Albert había querido entrar a la biblioteca, pero esta tenía el seguro puesto, se retiró de ahí pues pensó que Candy había dado la orden para que nadie entrara y la servidumbre había dejado la puerta cerrada, así que se dirigió a la cocina por las llaves.

Dorothy – la llamó Albert.

Sí señor William, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo? – cuestionó Dorothy sorprendida de verlo ahí.

Sí, sabes ¿dónde puso Candy las llaves de la biblioteca? – preguntó Albert.

Pues la señorita no ha salido de ahí, cree que se hayan dormido en la biblioteca – se puso a pensar.

Pues ya toqué, nada que me abren, ¿segura que durmieron allí? – cuestionó Albert haciendo que a Dorothy le naciera una duda.

Pues sí, porque si no dejaría las llaves aquí, quiere que vea si está en su habitación – sugirió ella sabiendo que si su padre los encontraba se iba a armar un gran embrollo.

Por favor y si no dime para que entre por el pasadizo secreto – advirtió él notando el cambio de Dorothy.

Sí señor, en un momento vuelvo. No quiero saber lo que estoy pensando, si es así la señorita va a tener problemas – pensaba subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras. Que no sea, que no sea, señorita Candy, permiso – tocó suavemente la puerta y entró, encontrando a Candy levantando el diario de la cama.

Adelante Dorothy, ¿pasa algo? – cuestionó ella al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.

No, bueno sí, lo que sucede es que el señor William quiere entrar a la biblioteca – refirió ella respirando lentamente.

Bueno Dorothy, toma la llave, pero entren despacio, Terry debe estar durmiendo todavía – sugirió ella.

Dice que el joven Terry se quedó a dormir allá – refirió Dorothy sorprendida.

Sí, de hecho me traje el diario aquí porque él se quedó dormido allá – comentó Candy.

¿Quiere que lo despierte? – cuestionó Dorothy.

Pues eso si no sé, yo lo dejé ahí, tal vez esté en su habitación – contestó sin darle importancia.

Bueno, siendo así será mejor para usted que lo despierte, me da las llaves – le pidió ella.

Sí por supuesto, te veo en un momento de acuerdo – le dijo Candy.

Sí, le avisó a William que vas a ir a despertar al joven Terry – se despidió Dorothy cerrando la puerta.

Bueno…uff – respiró sonoramente sentándose en la cama y sintiendo los besos de su novio en su pantorrilla.

Otro poco – salió de debajo de la cama y cuando se sentó, tomó una mano de Candy para chuparle los dedos.

Sí por poquito, Terry ¿cerraste la puerta del pasadizo? – cuestionó Candy.

Mmm creo que no – la miró.

Terry nos van a cachar – le advirtió cuando se quitaba las manos de su novio de la cintura.

Ay mi amor, no crees que Albert es un tonto o sí, mira que no darse cuenta de que ya…tú sabes – le sugirió haciéndole señas.

Terry, increíble, claro que no, ya te dije que no se ha dado cuenta, pero no quiero suponer nada, así que váyase ya, que tengo que ir a cerrar la puerta – lo empujó mientras ella se dirigía al pasadizo.

Chicas es cortito pero espero subir algo más…


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo XXVII**

Candy se dirigió por el pasadizo, juntando cosas, sus cosas, las había dejado como si fueran las migajas de un cuento, realmente pensaba que debía darse prisa, ella sabía que su padre entraría en cualquier momento, al llegar a la puerta del pasadizo solo atinó a cerrarla y en ese justo momento entraba Albert.

¿Dónde está Candy, Dorothy? – cuestionó Albert con calma.

En su habitación, fue a despertar al joven Terry o eso me dijo – respondió ella.

Ah, se durmió tarde – comentó como si últimamente la rubia no lo hiciera.

Pues no creo, pareciera que no, yo la vi muy interesada en el diario – respondió Dorothy.

Sí, me lo imagino, llámalos a desayunar, cuando hayan bajado, me avisas para ir al comedor, por favor Dorothy – pidió el rubio a la mucama.

Enseguida señor William, permiso – se retiró la castaña de la biblioteca mientras Albert se sentaba en el sillón de la biblioteca.

Pasa Dorothy – le dijo Albert, quitando algunas migajas del escritorio.

Dorothy salió de la biblioteca y cuando miró hacia las escaleras se percató que ese par rubio y castaño venían bajando con el diario en mano.

Señorita Candy, su…quiero decir, el señor William quiere que desayunen con él, pueden pasar al comedor por favor – les sugirió Dorothy amablemente.

Gracias Dorothy, dile a Albert que lo esperamos allá por favor – le pidió de favor a Dorothy que le avisara a su padre.

Sí señorita, permiso – la castaña realizó una venia y se retiró rumbo a la biblioteca.

Mientras Candy y Terry se dirigían al comedor de la terraza. Dorothy iba en busca de Albert para que se dirigiera hacia allí antes de que comenzara con su trabajo diario.

Candy – la llamó Terry.

Dime – respondió ella mirándolo de reojo.

En ¿qué año vas? – preguntó el castaño.

En 1668, creo que vamos retrasados – soltó un suspiro.

Señorita Candy deje el libro a un lado y póngase a desayunar – le pidió Dorothy a la rubia.

Pero me faltan 4 siglos, cuando acabaré – se quejó débilmente.

Obedezca – insistió.

Siempre reprendiéndome Dorothy – volvió hacerlo.

Debe desayunar como debe y no quiero discusiones – la reprendió.

Sí mamá… - rezongó e imitó como si fuera una niña.

Y no cuchichee o la castigo – le comentó riéndose.

Pero…- intentó protestar, pero alguien más la reprendió.

Calla mujer, deja de molestar a Dorothy – pidió el castaño riendo sonoramente.

Se supone que debes estar de mi lado Terry y es ella la que me molesta – replicó.

Candy puedes dejar el libro de una vez por todas, no irás a desayunar con eso sobre el regazo o sí – ahora fue Albert quién la reprendió.

Tú también vas a comenzar a molestar Albert – le reclamó.

Candy, honguito, puedes continuar después – le tomó la mano mirándola a la cara.

¡Qué remedio! Supongo que así dejarán de molestarme ¿verdad? – le dijo ella colocando el diario en la silla contigua.

Bueno y dinos que tal va el avance – respiró el rubio profundamente.

Pues más o menos, ayer nos quedamos dormidos en la biblioteca, me desperté en la madrugada y fui a mi cuarto, vamos en 1668, de los Grandchester siempre el diario busca regresar con los Andley, pero no hemos averiguado mucho aunque ya se habla de piratería – explicó Candy detenidamente, vigilando si a Terry le molestaba aquella conversación.

¡Bah, piratería! Las mujeres Andley tenían mucha imaginación – sonrió Albert.

Bueno Albert, mi madre fue de las pocas mujeres Andley que pudo trabajar de pirata – le reclamó a Albert.

Es cierto, demasiado pocas, pero eso también ha sido bueno ¿o no? – levantó la mirada observando la molestia de Candy.

Siento que se aburrían demasiado – soltó Terry haciendo que Candy diera una muestra de resignación.

Bueno era 1658 Candy, los hombres éramos los que proveíamos riquezas y comodidad a las esposas – refirió Albert como si nada.

Hijos también, sólo para eso se casaban – reclamó con inusitada molestia.

Bueno eso también, pero ¿qué has notado desde que lo lees? – le preguntó rápidamente.

Sólo una cosa, las mujeres Andley sucumben a los encantos de un Grandchester – refirió ella como si fuera cierto en realidad.

¿O una Grandchester? – propuso Terry.

Si, también ellas. ¿Algo más? – cuestionó Albert.

No – soltó molestando a Albert ya que él conocía algunos pasadizos de ese diario.

¿Segura? – cuestionó el rubio.

Sí segura – afirmó la rubia.

Pues mal hecho, mi madre me contaba que según el diario había más de un hombre que a pesar de lo que decían de la "piratería", los hombres que se han casado entre estas dos familias siempre se pertenecen, es decir que ellas o ellos son fieles – explicó Albert molesto.

No he leído eso en ninguna parte – respondió tomando un bocado de fruta.

Sí mi amor, mira… en ningún lado aparece algún relato que diga que le fue infiel el esposo o la esposa – refirió Terry que ante la mirada de Candy prefirió guardar silencio.

Es cierto, bueno Albert ¿será que nos podemos saltar algunos siglos? – preguntó ella.

No, claro que no – se lo prohibió.

Albert dio su negativa, sabía que el diario no sólo contenía las vidas aburridas de cuatro generaciones de mujeres Andley sino también el verdadero motivo por lo que la familia de Violet se encontraba aquí, más toda la legión escocesa que se encontraba también resguardada en la mansión. A pesar de todo, sabía que aquellos dos tenían algo que ocultaban y por mucho de lo que ellos querían decir se les veía en el rostro, esas miradas furtivas no pasaban desapercibidas para Albert, mientras aquellos dos se miraban cada vez que podían Albert sonreía para sí mismo, sabía cuál era la razón, sin duda habían sucumbido a la razón y ya imaginaba también que pronto se decidirían a casarse, si no antes le daban la gran noticia de hacerlo abuelo. Cualquiera diría que era un padre moderno, pero que más podría hacer, Candy ya era mayor de edad y responsable, por Dios, era doctora – pensaba detenidamente-; mientras que Terry a pesar de ser todo un mujeriego dejarse dominar por alguien de su familia como Candy era… bueno por alguien como Candy…muy pero muy fácil. Ya que Terry contaba con ese carisma de los Andley, pero Candy a pesar de ser su hija, sabía que era como todas ellas, hermosa, sensual e irremediablemente tenía el otro carisma involucrado en los matrimonios Andley-Grandchester, arrebatadora sexualidad.

Toda la tarde se la pasaron tirados en el jardín, leyendo cada uno de los episodios del diario hasta que Terry se detuvo porque Candy hacía rato que se encontraba dormida; así que cerró el libro, lo depositó en la mesa que estaba en el jardín, levantó a su novia y se dirigió a la habitación de ella, mirándola respirar acompasadamente la depositó en su cama y se dirigió al jardín ya que el diario debía ser cuidado de los Duff. La Reina y la Tía Abuela Elroy se encontraban tomando el té en el jardín, la matrona no perdía de vista el libro y la reina no se había dado por enterada de ello.

Entonces fue que andaba por ahí Henry, después de estirarse por quinceava vez, dirigió su mirada al chal que se encontraba tirado sobre el césped, logrando enfocar ahora el libro, caminó hasta allí y justo cuando lo iba a tomar, se sorprendió por dos cosas, una porque ese era el diario de los Andley que llevaba perdido por lo menos cincuenta años o al menos eso sabía y otra porque Terry le ganó a tomarlo.

Hola Terry, me podrías decir si eso es acaso ¿el diario Andley? – preguntó Henry sumamente interesado.

No, sólo es un libro viejo, se lo estaba leyendo a Candy, pero se quedo dormida, cuando despierte va a querer que se lo siga leyendo – el castaño comenzó alejarse con el libro debajo del brazo.

¿Es eso verdad o piensas evadirme? Ese es el diario Andley, Terry eres un Grandchester, no necesitas usar tretas para ocultarlo de mí - recalcó el apellido del futuro duque.

No sé de qué habla, permiso – se disculpó y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

La señora Elroy no podía ver nada, ya que la reina le pidió que entraran pues hacia algo de frío.

Alto ahí, no entiendo porque estás de su parte, ¡dame ese diario! – le exigió colocándose delante de él impidiéndole caminar.

No es un diario, es un libro y quédese donde está porque su rango no es igual al mío – Terry sabia que algunas veces su título servía para algo.

Por favor, a mi no me vengas con zalamerías, ¡te ordeno que me des ese diario! – le exigió groseramente, levantando una pistola y amenazándolo.

Baje el arma Henry Duff, se lo ordeno – pidió George que había visto todo desde la biblioteca.

Sí claro, por supuesto que lo haré – soltó él con sarcasmo y le pegó con la cacha del arma en la cabeza.

Alto ahí señor Duff, baje el arma, no se lo vuelvo a repetir – le ordenó Albert.

Sólo quiero lo que es mío…lo siento esto debe ser así – apenas respondió y levantó el arma pegándole a Terry en la nuca cayendo desmayado.

No es tuyo Henry, ese libro es… - el rubio se detuvo cuando vio a Henry levantar el diario.

Este libro mientras no haya ninguna relación de matrimonio en puerta en la casa Andley no debe estar aquí, así que me pertenece – iba a tomarlo cuando la suave voz de una persona le ordenó soltarlo.

Está muy equivocado señor Duff, ¡suelte ese libro! – le ordenó Candy.

No sabía que ahora las visitas se infiltraban en las conversaciones de la familia Albert – inquirió Henry venenosamente.

¡Terry! ¿Qué ha hecho usted con él? – le gritó corriendo a socorrer a su novio.

Sólo le he dado un golpe y le recomiendo señorita que aleje las manos del futuro duque o si no…- Henry estaba dispuesto a pegarle a ella también.

Si no, ¿qué? ¿Piensa dejarme viuda antes de tiempo…? – le soltó sin cuidar su actitud.

No sueñe con eso señorita, los hombres Grandchester no se fijarían en una obrera nunca – le respondió con burla.

¿Cómo se atreve? Sabe siquiera usted ¿quién soy? – le preguntó ella al que era su abuelo.

No Candy… - pidió Albert.

Es necesario para que este señor, si es que así se le puede llamar deje ese libro en manos de la verdadera dueña – aclaró Candy viéndolo fijamente.

¡Ah sí! ¿Quién es ella? Si se puede saber – respondió con otro sarcasmo.

Yo…- respondió sumamente enojada.

Jajajaja permítame reírme, usted no puede serlo, una simple lavandera… por favor – comenzó a reírse sin poder detenerse.

No se lo voy a permitir – Albert fue detenido por George antes de que Henry siguiera insultando a Candy.

Aléjese o ¿disparo? – amenazó Henry.

Dispare y verá quién es quién – lo retó George.

Alto ahí Henry – pidió Margueritte al darse cuenta del disparate que Henry estaba por hacer.

Margaret déjame tranquilo, es por nuestro bien – le pidió Henry poniéndolo nervioso.

¿Cuál bien? Si nos tratan peor que apestados, aléjate o ven conmigo – le suplicó su esposa.

Mientras ese barullo llegaba a oídos de la reina y la tía abuela, ambas decidieron levantarse para ver que ocurría.

Por algo será señora Duff – replicó la reina.

Su majestad – hizo una venia ante la reina.

Es mejor que suelte ese libro señor Duff – le advirtió imponentemente.

¿Cuál señor? Soy conde su alteza – reclamó su alto rango.

Pues no lo parece, deje ese libro en manos de Candy – ordenó la reina con voz enérgica.

Pero…¿por qué? ¡Ella no es su dueña, es una arribista! – respondió él justo cuando sonó una bofetada frente a todos sorprendiendo a más de uno.

Candy, ven aquí – le pidió la reina tomando la mano rojiza que Candy tenía en esos momentos y sintiendo que la cólera se apoderaba de ella.

Sí su majestad, Madam Elroy puede sostener la cabeza de Terry por favor – Candy a pesar de haber soltado la cabeza de Terry, estaba preocupada y tenía pendiente de su novio.

Por supuesto Candy – la señora Elroy se colocó donde algunos momentos antes se encontraba Candy.

Candy podrías decirme ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó la reina dibujando una línea hacia su oreja con el pulgar, limpiando una lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos.

Candice White Andley – la rubia soltaba un par de lágrimas por las mejillas.

Y ¿quiénes son tus padres? – cuestionó la reina a sabiendas que a Candy le dolía el corazón por la actitud codiciosa de su abuelo.

Sir William Albert Andley y Violet Margueritte Duff, su majestad – respondió ella.

Eres…eres… - balbuceó Henry sin salir de su asombro.

No puede ser Henry, ¿qué has hecho? – le recriminó Margueritte tapándose el rostro con ambas manos y soltando un sollozo, su nieta era quién les confesaba sin interés alguno por hacerlo.

Y el joven Grandchester ¿qué es tuyo? – preguntó ella.

Mi prometido su alteza – respondió soltando un sollozó agudo.

Entonces el libro está en tus manos porque… - rebatió nuevamente la reina.

Porque en la primera inmersión Terry me propuso matrimonio su majestad – recalcó la información que Albert y la señora Elroy le habían dado en caso de que alguna situación se presentara

Bueno ahí lo tienes Henry, tu nieta es una Andley y como tú eres familia directa e indirecta de los Grandchester, ella debe de tenerlo – la reina lo tomó y después lo colocó en las manos de Candy.

No es posible, ¿dónde está tu madre Candice? – resolvió cuestionar Marguerrite.

Muerta – cuando lo dijo los ojos de Candy contenían el llanto lastimero y al responder lo hizo con una mirada acusadora.

Y ¿tu padre lo sabe? – cuestionó Margueritte.

Sí, pero esa historia no debo de contarla, tendrán que preguntarle eso a él. Así que con su permiso, me llevo este libro y George por favor, ayúdame a llevar a Terry a su habitación – le pidió, tratando de levantar a Terry del piso con ayuda de su buen amigo George.

Por supuesto señorita Candy. Debe decirle al joven Terry que se ponga a dieta señorita porque pesa demasiado – se quejó con una sonrisa el castaño mayor haciendo que Candy sonriera un poco.

Lo haré George, sabes ¿dónde está mi maletín de servicio? – le preguntó ya que había pasado mucho tiempo de ello.

Sí señorita, ahorita le pido a Dorothy que lo traiga. Una pregunta señorita Candy, ¿en verdad le propuso matrimonio el joven Terry? – cuestionó George entrando a la mansión.

Aún no, pero en el amor las palabras sobran – sonrió ella sonrojándose un poco.

Me lo imagino, buena treta de la reina ¿no es cierto? – sonrió aún más ante las ocurrencias de Candy.

Sí por supuesto – respondió ella cuando llegaron hasta la habitación de Terry.

Ahora Henry no hagas más ridículos y no lo volveré a repetir, no te acerques a cinco metros a la redonda de aquellos chicos y muchos menos del diario porque me vas a conocer – advirtió la reina con tono enérgico.

Sí…sí su majestad – borboteo alguna afirmación.

Por cierto, Albert quítale el arma a Henry que por eso no tengo a mis guardias a la vista, detesto que usen las armas cerca de mí – replicó la reina regresando a tomar el té.

Pero… necesito una explicación – exigió Henry.

A su tiempo condes, todo a su tiempo… - la reina ladeó el rostro y se fue hacia la estancia.

Eso mismo dicen desde que llegamos – replicó Henry furioso y levantando la voz más de lo debido.

Otro tono de voz más alto y los encarcelo – advirtió la reina a punto de perder la compostura.

No puede hacerlo aquí, América no es su dominio – respondió Henry con burla.

Pero yo si lo puedo hacer – se escuchó una voz que venía hacia el jardín, donde dos guardaespaldas le seguían.

¡Duque! – exclamaron sorprendidos los Duff.

Que impertinencia Henry, a ver si unos días en la cárcel te convencen de no faltarle el respeto a la reina, guardias, ¡llévenselo! – ordenó enérgicamente Richard.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – respondió Henry al ver que ambos guardias lo afianzaban de los brazos, comenzando a llevarlo casi cargando.

De que te has salvado de la horca, debes obedecer a la reina aunque no estemos en Inglaterra y por lo que recuerdo por eso vives en Italia – le dijo con burla.

Pero eso es horrible – gritó Margueritte.

Llévenselo y tu Margueritte espero que obedezcas y te retires en este momento – respondió la reina, determinante.

Sí su majestad, duque, permiso – Margueritte quedó desconcertada en ese momento, ya no le quedó de otra que retirarse de ahí, totalmente ofendida, pero la reina era la reina.

¡Richard, te excediste! – recriminó la reina pegándole con el abanico que tenia debajo de su bolso.

No su majestad, usted es demasiado blanda con ellos, espero que esta vez entiendan – respondió muy tranquilo.

Tomamos el té, duque – sugirió Elroy cuando terminó de reír.

Por supuesto madame Elroy y dígame ¿cómo está mi hijo? – cuestionó rápidamente con una sonrisa.

Inconsciente, duque de Grandchester – responde Elroy ocultando una ligera sonrisa al ver el rostro desconcertado del duque.

¡Inconsciente! ¿Por qué? – pregunta Richard preocupado.

Digamos que se desmayó cuando Henry le dio un cachazo con su arma – respondió la reina.

Pero ¿está… bien? – cuestionó preocupado Richard.

Lo estará cuando despierte en los brazos de su prometida – reafirmó la reina sonriendo en complicidad con Elroy.

¿Cuál prometida? - cuestionó extrañado.

Candy por supuesto, ¿cuál otra? – respondió obviando la señora Elroy.

¿Cuándo se prometieron? – cuestionó nuevamente aún sin creerlo.

Hace cinco minutos duque, pero venga, creo que usted necesitará más el té que yo – la reina comenzó a reírse en una sonora carcajada perdiendo la compostura, pero el rostro de Richard era de película.

¿Por qué no me informa lo que va hacer? Esto es… inadecuado, se imagina ¿qué va a decir el señor Andley? – pensaba en voz alta.

Nada Richard, si figuramos que Terry tampoco lo sabe – soltó la reina.

No entiendo entonces – soltó el brazo de la reina.

Bueno Richard, te lo contaremos en el salón de té – la reina lo jaló del brazo mientras ambas mujeres reían.

¡Qué bien! – exclamó Richard.

Continuará….

Nuevamente escribiendo, ha regresado a cuenta gotas mi inspiración, pero legré sacar algunas páginas, sé que es cortito, pero habrá más, he regresado! Espero reviews! Y gracias a todas las chicas que me han escrito sus reviews, las quiero!


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo XXVIII**

Mientras la reina y la señora Elroy le explicaban al duque lo que sucedía con Candy y Terry, en otra habitación la rubia sacaba las sales para despertar a su prometido.

¡Quiten eso, huele horrible! – gritó Terry dejándose caer en la almohada cuando le dolió la cabeza.

Vaya al fin despertaste ¿Cómo estás? – suspiró y pregunto la rubia.

Muy bien pero me duele la cabeza, ¿por qué me duele? – cuestionó impresionado al observar detenidamente a su novia.

Bueno fue Henry que te pegó en la cabeza – resolvió Candy levantándose y caminando hasta su maletín.

¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Ese desgraciado se atrevió! – vociferó un aturdido Terry.

Sí, pero no le tomes importancia – resolvió la rubia cerrando el maletín, después de colocar las sales dentro.

¿Cómo dices eso…? – cuestionó Terry enfadado.

Además ahora debes cuidarte mas – le sugirió con una sonrisa.

Y ¿eso por qué? – cuestiono al no entender el argumento de Candy.

Estamos comprometidos Terry – le dijo encaminándose y sentándose a un lado de él.

Ah…sí… desde ¿cuándo? – preguntó enérgicamente.

Prácticamente desde que me viste…en la inmersión – refirió ella observando su reacción.

No recuerdo habértelo prometido – pensó en voz alta

Ah eso es porque no lo hiciste, pero eso tuve que decir para que el diario regresara a mis manos – refirió ella.

Y ¿estuve bien? – cuestionó el castaño emocionado.

En ¿qué cosa? – ahora le tocó a ella cuestionar ya que no entendía su pregunta.

En eso de la petición mi amor, ¿me ayudas a levantarme? – respondió pidiéndole ayuda.

Por supuesto, a ver acomódate bien mi amor – le acomodó una almohada.

Ya estoy bien, por cierto hoy antes de la cena quiero platicar contigo – le agradeció robándole un beso.

Sobre ¿qué cosa? – preguntó Candy curiosa.

Tú sólo veme al atardecer y no seas curiosa – le tocó la nariz haciendo que ella sonriera.

Está bien, me voy, tengo que seguir leyendo esto, si no nunca acabaremos – le dijo saliendo por la puerta y llevándose el diario.

De acuerdo descansaré lo que resta del día y te veré en el jardín - le pidió él un tanto misterioso.

Por supuesto, adiós – se despidió ella rápidamente.

Hasta la tarde mi vida – se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, emitiendo una suave sonrisa. Creo que me ha quitado la sorpresa, pero ahora debo de actuar rápido antes de que se les ocurra casarme y sin haberlo hecho – pensaba Terry, sacando su celular y marcando un número muy conocido para él. George…

Una hora más tarde George le ordenaba a los jardineros cortar dulces Candy y colocarlas en suntuosos floreros a lo largo del pasillo que daba al jardín, a la par se colocaron antorchas que iluminaban ese sendero, de entre ellos varias velas de distintas altitudes que encendidas, iluminaban los velos de gasa que pendían de las ornamentaciones propias del jardín. Albert se encargó de contratar a un cuarteto de cuerdas. La señora Elroy solicitó expresamente encargarse del vestido, ya que según Terry lo ordenó según la usanza del siglo XVIII, siendo elegido un vestido de verano color blanco elaborado en seda y algodón, adornado con una cinta en color esmeralda y dos cintas delgadas para el cabello. Unos zapatos de la misma tela del vestido con tacón pequeño y aplicaciones de chaquira y lentejuela en el mismo tono de las cintas. Todo ello para conmemorar uno de los pasajes escrito en 1700 proveniente del diario que estaban leyendo.

Bárbara, Noviembre 1700

Hoy fue el día más feliz de mi vida, mi novio se me declaró entre mis flores preferidas, un chelista y una cena digna de una princesa, en efecto hoy mi amado Gregory me hizo la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Eran las seis de la tarde y Candy se encontraba arreglándose cuando oyó un suave toque en la puerta.

Adelante – dio el pase a Dorothy.

Candy, la señora Elroy manda este vestido para que te lo pongas – se adentró a la habitación y dejó la caja sobre la cama.

¡Pero ya me vestí! – replicó ella.

Bueno de hecho te lo pide el duque de Grandchester – Dorothy había recibido órdenes de la tía abuela, pero le advirtieron que seguramente ella se iba a negar.

Está bien… - se encaminó hacia la cama, destapando la caja. Pero Dorothy está precioso, pero es algo anticuado ¿no lo crees? – cuestionó la rubia a su amiga.

Es bonito, bueno apresúrate, el joven Terry está muy nervioso, al parecer ¿pasó algo? – sugirió para que la rubia accediera a ponérselo.

¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestionó ella mientras se mudaba la ropa en el vestidor.

Nada tonterías mías, ande apresúrate – respondió la castaña sin problema.

Bueno Dorothy enseguida bajo – le avisó retocándose el maquillaje, calzando las zapatillas y arreglándose el cabello con las cintas.

Candy se sorprendió así misma, lucia tan sencilla y a la vez elegante, no podía creer que la moda fuese tan diferente en ese siglo, después de dar una vuelta enfrente del espejo, se coloco un poco de brillo en los labios y bajo rápidamente. El objetivo de la decoración era para que Terry se sorprendiera al verla y no al contrario, cuando vio que la única puerta abierta era la que daba al jardín decidió salir por ahí, apenas salió y se asombró un tanto al ver todo decorado, caminó delicadamente por el pasillo admirando cada adorno, cada vela; daba vueltas para poder admirarlo todo cuando se topó con la visión de su caballero, un suspiro no fue suficiente para describir lo que vio en ese momento.

Terry parecía salido de una novela romántica, vestido a la usanza del siglo XVIII, con casaca, una chupa decorada sin mangas, en corte recto y a la altura de la cintura; un pantalón de punto muy ceñido y metido en botas altas negras.

Candy lo miraba impecablemente, mientras esa escena era observados por Richard, la reina, Elroy, George y por su puesto Albert.

Esto es extraño ¿no lo creen? Richard tu hijo es romantico – exclamó Albert.

Que quieres que te diga Albert, ni yo me lo creería, no le conozco ese lado – respondió sin creerlo.

¡Qué romántico! Guarden silencio, quiero saber ¿qué sucede? – pidió la reina con exageración.

Terry – lo llamó muy alegre.

Ah Pecosita, ven, acércate, sabías que estás hermosa – le tendió la mano.

Gracias y tú, ¡qué guapo! ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó ella cuando comenzó a oír la música de trasfondo.

A ningún lado en sí, acércate más, caminemos un poco, ¿te gusta la decoración? – trataba de todos los modos establecer una plática inocente ya que se encontraba nervioso.

Sí, es linda, pero ¿celebramos algo? – preguntó ella sin entender del por qué preguntaba eso.

Pues esa es una buena noticia – respondió ella.

Candy sabes… lo que me dijiste me tomó un poco por sorpresa y de hecho te adelantaste un poco – comenzaba contándole.

¿Cuál de todas las cosas que te he dicho? – cuestionó ella.

Candy, veras, hasta hace poco comprendí lo que era estar lejos de ti y eso me hizo darme cuenta que a pesar de lo que ha sucedido, nunca te has separado de mí – comenzó contándole.

¡Ajá! – asintió rápidamente.

Y?

Me has dado todo tu amor a pesar del extraño comienzo, he estado pensando en un tema por algunas semanas, pero ante los hecho creo que alguien se me ha adelantado. Así que… solo he tenido que ambientar un poco todo esto… - le contó completamente.

Terry que es eso que quieres decirme? - cuestionó casi sin sentido.

Candy – sonrió. Hoy el cielo esta de testigo que no he querido hacer esto de manera impropia, pero ante la sorpresiva presión de Henry, tuve que… - pensó detenidamente. Tuve que tomar una sola decisión, la mas importante de mi vida, quiero decirte… - se detuvo viendo aquellos ojos que lo habían mirado con anterioridad y que ahora profesaban un gran amor. Quiero que sepas que antes que nada te amo y… uff!

¿Qué sucede mi amor? ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó la rubia a punto de llorar.

¡No comas ansias! – espetó Terry aún más mortificado.

¡Por favor! – lo apuró con ansia.

Candy aceptarías ¿ser mi esposa? – por fin soltó el castaño.

¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiií! – respondió Candy saltando encima de Terry haciendo que perdieran el equilibrio y cayéndose al mismo tiempo.

Jajajaja Candy, debes tomar en cuenta que matarme no es buena idea. Te amo preciosa – le confesó el castaño olvidando a aquel chico que solía ser.

Yo también te amo Terry – al terminar de decirlo lo beso apasionadamente.

Mientras en una de las ventanas, un rubio sonreía, un castaño buscaba los cuerpos de Candy y Terry, la reina sonreía y abrazaba a Elroy y Elroy lloraba por tan bella declaración.

Creo que le dijo que no – declaró Richard.

¿Lo derribó Elroy? – preguntó la reina.

Al parecer sí, ¿qué le hizo a Candy? Albert ¡deberías arreglar eso! – pidió Richard al no notar ningún movimiento.

¿Aún no se levantan? ¿Estarán haciendo algo indebido? – preguntó asustada Elroy.

Nooo – respondió Albert.

Noooo – respondió Richard creyéndolo vehementemente.

Noooooo por supuesto que no, Candy sabe respetarnos – dijo Elroy creyéndolo.

Bueno, ellos no saben que los estamos viendo – declaró la reina.

Aún así debería… - lo interrumpió Albert.

No Richard, espera, tómenlo con calma – pidió el rubio, para Candy era importante, asi que decidió cerrar las persianas y que todo ellos se retirasen de ahí.

Candy – la llamó después de quedarse mirando las estrellas.

Dime – respondió observándolo.

Nos casaremos en un año – resolvió el castaño.

¿Tanto, no podría ser en menos? – sonrió ante la petición declarada por parte de Terry.

No hay ninguna manera que eso suceda sobre todo por mi padre a menos… se detuvo un instante para pensar en lo que iba a decir.

A menos qué Terry – le urgió la respuesta.

A menos que… estés embarazada y eso tiene que comprobarlo – sonrió ante tal cuestión.

Terry nos hemos estado cuidando – advirtió ella.

Bueno creo que antenoche no lo hicimos – la miro de soslayo.

¿En verdad? Recuerdo que sí – lo pensó detenidamente.

La primera vez pero después… no – le respondió su novio.

Oh, no crees ¿o sí? – cuestionó ella.

No lo sé, quizás no… quiero decir, ¿estás en tu lapso fértil? – cuestionó sorprendiéndola por un momento.

Estoy segura que no, pensaremos en otra cosa – respondió tajantemente.

A menos que nos escapemos – sugirió el.

No, no, otra cosa – terminaron de debatir y observaron un rato más las estrellas, con la música de chelo al fondo para después levantarse a cenar.

Continuará…

Cortito, pero es lo que todas esperaban ¡a que si! Bueno chicas, otro capítulo más, espero poder subir algo más en esta semana.

Amy W. Granchester, hola amiga, leyendo tu review me extrañó que digas eso, porque pienso yo que todo está atado menos el meollo del asunto, lo que contiene el diario, el hechizo y el por qué los protagonistas Candy y Terry, al parecer se separan (situación que las demás chicas protestan ya que no quieren que aquellos dos se separen); pero bueno con cuatro siglos de misterios, secretos y rivalidades pues yo creo que es lo único que está en incógnita.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo XXIX**

Candy y Terry se entregaron el uno al otro gran parte de la noche y cuando se estaban quedando casi dormidos, Candy no pudo evitarlo, se sentía orgullosa de la sortija que Terry le hubiese dado después de la cena por lo que alzó la mano para observar el precioso anillo que Terry le había puesto en el dedo anular, era enorme, con cuatro impresionantes zafiros y brillantes alrededor formando un rombo, brillaba con el simple haz de luz de la luna.

¡Hola, mi amor! – la saludó el castaño desde el ventanal de su habitación.

Hola, desde ¿cuándo te levantaste? – preguntó ella somnolienta y estirándose a lo largo de la cama.

Hace unos minutos, en realidad estaba observando el amanecer – se justificó.

Y ¿era lindo? – cuestionó ella con una sonrisa.

Sí Candy, fue muy bello, pero no tanto como tú, despierta dormilona – le dijo él llegando a la cama y metiéndose entre las sábanas para abrazarla.

Ahorita, la verdad ayer no me dejaste dormir Terry – se queja amargamente la rubia en son de burla.

Candy no me eches la culpa a mí, si no más recuerdo la que quería jugar eras tú – le responde reclamándole.

Bueno, ya que ahora te quejas, no lo volveré a hacer – se da la media vuelta y dándole la espalda furiosa.

¿Qué cosa dices? ¿Qué es lo que no volverás hacer? – la aprieta hacia su pecho y contra su erección, sorprendiéndose por el rozamiento.

Esto… - ella en venganza, toma el miembro de su amado con las manos.

Uo uo uo, eso se siente bien pero es hora de irme – la besa en el hombro y se aleja.

¿Tan temprano? – reclama en tono amable.

Recuerdas que el duque se encuentra en la mansión – le cuestiona.

Pero no quiero dejarte ir – se voltea para abrazarlo mientras el enreda sus piernas en las de ella.

Lo sé preciosa, pero debemos ser cautelosos...aunque…- Terry se queda pensativo.

¿Qué estás tramando? – se aleja un poco interrogándolo a lo cual Terry sonríe maliciosamente.

Aunque sería mejor que nos descubrieran porque así nos casarían de ser posible en dos horas… - suelta el castaño viendo la reacción inmediata de su novia.

Tienes razón Terry, debes irte a tu habitación – se levanta y le señala la puerta, empujándolo.

Candy te has dado cuenta ¿cómo estas vestida? Sabías que te ves deliciosa completamente desnuda – hizo referencia a cierta parte demasiado atractiva para él dirigiéndole una mirada.

Terryyyy, deja de mirarme y vete a tu habitación – le ordenó avergonzada y cubriéndose con la sábana.

Candy – el castaño emite sonora sonrisa haciendo que su novia se ruborice fuertemente.

¿Qué? – contesta ella ligeramente furiosa.

Te amo, lo sabes ¿verdad? – le asegura a pesar del enfurruñamiento de su novia.

Sí, lo sé, en realidad ¿quieres que sea tu esposa? – cuestiona Candy.

¿Por qué la duda? – le regresa la pregunta un molesto Terry.

Es que no sé, el diario dice… - se detiene al verse interrumpida por el dedo índice posado en sus labios.

Candy, Clara vivió en el siglo XVIII, eran otras épocas y pues creo que hemos pasado ese límite unas 16 veces…creo – cierra su ojo en un guiño haciendo que su bella rubia sonriera y exclamara sorpresa.

¿Las llevas contadas, Terry? – le cuestiona sorprendida.

Por supuesto, recuerdo cada una de ellas mi amor – le sonríe plausiblemente.

Te amo mi gruñón – le da unos besitos.

Y yo a ti Honguito – le responde el castaño respondiendo a un muy largo besos y enredando los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Tu honguito – susurra entre besos.

Mi honguito – le responde.

Terry – lo llama cuando ella suspira.

Dime – interrumpe la sesión de besos.

Es hora de regresar a tu habitación – lo empuja y cuando este se voltea le da una nalgada, lo cual hace que el castaño se ría.

¿Quieres que me vaya? – le pregunta Terry haciendo pucheros.

No, pero…- mira hacia el piso.

Está bien, te veo en el desayuno – se despide de ella dándole un beso en la frente.

Sí…- responde tajante.

Terry se dirigió a su habitación por un pasadizo que Candy encontró en los planos de la mansión, una vez que guardaba el escalpelo que encontraron en el mar, Terry llegó a ésta, se colocó el pantalón de la pijama y luego se dejó caer encima de la cama, suspirando y recordando el momento en el cual Candy había aceptado ser su esposa y después como era de esperarse la inquietante noche que ella le dio fue lo más maravilloso que había vivido en su vida. En ese momento un mensaje llegó a su teléfono.

_Hola Terroncito, ¿ya no nos veremos? Si quieres irte de vacaciones conmigo te espero en mi departamento, verás que te haré cosas inimaginables._

_Noelia_

Terry decidió guardar aquel mensaje, ya que tendría que hablar con Candy acerca de Noelia algún día, pasaron cinco minutos antes de que decidiera bañarse para bajar a desayunar, asomándose al jardín y observando el hermoso sol que aparecía en el horizonte. Ahí se quedó un tiempo, pensando y recordando que hacia exactamente un par de años era sin más un don Juan y que a partir de que conoció a Candy su vida había cambiado drásticamente, ahora se preguntaba donde quedaron las ganas de ser nada más que un libertino. Ahora su meta más importante era que ese libertino desapareciera, para convertirse en uno completamente enamorado.

Candy y Terry se metieron al baño casi al mismo tiempo, después de veinticinco minutos salieron de sus habitaciones encontrándose en el pasillo y saludándose efusivamente como si no se hubieran visto toda la noche.

¡Hola! – lo besó y le tomó la mano antes de bajar por las gradas.

¡Hola Honguito! Tengo que hablar contigo, pero antes debemos de desayunar – le dijo cuando ya habían llegado abajo.

¿Algo que deba saber? – cuestionó ella curiosa.

Toma… - Terry le dio su celular y ella levanto el rostro.

Tú celular ¿para qué? – preguntó ella.

¿Qué se hace con los celulares, Candy? – cuestiona Terry un tanto desesperado.

Reciben llamadas y mensajes…¡oh! ¿Qué significa esto? – pregunta enojada la rubia al leer el mensaje que le mando Noelia al castaño.

Un mensaje de Noelia, Candy – responde obviando la situación.

¿Cuándo la viste? – suelta ella la pregunta que no quería elaborar.

No lo he hecho Candy, revisa el día y la hora – le pide el castaño risueño.

Ah…la verás – haciendo lo que le pide su novio, cuestiona una vez más.

Por supuesto que no, Candy…ahora estoy comprometido sabes – le responde alegre.

Eso me han dicho, pero… ¿qué harás? – le responde la rubia siguiéndole el juego.

Tengo un plan – el castaño le confiesa en voz queda.

¡En serio! – Candy se sorprende.

Sí, pero para eso necesito el anillo que te di anoche – le señala su dedo anular.

No…ya lo amo – su negación fue rotunda, sobre todo cuando el castaño se lo pide y abraza la mano donde porta el anillo.

No le pasará nada, Candy, sólo préstamelo, te lo regresaré enterito – le promete besándola.

Bueno, pero me lo cuidas – la rubia se decide y le hace prometer que lo cuidará hasta con su vida.

Sí mi amor… - le roba un par de besos más en lo que se encaminan hacia el comedor.

¿Cambiarás tu número…? – pregunta Candy con insistencia.

No será necesario, desayunamos – la jaló hacia la comida que se encontraba en una mesita más pequeña delante del comedor.

Después del desayuno Candy se dirigió a la biblioteca y Terry fue con su padre.

¡Papá! – lo llama alegre y al llegar con él lo abraza con entusiasmo.

Terry, que milagro que estés levantado tan temprano – le comenta Richard abrazando a su hijo raramente emocionado.

Bueno papá, lo hago para desayunar con Candy – se justifica caminando hacia el comedor nuevamente.

No la veo por ningún lado – se asoma por encima de los hombros de Terry para visualizar a la susodicha chica.

Está en la biblioteca…papá – lo llama cuando Richard ve que no hay nadie.

Sí Terry, espero que me aclares eso de que te vas a casar – Richard le pide una explicación por su comportamiento a Terry.

Lo sé papá…no me mires así…estoy irremediablemente enamorado – confiesa el castaño menor con una gran sonrisa.

Sí eso vi anoche, tuve que pedirles disculpas a Albert y a Madame Elroy por tu falta de cortesía con la familia Andley – responde Richard con un dejo de enojo.

Sí papá, lo sé. Pero ahora tengo un problema que resolver y necesito que me ayudes. Creo que conoces a la mayoría de mis amigas ¿verdad? – Terry pregunta cauteloso.

Terry, Terry, Terry, ¿en qué estas metido? Deja que Candy se entere – le advierte sumamente preocupado.

Ya lo sabe – suelta como si nada haciendo que su padre alzara su voz un par de decibeles más.

¿Lo sabe? ¿Te atreviste a decírselo? – le cuestiona al inconsciente de su hijo un tanto preocupado.

Entre nosotros no hay secretos papá- responde él con lo cual Richard se tranquiliza.

No hay secretos, pues deberías tenerlos – suspira.

No – a Terry le brillan los ojos.

Bueno, ¿puedo ayudar en algo? Dime ¿quién es? – se rinde ante la mirada tonta de su hijo.

Noelia – suelta él.

Noelia… la chica pelirroja y por mucho muy voluptuosa – refiere su padre.

La misma, ¿cómo sabes? Bueno, quería pedirte un par de favorcitos a Albert y a ti – cuestiona extrañamente sorprendido por su actitud.

Dime, soy todo oído – su padre lo ansió.

Terry le pidió a Candy que fueran a cenar a su sitio favorito, mientras que ambos recordaban y se pedían perdón por el comportamiento que habían tenido cuando se conocieron.

Fuiste una pesada – la reta sonriéndole al recordar el tremendo bofetón que se dieron.

Lo tenias planeado Terry no te hagas – Candy le reprocha de todo lo que hizo para enamorarla.

¿Te diste cuenta? – cuestiona intrigado.

Por supuesto, cuando me viste con el bello bikini dorado, te pusiste de todos colores – le recordó en son de burla.

¡Bello Candy! Más bien, ¡diminuto! – la regañó con la mirada.

No estaba pequeño, tengo otro más pequeño entonces – reafirmó ella recordando ese bikini color carne que le había regalado Annie en una fiesta.

¿Qué quieres decir con que tienes otro más pequeño? – cuestionó el castaño realmente incómodo.

Jajajaja nada mi amor, ese lo usaré contigo – la rubia comenzó a decir un tanto divertida y nerviosa por la mirada poco amistosa de su novio.

Pues eso espero señorita – le recomendó sin quitarle los ojos de encima, definitivamente el color esmeralda era el suyo.

Terry no confías en mí… por cierto ¿mi anillo? – cuestionó ella sumamente nerviosa.

No seas ansiosa, aún no llegan las piezas del juego, ¿qué vamos a pedir de postre? – comenzó a distraerla.

¿Va haber postre? – preguntó sorprendida ya que Terry era muy poco dado a probar lo dulce.

Por supuesto Candy, que te parece un pastel de chocolate – le sugiere él.

Terry, ese es mi postre favorito – le comenta.

Lo sé, mesero – le llama amablemente.

Sí señor Grandchester, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo? – se ofreció amablemente el camarero.

Sí, podrías traerme un par de trozos de pastel de tres chocolates – solicitó el castaño.

¡Wow…tres chocolates! – exclamó sorprendida la rubia.

Enseguida – asintió el camarero y se retiró inmediatamente.

Bueno, un pedazo no me hará daño – sonrió la rubia a sabiendas que no sólo se comería su trozo sino que también trataría de arrancarle el suyo a Terrence.

Por supuesto que no, ¡golosa! – le sonrió amenamente.

Noelia estás segura de que quieres cenar aquí, puedes encontrarte con Terry – le advirtió Sandra a Noelia, que casi todas las noches le había acompañado a cuanto lugar Terry visitaba.

No lo creo, si casi no sale ya, he visitado todos los lugares que frecuenta y nadie lo ha visto – le comentó algo desilusionada.

Me da usted permiso señorita – le solicitó un hombre castaño, alto, de buen porte y aparentemente rico.

Por supuesto, pase usted – Noelia se hizo a un lado.

Duque de Grandchester, qué gusto tenerlo con nosotros – lo saludó Alphonse.

Gracias Alphonse, he venido a cenar con un socio, nos podía conducir a mi privado – solicitó Richard amablemente.

Eh…este no se encuentra disponible señor – le informó el rubio hombre que hacía de Hosstess.

¿Cómo es eso Alphonse? – recriminó Richard un tanto molesto.

Le pido una disculpa Duque, es que hablaron del consorcio Andley para reservarlo – mencionó Alphonse temeroso.

¿Quién habló? – preguntó una vez más.

El multimillonario Andley, ¿puedo servirle en algo? – preguntó Alphonse.

Alphonse por ahí hubiésemos comenzado, el señor Andley es mi socio – rectificó Richard.

Entonces siendo así, lo conduzco hasta él – le indicó el rubio.

Noelia ya oíste, multimillonario, ¡wow! – susurró Sandra.

Sí veamos si nos enteramos de más Sandra – se pegó más a la puerta abierta del privado.

Sandra y Noelia se dirigieron a la terraza, colocándose justo al lado de la terraza privada del duque.

Buenas noches señor Andley – lo saludó efusivamente con un abrazo.

Buenas noches Duque de Grandchester, ¿cómo está? – lo saludó de la misma manera.

Bien gracias, ¿y su sobrina? – le cuestionó ya que al parecer la verían en ese lugar.

No lo sé, no la he visto…seguro no tardará en llegar – mencionó despreocupado el rubio.

De acuerdo, pedimos un aperitivo – sugirió Richard.

Por supuesto, camarero - llamó Albert.

Mire señor Andley, su sobrina esta allí con un caballero – señaló Richard.

De verdad, ah es cierto y es…bueno yo diría que se parece a su hijo – cuando Noelia escuchó eso comenzó a buscar entre las mesas a su derecha.

No señor Andley, no lo sé, desde aquí no veo nada - respondió el castaño.

Alphonse le puede decir a mi sobrina que venga al privado por favor - solicitó Albert ansioso.

Por supuesto señor Andley, enseguida – se apresuró a bajar a las mesas mas escondidas de las terrazas.

¿Noelia has escuchado? Espera ¿qué haces? – la jaló antes de que se cayera de la terraza.

¡Dice que ahí esta Terry! – la pelirroja se mecía de un lado a otro sin conseguir verle.

Yo no lo veo, ¿en qué mesa? – preguntó Sandra.

No lo sé, sólo veo personas caminando y cenando, espera una rubia se ha levantado donde Alphonse se encuentra – refirió Noelia.

De pronto una chica rubia apareció entre las personas, dirigida por Alphonse, la rubia venía ataviada con un vestido de seda color esmeralda de cándida caída y su cabello estaba suelto con dos peinetas de brillosas esmeraldas, zapatos, bolsa y accesorios a juego, se veía exquisita, elegante y refinada. Tanto que al pasar delante de ella, le dio tanta envidia que la miraba desdeñosamente.

Candy caminaba por el restaurante hasta llegar a la puerta del privado del duque de Grandchester cuando de pronto alguien hablaba por el micrófono, lo que la hizo asomarse a la terraza sin llegar realmente al privado. Reconociendo la voz de su novio, lo cual la hizo sonreír.

Muy buenas noches tengan ustedes, mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester.

Noelia se quedó petrificada, Terry no acostumbraba esos arrebatos, lo buscaba con la mirada.

Princesa, vamos saludemos al Duque – Albert se levantó para invitarla a entrar junto con Richard.

Escuchaste esa voz Albert – preguntó Candy cuando la escuchó haciendo que se detuviera.

Sí, se parecía a la de Terry – obvió.

Era Terry, él lo dijo – sonrió para sí y buscaba por todos lados, sin perder de vista que no era la única.

Esta noche se va a llevar a cabo un evento muy feliz para mí, la mujer que amo se encuentra en este restaurante que de hecho es mi favorito y ella lo sabe – admitió él, observando desde lo lejos las actitudes de su más apreciado amor y de la pelirroja.

Noelia mostró un gran sonrojo al sentirse orgullosa de lo que oía. Sandra sentía un poco de envidia.

Hoy voy hacer feliz a mi novia y la que pronto pasará a formar parte de mi vida – siguió hablando el castaño.

Oíste eso Noelia, te pedirá matrimonio – susurró muy animada Sandra.

En estos momentos un camarero se dirige hacia mi novia con un regalo – de entre las sombras se seguía escuchando eso.

Un camarero salió detrás de un pilar y llevaba una bandeja con una cajita. Se dirigió hacia Candy, detrás de ella se encontraba Noelia, la cual se puso de pie.

Hoy mi querida señorita le confieso que has sido el único motivo para que este no muy humilde caballero sea el más devoto de sus admiradores.

Candy se quedó atónita y comenzó a llorar. Mientras Noelia caminaba también hasta el filo de la terraza.

Por eso, en este momento…

El mesero dejó la bandeja en una mesa y después tomo la cajita abriéndola y mostrando un anillo de compromiso enorme, lo que hizo a Candy llorar aún más y Noelia hizo lo mismo que la rubia chica, no podía creer que aquella chica llorara por algo que no era para ella, el mesero se fue acercando hasta quedar enfrente de Candy y al momento en que se quitaba la máscara también se arrodillaba.

Le pido una cosa: mi amor, mi novia, me harías el honor de casarte conmigo… señorita…

Continuará…

¡Hola chicas un nuevo capítulo! Gracias por leer.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo XXX**

Le pido una cosa: mi amor, mi novia, me harías el honor de casarte conmigo… señorita Candice White Andley

No podía creerlo, Candy no podía creerlo, Terry se le había propuesto en tres ocasiones.

Terry…- susurró Candy comenzando a llorar.

Terry… - llamó Noelia en voz muy baja, no podía concebir que su amante le estuviera pidiendo matrimonio a otra chica.

¡Hola, mi vida! ¿Emocionada? – se levantó colocándole el anillo y besándole una lágrima que se desprendía de sus ojos.

Candy asintió.

Entonces, ¿aceptas? – pregunta el castaño ansioso.

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiií mi amor, acepto – le respondió lanzándose a sus brazos.

Bravo hijo, se ve que eres un Grandchester – Richard alabó sus genes.

¡Candy, felicitaciones! – la abrazó Albert.

Ahora señorita Candy, te doy este anillo como símbolo de mi amor, te amo Candy – le colocó el anillo en su dedo anular.

¡Te amo Terry, soy muy feliz! – le sonrió y besó por algunos minutos, sin importarle que su papá estuviera cerca.

Noelia caminó hacia atrás y salió corriendo deprisa del restaurante seguida por Sandra.

Noelia, espera… - le pidió Sandra a Noelia, un tanto preocupada por el estado de su amiga.

No puede ser Sandra, hoy en la mañana no era así – repeló sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué pasó hoy en la mañana? – preguntó Sandra asombrada.

Le envié un mensaje y no me lo contestó – respondió lo bastante furiosa.

Pero ¿cómo te atreviste a rogarle? Noelia eso no se hace, te lo tienes bien merecido – se detuvo y regreso sobre sus pasos.

Sandra… - la llamó Noelia.

Madura mujer, ese hombre no te valoró, déjalo en paz y cuando lo hagas, llámame – le pidió marchándose de ahí.

Te amo Terry, pero tú no me amas a mí, sé feliz porque muy tarde me di cuenta de cuánto te amo – Noelia tenía dolorido el corazón, está noche recordaría una cosa, decirle a alguien que lo amas cuando está contigo.

Mientras en el restaurante…

¿Te gustó la sorpresa? – le preguntó Terry a Candy mientras bailaban.

Sí…gracias, te amo Terry – lo besó rápidamente.

Deberías de haber visto la cara de Noelia – le comentó con malévola mirada.

¿Estaba aquí? – preguntó ella ya que ni cuenta se había dado.

Sí, justo detrás de ti – respondió él, mirando los labios seductores de Candy.

Hijo eso fue increíble – Richard se acercó a la pareja en son de despedirse.

Lo mismo digo Terry, ¡felicidades! – Albert le abrazó con anhelo.

Bueno. los dejamos para que lo disfruten – propuso Richard, jalando a Albert y dejándolos solos.

Sí papá y nada de esto a nadie – le pidió amablemente a Richard.

De acuerdo – se despidió con un pequeño golpe en el brazo lo que le hizo a Terry sentirse completamente extraño.

Ahora Princesa ya tienes tu anillo, ¿lo extrañaste? – le pregunta Terry a Candy.

Sí, te extrañé, pero ahora tengo un problema – soltó pensativa.

¿Cuál mi vida? – le preguntó tomando su barbilla para que lo mirara.

¡No quiero que me dejes! – le abrazó compungidamente.

No te voy a dejar…¡oh, eso! No mi amor, no te dejaré en el alba, sí eso es lo que quieres – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

¡De verdad! – se alejo unos centímetros del rostro de su novio exclamando.

Sí, de hecho le dije a mi padre que nos quedaríamos en un hotel – recapituló Terry lo planeados por Albert, Richard y Terry.

¿En serio? – cuestionó la rubia.

Sí, confía en que no te voy a tocar ni una punta de tu cabello y tenemos habitaciones separadas – le informó él lo más serio que pudo, observando el semblante de la rubia, pura decepción.

Terry, pero entonces…- comenzó Candy a enfadarse por esa tonta suposición.

Bueno dijo que ni una punta, pero yo no te tocaré el cabello mi amor, así que creo que eso no vale – le sonrió al contestarle a ese alegre rostro.

Terry… - lo llamó.

Dime – le respondió mordiéndole el labio.

¿Nos vamos ya? – preguntó Candy.

Con qué ansiosa, ¡vamos! – la jaló del brazo rumbo a la salida, topándose con el hostess.

Señor Grandchester muchas felicidades, señorita mis felicitaciones – les felicitó Alphonse.

Muchas gracias Alphonse – ambos agradecieron y se retiraron de ahí.

Noelia se retiraba en ese momento cuando vio salir a Terry y Candy, los dos no dejaban de besarse y él la jalaba más hacia su cuerpo, habían ordenado al valet su auto y mientras se lo traían ellos seguían en esa danza de besos y caricias.

¡Ups! – se sorprendió Terry.

¿Qué quiere decir ese ups? – cuestionó Candy al oírlo.

Creo que algo ya despertó – aclaró él sonriéndole libidinosamente.

Jajajajaja – Candy se regocijó.

¡Qué linda risa tiene usted señorita! – afirmó el castaño besándola continuamente.

¡Terry, eres incorregible! – le dio un golpecito en la nariz con el índice.

¿Lo soy? – le cuestionó sonriéndole.

Sí, pero por eso te amo – se pegó más a él.

Señorita, joven Grandchester su auto ya llegó – les avisó el valet.

Gracias, ¿nos vamos? – cuestionó Terry a su novia.

Por supuesto, gracias – Candy lo siguió hasta la puerta abierta del auto y se metió en el asiento del copiloto.

De nada señora Grandchester – le nombró Terry sonriendo.

Candy y Terry llegaron al hotel, pidieron sus llaves y subieron a sus habitaciones, Terry se despidió de Candy en el pasillo y cada uno entró a sus respectivos cuartos de acuerdo a lo que Terry había planeado le dio un tiempo prudente a Candy para que hablara con Albert.

¡Hola Honguito! ¿Ya estás en el hotel? – cuestionó Albert a la rubia.

¡Hola papá! Apenas he llegado, la verdad estoy cansada de leer el diario y estaba pensando en tomar un baño de tina para relajarme – le estaba contando de vuelta Candy a Albert.

Y… Terry ¿está contigo? – cuestionó un tanto curioso.

No papá, está en su habitación – le respondió tranquilamente.

Bueno eso me deja más tranquilo, ¿eres feliz? – preguntó entusiasmado.

¡Sí…soy feliz! – le contestó la rubia.

Cuando hacia ese comentario apareció Terry abrazándola, Candy se sorprendió un poco al ver a su Terry completamente desnudo.

¡Muy feliz Albert! – respondió ella al sentir los brazos de Terry detrás suyo.

Bueno te dejo para que tomes tu baño de tina, buenas noches Honguito – le deseo su padre.

Hasta mañana - deseó ella.

Hasta mañana – respondió.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Vengo a cumplir con tu pedido mi amor – Terry la apretó más hacia él, aspirando el aroma de su cabello.

¿Cómo entraste?

Bueno yo dije que teníamos habitaciones separadas, pero no que se comunican por una puerta. De ¿qué ríes?

No me imaginaba que estarías en la puerta desnudo – le dijo ella apenas rozándole los nudillos.

¿Crees que causaría pánico? - Terry intentó bromear.

Sí – contestó ella efusivamente, dándose vuelta y abrazándole con fervor.

¿En serio…? Bueno, no te burles Pecosita, oí que ibas a tomar un baño de tina – mencionó él metiendo las manos debajo de su blusa.

Sí, de hecho le iba hacer una propuesta indecorosa a mi vecino – sugirió la rubia.

¡Ah sí! ¿Cuál? – el castaño curioso quiso saber.

Tomar un baño conmigo – soltó ella abatiendo las pestañas.

Mmmm muy sugerente, mi respuesta es sí – le quiñó un ojo su novio.

Bueno…Terry, tú no eres el vecino – dijo ella sin son de burla y muy seria.

No me hace mucha gracia Candy – sacó las manos de su blusa y se dio la vuelta demasiado celoso.

¡Jajajaja! ¿Qué cara pusiste? Terry, lo siento, no te pongas así – pedía disculpas mientras lo amarraba en un abrazo y le besaba la espalda.

Ven aquí traviesa, vamos, querías un baño de tina no es así – Terry se dio la vuelta y la levantó en vilo haciéndole cosquillas, llevándola a la tina y metiéndose con ella con todo y ropa.

Mientras los chicos disfrutaban de un baño de tina juntos, en la mansión la situación era distinta, la señora Elroy y la reina se encontraban en la sala de té junto a Richard y Albert, quienes se deleitaban con las fotos de la pequeña Candy. La familia Duff casi no salía al jardín, sólo en ocasiones como ésta.

Señora Elroy, creo que debería de saber que Henry y Marguerite se encuentran en el jardín, tomando el aire, creo – Dorothy hizo una mueca extraña.

Dorothy vigílalos, Albert supongo que la biblioteca está cerrada – cuestionó la señora Elroy a su sobrino.

Sí tía, Candy guardó el libro en la caja fuerte de cualquier manera – respondió el rubio esperando que no preguntara por ella.

Y lo ¿demás? – volvió al ataque la insistente señora.

También, así que de cualquier manera George deberías revisar que nada en la biblioteca esté mal acomodado – la señora Elroy le pidió de favor al castaño que revisara por si acaso se les había olvidado algo.

Sí señora Elroy, déjeme checarlo – respondió antes de retirarse.

¿Cómo va Candy con el diario, Albert? – la señora Elroy volvió a preguntar al hastiado rubio.

Bien, ya ha avanzado siglo y medio, al parecer ha viajado desde las manos Grandchester hasta la familia Andley – respondió lo mas cortante que pudo.

¿Aún falta mucho? – volvió al ataque, Albert rodo los ojos, qué, no pensaba dejarlo en paz nunca.

Sí, demasiado, además le dimos unos días de asueto – susurró el rubio divertido.

Realmente ambos se ponen fastidiositos cuando no salen – corroboró Richard tomando la broma de Albert.

Ya que Terry se ha propuesto a Candy, espero que en estos días de aquí a la boda por lo menos puedan averiguar más – sugirió la señora Elroy.

Pues Candy me contaba que iba por el siglo XVII, al parecer las chicas Andley han comenzado a flaquear en ese siglo – mencionó Richard ayudando a Albert.

Flaquear, ¿cómo es eso de flaquear? – cuestionó al no entender ni una sola palabra de lo que Albert y Richard decían.

Sí, ya saben relaciones extramatrimoniales – soltó Richard observando cómo los colores se le subían al rostro a la señora Elroy.

Pues el recato es lo que se utilizaba en esas épocas – refutó ella indignada.

Sólo en esas épocas – replicó Albert haciendo alusión de que no sólo en el siglo XVII.

Sí, ahora es menos complicado – susurró Albert, recordando las escapadas de Anthony y Candy.

¿Qué quieres decir William? ¿Dónde está Candy? – refirió ella al ser las nueve de la noche y no verla por ningún lado.

En la ciudad tía Abuela – repitió lo que venía haciendo mentalmente, sabía que la tía lo iba a someter a un interrogatorio exhaustivo.

¿Con quién? – insistió la señora Elroy sumamente molesta.

Con Terry, tía Abuela – respondió cansado.

¿Solos? – cuestionó la matriarca.

Sí y no, salieron a cenar al restaurante favorito de Terry – respondió Richard tratando de aligerar el momento y la tortura de la señora Elroy.

Y volverán a la mansión a una hora decente, supongo – enfatizó lo último.

No lo creo, de hecho en este momento deben estar durmiendo, se quedaron en un hotel de la ciudad – respondió Richard.

En qué rayos estabas pensando William, dejar a Candy con su prometido no ha sido una buena idea y discúlpame Richard, pero me he enterado de la reputación de tu hijo y de libertino no lo bajan, así que te exijo William que llames a Candy y regrese a esta casa inmediatamente.

Calma señora Elroy Andley – la llamó el rubio como cuando estaba enojado.

¡William! – susurró ella sorprendida, en año no le había respondido de esa manera.

Tenga calma, Candy está en su habitación y Terry en la suya – respondió él totalmente enojado.

¿Seguro…? ¿Cómo sabes? – urgió la respuesta a su sobrino.

He puesto guardias en las puertas de sus habitaciones, por eso lo sé – respondió oportunamente.

¿Estás seguro entonces? – por fin la tía abuela cesó de preguntar

Sí y si me permites retirarme, con su permiso tía abuela, su majestad, duque – se despidió de todos, sumamente molesto.

Señora Elroy, ¿me permite decirle algo? – susurró la reina.

Sí su majestad – ella aceptó ese comentario, aún sin saber cual era.

¡Actualízate! No puedes pensar como en el siglo pasado – le sugirió la reina pensando que ella también era de la misma idea.

Su majestad, debe entenderme, a mi me criaron de manera distinta, las buenas costumbres no se deben sobrepasar – recurrió a la misma cantaleta de siempre, pero ni la reina la dejó y el duque no se prestó a unírsele.

Elroy, será mejor que vayas a dormir, creo que debes serenarte y descansar – le sugirió la reina aunque era más como una orden.

Pero su majestad, ¿no me va apoyar en esto? – cuestionó la reina completamente asustada.

No, estás siendo irracional, ahora querida, levántate y vete a dormir – le ordenó.

Sí su majestad, permiso, duque – se despidió de ambos con la cola entre las patas.

Pase madame Elroy. ¿No cree que fue demasiado para ella? – cuestionó Ricard preocupado.

Pues sí, de hecho lo sé, pero es que a veces ser demasiado estricta hace que los jóvenes huyan, en especial Candy y Terry, ya sabe como son los jóvenes en estos días, queremos tenerlos contentos y colaboradores, pues entonces ambos sabemos que deben tener sus escapaditas – sugirió ella..

Majestad, nunca lo hubiese creído de usted – exclamó impresionado Richard.

Ya somos dos Duque – le respondió sin mirarlo y comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Bien, la acompaño a su habitación. Que descanse su majestad – le deseo mientras le hacia una venia y salía rumbo a su habitación.

Igualmente duque – le deseo la reina también. Que pase buena noche.

Continuará…


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo XXXI**

Todos en la mansión se encontraban descansando, mientras en la habitación de Candy, Terry que también descansaba de uno más de sus exhaustivos encuentros con Candy y en lo que restauraba su respiración.

Candy – Terry la llamó.

Mmmm – contestó sin hacerlo verbalmente.

¿Qué piensas? – cuestionó Terry.

Pues en cosas – contestó ella, tratando de dormir.

Define cosas, Candy… – le pide el castaño a su novia.

En lo que leímos en las portadas ocultas del diario, ¿crees en realidad que sea amor? – cuestionó Candy quedándose un tanto pensativa.

No lo crees tú o ¿sí? – respondió molesto el castaño.

Sí…no lo sé, sólo estaba divagando – contestó ella al observar el rostro molesto de su novio.

Aún crees que el hechizo haga que nos amemos o lo que sea ama por ti misma – respondió el deshaciendo el cuerpo de su amada del suyo, alejándose.

No, te amo con mi propio corazón…Terry – comentó ella y lo volvió a abrazar.

Entonces, ¿qué te tiene preocupada? – irremediablemente la besó, sólo así se sentiría seguro y a ella la sentiría segura.

Pues no sé…sólo…tonterías – resolvió ella.

¿Cuál tontería dices? – le insistió Terry, quería saber qué pensaba en realidad.

Pues… me acordé de Anthony – soltó al fin, sintiendo como su novio se tensaba.

Tu ex novio…ah Candy – Terry se había enojado lo suficiente como para levantarse.

Terry, no lo digas de esa forma – le advirtió, sabía que si no se controlaba todo podría descubrirse antes de tiempo.

Pues de qué forma quieres que lo diga, el desabrido ese, seduce rubias… - no pudo controlar su lengua y dijo lo primero que le pasaba por la mente.

Terry no arruines esta noche y no le llames así a Anthony, que de paso me estás ofendiendo a mí – le exigió respeto, cuando se trataba de Anthony y de Albert, sabía que Terry no se controlaba demasiado.

¿Y? ¿Por qué te haces la ofendida? – alzó la voz.

Porque si le dices desabrido por ser rubio, te recuerdo que la madre de tu hijo también es rubia – le gritó haciendo que también contestara pues sonaba ridículo.

Candy ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cuál hijo? De ¿quién es el hijo? – preguntó él.

¿De qué hijo me hablas? – preguntó Candy pues con toda esa alteración había perdido el hilo de la conversación, si así se le podía llamar.

No te hagas Candy…dijiste la madre de tu hijo – enfatizó lo último.

¡Ah sí! No lo recuerdo, debes haber escuchado mal – quiso tratar de componerlo, dos días antes de todo esto de la pedida de mano había ido al hospital para hacerse un chequeo y Mary le dio la gran noticia. Estaba embarazada de poco menos de tres meses, tres meses sin cuidados y sin nada, pero ¿cómo pasó? ¿Cuándo?

Candy – la instó con lo poco paciente que era, tomándole la mano y ella retirándola, estaba enfadada con él aunque finalmente tenía razón, ella en algún momento supo que el haber jugado con los sentimientos de los dos era un error que algún día resarciría.

Terry – respondió dándose la vuelta y caminando a la ventana, colocándose la bata de dormir sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

¿Es cierto? – preguntó él.

Sí – respondió recargándose en el pecho del castaño cuando lo sintió detrás de ella.

¿Cuándo? – cuestionó Terry entre sorprendido y dudoso.

¿Cuándo? ¿Qué? – re cuestionó ella.

¿Cuándo lo supiste? – preguntó dándole un beso y abrazándole.

Hace unos días, pero no quería decirte nada…aún. Hasta no tener confirmado el embarazo, tenías razón, esa noche, no nos cuidamos – aclaró ella aliviada de tener que seguir escondiendo la verdad.

Pero si apenas hace una semana de ello – rememoró Terry.

No esa noche precisamente, ¿recuerdas que alguien dejó tirada la ropa en el jardín? – sonrió para sí misma y sintiendo que el sonreía también.

¡Ah, esa noche! – murmuró Terry.

¿Qué vamos hacer Terry? La señora Elroy pondrá el grito en el cielo – exclamó Candy un tanto aprensiva.

Mi padre me va a matar…bueno no literalmente – le comentó riendo y haciéndola reír a ella mientras le daba vuelta.

Y ¿Albert? – se acordó de su padre, que aunque Terry no lo supiera también le había fallado a él.

¿Qué hay de él? Será mejor que te cuide, desde ahora no quiero verte más cerca de él – advirtió Terry celoso hasta la coronilla.

Posesivo – le recriminó dándole un suave beso.

La madre de mi hijo, de ¿cuántos meses? – cuestionó mientras la miraba.

Por lo menos tres, no hemos hecho nada de lo que se recomienda para el primer trimestre Terry. Podríamos haberlo perdido y eso sería mi culpa, por Dios Terry soy médico y yo sé de estas cosas, ¿en qué pensaba cuando lo gestamos? – se sintió un poco triste al pensar en ello, apartándose de Terry y sentándose en la cama, agarrándose las piernas.

No mi amor, de hecho ni yo me di cuenta… - recordó el castaño aunque la viera más hermosa cada día. Candy, ya pensaremos en algo, por lo pronto prepárate para la reprimenda, se lo diremos al Duque y a tú Albert primero – le respondió derribándola en la cama y comenzando a besarla delicadamente.

¿Los vas a llamar? – le preguntó sorprendida.

Sí, pero será mejor que lo hagamos mañana Candy – le respondió cobijándola y arropándola.

Terry – susurró y gimió al mismo tiempo.

Mmm – intentó responder

Te amo – le confesó el castaño sin dejar de besarla.

Y yo a ti honguito.

Tú honguito – reconvino ella.

Mi honguito – la nombró como si fuera su más preciada posesión.

Nuestro honguito – tomó la mano de Terry y la dirigió a su vientre diciendo algo que sabía le haría reír.

Nuestro honguito – la tomó ahí mismo, en ese mismo momento metió su pierna entre las suyas y posicionándose entre ellas embistió fuerte haciéndola gemir sonoramente y encontrando minutos más tarde el éxtasis de la danza que hacia momentos habían comenzado.

Candy y Terry no podían estar separados por mucho tiempo, durmieron entrada la madrugada. Al día siguiente, después de bañarse y arreglarse, le llamó a Candy solicitándole que usara el vestido que mandó a traer para ella; una hora más tarde, Terry se coló a su habitación y saliendo de ella, tocó la puerta de la habitación de la rubia, observando de reojo cómo el guardia montado en el pilar que separaba ambas puertas, le observaba a lo lejos. Cuando iba a tocar por segunda vez, Candy abrió la puerta y lo saludo rápidamente, pidiéndole que entrara unos minutos antes de salir a desayunar.

Terry, ¿cómo me veo? ¿Para qué debo de ponerme este vestido? ¿Estás seguro de que debemos hacerlo? – cuestionaba Candy nerviosa.

Seguro, estás preciosa, vamos, no tardarán en llegar, saldremos al lobby, seguramente ahí están esperando – la urgió tomándola de la mano.

¿Ya les llamaste? – preguntó preocupada.

Sí, es ahora o nunca – le dio un beso en la nariz cuando se montaron en el ascensor.

Candy y Terry llegaron al lobby, encontrándose con Albert y Richard quienes los saludaron a lo lejos, acercándose a ellos, sin entender por qué ella estaba ataviada con un elegante vestido blanco, zapatillas y accesorios a juego y él se había puesto un traje color gris perla, se había recortado el cabello y llevaba un ramillete escondido en la solapa.

¡Hola chicos, buenos días! – saludaron ambos hombres, emparejándose con su primogénito.

¡Buenos días, Albert! – exclamó Candy muy contenta abrazando a su padre. Richard – lo saludó cuando un carraspeo interrumpió su efusivo abrazo. Pasemos a un privado – señaló la rubia.

Por supuesto – respondió Richard extrañado.

¿Quieren desayunar? – preguntó Terry tratando de distraerlos.

Sí – respondieron ambos y se dirigieron al comedor privado que aparto Terry ese dia por la mañana.

Con gusto Pecosita. Dinos ¿nos harán abuelos? – bromeó Albert y candy no pudo disimular su asombro.

¿Qué? ¡Albert! – lo nombró con preocupación.

¡Oh mi Dios, le atiné! – sólo le quedó tomarse el rostro y asombrarse más.

¿Cómo supiste? – le preguntó ella tratando de retenerlo un poco más.

Recuerdas que también fui joven, ¿cuántos? – la instó a que le contestara.

Casi tres – respondió ella, esperando el regaño de su rubio padre.

Pues no te vas a salvar de que te jale las orejas y los cuidados prenatales ¿qué? – cuestionó Albert sumamente molesto por su fatal falta.

No me había dado cuenta – le contestó.

Eso ni tú te lo crees…Candy – le advirtió.

¿Qué tanto cuchichean ustedes dos? – preguntó Terry al darse cuenta que iban exageradamente atrás y hablando en susurros.

Nada, sólo me estaba contando una discusión que tuvo con la tía abuela – respondió Candy con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

¡Bruja! – susurró Albert a la vez impresionado.

¿Tuviste una? – cuestionó volteándolo a ver y haciendo su padre un mohín.

Ayer en la noche – respondió él.

Bueno, pase usted bella dama – solicitó Richard.

Señor, ¿desean ordenar? – preguntó un camarero.

Albert nos descubrió y nos tiene preparada una sonora reprimenda – le advirtió Candy a Terry.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – cuestionó observando a los señores que ya se encontraban sentados.

Espera y lo veras – pidió Candy un poco reservada.

Bueno chicos, ¿nos tenían algo que decir? – preguntó Albert demasiado sonriente.

Bueno…este…yo se que esta noticia les va a caer de sorpresa, pero sería bueno que lo supieran…uff – contestó Terry a medias, entre preocupado y nervioso.

Estamos esperando – esta vez le tocó a Richard preguntar.

Esperando ¿qué? – increpó Terry sin que le salieran las palabras.

Un hijo de hecho – soltó rápidamente Candy al ver la indecisión de Terry.

Pero…¿qué dices? Por Dios Terry, ¿qué respeto le tuviste a Candy? ¡No puedo creerlo y tú Albert no dices nada! – exclamó el castaño mayor a su próximo consuegro.

¡Ya lo sabía! – respondió el rubio.

¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Terrence, de ésta no te salvas, después hablaremos tú y yo, te imaginas ¿qué va a decir la señora Elroy? – cuestionó más preocupado por la actitud de la señora Elroy la noche anterior.

¡Estará feliz, hasta que verá a un bisnieto o algo así! – respondió Candy imaginándosela.

Sí Richard ya lo sabía hace tan solo unos minutos, déjame decirte que conozco a Candy aún mejor que Terry. Y por lo mismo los voy a reprender duramente, nada de control ¿verdad Candy? – le preguntó como una amenaza.

Ni una pizca, pero no he tomado alcohol salvo la copa de la cena de compromiso, todos mis antojos…bueno creo que a Terry le está gustando el pastel de chocolate ahora que lo recuerdo – comentó la rubia a los presentes dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Terry.

¡Oh… es cierto! – Terry asintió ante esa afirmación.

Entonces por eso le pediste que se casara contigo! – le recriminó su padre, ya que él consideraba un acto bajo a su rango hacerle eso a Candy.

No papá, apenas me enteré hoy de lo del bebé, pero bueno creo que no puedo decirte que no me da gusto, ¡abuelo! – lo abraza con complicidad.

¡Terrence! – le reprime.

Sí señor – lo saluda como si fuera un general haciendo reír a su padre y a Albert.

Pues creo que no le diremos a nadie, pero vayan pensando en escaparse para casarse a escondidas porque lo que es la señora Elroy va a morir de alguna forma – comentó Richard recordando lo indignada que ayer se encontraba.

Pues de hecho alguno de ustedes dos sabe ¿por qué Candy esta vistiendo de blanco? – cuestionó mirándola.

Está de moda – contestó Candy.

No, porque precisamente necesitamos dos testigos, ustedes nos harían el honor de ser nuestros padrinos – solicitó Terry tomando la mano de la rubia.

¡Terry! – exclamó sorprendida.

Parece que Candy no lo sabía – aseguró Albert al observarla.

Exactamente, no lo sabía, pero en este mismo momento vamos a la iglesia, ya arreglé todo en la iglesia de la Sagrada Familia a unas cuantas cuadras – informó Terry muy a la ligera.

¿Por la iglesia? Pero, ¿estás seguro? – cuestionó Candy deteniendo las ideas que se agolpaban en su cerebro.

Sí, seguro – le sonrió a la rubia.

Disculpen…Terry te amo, te amo, te amo – lo besó largamente, abrazándose a él no sin antes pidiéndole permiso con la mirada a su padre y con una palabra al duque.

Jajjaajaja Pecosita, me vas a tirar y aún no desayunas – sonó entre divertido, mandon y preocupado.

Bueno chicos, hey chicos háganme caso, aceptamos – respondieron ambos.

¡Albert… te quiero tanto! – Candy corrió a abrazar al rubio, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Yo también Pecosita, pero mañana mismo te llevaré al hospital sin excusas ni pretextos, irresponsable – amenazó el rubio no sin antes emitir una sonrisa.

Sí señor – respondió ella en son de general.

¡Felicidades, te quiero tanto! – ahora fue el turno del rubio de responder al amor que le profesaba la rubia.

¡Ejem! – carraspeó un incómodo Terry.

¡Perdón, perdón no recordaba que estaban aquí! – respondió Albert sonrojado.

Sí, ya nos dimos cuenta – respondió Terry abrazándola protectoramente, hecho que el rubio hizo que girara el rostro hacia Candy, recriminándole no haberle dicho la diferencia de parentesco entre él y Anthony.

Entonces, nos vamos – sugirió Candy desviando la pregunta certera de su padre.

Sí, pero antes tenemos que desayunar además ahí se acerca el camarero – rectificó Terry sentándose para que los demás le imitaran.

Sí es cierto, ya se me había olvidado – respondió Candy.

Casualmente – refutó Albert.

Y ¿cuándo le piensan decir a la señora Elroy? – preguntó Richard.

Bueno de hecho tengo un amigo en un periódico, pero bueno yo no le llamaré, sólo nos atraparán en la iglesia…de hecho saliendo de ella – comentó Terry sonriendo ante la sorpresa que se llevaría la matrona.

¡Sorpresa! – exclamó Candy haciendo reír a todos.

A la señora Elroy no le caerá bien Albert – recriminó Richard.

No te preocupes, antes de que te fueras la reina le dijo a tu tía que se actualizará – comentó Richard.

No es cierto – exclamó Terry.

Sí, eso lo oí yo, que extraño ¿no te parece? – cuestionó Richard.

Sí bastante – Albert seguía sin creerlo, cuándo aprendería la señora Elroy a no llevarle la contraria.

La charla continuo tan amena como siempre, terminaron el desayuno y caminaron a la Sagrada Familia de Chicago.

Continuará…

Si pensaban que estos tortolos les iría de súper maravilla en la lunas de miel, esperen y verán…qué maravillas!


End file.
